Reputation
by I wish I wasn't tone-deaf
Summary: Buffed, refurbished, polished, renovated, whatever. Tomoyo Daidouji enters junior year a new creature, a prettier one at that, too. She promises herself to excel in whatever tasks are thrown at her. And is Eriol her obstacle or is he gonna join the ride?
1. Cue Mr Obstacle to fairly, stable life

Full summary on my profile.

WARNING: OVERUSE OF THE WORDS: "TIGHT-ASS" and "ANAL".

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura. And Hershey's bars. And Marina & The Diamonds  
SUCK IT.

Hah, I'm eating cherries, right now. They're good. And I'm listening to Meliss Polinar, too. 'Meant to Be'  
I wonder if people really read this.  
Anyways, this song should be, like, the theme song for this story, for all characters. Not just Tomoyo.

_High achiever, don't you see?_  
_Baby, nothing comes for free_  
_They say I am a control freak_  
_Driven by a greed to succeed_  
_Nobody can stop me_  
_..._  
_Are you satisfied with an average life?_  
_Do I need to lie to make my way in life?_

Are You Satisfied? - Marina & The Diamonds

* * *

Walking through the halls of Tomoeda Academy, Tomoyo Daidouji only thought of one thing.

Noise. The gossip of Tomoeda Academy during seven a.m. was considered noise to Tomoyo.

"There she goes, again." A student whispered to her friend, unintentionally audible, as Tomoyo picked up trash dumped by another student.

Tomoyo frowned slightly to herself as she made her way to a trash can past the girls who were gossiping, but smiled politely when she caught sight of them, while they stared back like a deer caught in headlights.

School was like this every day for Tomoyo. She's the vice president of the student council, but was most likely known for her "anal" behavior. She won her position as vice president because of her politeness and beauty, but students believed they were deceived once they found out how "anal" she was. She frowned upon students who wore inappropriate clothing and sometimes went out of her way just to lecture them about the hazards of sagging jeans and the distraction of cleavage.

Being an only child, everybody perceives her as up-tight, obnoxiously smart, and obnoxiously beautiful according to the rumors, but all she ever does in her morning routine is wash her hair with generic shampoo (without conditioner), brush her teeth, then wear clothes that are neither in-style nor ugly. She feels more comfortable wearing plain clothes: a plain-colored tee with maybe a little design here and there, and flared jeans that were out-of-style compared to the flowery, chiffon skirts and skinny jeans of today's fashion, but she made it work because of her jet-black hair that waved at the ends, her fair skin, not-too-bony facial structure, amethyst eyes and polite, straight-teethed smile, not to mention, her gentle nature added to her seemingly angelic beauty. She never strutted in the halls like it was a runway, but rather she rushed through the halls, sometimes bumping into people on the way, because she was too busy juggling her homework schedule in her head.

Tomoyo had her suitors, like Hotaka, the president of the student council, who flirted with her now and then, but she's always seen them as a distraction or somebody who was trying to get some reaction out of her usual, calm façade. And so, guys backed off within a month after she rejected a popular and attractive senior, who asked her to prom (publicly in the cafeteria, even though prom was a thousand months away), in the lunch line ("No, Thank you." She gracefully declined, while holding her hand out for change from the lunch lady, then walked to a table while everybody in the cafeteria awed at the situation.)

_So, I'll do English AP first, then Pre-Calc, and then Government.,_ Tomoyo ran her homework schedule in her head to ignore the current comments being thrown at her and the gossip about random people she didn't care to know.

She didn't get it. She was thought it was common sense just to throw away litter, and what's so bad about making the Earth a little cleaner? _If only_, she thought, while making her way outside the academy to go home, _people thought about others rather than themselves and their pathetic little drama. _Okay, well, maybe Tomoyo was a little obnoxious, but she had pride in her 4.0 GPA that hovered over others while they scurried to their friends to gain sympathy or show-off how much of a rebel they are because of their low grades.

"Tomoyo! Hold up!"

She stopped half-way across the courtyard, and turned around to see Hotaka catching up to her.

Tomoyo had to agree with the rest of the girl population, Hotaka was an attractive guy. His smile was just enough to make anyone kiss the ground he walked on, but Tomoyo wasn't taken in by any of it, well, not anymore. Not after what happened two years in ago in freshman year.

"We've got a new kid to show around tomorrow, but everyone is busy with the upcoming assembly, so I was wondering-"

"I got it." Tomoyo interrupted him, raising a flat hand to the air, betraying her usual, neighborly behavior. She could tell a puppy-pout was about to emerge and she stopped it before she wouldn't stand it anymore.

He chuckled, "Alrighty, then. Just make sure you're in the office by 6:45, okay?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Right. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." He said, but Tomoyo was already headed to the gate and on her way home.

"Ugh!" She raised her arms and head to the sky in frustration, once she was near Penguin Park. It was empty because school ended later for elementary kids and teenagers were busy hanging out at the nearest coffee shop or mall.

Tomoyo hunched her back in defeat. She interrupted her former crush after he went out of his way to talk to her. Well, inform her, rather, but it was still embarrassing nonetheless. But nothing could be worse than freshman year.

Tomoyo sighed, sadly as she remembered the most humiliating moment of her life.

She was a freshman of Tomoeda Academy and wasn't as well-known or as fairly pretty as she is now. She didn't put any effort into her clothes, didn't waste any available passing period to talk, studied all the time, and only talked to Hotaka and her friends: Sakura, Rika, and Naoko. She wasn't well-received by the girl population, seeing as she was Hotaka's best friend at the time and he wouldn't dare to leave his best friend alone, so she became immune to the numerous glares she received then. Hotaka had numerous dates and a couple of girlfriends that year, some were tall, short, pretty, smart, stupid, but they all treated Tomoyo the same way. They treated her with fake kindness in front of Hotaka, but their façade faded and each of them had their "girl-on-girl" talk with Tomoyo, which usually consisted of "Watch it, geek", "Who do you think you are? Hanging around Hotaka like a leech?", or "Do you really think you can surpass me?"

Hotaka's dates would always talk smack about Tomoyo and try to pry him away from her, but he wouldn't budge or even believe them. Loyalty was a trait Tomoyo always admired from him, but Hotaka's kindness and loyalty came to a stop faster than ponchos going out of fashion.

Chiharu, Tomoyo's former best friend in middle school, who was going out with Hotaka at the time, humiliated her on the final month of freshman year. Chiharu changed into a prissy, Laguna-Beach-bitchy girl once freshman year started and completely avoided Tomoyo, but she had her eye on Hotaka and finally got her chance to go out with him two months before school ended. Tomoyo was disappointed when Chiharu complained in front of her face about her relationship with Hotaka while she went out with him, then Chiharu got the best of Tomoyo and chewed her out on the last month of school.

"You are so pathetic!" Chiharu screeched at her former best friend after she stomped her way to Tomoyo, which caused a rude interruption in a conversation between her and Hotaka.

"Who do you think you are? I told you to stay away!"

"Chi-", Hotaka tried to calm her down.

Chiharu turned to Hotaka, "You are so stupid, Hotaka! Can't you see this girl is totally in love with you? It's so pathetic how she's always hanging around you! And don't tell me I'm overacting 'cause everybody is thinking the same way I am!"

Shocked, Hotaka turned to Tomoyo, whose tears had already found their way to her cheeks. Humiliated, Tomoyo pushed through the crowd of on-lookers, and out the doors of Tomoeda Academy. Gossip was everywhere she turned when she finished freshman year, but she left without a trace except for Sakura, Rika and Naoko, who stayed by her side.

She came back to Tomoeda, from England right before the summer ended and just in time for junior year, changed. She was prettier, confident, and detached with all the petty drama of high school and decided to devote her time to planning her future. She decided she was going to prove to her disbelieving father that she could take over the toy company, so she applied for the student council and accepted a job offer from her aunt's daycare center.

She didn't have a crush on Hotaka, anymore. She figured crushes would get in the way of her goal. But she still felt the need to not make herself look so strict every once in a while.

Tomoyo punched in the code to open the gate of her large, but modest-for-a-toy-company-president mansion and walked across the circular driveway, which Tomoyo found to be a pain after a mile walk from home. She opened the grand, French door and stepped inside. She walked lazily in the corridor, but stopped surprised at the guest in the open study room.

Her father was talking animatedly with a teenager, who could pass for twenty because of his tall stature and his fancy suit he was currently adorning. He had black hair that seemed to change into a dark, blue color from the sunlight shining through the window, simple glasses, and he had a charming, polite smile while talking to the older man. Tomoyo thought he wasn't too bad looking, but decided she had to get to her homework. His head perked up when he noticed Tomoyo, who was perched at the doorway, eyeing their conversation suspiciously. Her eyes widen and her cheeks flushed from embarrassment when the newcomer caught her staring at him.

"Oh! Tomoyo, come! Meet Eriol." Tomoyo's father waved his over as she walked to the desk, while Eriol stood up and held out his hand.

"I'm Tomoyo." She said in monotone while she shook his hand, slightly curving the edge of her lips to make it seem like she was smiling, but was too tired to make it into a full smile.

He smiled and shook her hand in return, "Eriol."

"Well," Tomoyo broke apart from him, "I'm gonna go do my homework, now."

Excusing herself, she spun on her heel and headed upstairs to her room, with clenching fists. She dropped her backpack to the floor and plopped on her queen-size bed. She noticed the gleam her father had in his eyes when he was telling her to meet Eriol. She knew what Eriol was here for. Her father considered him to be the next candidate for the company. He knew she wanted to take over the company, but he didn't consider his own daughter as a candidate. She couldn't protest about her father's uncalled-for decision, but silently protested by proving to him that she was capable.

Fired up, she zipped open her backpack and sped through her homework, while she withstood the happy, mumble of conversation between her father and Eriol downstairs.

* * *

Yo!

Bear with me, please. Not much going on, but I promise romance by Chapter six!

Till then I'll fill you in on Tomoyo's life.

REVIEW, if you'd like. I don't mind: criticism, flames, suggestions here and there, praises, and Hershey bars.

I feel like watching Jersey Shore, right now. Man, that show is ridiculous. Where did they find them?  
And they have crazy nice cars, too. They don't deserve nice cars. I do. POOP.


	2. Cue Mr TroubleMaker, or maybe not

I made a typo in Chapter 1:

'Noise. The gossip of Tomoeda Academy during _seven a.m._ was considered noise to Tomoyo.'

PSYCHE. It's after school, fool!

_This might come off strong, _  
_I know I met you not long ago_  
_When I heard you sing,_  
_I thought you were the cutest thing,_  
_that I'd ever seen_  
_In a verse or two, _  
_you caught me staring over at you. _  
_I thought of somethin' funny to say,_  
_but I didn't want to sound cliché_

_this is how I plan to break the ice: Say something nice._  
_But I had to go before I could, _  
_sittin' here thinkin' if I really should. _  
_But I'll have some fun,_  
_take a chance that I might meet someone. _  
_And get to know you more than just before,_  
_which was just a "hi-goodbye"._  
_I hope that I did more_

The Cathy Song - The Adrian William Project

* * *

At 6:45 in the morning, Tomoyo had a little skip in her step while walking in the office of Tomoeda Academy the next day. Yesterday, she got all her homework done and had time left to study for Spanish. Tomoyo felt like she could take on the world. Nothing felt more satisfying than getting homework done.

She greeted the principal's secretary and waited for the new kid to come out of the principal's office. She could hear the faint sound of the principal's laugh. The principal made cheesy puns that only he, himself, would laugh at and made everybody roll their eyes, but laugh politely, nonetheless.

_Geez_, Tomoyo thought, _Get the poor kid out of his suffering. _She exchanged an eye roll with the secretary when the principal laughed again.

"And Arnie says, 'A'll be Bach!' ", the new kid said, while opening the door for the principal, who's crying from laughter.

"Oh!" the plump principal laughed, "I think I'll be having you in my office everyday!"

"You should take me out of math class. I'm bad at math, so the equation 2n+2n is 4n to me!" And then another round of roaring laughter was heard, "Just kidding. Math's my best subject actually."

Tomoyo raised a brow, as she remembered she had heard that pun before. She used it on her math teachers all time to get on their good side. Tomoyo eyed the new kid suspiciously, and then widen her eyes in his direction like he was some weapon of mass destruction. The new kid turned his head to Tomoyo, still smiling from his pun.

"Hey, Tomoyo." he said, greeting her, like they met every morning, instead of meeting her after many months.

"Oh, Syaoran! You two have been acquainted already?" the principal said after calming down from his laughter high.

Tomoyo nodded and faked a smile, "I'm gonna show him around, now."

Tomoyo glared at Syaoran, unnoticed by the principal and his secretary, "Have a nice day!" she said to the adults in the room, and headed out the door, then into the hall without opening the door for Syaoran, resulting in him bumping into the mahogany door.

Syaoran was an old friend of the Daidouji family, but became best friends with Tomoyo while she was on hiatus from Tomoeda Academy during sophomore year. Syaoran walked with a stride full of confidence and arrogance, but his true nature was easily found while he was with his friends. He played pranks in school, but the teachers and staff would barely ever suspect him since he was your average over-achiever and everything seemed to be easy for him, from placing whoopee cushions on unsuspecting teachers to sports and from making friends (and fan girls) to academics, he basically had it all going for him. Even though Tomoyo and Syaoran were best friends, she wasn't particularly happy to see him at her school, considering her grumblings and stiff posture while walking at least three feet away from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tomoyo whisper-cried, once they were out of ear-shot from the office.

"Aw, how heartless. Not even a hello?" Syaoran pouted.

"No!" Tomoyo turned on her heel and headed to her locker with Syaoran trailing behind, "Why aren't you at St. Augustine's?"

Tomoyo opened her locker and reached for her textbook, but stopped mid-way and gasped, "Don't tell me. You got kicked out?"

"Chill, Tomoyo," he said, leaning on the locker next to hers, "We both know it was gonna happen sooner or later."

"But-!" Tomoyo shouted, but lowered her voice down to a whisper, "But how?"

"They caught me sneaking out of the dorms." Syaoran shrugged.

She grabbed her Spanish textbook, and closed her locker, "To go clubbing?"

He nodded, "But I don't get why you're so mad about it."

She sighed, "You know why."

"No. I don't."

Tomoyo leaned in and Syaoran followed, while she glared and replied, "You're just gonna ruin my rep."

They pulled back as Syaoran laughed, "Of what? Being a tight-ass? That _is _something to ruin!"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm rich, man. I have my resources."

"But being 'a tight-ass' is better than what I had back at St. Augustine's."

"Do you _really _believe that?" Syaoran asked and Tomoyo nodded, while he rolled his eyes and continued, "You're a teenager. We've been through the greatest pranks of all time. I know you. Do you really have more fun here than at St. Augustine's?"

"I-" Tomoyo was interrupted by the bell.

"See you around!" She rushed to her Government class before she could hear him say bye back.

Thinking back to her sophomore year, during a boring lecture in Government, Tomoyo thought she really did have more fun at St. Augustine's. St. Augustine was a pristine all-girls school in England that Tomoyo was accepted to for her sophomore year. Syaoran attended the brother school of St. Augustine's and was asked by Tomoyo's father to watch over her while she attended a school in a foreign country, but Syaoran was an avid clubber and was seen at the party scene by St. Augustine girls. She was well-received at St. Augustine's and snuck out of the dorms to go clubbing, while keeping A's and B's in school. She would play pranks with Syaoran when they went out to town, like the invisible rope prank, that got her in trouble with the cops once. Her confidence sky-rocketed when she made many friends and when she was sought-after by guys, but her party character couldn't compete with her protective nature. Tomoyo found herself kicked out of St. Augustine's when she covered for Syaoran, who was sneaking onto St. Augustine grounds in the middle of the night to try and break it off with a girl that was obsessed with him. Nevertheless, Tomoyo did have fun, but that was then, and the obstacle called "Eriol" is now.

English AP droned on, and Tomoyo was half-way asleep when she felt a poke on her right arm. She flinched awake, and looked drowsily to her right.

"How was the tour with the new kid?" Hotaka whispered.

Fully awake and remembering she forgot to tour Syaoran around, she responded hesitantly, "Oh, uh, it was good."

"Really? I hear he's pretty hot." Hotaka whispered, looking at the teacher, whose front is faced to the white board.

"I didn't know you rolled that way." Tomoyo smirked, which Hotaka blushed at.

He chuckled, "Nah, I'm just hearing in the halls that he is."

"Well, he's a jerkface, actually." Tomoyo muttered.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, and waited for lunch to find her way to her stomach.

Tomoyo picked at her food. The pepperoni pizza didn't seem too appetizing to her today. First, some kid, named Eriol, bursts in takes her place as the future toy company president and now trouble-maker Syaoran appears and has the potential to ruin her carefully established reputation. Not to mention, if he keeps hanging around her, girls are going to be swarming her to get his number, knowing that he never gives his number to any random girl.

"Just eat it, Tomoyo." Sakura said, stuffing an orange slice into her own mouth. Tomoyo chewed off a big bite out of the pizza just to satisfy her friend.

"Good job, Tomoyo!" Rika exclaimed sarcastically, while clapping her hands and Naoko giggling behind her newest mystery novel.

Sakura, Naoko, Rika, and Tomoyo are a different group of friends compared to the other cliques seen in the cafeteria. They seemed to belong in other cliques, but they also seemed to fit just fine in their own group and Tomoyo wouldn't have it any other way. Sakura is Tomoyo's cousin from her mother's side and they've been best friends since they were babies. Sakura is athletic and pretty, but uses clothes as something to hide behind rather than enhance and chooses to show-off her athletic skills only in P.E. rather than playing in a team. Tomoyo met Rika and Naoko in their freshmen year and she bonded with them whenever Hotaka was too busy to hang out with her, which was almost all the time. Rika is pretty popular with boys, but is very careful with choosing boyfriends and only had two serious boyfriends. Naoko is quiet, but clever when she opens her mouth. They were there for Tomoyo and were the only ones who knew about what happened during her hiatus of Tomoeda Academy and kept in touch while she was gone and welcomed her with open arms when she came back. Just thinking about her good friends made her heart flutter.

A male figure sighed and slid on the seat next to Sakura, who frowned when he bumped into her and accidently knocked over her orange slice on the tabletop.

"There's only ten minutes of lunch left. What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked, handing Sakura one of her orange slices, which she gladly accepted. Syaoran saw the exchange and blushed when he noticed Sakura's satisfied face, while eating the fruit slice.

"I got lost." Syaoran said, turning away from Sakura.

"Weren't you supposed to tour a new kid around this morning, Tomoyo?" Naoko asked, seemingly suspecting Syaoran is the new kid, and grabbed an apple slice from her tray then nibbled a small piece.

"Oh, whoops." Tomoyo said, and chewed off another piece of pizza, not feeling an ounce of regret for forgetting to tour Syaoran around, but rather believing he deserved it. It's down payment for future troubles he might get her into.

"Are you the new kid?" Rika asked and Syaoran nodded.

"Ah. So, that's who everybody's been talking about! I'm Sakura." Sakura held out her hand, and smiled cheerfully.

"I'm Syaoran, and your hand is sticky, Sakura." Syaoran said, sounding not the least bit disgusted, while shaking her hand, but not letting go.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura let go of his hand and reached for her hand sanitizer in her backpack.

"Want some?"

"Sure." Syaoran held out his hand while she poured a small dollop of hand sanitizer onto the palm of their hands.

Naoko and Rika exchanged an amused look, while Tomoyo observed Syaoran. She noticed Syaoran's never been so open with a girl before. In clubs, Syaoran would just sit at the bar, down a few drinks, dance by himself, and wobble over to his friends.

Tomoyo giggled.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran said while spreading the hand sanitizer on his hands.

"Nothing." Tomoyo really loved Sakura and her "openness".

* * *

A bit of info: The Adrian William Project consists of: Frank Hagen & Andrew Garcia. Yes. The dude from American Idol.  
I've always been a fan of The Adrian William Project, but I freaked when I found out Andrew Garcia was on American Idol. I, like, pooped my pants. Hahaha no.

If you read this far, thanks!


	3. Cue a Teenage Girl's Father

I'm kinda pissed right now.  
My computers acting wack and I saw a spider earlier this morning and it was too high on the wall to kill it.  
So, I left the house to do some errands and now it's gone.  
I have a feeling that it's training and getting stronger to avenge it's comrade.

I'm scared. I'm not sleeping in the living room, anymore now that I know for sure there's a spider on the loose.  
I'll sleep in my room, even though I found a spider, two days ago. It was near my face...BLARRRGH.  
But it's dead now. YET, I'm still paranoid!

_When I am old and plain lazy_  
_I'll have a little something left to give_  
_To all those who loved me so much_  
_I'd like to return the favor _  
_And have something left to give _

_And I'll hear my children and grandchildren sing_  
_Blah la la la da da da_

Something Left to Give - The Starting Line

* * *

Tomoyo happily sang, finishing her hand-clapping game with a four year-old girl, "Slide down my rainbow, into my cellar door, and we'll be jolly friends, forevermore!"

"Again, Tomo! Again!" the toddler chimed.

"I'm sorry, Kaede, but Tomoyo has to leave." Tomoyo's aunt, Hiromi, smiled sympathetically.

Kaede whimpered, and her chin wrinkled just as tears were about to well up in her eyes.

"I'll be here tomorrow. Don't worry!" Tomoyo smiled at Kaede, which made her wipe her fallen tears and hug Tomoyo goodbye.

"Bye for now, Kaede."

Tomoyo patted her head as Kaede let go and muttered an almost inaudible goodbye.

"So, I have to take the bus again since you're still busy with the kids?" Tomoyo asked, after she settled her goodbye's with the rest of the toddlers.

"No, a young man will be picking you up," Hiromi said, putting her finger to her chin, "Eriol, is his name?"

"Huh?" Tomoyo exclaimed, as she was led out of the daycare center by Hiromi.

Her aunt pointed to a blue, Buick in the corner of the parking lot, with Eriol leaning on the passenger-side door with his arms crossed, looking into the distance, "Is that him, right there?"

Tomoyo sighed and hunched her back, "Yeah."

"Your father called and said Eriol will be picking you up, so if I spot a handsome boy that's looking for Tomoyo, don't be alarmed." She laughed heartily, while Tomoyo glared at Eriol, which he caught. She jerked her head away, not noticing the smirk and raised brow on Eriol's face.

"I'll see you, tomorrow, Oba-san." She hugged her aunt, and dragged her feet to Eriol's car.

"I didn't know you drive." Tomoyo said, as Eriol opened the passenger door for her. She got her license over the summer, but her father didn't let her drive the car. Although she didn't want to be around him, she figured she might as well try to break the ice.

Eriol muttered a, "Yeah", while he closed the passenger door and made his way to the driver's side. Turning on the ignition, Tomoyo realized that, "I didn't know you could drive", was the second statement she ever said to Eriol. She also realized that the third statement might not spring up anytime soon as they drove to her house in a boring, awkward silence.

Getting out of the car, Tomoyo asked, "You're not coming inside?"

Not like she wanted him to come inside, but as a Daidouji, it was the polite thing to do and her father might lecture her if he finds out she didn't invite his "beloved" Eriol inside.

"Nah, I finished up my work, already", he replied grinning, he tuned his radio to an alternative station, "Tell your dad I said bye.", and drove off.

Tomoyo glared at the retrieving car as she took note that he didn't say a single farewell to her, but only to her father. _He could've at least turned on the radio_, Tomoyo thought, _it would've made the silence a little easier to bear with._

Entering her house, Tomoyo couldn't help but think how she felt when her heart gripped her chest during the car ride. She felt guilty like she could've taken the initiative to strike up a conversation, but then she thought he could've started a conversation, too. But then her heart started to grip her even more when she forgot to say thank you for the ride home, but her anger started to rise when she remembered he only said farewell to her father and not her. _How rude_, she thought.

Organizing her homework schedule in her head to slide the anger out of her mind, Tomoyo opened the cabinet and started to cook dinner. Being the only female in the cold, lonely mansion, Tomoyo was burdened to cook meals for her and her father, and to also do the laundry and clean up the house whenever it was her day off or when Auntie Hiromi was too busy to help.

_This would be fun if mom was here_, Tomoyo thought sadly, as she stirred the sauce and drained out the noodles.

Thinking back to three years ago, Tomoyo's protective nature was most likely inherited by her mother. Tomoyo was only twelve when her mother died by protecting Fujitaka, Sakura's father, from a car accident. Fujitaka was seen as an evil demon who stole Nadeshiko from her, since Nadeshiko was Sonomi's perfect, beloved sister, but Tomoyo could see he was anything but. He raised Sakura and her brother, Touya, well. Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, never really liked Sakura's father, and even if she did, she did a pretty good job hiding it until the car accident. Sonomi was seen as a strict, high-end fashion guru but Tomoyo saw her as a loving, mother who had a soft side for her family. She was usually an out-spoken lady, but Tomoyo remembered when she would pretend to be awake, and her mother would sing softly to her after sneaking into Tomoyo's bed late at night because her mother didn't have enough time to care for her during the day, due to her busy work schedule. Not many people knew Sonomi like Tomoyo and her husband did. She was a very influential woman, but reporters would often sprout fake scandals about her. Sonomi's influence started to dwindle late in her career, so not many knew much about her death until a year after, but before then, many would gossip about her doing drugs or being in rehab.

Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore, and decided she would get away and set her own emotions straight by going to St. Augustine's, but that didn't work out so well seeing as she lost her father's trust when she came back. Tomoyo's father found out about her party behavior by the nuns who got information from another student that disliked her. Gripping the handle of the stirring spoon, Tomoyo's brows furrowed in anger, it took her three months and a whole summer for her to gain most, but not all, of her father's trust back, but now this Eriol kid is barging in and ruining everything, even her future career as the toy company president.

"Pasta?" Tomoyo's father peeked over her shoulder and drooled at the pot.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She said, finally out of her trance. His fifties were beginning to dawn on him, but Tomoyo figured if he slimmed down his spherical belly a little, just enough for him to see his feet, then he could pass for a low forty.

He opened the fridge, pulled out refrigerated green tea, and sat at the dinner table, still in view of Tomoyo, "What are you thinking about? It's not a boy, is it? Cause just remember what I said, you can have a crush and stuff like that, but I don't want any boyfriends till you're forty."

"Yeah, yeah." Tomoyo had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, she knew her father didn't want her getting married till she was forty. He wanted to be alive to see grandchildren.

Taking pasta out of the colander and onto a plate, she poured the sauce onto the pasta and placed the plate on the island counter, so her dad will get it himself and so she could pour herself some grub.

"What are you doing putting the plate over there?"

"Get it yourself! " Tomoyo shouted from the kitchen to the dining table, "You're a big kid, now." she sang, like the old school diaper commercial.

Her father sighed and got up from his chair to make his way to the kitchen. He grabbed the plate, took a fork from the drawer, and slammed it, imitating an angry child while taking his seat at the dining table.

"Did you just sigh? You know that's a sign of rebellion." Tomoyo insisted, copying what her father always says when he hears her sigh.

"Oh, you're just full of crap." Her father stuffed a whole fork full of pasta into his mouth, which made her snicker when the sauce dripped from the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, just like the pasta you're eating," she shouted, "some things never change." She mumbled to herself and tsked, while pouring herself a cup of juice, and then poured a cup of coffee when her father demanded her from the dining table. She rolled his eyes at his impracticality of drinking green tea and coffee at the same time.

"I remember," her father began, chewing on the last of his pasta and grabbing himself more, while Tomoyo grabbed a chair in the dining room across her father, "when you were younger and just walking around the grocery store by yourself. And I came up to you, like 'Hey little girl', like a pedophile, and I was like, 'Hey little girl, are you alone?' and a lady in the same aisle was staring at me, and then you said, 'Stop it, daddy'." He laughed heartily, "Then I saw the lady in the corner of my eye smiling."

Tomoyo smiled and shook her head, "Aw, dad, you're so strange."

"I did that to my nieces, too. Sakura got kinda scared and threw down a row full of cans of soup." Her father replied, stuffing more pasta into his mouth, and nodding his head proudly. Tomoyo choked on her pasta and laughed once her throat was clear, realizing, after many years, why Sakura never liked to be in the soup can aisle by herself.

* * *

I hope you like the chapter theme songs as much as I do.

I love underground, but sometimes I just have to take a break and listen to some mainstream and screw the stupid 'i love all music, except country and rap'  
ahahah I just wanna make those people shut up. I love country and rap. I love rap more than country though. IN WEST PHILADELPHIA -finish that, yo, and don't leave me hanging-

I know I should be patient, but waiting for reviews is so boring and dreadful.

Eek. That's why I keep uploading chapters. I already have up to Chapter 18 done right now...


	4. Cue the Families

HOO-RAH.

A chapter full of Eriol&Tomoyo interaction!

_My old man told me life is just beginning _  
_You got me looking _  
_you got me looking_  
_I climb these stairs but they always leave me empty_  
_You got me looking_  
_You got me looking_

_All these promises were made.  
_  
_Hey! I'm living full stride._  
_I will get this right tonight  
_  
_Hey! there's movement in me _  
_that runs very deep inside  
_  
_Hey! my feet found the beat_  
_they dance through the street tonight_  
_  
Hey! there's movement in me _  
_that runs very deep inside  
_  
_I'll run to you_

The Bright Side - We Shot the Moon

* * *

"Tomoyo! Hurry up!" Tomoyo's father yelled from the bottom of the staircase, and looked at his watch, "No matter how many times you fix yourself, you're still gonna look the same!"

"Like your beautiful father." He muttered to himself, conceitedly.

Running down the stairs, trying to tuck a fly-away in place, Tomoyo replied, "Don't think I didn't hear that last part, daddy."

"Huh? What'd I say?" He avoided Tomoyo's gaze of unapproval and opened the garage door.

"Oh, wait! I have to get my cheesecake!" Tomoyo ran into the kitchen and came out with a cheesecake.

"There's really no need to bring a dessert. They're the ones who invited us, so they're providing the food." The older man said, as he unlocked and opened the passenger door for her. She ignored his complaint. Her mother would always bring a dessert or some appetizer whenever they visited somebody else's house, and Tomoyo wasn't any different.

"I thought we were supposed to be there by six o' clock. It's only 5:15." Tomoyo stated as she ducked herself onto the passenger's seat of the Mercedes-Benz.

"They live on the other side of town. It takes about thirty minutes to get there." He said, starting the ignition.

Tomoyo thought it was ridiculous to go to Eriol's house so early, but she didn't bother talking back to her father. They were already in the car and out of the garage. Last week, Eriol came over to their house for the usual training for the toy company from her father and he invited them to go to his house for dinner. Going to Eriol's house early wasn't really a problem for her, but just meeting his family was. She heard he lived with his father, his older sister, and his sister's baby.

Nervously, she smoothed out her A-line cotton eyelet dress with silk lining and her cozy, cotton cashmere cardigan. She rolled her bracelets up her arms, which slid down again, and tucked on the back of her leather perforated, mary-jane vamp flats, and hoped she wasn't dressed up too much. She didn't know why she worried about how she looked; after all, it was only a dinner.

Tomoyo decided to stop fussing, and lifted up the sun-visor mirror to stop looking at her reflection, "Um, daddy?"

He grunted to acknowledge her and steered to the left.

She thought back to Eriol's family and tried to imagine what they were all like. But she couldn't. She only talked to him a couple of times and avoided him whenever he came to her house. He seemed like the type to keep to himself, but she was never a person to be so quick to judge, especially about a person's family or a person she always avoided.

"Does Eriol have a mom? Cause I didn't hear you say anything last night, when you told me about the dinner."

Her father sighed, "She passed away."

"Oh."

"Sonomi liked her a lot." He mumbled quietly, but Tomoyo heard.

"She designed and made her a wedding dress." He continued, while Tomoyo nodded.

Tomoyo knew her mother was a gifted designer, and although her strict nature prevented others from asking her for favors, but she knew her mother would do anything for a friend.

She wanted to know more, but her father had already pulled into a driveway of a modest-looking house compared to the mcmansions found in that area. She expected Eriol's house to be a little bit more extravagant, considering the fact that he was a candidate to take over her father's company, but seeing his house intrigued Tomoyo. She wanted to know more about Eriol, and what he was truly like, even though she felt like she had a right to dislike him.

Climbing up the steps to the wooden, oak door, she held her cheesecake carefully in her hands, while her father rung the doorbell.

_Thump! _

_Thump? What the heck was that?_ Tomoyo thought, while she titled her head. She saw her father raising a brow in the corner of her eye.

"Naruku! Are you alright?" Tomoyo heard Eriol's voice behind the door.

Tomoyo and her father bounced back when the door suddenly swung open.

"Hi!" A dark, brown brunette wearing a semi-formal dress and heels greeted them with a big smile, while holding a blond baby girl in a cute, pink jumper, who waved at them. Tomoyo was relieved to see she dressed appropriately for the occasion.

"You must be Tomoyo and Takao! I'm Naruku, Eriol's sister!" Nakuru giggled and opened the door wider so they could get in.

"I kind of tripped over my daughter's toys when I was heading to the door." She said, not embarrassed at all as they stepped inside, "This is my daughter, Amaterasu. You can call her Ama if you'd like."

The little girl waved once again, which made Tomoyo and her dad chuckle.

The blond infant stared at the pan Tomoyo was holding, "Hello, Ama. I have cheesecake for you." Tomoyo said, when she noticed the baby was staring.

"Cheesecake?" A middle-aged man appeared from the kitchen in a button down shirt and formal black slacks like her father, "That's a family favorite! How did you know?"

"I went with my gut feeling." Tomoyo shrugged, and noticed he looked to be about the same age as her father.

The middle-aged man laughed at the unintentional pun, "I'm Kei, and it's very nice to meet you, Tomoyo."

Kei turned to Takao, "We're very happy to have you in our home, Takao."

"Thank you for inviting us." Takao smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said to Nakuru and Kei.

"I should be thanking you for the cheesecake!" Nakuru said.

"Follow me, Takao. I'll show you around." Kei and Tomoyo's father walked to the right of the staircase.

"Eriol's in the kitchen. He's almost done, but he doesn't like it when we interrupt him while he's cooking, so I've been playing with Ama. Why don't you join me?" Nakuru adjusted Ama on her arm.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Tomoyo replied sincerely. She held her cheesecake in her hands awkwardly, "Uh, where shall put this?"

Ama started to whine and fuss in her mother's arms, "Just take it in the kitchen behind you and I'll meet you in the living room."

Nakuru rushed upstairs and left Tomoyo standing in the foyer.

_But I thought Eriol didn't like to be disrupted while he's in the kitchen? And is Eriol cooking dinner tonight?_ Tomoyo thought to herself and headed into the kitchen past the dining room. She tiptoed inside and spotted Eriol in an apron, putting the final touches on a dish. Tomoyo felt herself fill with envy; she was better with baking than cooking and Eriol seemed to fill that area.

He stopped sprinkling shredded cheese over the chicken breast, and stared at the newcomer in his kitchen.

"I have cheesecake, here." Tomoyo held her cheesecake and lifted it a little higher.

"Ah, you can put it in the fridge." He went back to sprinkling cheese.

Tomoyo was already told that he didn't like to be interrupted but her polite nature was a force that cannot be stopped, "Can I help you with anything?" She said, while putting the cheesecake in the fridge.

"Uh," Eriol looked up from the dish, thinking to himself then replied, "Nah, I'm fine."

Tomoyo watched him take another dish and sprinkle more cheese. He didn't seem to mind her presence in his kitchen as much as she thought he would, but the silence was overbearing.

"So you met Nakuru and Ama?" Eriol asked which Tomoyo assumed was to break the silence.

"Yeah, they're really nice," she nodded, "And cute, too."

He chuckled, "I bet you heard her tripping over Ama's toys not too long ago."

Tomoyo felt her chest lighten and her lips curve into a slight grin when she heard him chuckle, "Yeah, it was a little loud when we heard it from outside, but Nakuru didn't seem to mind."

"It's an everyday occurrence." He grinned at her, which made her blush.

"Oh, whoops." Tomoyo said and spun her bracelets on her wrists nervously, "I was supposed to go play with them in the living room." she started backing away, "See ya!" and bolted out of the kitchen.

_See ya? I'm gonna be eating dinner with him! How stupid am I?_ Tomoyo thought to herself with a small frown while she reached for a Winnie-the-Pooh stuffed animal in the living room on the floor and sat down on the rug.

"Tomoyo!" Naruku laid Ama gently on the floor and sat down herself, "That cheesecake looks good! I think Eriol will love it! He loves cheesecake more than all the Hiiragizawa's put together!"

"Nakuru." Eriol whined and appeared in the living room clutching his apron in his hand. Tomoyo noticed, without the apron, he was wearing a light blue button down shirt and black slacks.

"Well, I'm not lying, am I?" Nakuru grinned cheekily.

"Dinner's ready." He stated, and left the living room abruptly, leaving Nakuru to giggle at her little brother's slight frustration.

Eriol's dish of three cheeses with chicken breasts couldn't complete with Tomoyo's cheesecake because, in fact, they were on the same level of deliciousness.

With her spirits slightly down from her insignificant food duel with Eriol , Tomoyo explored his house and found that their backyard had a whole lake included.

"Holy crap. Where'd this come from?" Tomoyo said her thoughts aloud as she stepped onto the pier. You don't see a modest-looking house with a humungous lake for a backyard every day.

Tomoyo heard a cough and spun around instantly to find Eriol standing behind her on the pier.

"All of the houses in this neighborhood looked just like ours, but some rich neighbors decided to build huge mansions to replace it." Eriol said, answering her question and stared at the lake.

"So, how come your house hasn't changed?" Tomoyo asked softly to not disturb the quiet, relaxed atmosphere.

"My grandma thought it was just fine. She liked the simpler things in life, you know?" Eriol walked past her and sat on the edge of the pier. Tomoyo walked to the edge and looked out at the lake. The backyards of different mansions were perched on the shore of the lake, which reflected the moon beautifully.

"Um," Tomoyo said awkwardly, "Who's you're grandma? She seems like she's a down-to-earth woman."

"Yeah," Eriol replied quietly, "She was."

Tomoyo noticed the past-tense, "I'm sorry. And, um, your mother, too. I'm sorry."

He smiled, "It's fine, the best thing to do is just live up to their values."

"So taking over the company is living up to their values?" Tomoyo joined him on the edge of the pier and asked, suddenly intrigued.

He nodded with a distant smile, looking over the lake, "My grandma was the president, and when she passed away, my mother took over as president, and your dad became vice president, but then,"

He stopped talking and his breathing hitched. Tomoyo finally knew what the whole situation was about and felt her chest tighten and ache. She hated herself for doing what her parents hated the most, unlike Eriol who was living up to his families' values, she prejudged him.

But what career was she going to take up now, knowing Eriol deserves to be the president, instead of her?

"So then, my dad took over, and now my dad is training you." She finished for him, pushing her newfound problem out of her head.

He nodded, while she continued, "My mother's death was pretty harsh, too. Well, I guess a family member's death is pretty harsh for anybody." she said feebly.

"With all the rumors, it must've been harsh. I'm sorry." He said, turning to her, and stared at her straight in the eyes with sincere remorse.

Tomoyo blushed and hoped he couldn't tell with all the dark of the night, but the moon, unfortunately, was reflected and lit the area around the lake, including the edge of the pier they were sitting on.

"It was a long time ago." She smiled, assuring him she was okay.

"But I was in a total state of confusion." Tomoyo continued, "I didn't know what I wanted to be, or what I was gonna do without her."

"And then, suddenly, I'm accepted into an all-girls school in another country. I took the chance 'cause I wanted to get away, but that didn't end too well."

"What happened?" He asked.

She coughed awkwardly and replied meekly, "I got kicked out."

She continued, "My friend, Syaoran, was trying to sneak in at night 'cause this girl was completely obsessed with him, so he decided to do some 'surprise attack' and tell her off. But I found him in the woods near the dorms and told him to leave or he'll get in trouble. And when one of the nuns came out of the dorms to check the noise, Syaoran hid, but I-", Tomoyo paused her rambling; she didn't understand why she was telling him all this, but she felt like it seemed right.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Eriol said.

"No, I want to." She continued again, "I covered for him, and I was about to get detention but some girl that wasn't too fond of me told the nuns that I snuck out to go clubbing at least three times a week, and obviously made my situation a gazillion times worse, but Ugh! It's just not fair! It's true that I did go clubbing, but she went clubbing, too!"

"Clubbing?" He asked, raising a brow with a small smirk.

"Uh," she laughed nervously, "Yeah, I was in some dumb teenage-rebellion type of thing, but that girl made the situation worse." She bent her head down and sighed in frustration. She shook her head and smiled fondly, "But I know I deserved it."

Silence hovered over them and her heart beat faster. She wasn't sure if she scared him away, by saying she went clubbing and got kicked out of an all-girls school.

"I like that." Eriol said, after a couple seconds of silence.

"Huh?" Tomoyo looked at him, flustered.

"You accepted it. I like that aspect of you." He nodded with approval, like her father did when she showed him her flawless, first quarter report card. She could her face flush and her ears getting red.

"Can I ask you a question, Eriol?" She stared straight back at him, not backing down, even though his gaze was a little intimidating, considering his blue eyes, and quite handsome facial features.

"Sure."

"Why did you tell me all this?" She tilted her head, "Why did_ I_ tell you all this?"

He turned away from her and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his straight nose, "I just feel like I should." He turned back to her and shrugged, "I just spilled it all out, unknowingly."

He continued, "Have you ever noticed friends talk to you about their problems or feelings? Maybe there's a certain aspect of you that makes people spill out their feelings, or something. Maybe it's the same reason you spilled out what you told me."

Tomoyo recalled the people she knew, and she remembered that people would tell her things that they haven't told anybody else. Syaoran told her of his unhappiness of the pressure that was placed upon him by his family, which caused him to act out in unnecessary ways. She knew Sakura didn't feel very confident about her abilities because she excels in sports, but not academics. She knew Chiharu, her former best friend, had low self-esteem, which results in multiple, shallow relationships. She knew Rika was too scared to be in another relationship with a guy because she was scared of the past repeating itself. She knew Naoko's secret ambition to get into an Ivy League school, but her parents want her to stay in Tomoeda. But all those problems and secrets were from people she knew for a long time.

Yet, Eriol was someone she knew for barely two months and they told each other their past in about thirty minutes. She tried to make sense of why she spilled out her past to Eriol or if there's really a certain aspect of her that makes people feel comfortable enough to tell her their problems or secrets, but her thoughts became jumbled in her head.

"Maybe." She grinned at him, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind.

He chuckled and replied, "I think you do, Daidouji."

* * *

YAY!

They're friends now! Not even frenemies! ahah

AAAH. Chapter 5 is next! That's one of my favorite chapters! So much character interaction and the story starts to flow nicely!

I have to get started on a Valentine's Day sidestory of Reputation.

Soooo, look out for that.

HAHAAHAH  
The Harlem Globetrotters' referee was in a mental institution!


	5. Cue the Spontaneous Songbird

Disclaimer: Melissa Polinar pwns.

Hahah yeah, I like electronica-rap-ish kind of stuff.

_The one with the smile, the one with the face, one with the lips, _  
_it had been a while,_  
_Hadn't seen this dream in a minute, but do she got style._  
_I Thought you would've been gone years ago,_  
_but you must have been taking it slow._

_And so I stopped right then, stopped right there,_  
_I knew I had seen you before, I swear._  
_And now I see I believe, that you must have been saved through time just for me._

_I had you wrong, and you were there all along._

I Had You Wrong - Love You Long Time

* * *

Tomoyo felt giddy, even on a Monday morning.

Syaoran seemed to be a changed man with Sakura as his center-of-attention, so he really had no chance of messing up Tomoyo's reputation. The daycare hired a new employee, so she had a week's vacation while her aunt trained the newcomer. There was one more month and a half till winter break. She finished all her projects over the weekend. And Eriol was her new-found friend.

_No worries_, Tomoyo thought with a smile on her face.

She caught sight of a student wearing sagged, skinny jeans with his plaid bottoms hanging out.

"Hey," Tomoyo said, as the kid turned around with his belt wrapped around his butt, "Yeah, you. You have a belt. Wear it the right way."

The kid glared as she walked away with her brows furrowed together in annoyance.

"Tomoyo!"

She turned around with a smile to replace her grimace, to find Sakura waving at her with Naoko and Rika.

"Naoko said it's hump day!" Sakura said excitedly when she met Tomoyo in the middle of the hallway.

"Huh?" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura just wasn't the type of girl to understand any sexual reference, nevertheless make one.

"Yeah, I don't get it, either." Rika shook her head.

"You know, Sunday is at the bottom," Naoko moved her hand in an uphill curved-motion, "Monday is the start of the hill, Tuesday, then Wednesday is at the top of the hill."

"Ah, I see." Syaoran popped up out of nowhere and into their conversation, "Then Thursday, Friday, and Saturday are all downhill."

"That's right." Naoko nodded.

Papers suddenly flew into the air, and all over the hallway. They turned around to see a freshman on the ground with papers surrounding him and Chiharu glaring.

"Oh my God! Watch where you're going!" Chiharu rolled her eyes, stepped around him, and kicked papers out of her way. Tomoyo and company picked up random papers and gathered them into a neat pile.

"What a pissface." Tomoyo glared at Chiharu's retrieving figure, while the freshman's eyes widen with his mouth agape. Hearing Tomoyo say such things were a rare occasion or rather something that happens once in a lifetime.

"Ooh, watch it, Tomoyo. You're turning into your old self again." Syaoran waved his index finger, which Tomoyo slapped away from her face.

They handed the freshman back his papers, "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." Rika replied, while Naoko, Sakura and Syaoran replied with a "No biggie" or "No problem".

"You're welcome, but you should get pants that fit you. You could trip on those long jeans." Tomoyo lectured.

"Uh, right." He said, and walked away.

Syaoran laughed, "Way to go, vice pres."

"Oh, gosh, look at her. She makes it so obvious." Rika complained, nodding in Chiharu's direction.

Chiharu was pushing her upper arms together to make her boobs look bigger, like her push-up bra wasn't enough. She was still pinning for Hotaka even though he broke up with her in freshman year. She flipped back her curly hair. He smiled and nodded politely at whatever she was saying and his eyes seemed to search for something. His eyes stopped searching when he caught Tomoyo staring his way. He waved and smiled, genuinely, which Tomoyo waved back at with a small grin. Chiharu glared at her, which made Tomoyo smile even wider at their direction.

"Is she still auditioning for the talent show?" Sakura asked, and everybody turned their heads from Chiharu to Sakura.

"I think so." Rika said.

"Probably something dancey and provactive, again." Naoko added.

"Again? You mean, she did something dancey and provacative last year?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo laughed heartily along while Rika replied, "She's done it for two years! No question about it for this year!"

"But I don't wanna see her win a place this year. It's so cliché. The slutty girl without any talent wins." Naoko put her hand on her hip, while everybody agreed with her.

Spanish Honors seemed to prolong. The only thing that kept Tomoyo awake was her upcoming, spontaneous plan.

Slipping quietly into the hallway after school, Tomoyo peeked into the window of the choir room. Chiharu and her partners finished the last of her provocative dance to Katy Perry's latest single and smiled arrogantly. She ducked behind a locker as Chiharu and her group walked out of the choir room.

"Do you think we got in, Chiharu?" A bleached-blonde girl, named Hana, asked.

"Duh." Miki, a brunette, said, "The student council was watching. And they like us! So, of course they're gonna convince the judges to get us in."

"We don't need anybody to convince the judges." Chiharu puffed out her chest, and walked away briskly with her cronies trailing behind. Tomoyo bit her lip to keep from snickering at Chiharu's pride of petty high school drama. She soon spotted Syaoran walking down the hall, gulping down a water bottle from soccer practice.

"Did you get in?" Tomoyo asked, referring to his talent show audition.

"I think so. They're gonna be posting it up tomorrow."

"What'd you do?"

"I sung something." Syaoran shrugged.

"Syaoran! Tomoyo!" Sakura skipped their way happily.

"Ready, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup!"

Tomoyo raised a brow, "Ready for what?"

"We're going home together!" Sakura smiled and Syaoran blushed.

"Oh, that's cute." Tomoyo smiled cheekily, while Sakura tilted her head innocently.

"We're gonna study together." Syaoran added, still blushing.

"Well, you two have fun." Tomoyo waved as her friends walked down the hallway with Syaoran carrying Sakura's backpack after much insisting.

Tomoyo bounced on the balls of her feet nervously. _Where is he? When is he gonna get here?_ She asked herself as another contestant of the talent show audition left the choir room and another entered.

She planned to get into the talent show and try to win a place. She asked Syaoran, Naoko, Rika, and Sakura to join, but Syaoran was the only one to agree. The girls had stage-fright and didn't know what kind of talent to improvise for the audition. She figured, if Syaoran and herself, would attempt to earn a place in the talent show, then Chiharu wouldn't have a chance to even get third place. Tomoyo felt it should be about time to make Chiharu realize some kind of truth about herself. The truth that she wasn't any better than anyone, or the truth that this was only the beginning to a sad lifestyle.

Tomoyo heard from her father that Eriol had been playing piano since he was a "youngin' ", and when she called him during passing period he accepted and said it wasn't a problem to play for her. She planned to sing, but she can't sing without a piano accompanying her. If she sung acapella, then she would get nervous and her voice might crack.

"Hey, Tomoyo." Eriol smiled and panted, as she spun around with relief washing over her face. He was in his school uniform, which consisted of a sky blue blazer, white button-down shirt, a loose Seijou high school tie, paired with black slacks and fancy shoes. Overall, Tomoyo thought he looked pretty snazzy in his school uniform.

"Did you run here?"

"I took my car, but I ran to you." He put his hands on his knees and bowed his head down to catch his breath. Tomoyo took the opportunity to blush when she heard him say "ran to you".

"I'm not too late, am I?" he asked while she shook her head, and he continued, "Good. Thanks for sending me the chords. I can play it like the back of my hand now, so I think we're good."

"Nah, I'm still a little nervous." Tomoyo rocked on the balls of her feet again.

"I've never heard you sing, but I'm sure you'll do fine." He smiled at her, which she returned happily.

The student council secretary, Michio, called Tomoyo from the choir room for the audition. Tomoyo and Eriol stepped inside and he walked to the grand piano found in the corner.

"Ah, Tomoyo, you're finally here. I saved a seat for you." Hotaka patted the seat next to him.

"Oh, actually, I'm here to audition." Tomoyo handed her form to Mrs. Nakayama, one of the three judges. It was like American Idol; there was Mr. Takeuchi, who was a Japanese Simon, and Ms. Ono who was young, encouraging, and beat around the bush when rejecting people, like Randy and Paula put together.

"You're going to be singing, Ms. Daidouji?" Mr. Takeuchi asked.

She nodded, "Yes, sir. And my friend, Eriol, will be accompanying me on the piano."

"That's fine." Mr. Takeuchi replied. Hotaka looked dejected, but then glared at an unsuspecting Eriol on the piano.

"What will you be singing, Tomoyo?" Ms. Ono asked fondly. Tomoyo felt her heart lighten as Ms. Ono smiled at her assuredly.

"Back to Me by Melissa Polinar. Starting from the second verse." She replied while the judges nodded. The student council leaned forward, eager to hear their "tight-ass" vice president sing.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol and nodded, signaling him to play. He nodded back, and started the intro melody.

"_We were young_," Tomoyo sang.  
"_Willing, though unable  
to think of Love as stable  
Too proud to compromise_."

"_Though in time,  
we found our way together,  
never to surrender  
that love would soon arise_." She breathed in, as Mrs. Nakayama wrote something down and showed to Ms. Ono and Mr. Takeuchi at which they nodded at.

"_Still somehow you're left wondering and wanting.  
You'll seek the best, the rest you'll criticize.  
Just when you decide you're through  
you'll hear me call your name  
and realize your heart just doesn't ached the same_." Tomoyo felt the song as she sang and gave it her all.

"_Tomorrow I'll let go as you go free,  
and pray your Love will lead you back to me_."

She held the note and let it fade from her diaphragm. Michio started a slow clap, and the rest of the student council followed him into a growing applause, but Hotaka sat there in awe. In all the years he had known her, he never knew she had a voice like that. Eriol was also in awe, but smiled as Tomoyo turned to him timidly, to reassure her. Tomoyo hadn't sung since she found her voice last year in St. Augustine's choir and hoped she wasn't too rusty. Tomoyo bit her lip nervously to hear the judges' opinion.

"Very good, Daidouji." Mrs. Nakayama smiled at her.

"Results will be posted first thing tomorrow." Mr. Takeuchi stated.

As Eriol and Tomoyo left the choir room, members of the student council whooped or made a thumbs up at her.

"I told you you'd do fine. And you have a beautiful voice, Daidouji." Eriol said, as they walked down the hall.

"Phew. Thanks a lot, Eriol. Even if you didn't play for me, just hearing from you would've made me feel better." She sighed, and walked ahead of him in a serene and relieved trance. Eriol put his wrist in front of his face in an attempt to cover his blush.

"Tomoyo! Wait!" Hotaka waved at her as Tomoyo and Eriol turned around when he made his way to them.

"Yes?" She asked politely. Hotaka gazed at Eriol in the corner of his eye and looked away abruptly, which Tomoyo took notice of.

"This is my friend, Eriol." Tomoyo said and patted Eriol's shoulder, "And this is Hotaka. He's the student council president."

"Right," Hotaka shook his head, "I mean, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Eriol responded in remote monotone. Hotaka glared slightly, which Eriol returned, and turned his attention back to Tomoyo, who was oblivious to their exchange since she checked her watch for a quick second.

"We're setting up for the assembly on Friday. We're sending out an e-mail to our fifth period teachers to excuse us."

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Tomoyo grinned and turned around to head to the doors, "See ya later."

"See ya." Hotaka smiled, happy she somehow took notice of him, instead of the newcomer, Eriol.

"Wait!" Hotaka called out again, when they were close to the exit, "You did really well. You're a natural song bird, Tomoyo."

"Thanks!" She waved and walked away with Eriol, who eyed Hotaka suspiciously.

* * *

Oooh, getting into a bit of a conflict? And Sakura and Syaoran! YAY.

Ergh. Waiting for reviews suck, but, you know, I'll keep updating just for my entertainment.

The Valentine's Day sidestory...Hmmm...not exactly sure if I should make it a sidestory anymore 'cause I'm planning on making a new character...you know. A RIVAL.

GASP.


	6. Cue the Tsundere Father

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts!

Hahah, it made my heart flutter seeing my inbox filled with e-mail other than spam.

I was soo happy I got reviews! I was getting embarrassed from seeing my story as the only one without reviews, but now that I have a 'reviews' link next to my story, I feel kinda poser-ish, cause now it looks like everybody else's!

Oh! And to 13opals, the one who reviewed 'Bittersweet', the answer to your question is: yes and no;since it's a sidestory, it's relevant to the main story, but it can be used as its own story, if you want. But when the time comes (which is pretty close), then you can find your way back to it and read it, just to refresh your memory or something. And Sonomi's birthday _really is_ on the 13 of October haha crazy, huh?

Definition of TSUNDERE: a person fairly cold on the outside, but gentle and caring inside.  
Hahah I think I'm the opposite. I'll make it seem like I care, but I honestly don't. But I honestly wish I would then I wouldn't feel bad about 'not caring'.

_I know you'll be with me in my dreams_  
_But I gotta wake up to reality_  
_Let me know that your feeling it, too_  
_This unspoken connection between me and you_

Magnetic Hearts feat. Ryan Bandong - AJ Rafael

* * *

The gym bustled energetically as students found their seats. Balloons were decorated into an arch of the school's colors, orange and blue. Huge signs were pasted high that said, "Homecoming of '10! Buy your tickets today in the cafeteria!", "Meet Tomoeda's Winter Sports Team!", "Talent Show: December 4, Meet Tomoeda Academy's Talents!", and the basic, "Go Tomoeda Academy!"

Tomoyo and the student council were in the auxiliary gym connected to the main gym, gathering the winter sports teams' members, along with the talent show finalists. The jocks and the finalists were chilling in their groups and talking to each other, while members of the student council were going back and forth tending to their needs, organizing the finishing touches on the decorations, the groups and their times to be presented into the main gym.

"So you're on the soccer team, Syaoran?" Chiharu asked showing off the skin from her off-the-shoulder tee and her denim booty shorts, even though the current November weather should have prevented her to wear such things.

"Yeah." He replied, pulling his wrist band and stretching his neck to search among the crowd.

"Syaoran, here's your shirt." Tomoyo handed him his soccer shirt to go along with his shorts.

"Thanks." He pulled it over his head and his current v-neck shirt. Chiharu glared at Tomoyo, as she watched her sit down with the talent show finalists next to Syaoran.

"So, what do I do? The soccer team is up first." Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

"Just stand up and join the finalists when they call you up." Tomoyo replied.

Chiharu kept her glare and joined her minions to gossip about anything and anyone. Tomoyo and Syaoran ignored her and kept talking.

"You're dressed like your old self again." Syaoran looked her up and down. She was wearing a denim romper and a cardigan paired with tights and suede boots to keep warm and to not contradict the dress code. She looked fashionable and comfortable, compared to her usual attire which consisted of an old-school starter jacket, plain tee, jeans from T.J. Maxx, and blue chucks. Students would stare as they watched their usual, unfashionable, vice president walk down the hall, like she didn't the change in her usual appearance.

"Well, it's an assembly day. I always look presentable on assembly days."

"So, you don't look presentable every day?" Syaoran chuckled as she ignored him to watch the assembly start from the auxiliary gym's narrow window.

When Syaoran was called up during the soccer team presentation, the gym roared, and roared again when he was called up for the talent show finalists to be presented. Syaoran's good looks and personality drew people to him in his first couple days of school. Chiharu was honored with whoops and hollers from her adoring fans, but it didn't compare to Tomoyo's. Gasps and scattered applauses were heard from the crowd as their "anal" vice president was called up, but Syaoran, Rika, Naoko and Sakura whooped and hollered like they were at their first Backstreet Boys concert, and that was all that mattered to Tomoyo.

"You're singing?" Chiharu interrupted Tomoyo's conversation with a teacher who was congratulating her on being a finalist and for the wonderful assembly. Tomoyo excused herself from her conversation and turned to Chiharu.

"Yes." Tomoyo replied in monotone, like she sang in a talent show every day.

Chiharu tsked, "Whatever.", and walked away.

Syaoran chuckled with Sakura after witnessing Tomoyo's interaction with Chiharu. He added, "Man, that was weak."

Sitting in the passenger's seat of Eriol's Buick after school seemed to slightly relax Tomoyo and give her time to contemplate her problems, instead of running around the gym to get ridiculously, expensive decorations just right.

"What's wrong?" He asked, starting the ignition.

"It's nothing." She puffed out her cheeks with air, like a pufferfish, then let it out, making Eriol grin as she continued, "I'm just wondering what my dad is going to think when he hears I'm gonna be in the talent show."

"He's not used to seeing you on stage or something?"

"Yeah, I think it'll feel kinda weird to be singing a song like that with him watching."

Eriol chuckled, "You're not worried about the student body and their parents watching you? Just that fact that you're gonna be embarrassed if your dad is watching?"

"Well, he's seen me in a few plays in middle school, but that was a long time ago and my mother was there to watch it with him."

"So, what's the difference between your dad watching you sing compared to your mother?"

"When my mother compliments me, it feels," she paused and a hole in her heart, she didn't know she had, seemed to be filled for a second, "it feels right, it makes me happy, but when my dad does, he always has to put some criticism into it, like when I made a vase in my ceramics class in eighth grade, my mother said she loved it, and my dad said I did good, but he said I was supposed to paint it brown, not purple, because purple is a "loud" color." She made quotations on the word 'loud', making Eriol chuckle at her father's almost, strange impracticality.

"Maybe he's not used to complimenting people, so he has to add something to it to make himself feel comfortable, or to make him feel like himself."

Tomoyo tilted her head, eager for him to continue.

"If he said, 'You have a beautiful voice, Tomoyo. ' What would you think?" Eriol asked.

"I would think something is weird, you know. He'd probably add something like, 'You're better than the rest of those kids, cause you know why, Tomoyo? You know why? Because you're my daughter and I raised you to be the best'. He'll make it seem like my success is all his doing. Which is kinda true, since I'm his daughter and all, but it makes me feel bad." She pouted, hating how whiny she seemed to sound right now.

"That's righ, you're his daughter. You know him better than I do." Eriol took his eyes off the road to smile at her. Tomoyo grinned back and felt her troubles lighten for a moment to hear that she had a father-daughter connection with her dad.

She hesitated to tell her father with every chance she had, but Eriol kept encouraging her with a smile. He nudged her while they were taking a break from training to eat a snack in the kitchen. Determined, she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Dad," She hesitated when he looked up from his ice cream bowl, "Um."

She looked at Eriol and he nodded, silently telling her to continue.

"I-"

"No, don't tell me. I think I already know." Her dad interrupted her, putting his hand in the air.

"What is it?"

"You and Eriol are in a relationship." He nodded like he understood, while Eriol choked on his ice cream and Tomoyo was speechless with her mouth opening and closing like a fish underwater.

"I can tell because you guys have been giving each other looks all day."

"But dad, you always say it's okay to have a crush, but not a boyfriend." Tomoyo wanted to pat Eriol's back but that would just make her dad assume even more and Eriol was already done choking.

"It's fine. Wonderful, actually." Takao said sincerely, and dug into his ice cream. Tomoyo and Eriol looked down at their ice cream bowls hoping the other won't see their blush. She raised a brow, strangely happy by her father's comment for some weird reason. She shook the thought from her mind and continued.

"Well, that wasn't what I was going to say." Tomoyo retorted

"It wasn't?" Takao looked up surprised and disappointed at the same time.

"Eriol and I aren't in that kind of relationship." She looked at Eriol, and they blushed again, Tomoyo looked away, "But actually, I'm in the upcoming talent show in school."

She scooped out ice cream from her bowl and popped the spoon in her mouth quickly, hoping to numb the upcoming disappointment she might feel from her father's reaction.

"Talent show? When is it? What are you gonna do? What's your talent?" Her father bombarded her with questions.

"Yes. December third and the fourth. I'm going to be singing." She answered and turned to Eriol, who grinned and nodded.

Her father stated, "I've heard you sing in the shower when you were younger, and you seemed to be pretty tone deaf."

Tomoyo bit her cheek and looked down at her ice cream bowl. French vanilla didn't seem too fulfilling to her taste buds as of now. She bit her lip and smashed her ice cream with the back of spoon so most of it became a puddle in her bowl.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna be in it, and" she paused and stood up, "I'll get you a ticket." She finished the last of her ice cream that she hadn't smashed, "I'm gonna do my homework."

Her dad's comment shouldn't surprise her, but it made her angry, nevertheless.

She hurriedly, rushed to the stairs and into her room. Tomoyo opened her backpack roughly, and picked up her binder and her pencil and threw it on her bed. She rushed through the pages of her History textbook in a rage, but stopped short when she read the question. It didn't make sense to her because she didn't even look at the passage.

She hated how childish she was being, and hoped it would melt away with schoolwork, which always seemed to work for her. She knew the disappointment was coming, and she prepared herself as much as she can, but it hurt nonetheless. While reading the passage, she started to calm down and forget her father's comment, but she fell asleep when she moved on to her Pre-Calculus homework.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol knocked on her door. He took note that she seemed angry when she left to do her homework, but her father didn't seem to notice. He knew her father was a bit harsher on her compared to other fathers, and she must be used to his comments by now, but even so, anything said from a father can either be a hit or miss. Eriol waited for a few hours to talk to Tomoyo and before he left to go home, he decided to try to talk to her.

"Tomoyo?" He called again, and then turned the knob of her room slowly when she didn't answer after a couple of seconds.

He looked around the corridor to make sure her father wasn't around to see him sneak into his daughter's room. He opened the door slowly, and peeked inside. He found Tomoyo sleeping on her side on her bed, with a Pre-Calculus textbook and random papers surrounding her. He stepped inside, and closed her door quietly. Tomoyo's room was in a lavender theme, her walls were painted purple, her bed sheets were purple, and it smelled like lavender every time he turned his head. _No wonder she always smells so good_, he blushed at the thought.

He reddened even more when he realized the situation he was in. He snuck into his mentor's daughter's room to do what? To say bye? What kind of lame excuse is that? _But it's true,_ he thought to himself. In his head, he convinced himself that he was just saying bye to his friend before he left. He was just saying bye to his friend…that is a girl.

He shook his head. Tomoyo is probably the only person to make him act this way, even though she's fast asleep. He seemed to blush around her and he looked at her longer than he did for any other girl. He knew even more gorgeous girls than her, even though Tomoyo, herself, was a very beautiful girl, but she just seemed to take the cake. She worried about more important things, like her family and school work, unlike the girls his friends forced him to be surrounded with, who only talked about the latest on the scene, a new movie, new clothes, gossip, or tried a lame attempt to talk about video games, which they didn't know enough about.

Slowly, he walked to her queen-sized bed and kneeled next to it.

"Tomoyo." He whispered, and nudged her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes. She seemed to look like an angel awaken out of its sleep, and he felt his heart ache from guilt.

"Eriol?" She asked, her voice groggy, as she lifted her head from her pillow.

"No, don't get up." He touched her head and pulled his hand away when she obeyed him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah. Why?" She rubbed her eyes.

He grinned; she was a trooper, "No reason. I'll pick you up tomorrow." He stood up and started to walk to the door, but Tomoyo suddenly gripped his hand, causing him to pause in his step.

"Eriol." She said, as he turned around, "'Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Oh, right." He blushed, at his mistake and her hand that was still holding onto his.

"Well, then. I'll see you tomorrow anyways. I still have training with your father." He patted her hand, and she smiled sleepily, and let go of him.

"Sleep tight." He said, and touched the door knob.

"Don't let-," Tomoyo yawned, "Don't let your wig take flight."

He chuckled as she flipped herself on her back. He closed the door and turned around to head to the staircase.

"Wah!" Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo's father was right behind him with a look of suspicion.

The older man chuckled, but stopped and turned on his game face, "What were you doing in my daughter's room?"

"I was saying bye to her before I leave, sir." Eriol stiffened.

"With the door closed?"

"I-Uh, well, hmm." He hesitated. He can't just say "I closed the door because I didn't want you to see me saying bye to your daughter, it's kind of awkward..sir".

"It's fine, Eriol." The older man smiled.

"Huh?"

Takao went down the stairs and Eriol followed behind him, when they reached the bottom, he continued, "What I said earlier was true."

Eriol thought it was the statement about him being a good boyfriend for Tomoyo, but he went the safe route and said, "Tomoyo is tone deaf? Because she didn't really seem like it to me when I played the piano for her."

"No. Well, when she was eight was tone deaf, but that's not what I meant. I like you, Eriol."

Eriol reddened. Did Tomoyo's father just confess his gay-love for him?

"I think you'd be a good guy for my daughter." He confirmed, "But if I was a young lady, I'd probably go for you, if that's what you were thinking."

Eriol reddened even more, as Takao laughed heartily and smacked his arm, which made Eriol almost go off-balance.

* * *

Yeah! Parental Approval!

AUGH. I really want to post the next chapter! Cause it's super exciting!  
But I have a duty (hehe, duty) to finish the Valentine's Day sidestory/ch. 19 of Reputation. Still undecided if I want it to be a chapter or sidestory. Maybe a chapter.

Oh my Buddha!  
I had no idea keffiyahs, the scarfs that 'scene' people tend to wear, are the traditional Arab head scarf!

I have a keffiyah, too, but I ain't 'scene'. haha I hate labels cause it's always hard to describe a person in one word.

'You're never fully dressed without a smile!'  
-ANNIE


	7. Cue Homecoming to an End Under the Stars

Disclaimers: I don't own: Breakfast Club  
Frosted Flakes  
Disneyland: It's a Small World  
Porsche  
Swarovski  
Ross

Sorry, there's a lot of brands in this chapter.

For all those who reviewed, made story alerts or favorited! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

Haha, using an All Time Low song, you should've seen that coming! Haven't listened to them since fo' evah!

_I'll take you out_  
_Though I'm hardly worth your time_  
_In the cold you look so fierce_  
_But I'm warming up  
because the tension's like a fire_

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_  
_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_  
_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself_  
_But there's room for two, six feet under the stars_

Six Feet Under the Stars - All Time Low

* * *

Letting go of her spoon, Tomoyo gripped her upper arm in pain.

"Geez, Sakura, you sure pack a punch." Tomoyo rubbed her arm, and returned to eating her cereal.

"Oh, stop it, Tomoyo. You're overreacting." Sakura replied.

"Huh?" Tomoyo's father popped into the conversation, "What happened?" He asked with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

Naoko informed, "Sakura slapped her arm when she fell asleep during our movie marathon last night."

The girls were eating breakfast at Tomoyo's house that Saturday because they had a sleepover the night before. They planned to get ready for homecoming at her house later that Saturday evening. Tomoyo's friends came a few hours after Eriol left last night and Tomoyo hoped Eriol entering her room that day wasn't a dream.

"I think she deserved it." Rika added, "She fell asleep through 'The Breakfast Club'. I mean, it's 'The Breakfast Club'! Who does that?"

"Tomoyo." Sakura popped a spoonful of Frosted Flakes in her mouth.

"Well, Tomoyo," her father wiped his mouth; "You've seen that movie tons of times, haven't you?"

She nodded.

"Well, then, it makes sense that she fell asleep." Takao tried to assure the girls.

"It was only the second movie out of the ten we watched." Rika said.

"Uh-huh." Naoko nodded, "And it was only seven o' clock."

"Ah, I see, then I wouldn't forgive her either." Her dad concluded, cutting into his Canadian bacon.

Tomoyo dropped her spoon in her bowl. Milk splattered around her place-mat, "Dad!"

Tomoyo was about to retort about her father sleeping through a ride at Disneyland, "It's a Small World", but the phone rang.

"There goes the phone." Her father replied, trying to avoid Tomoyo's attempted retort.

She sighed and got up from her chair, while the girls giggled. She went through the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said, leaning on the counter.

"Uh, Tomoyo?" a male's voice replied on the other line.

"Hotaka?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's me. You're going to the homecoming dance tonight, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I have to, since I'm on the student council, after all."

She didn't really want to go because it was a Saturday. It was required for the student council to attend an she hoped to make up an excuse, but she had a weeks' vacation from the daycare, so she really didn't have any choice.

"Right, but I was wondering if you'd wanna go with me."

She tilted her head, "Tonight? To the dance? Together?"

An image of Eriol popped into her head. She didn't know why, but she felt her heart ache. She wondered where he was. He said he was going to see her later. Well, not really her, but he's going to be at her house later for training. And she hoped to hang out with him more.

"Yeah. So, how 'bout it?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to!" She tried to sound chirpy, but Eriol's absence still bothered her.

"Great! I'll pick you up," Hotaka hummed, "Around six?"

"Yeah, okay." She shrugged, even though Hotaka couldn't see her.

"Chiharu said she can pick us up in her limo. Well, she said she can pick me up, but I'm sure she'd let you in. You guys were friends before."

"Chiharu?" Tomoyo squeaked, she hadn't had a decent conversation with her since forever, and what's going to stop her from blowing up on Tomoyo in a limo ride?

"Yeah, it's okay, right? My car is in the shop."

Tomoyo frowned. She knew Hotaka knew full well about her past with Chiharu, but why wouldn't he consider her feelings first?

"It's cool." She said, deciding it'll be alright, her cronies will probably be there anyways, so the silence between them might be a little easier to bear. Chiharu would be too busy mouthing off to her friends to even talk to her.

"Awesome! I can walk to your house, and Chiharu's gonna pick us up at six."

"Okay, later." She hung up without bothering to hear him say 'bye' back.

She walked back into the breakfast nook with a frown, sat down, and swirled her spoon in her cereal bowl. Her cereal was getting soggy, which made her feel even worse. She hated soggy cereal.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Nothing," She turned to her dad, who was getting up to put his dishes away, "Dad? Where's Eriol? Is he gonna be here later?"

"He has a little business trip in another city this afternoon, so he might not be here till tomorrow."

"Business trip?" Tomoyo asked weakly.

"Yeah, it was pretty sudden, but I think what I taught him is going to be put into use very well." Her father nodded, and left into the kitchen.

"Who's Eriol?" Rika asked, leaning forward from across the table.

"Just this guy that my dad is training for the company." Tomoyo finished the last of her juice and shrugged but she felt a little happy to share information about Eriol to her friends.

"Well, if he's being trained by your dad then why do you seem so interested in him?" Naoko leaned forward to put her elbows and the table, like Rika.

"He's my friend." Tomoyo licked her teeth, drinking juice made her teeth feel gritty.

"Aw, so you're sad that he's not gonna be here?" Rika pouted.

Sakura clapped her hands together, "That's so cute!"

"It's not! And we have other things to worry about!" Tomoyo changed the subject, got up from her chair and picked up her bowl of soggy cereal and empty glass; she walked into the kitchen while Rika, Naoko, and Sakura followed behind with their empty dishes.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, and put her dishes in the sink after Tomoyo put hers in the sink.

"Well, it's nothing you guys have to worry about, but I'm going to be sharing a limo with Chiharu." Tomoyo leaned on the island counter with her arms crossed and sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time today.

"Chiharu? Why?" Rika asked, flinging her arms down and slapping them on her thighs in anger.

"Hotaka asked me to be my date, but he's going to the dance in a group with Chiharu."

"We'll ride with you, Tomoyo." Naoko assured and Rika nodded.

"I'll ride with you, too!" Sakura added, determined.

"No. I don't want to drag you guys into it, so just take Rika's car," Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "And Syaoran would be awfully sad if you ditched him."

"Oh, that's right." Sakura pouted.

Syaoran asked Sakura to the homecoming dance yesterday after the assembly. Tomoyo figured this would be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so she hid behind the arch of balloons in the gym to record Syaoran's moment on her cell phone, but it was a double-whammy because she caught Chiharu in the background, shocked to hear Syaoran ask out Sakura. Rika and Naoko had a laugh when Tomoyo showed them last night, but Sakura hit them to try and get Tomoyo's phone because she was so embarrassed. She gave up when Tomoyo said she had multiple copies of "the moment" on multiple memory cards.

"Are you sure?" Rika asked.

"It's fine. Maybe I'm just overreacting." Tomoyo shrugged.

She knows, from experience of being her best friend for years, Chiharu is the type of girl who is just all talk and no action. It's not like she'll rip her hair out and scratch out her makeup. The worse she can do is talk smack in her face, and that's nothing compared to the St. Augustine girls. They scratch, hit, and pull every limb.

Tomoyo shivered slightly; Chiharu had nothing on Charlotte, the rich, feisty, psycho, St. Augustine girl she accidently got caught up in. Charlotte thought Tomoyo stole her spotlight, her friends, and Syaoran. Charlotte was crazy-in-love with Syaoran, but he dissed her every time. After witnessing Syaoran talking to Tomoyo fondly in a club, Charlotte blew up on her in the dorms later that week. She survived with a scratch on her face, while Charlotte attempted to get her into trouble with the nuns. A few weeks later, she got her chance when Tomoyo covered for Syaoran. She told the nuns that Tomoyo snuck out once a week to get into clubs, which was true, but it wasn't any different for Charlotte. She decided not to accuse Charlotte because she'll just use her money to get back into the school. Tomoyo left that part of her past behind to start anew and not get involved in petty things.

"Come on, we have a couple of hours to get ready." Tomoyo left the kitchen with Rika, Naoko, and Sakura trailing behind her, trying to shrug off their concern for her.

Syaoran picked up Sakura at Tomoyo's house at five. She was dressed in a classic, hot pink, strapless, dress that ended right above her knee. Syaoran wore a three-piece tuxedo to match. They had a cute, tint of pink flushed on their faces as Syaoran nervously wrapped his arm around her waist when pictures were taken.

"Aw!" Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo cooed and flashed their cameras every second till the couple left.

"Goodness, girls. You might've made them blind." Takao watched as Syaoran drove out of their driveway and on the road. Syaoran's Porsche almost swerved into their mailbox.

"But they're so cute!" Rika looked through her digital camera, while Naoko looked through the pictures with her, grinning like crazy.

"When are you three going to be leaving? I can't have a house full of screaming girls while I'm working in the study room." Takao asked.

"We'll be out of your hands in a few." Nakao giggled.

"Tomoyo is gonna be leaving with Hotaka." Rika gave her camera to Takao.

"Hotaka? I haven't seen him in a long time. He's your date, Tomoyo?" Takao took Rika's camera.

Naoko smoothed out her shiny, moss green, bustled dress and fluffed her short curls while Rika fixed her high belt around her ribs with her light blue, fluffy baby doll dress, and touched her silver hoop earrings.

"Yeah, he called this morning." Tomoyo huddled together with Naoko and Rika. They smiled brightly as the light flashed.

"Ah, I see." He looked at the camera, "I'm a good photographer." He nodded to himself, satisfied, while the girls giggled.

"Good luck." They whispered to Tomoyo before they left. She responded with a reassuring smile.

The doorbell rang a little after six o' clock, and Hotaka arrived with a yellow, chrysanthemum corsage to match with Tomoyo's pale yellow, jeweled bodice and tulle skirt dress. She pinned the yellow carnation boutonnière on him while her father took a picture.

"Good to see you again, sir." Hotaka said politely.

Takao smiled warmly and nodded, while he handed Tomoyo her digital camera.

"I'll be back a little after ten, daddy." She said, as she closed the door behind her.

"You look great, Tomoyo." Hotaka handed her his arm, which she accepted.

"Thanks, you look good, too." She smiled as he let her slide in the limo first. She greeted the other passengers, who were people she knew, but didn't care to talk to.

"Hey. Lookin' good, Tomoyo." A guy, named Arata, complimented her.

"Yeah, I've never seen you in a dress before!" A girl, named Nori, added, who was hooked on Arata's arm. Tomoyo figured she was the infamous Arata's new play toy.

"Oh my God! I love your bracelet! Where'd you get it? It looks like Swarovski!" Momo, a varsity cheerleader, gushed at Tomoyo's two-toned, sapphire bracelet.

She grinned and shrugged, "Online."

It really was Swarovski, but Tomoyo hated to flaunt her wealth and she hated it even more when somebody wore the same things she did, although she knew caring about clothes were vain.

Tomoyo noticed the other passengers were people that, pretty much, the whole student body knew, because they were beautiful, rich, sports-gifted, or they just didn't give a crap to the students "below-them", but she smiled politely as they greeted and complimented her.

Her smile faded as Chiharu, across from her, looked her over and scoffed, "Pale yellow? You look like throw-up."

Chiharu smiled, satisfied, as Miki and Hana giggled and high-fived her. Miki and Hana wore the same dress in a different shade of red, while Chiharu wore a hot pink, cheetah-print, one shoulder dress.

"A better term would be vomit, Chi," she said, using Chiharu's old nickname, "but, you know, anything to make you feel better. And a lighter shade of pink would've suited you more." Tomoyo smoothed out her fluffy tulle skirt to avoid Chiharu look of slight surprise, "You know? To make your eyes pop out more. And where's your date?"

"I'll just hook up with somebody at the dance." Chiharu shrugged and combed her fingers through her heat-straightened hair. Miki and Hana followed her lead and checked themselves in their compact mirrors. A couple of guys high-fived each other probably hoping to hook up with Chiharu.

Hotaka wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo stiffened slightly to which Hotaka was oblivious to, but Chiharu eyed him with suspicion, or rather, concern. She clearly remembered Tomoyo was never very comfortable when people touched her, but she brushed off their contact and Tomoyo's comment to talk smack about others with Miki and Hana.

"Where's Michio, or Sora?" Tomoyo asked Hotaka, as she saw that the only student council members in the limo were her and Hotaka.

"Who?" He yelled over the booming music in the limo.

"The other student council people!" She replied, yelling over the music and everybody's hollers as a jock and some girl chugging down liquor competed with each other.

"I don't know! I didn't invite them!" Hotaka shouted and laughed when a girl shrieked as some liquor spilled on her dress. Tomoyo frowned, not only because Hotaka didn't take any consideration for his student council peers, the ones he laughed and made conversation with or probably fake-laughed or made conversation with politely, but also because the girl's dress was really gorgeous and now it's ruined. Nobody seemed to take any mind to the girl's frown as she rubbed the wet spot on the skirt of her dress.

When they arrived, everybody huddled together to take a picture. Tomoyo excused herself from Hotaka and stopped Naomi, whose dress was now ruined with a brown spot from the liquor.

Naomi turned around as Tomoyo fished inside her purse, "I didn't think I would need this, but I packed it anyways." She said, pulling out a small container filled with liquid.

"Huh?" Naomi responded.

"It's glycerin." She smiled, "I use it to take out a stubborn stain once in a while. Just dampen that stain," she pointed to the ugly, brown spot, "and put some glycerin on it, then after half an hour, just wash it off with warm water."

"Thanks," Naomi responded, relieved, "But how am I supposed to hide it? We're taking pictures right now."

"You can use my shawl." She handed Naomi her pale yellow shawl, "I think a "vomit-colored" shawl looks fine with your white dress."

Naomi giggled at her sarcasm and wrapped the shawl around her hips, "Thanks, Tomoyo."

They walked together to their group, "I didn't know you could be so nice." Naomi said.

"Well," Tomoyo giggled, "Being a 'tight-ass' doesn't mean I don't have any feelings."

Naomi smiled and giggled. Chiharu watched their exchange and raised a brow. Naomi was a well-respected senior, who was kind, gorgeous, and talked genuinely with everybody. After having been in the same circle of friends with her, Chiharu had a hard time attempting to be friends with her, nevertheless having a conversation. Naomi seemed to roll her eyes or keep her guard up whenever Chiharu tried to talk to her. But she'd seen Tomoyo have, probably her first, conversation with Naomi and she was able to get a welcomed reaction out of her.

The music was loud and booming in the gym, almost as worse as the volume in the limo. She saw members of the student council trying to fix a broken decoration.

"Let's dance, Tomoyo!" Hotaka yelled over the music, at which she winced at.

"We should help them!" Tomoyo yelled in reply and pointed to the student council members who were still struggling to fix the cardboard moon.

"Leave them be! They can fix it themselves!" Hotaka patted her back to try and get her to the dance floor.

"No, thanks!" She left Hotaka to dance with somebody else. She walked in the student council members' direction and when they saw her walking their way, they were stunned. Their "anal" vice president, who usually dressed so plain, was walking their way, in a gorgeous dress that made her look like a swan princess.

"Can I do anything to help?" Tomoyo squatted on the gym floor.

"Well, we already taped it together, but you can help us hoist it up." Sora, the treasurer, said.

"Alright." Tomoyo threw the rope, attached to the cardboard moon, around a pipe in the gym ceiling.

"Thanks, Tomoyo." Michio smiled gratefully.

"'No problem." She smiled back, which made him blush, which was unusual because he was always afraid of her "tight-ass" behavior, but she didn't notice as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Tomoyo!" A hyper voice squealed.

She patted the arms around her, "Sakura!"

Syaoran stuffed his hands in his pockets and pouted, as Tomoyo soaked up the attention Sakura was giving her.

"How was the ride? It looks like you survived!" Sakura let go of Tomoyo, so she could turn around and face her.

"Yeah, it was fine! I met this girl, Naomi."

"Naomi? You mean, the really pretty one?" Rika joined in their conversation.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Everybody does, Tomoyo." Rika giggled, "But you're too anti-social."

Tomoyo pouted.

"She's right. You've gotten most of the guys' attention and they don't even believe you go to Tomoeda Academy." Syaoran nodded in the direction of the snack table, where a couple of guys in a group were huddled together and sneaking a peek at her. Tomoyo noticed their blush when she caught them staring and shrugged.

"Tomoyo! You were talking about Naomi just now, weren't you?" Naoko comes in with a drink in her hand.

"Yeah?"

Naoko pointed, "Catfight with Chiharu." She stated with urgency.

In the middle of the dance floor, Chiharu and Naomi were having a shouting match, while a guy was just standing near them, undecided on what to do.

"You damn slut!" Naomi shouted at a red-faced Chiharu.

"It's not my fault your boyfriend likes me better!" Chiharu threw her drink that was supposed to hit Naomi, but a female figure rushed in front of her.

Gasps were heard from the crowd. The "tight-ass" vice president got in the middle of a heated catfight.

"Tomoyo! You okay?" Syaoran pushed through the crowd with Sakura, Rika, and Naoko asking her the same.

"It's cool." Tomoyo grinned sadly, and touched the huge, red punch stain all over her chest, "I think it went down my dress." she muttered.

A slow clap was heard and it grew into a loud applause. Whoops and hollers were heard calling out Tomoyo Daidouji.

"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo! Can I do anything to help?" Naomi asked her urgently while Chiharu pushed through the crowd in an outrage, with Miki and Hana.

"Nah, it was just thirty bucks at Ross, anyways." Tomoyo smiled gracefully.

"Yay for discounts!" Naoko cheered along with everybody else. Her friends knew she didn't mind her dress getting ruined, but they noticed her fidgeting as the attention was a little overbearing.

They guided her through the happy crowd, while random students congratulated and complimented her. "Awesome, Tomoyo!", "Way to go!", "Yeah, that Chiharu girl is a bitch.", or "I got my dress at Ross, too!" were some of the few that was heard as the chaperones tried to calm the crowd down.

"Hey! You okay, Tomoyo?" Hotaka asked her, once they were out of the gym.

"I'm fine."

"I can take you home if you want." Syaoran suggested.

"I'd like that. Thanks, Syaoran."

"We'll come with you!" Sakura added.

"No, you should stay!"

"Don't worry! It was pretty fun while it lasted." Rika waved her hand.

"I thought it was super boring." Naoko shrugged.

"Are you sure?" she asked as they nodded to assure her, "Thanks, guys" She replied.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo." Hotaka apologized when Syaoran and the others left, so they could meet her in the car.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I was a really bad date. I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I could give you a ride if I had my car."

"You can come with us."

"Nah, I have to clean up afterwards, but thanks." Hotaka hugged her, and she patted his back awkwardly. She frowned slightly as she noticed he didn't apologize for not helping the student council earlier.

Tomoyo waved as Syaoran's car left. She walked to her door and noticed Eriol's car was parked near the garage. Her face brightened with hope as she rushed to open the door, but it was silent when she entered her house. She looked in the kitchen, study room, and living room to find that no one was there. She climbed upstairs and heard her father snoring loudly in his room. _Why is Eriol's car here if they're not training right now? _She scrunched her face and tilted her head.

She opened her bedroom door, and was about to undress, but she can't undress when there's somebody sitting on the roof outside her open window.

"Eriol?" She questioned herself, while still holding the zipper on the back of her dress.

He turned around, surprised, "Tomoyo?" He looked her up and down with his brow raised, "Why are you all red?"

She blushed, "This-uh," she laughed nervously, "I got in the middle of some girls' fight, and then, whoosh, you know?" She fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

"Well, even with a stain on that dress, you still look stunning, Daidouji." He smiled at her assuredly. Her face went red, which matched the stain she was currently styling.

"Thanks," She smiled back, "I'm kinda sticky right now, so if you don't mind-"

"Oh, I'll leave." He started to climb into her room.

"No!" She yelled, which made Eriol look up at her in surprise, "No, I'm just gonna take a shower in my bathroom, so can you wait for a sec.?"

He smirked, and sat back down, "Yeah, sure."

She bolted into her jointed-bathroom, but bolted out to grab some pj's. Eriol snickered, and turned to look up at the moon.

"What are you doing here?" She grinned, while climbing onto her roof with her pajamas on and her wet hair. She, herself, had never dared to climb onto her roof, but it was tempting with the beautiful moon and seeing Eriol was a wonderful surprise.

"Your father said I should wait for you to come back from the dance, but it's only nine o' clock. Why are you back so early? Is it 'cause of your dress?" He asked her, from the corner of his eyes he could see her loose t-shirt and checkered pajama pants. He didn't dare to turn her way or else he won't stop himself from getting a better whiff of her lavender shampoo.

"Yeah, and it was pretty boring, anyways," she rubbed her arms for warmth, "It would've been better if you were there." She nudged into him with her shoulder.

He reddened, and chuckled, "Thanks. I would've loved to go, but I-"

"-Had a business trip." Tomoyo nodded as they finished his sentence together. They looked at each other and laughed, knowing he didn't have to apologize for not telling her.

He said, after a moment of silence, "It's pretty cold, isn't it?" Tomoyo was still rubbing her arms in the November weather, but Eriol was just fine in his suit.

"Yeah," Tomoyo got up from her spot, and climbed into her room, "I'll get a blanket."

"But-," Eriol was going to give her his jacket, but she already came back with picnic and wool blankets. He shook his head and grinned, while he helped her lay the picnic blanket on the black tile roof. They sat down and she wrapped the wool blanket over them. He blushed from the sudden move, and her fresh, lavender scent.

"It's really beautiful tonight." She said softly.

"Yeah." He whispered. She hoped he didn't mind her abrupt move of throwing the blanket over both of them, but she started to feel comfortable around him compared to her flushed exterior earlier.

"Who did you go with?" Eriol asked.

"To homecoming?" she asked as he nodded. She continued, "My friend, Hotaka."

"Ah." Eriol replied awkwardly.

"Like I said, it wasn't that fun; the only exciting thing that happened was the fruit punch incident." Tomoyo said truthfully.

Eriol laughed, "There's a first time for everything."

Tomoyo laughed with him and looked up at the moon.

"I really like the fall." Tomoyo titled her head, which almost reached his shoulder, but she stopped herself and jerked her head back up.

"You do?" Eriol breathed in to smell her wavering scent, "Why's that?"

"All the cockroaches and nasty insects tend to stay out of the house, 'cause they can stand the weather outside compared to the summer time. And I don't have to buy tons of insect spray cans."

They looked at each other and laughed again.

Tomoyo listened intently as Eriol talked about his family and how cares for his older sister, even though she's older and chirpy. She still mourns for the loss of her late husband, but tries to keep strong while supporting a tenth-month old baby.

They continued to talk about life, their families, school, friends, and old cartoons, like "The Magic School Bus", "Hey Arnold", and "Pinky and the Brain". Later in the night, they laid down on the picnic blanket to watch the moon disappear and reappear behind the clouds then fell asleep under a blanket of the night sky.

* * *

Here's the dealio, yo!

I'm, like, 2/3 or 2/4 done with the Valentine's Day chapter 19, but Valentine's Day is gonna be in parts.

Anyways, I'm watching Salad Fingers right now. I watched it when I was 11, sooo five years ago?  
Yeah, that freaked me out.

Again, thanks for reviewing, favoriting, or alerting!

The next one is gonna be like a "warm-hearted, 7th Heaven, family" type of chapter.


	8. Cue Daddy Momentous

So, have some hope for Chiharu, even though she's not in this chapter, but, you know, keep that in mind.

Thanks for reviewing and favoriting and alerting!

_Don't you run away just because you're afraid_  
_of something that feels out of control_  
_we can take our time, just give it a try_  
_cause there's no harm in taking it slow_

_We don't know what love is up to these days_  
_But it sure seems like it's hanging around_

_Live each moment_  
_Love every minute_  
_Take every second by the hand_

Say You'll Stay - Melissa Polinar

* * *

Eriol zoned out of the conversation with his sister, while holding his niece in his lap. He kept thinking about last night, falling asleep with Tomoyo, and the encounter with her father when he found them on the roof. He blushed and smacked his head, as he remembered.

"Rise and shine!"

Eriol groaned at the voice and tried to roll on his back, but something soft was lying on his arm. Something that smells like lavender. Unknowingly, during the night, Tomoyo and Eriol were found in an awkward sleeping position. They were both lying on their sides, and Eriol had his arm out for Tomoyo to use as a pillow.

He jerked his eyes open to see Tomoyo half-asleep, and he looked up, fully awake, to see her father smiling at them and leaning on Tomoyo's window frame. Eriol felt Tomoyo wiggle from the blanket around them.

"Daddy?" Tomoyo sat up, and rubbed her eyes, while staring at her father, whose smile seemed to be forced.

"I'm sorry, sir. I-I" Eriol stuttered, as Tomoyo turned her attention to him.

"I understand." Takao leaned forward on the window frame. Tomoyo, who was finally getting an understanding of the whole situation, blushed and waited for her father to continue.

"You do?" Eriol asked dumbly. Sleeping next to your mentor's daughter on a roof top probably doesn't look good, especially when she's cuddled in your arms .Tomoyo wanted to make an attempt and say something to make the situation better, but what can you say in a situation like this? "I didn't mean for you to find us sleeping on the roof top together, daddy" ? Yeah, something like that.

"You didn't kiss, or anything, did you?" Takao turned to his daughter, with a strict façade.

"No." Tomoyo replied weakly. She knew she didn't really do anything wrong except cuddle with his trainee, but Eriol was her friend. So it was okay to cuddle with friends, right?

The two teenagers watched the older man walked away from the open window and out Tomoyo's room.

"I'm sorry-", they said in unison to each other.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Tomoyo looked at him worried.

"Well, I guess that goes for both of us." Eriol smiled weakly, and said pathetically, "I'll help you fold the blankets."

Thinking back to this morning's situation, Eriol threw his head back on his couch, while his niece was still sitting on his lap.

"Oh, Eriol, you're still not thinking about what happened this morning, are you?" Nakuru looked at him with pity. She giggled when Eriol told her what happened and their very own father just patted him on the back and walked away laughing.

"You weren't there, Nakuru! It was so embarrassing!" Eriol smacked his head, again with both palms, while Nakuru held her daughter out of harm's way.

"Takao didn't seem to mind." She replied, trying to feed her daughter a baby cracker, but she refused by turning her head away.

"But I probably got Tomoyo in trouble! I don't think I'll ever get a chance with her, now!" He kicked his legs up in frustration, kicking the ottoman in front of him.

"Ah, you were hoping for a chance with her?" Nakuru smiled mischievously.

Eriol looked at his sister in surprise, and then turned away with a blush. He knew he had some kind of crush on Tomoyo, but he didn't mean to blurt out his intentions.

The first time he met Tomoyo, he thought she was beautiful, but deceiving like any other girl, who talked nonsense and started unnecessary drama, but the more she avoided him the more he was interested. After that night, he had no idea when it was exactly that he fell in love with her but he knew for sure it was hopeless to fall out of love with her. He hoped she felt the same way, but he didn't have the guts to tell her or he might scare her off; they only knew each other for a couple of months, after all, but Eriol felt like he knew more about her, except for her feelings, than anybody else.

That night he spent with Tomoyo was definitely something special, and it brought him out of the denial he was in towards her. He always smiled at her, without ever noticing it himself. Tomoyo told him all her secrets like how she still sleeps in her parents' room whenever she misses her mother, or how she had felt some hatred toward him when they first met. That one surprised Eriol the most because he never felt any hatred towards her, but she leveled it back up by telling him that she accepted that she was wrong. Tomoyo's honesty and sincerity seemed to pull him closer, as he told her all his secrets, especially his most embarrassing one: trying to relive his late mother's infamous lemon meringue pie. While his cooking, grades, social life, athletic abilities are successful, baking wasn't his forte, and Tomoyo, with a genuine smile, promised to help him bake his mother's pie.

"You think I still have a chance?" He slouched on the couch. He felt hopeless trying to find some kind of loophole around Tomoyo's father, but she was one dedicated daughter, no matter how many times her father made her angry or disappointed. Takao didn't seem to mind the incident he encountered that morning, considering the forced smile he gave Eriol as he drove off their driveway on his way home, but then again, it was a my-cheekbones-are-starting-to-ache smile.

"I guess you'll know when you meet him again, tomorrow." Nakuru smiled at her brother, hoping to reassure him, at which he smiled back pathetically.

That afternoon, Tomoyo found her choice of words less satisfying out loud than it was in her head while she was in her room, trying not to imagine how her father is going to react when dinnertime comes.

Right after Eriol apologized and left ("I'm sorry, sir", he said for the millionth time, standing at the doorway, while her father nodded for the millionth time, trying to dismiss him), she apologized but her father ended up yelling at her telling her sorry isn't good enough, and how she was a distraction to Eriol. She retorted by telling him the truth; she told him she used to feel more qualified to take over the company than Eriol, and how she hated it whenever she tried so hard to satisfy him just to be brought down again. She told him she earned straight A's the past quarter, employee of the month at the daycare, and she joined the student council just so he could be proud of her and earn his trust again, like how it was before the St. Augustine incident.

Of course her father would be mad that she was sleeping next to a boy, nevertheless cuddled next to him, but he didn't have to blow up on her.

How could a great night end up in an argument with her father? Tomoyo started crying as she recalled the argument that just ended when her father stomped towards his study room in what seemed to be anger and confusion. No matter how much she cried, she didn't regret telling her father the truth about her feelings toward the pressure placed on her by her father. She fell asleep regretting the argument but not the night with Eriol and hoped the situation with her father will somehow turn out better.

"Tomoyo?" A voice called from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Augh." Tomoyo groaned, as she woke up a few hours later. She fell asleep in the late afternoon and tried to sit up straight, as she saw that it was already night time. She ached from her sleeping position. _It would've hurt less if I was lying with Eriol_, she thought to herself.

"Tomoyo?" The voice knocked on her door.

She finally took notice of her father's knocking and attempted to get out of bed, but instead, she landed face down, and her muscles, along with her face, were in pain. She rubbed her face to get the sleep out of her, and groaned again. She crouched and held her the small of her back in pain. She unlocked and turned her knob.

"What was that noi- Tomoyo!" Her father looked at her with shock. She looked up at him and tried to stand up straight, trying to make herself seem fine after falling off of her queen-sized bed.

"Wha-" ,she was interrupted as her father squished her cheeks together.

"Your face is swollen!" He examined her face, by turning her head, up, down, and side to side.

"Ow," she slapped his wrists away to massage her neck, which was forcefully pulled in every direction possible.

"Go," he pointed to her jointed bathroom in urgency, "Check your face in the bathroom!" She lazily walked her way to her bathroom, while her father swatted her back to make her move faster, like she was holding up an all-you-can-eat buffet line. Tomoyo felt relief as she figured her dad seemed to forget their argument, and he seemed to care for her that moment.

"Oh my gosh!" Tomoyo looked in her mirror with her puffy eyes. Her usual, deep eyelid fold was non-existent.

Her father laughed, "Were you crying?"

"Duh!" Tomoyo touched the huge bag under her eye, which puffed back up.

Her father laughed harder. Although it didn't show on her puffy face, she actually felt happy to hear her father make fun of her.

After snickering at Tomoyo's swollen face, Takao and his daughter ate their clam chowder in peace, except for the occasional sounds of slurping. His anger dwindled away as he made dinner for his daughter and it was completely gone when he found a puffy-eyed monster in place of Tomoyo.

"Do you like him?" Takao asked Tomoyo, while he sipped his soup. She looked up at her dad and blushed. How can she tell her _male_ father that she supposedly has a crush on his trainee?

She shrugged, "He's really talented. He plays the piano, he cooks, and he's really smart."

"I didn't mean what you like about him, although I agree with you. I told him I would go for him, too if I was a teenage girl," he replied, while Tomoyo dropped her spoon and smacked her head in embarrassment, but her father continued anyways, "I'm asking _you_," he pointed his dripping spoon at his daughter, "if you like him."

It sounded like he was just asking her opinion and not prying it out of her and it made Tomoyo's heart feel lighter than it was before.

Carefully, she responded, as to not bring out anymore anger out of him, "Yeah, kinda." She shrugged, and blushed as she brought another spoonful of clam-goodness to her mouth. She felt some relief to actually tell the feelings she'd knew she'd been holding back. Tomoyo figured Eriol was kind, smart, and good-looking, but she always seemed to tell herself she didn't like him. It was just her being a hormonal freak, like the rest of the girl population that probably had a crush on Eriol, but the night she spent with him made her heart flutter, and share things with him she hasn't told anybody, not even Sakura, Rika, Naoko, or Syaoran who had been her friends longer than she had even known Eriol.

Her father nodded at her response, "Yeah, he's a good kid."

She looked down at her clam chowder and tried to hide her bright smile.

* * *

Aw! 7th Heaven Moment! haha

I'm on a Melissa Polinar high.


	9. Cue Lady Baywatch

haha I'm dumb. I've been spelling "cue" wrong all this time! Why didn't you tell me?

_You got to rise to the occasion, you got to read between the lines  
Then maybe you'll find, who you are inside_

_Home is where your heart is  
Find where you belong, start to take control, show a little soul  
Then you feel who you are_

Home is Where Your Heart is - The Sounds_  
_

* * *

Tomoyo breathed out as she dived off of the high dive platform. Cheers and hollers filled the indoor pool as she surfaced.

"Good job, Tomoyo." Mrs. Nakayama congratulated her on her example of a high dive and Tomoyo smiled in response. She was brought into the swim class during her free period to show an example of a perfect high dive, and being the vice president of the student council, it would be wrong of her to refuse.

Sakura handed Tomoyo a towel, "Thanks, Sakura."

"You're welcome." Sakura replied and jumped in the pool along with the other girls in her class.

"Hey! We don't need any running-jump dives in the shallow end!" Mrs. Nakayama blew her whistle, as Naoko splashed water on Sakura's face as punishment.

Mrs. Nakayama sighed, "Teaching girl's P.E. is a hassle, but it's better than grading papers every day."

Tomoyo giggled. She wished she had Mrs. Nakayama as a P.E. teacher at St. Augustine's. The nuns worked them to the bone and had them run a mile every day, but Mrs. Nakayama only required a mile run once every semester.

"Ah!" Naoko shrieked, "Mrs. Nakayama! Hana is drowning!"

The teacher jerked her head toward the struggling girl and was about to dive in to help, but Tomoyo rushed past her and dived in the pool before she did.

"Girls! Get out of the pool!" Mrs. Nakayama blew her whistle frantically and helped the girls out the pool.

Tomoyo was taught, in her lifeguard class two summers ago, to wait until the person drowning stops struggling. She waded in the water with worry as she saw Hana thrash around in the six feet pool of water. Tomoyo felt like crying as she noticed Hana's usual, ditsy, giggling attitude around Chiharu was gone and it was replaced with a helpless sixteen year-old girl, but Tomoyo kept strong. Hana's head was still trying to reach the surface, but it was already under the water. She knew she was supposed to wait until Hana fully stopped struggling, but she couldn't take it anymore and dove down, grabbing Hana's waist. She struggled to reach the edge of the pool with Hana, who was still thrashing around, but she reached the edge and Mrs. Nakayama helped Tomoyo pull Hana out of the water.

Mrs. Nakayama panicked, never in her twenty years of teaching has she had this ever happen before. Once Tomoyo pulled herself out of the water, she shook Hana, who was gasping. Tomoyo furrowed her brows in concentration and muttered to herself, "Unresponsive, breathing abnormally."

"Give her space!" Mrs. Nakayama shouted and waved away the girls who were forming a circle around Tomoyo and Hana. Mrs. Nakayama called for the nurse on her walkie-talkie with shaking hands.

Tomoyo tilted Hana's head back, pinched the girl's nose, and blew air into Hana's unconscious mouth. She started to pump Hana's chest quickly, while everybody waited for some kind of response from Hana. She blew into Hana's mouth and pumped, again. In almost thirty seconds, water gushed out from Hana mouth and she coughed for what seemed to be an eternity for Tomoyo. She stared at the now-responsive girl in shock, and drew her knees to her head to stop her upcoming panic attack.

Mrs. Nakayama and the nurse brought Hana to a wheelchair, and she was wheeled away by the nurse. Mrs. Nakayama stayed behind and patted Tomoyo's back, who was rocking back and forth.

"Come on, Tomoyo." Sakura said gently.

Naoko took Tomoyo by her arms and pulled her up, "Shake it off. You did well."

Tomoyo lowered and shook her head to ease the pressure that suddenly fell upon her when Hana gained some consciousness. She was worried the whole time; while Hana was drowning, while she pulled her out of the water, while she performed CPR on her. Realization struck her, she cared about a person she barely knew (and slightly hated) on the same level she cares for her friends and family.

Tomoyo was led by Sakura and Naoko to the girls' locker room, while Mrs. Nakayama gathered the P.E. girls on the bleachers.

News traveled fast, of course, but Tomoyo was disappointed at the student body's lack of courtesy towards her. Instead of glaring at her with a pissed face, the student body seemed to stare at her in awe. Tomoyo didn't expect this kind of attention, but it's not every day your "anal" vice president, who lectures about the dress code to anyone caught in her trap, saves and performs CPR. There were all kinds of reactions, like "You're just full of surprises, lately" from Mrs. Nakayama, "Who knew she knew something other than school and the dress code?" from Chiharu when she thought she was out of ear shot, "Can you believe it? She stuck her mouth on another girl!" from a student (who didn't notice Tomoyo was right behind him, she glared at him, while he walked away feebly), but most were reactions of surprise rather than congratulating her.

As Tomoyo watched Syaoran's soccer practice after school, she pushed the lack of courtesy to the back of her mind and thought back to this morning and the epiphany that was brought to her.

All this time, she'd been surrounded by the idea of Eriol and being by his side, but she ignored the new career choice that had befallen her. Once Eriol told her his situation of being the original heir of the toy company, she knew she had to figure out a new career instead of taking over the toy company. But what was it going to be?

She smiled as she leaned her elbow on her thigh and her chin on her hand. The answer was so simple. Being the toy company president wasn't the only childhood dream she had. When she was four she carried a toy stethoscope wherever she went and it wasn't until she was eight was when she decided she'll be the toy company president.

"What are you so smiley about? Are you thinking about your rescue earlier? 'Cause you are quite the talk of the town." Syaoran sat down on the bench, near to the soccer sidelines, and gulped a gallon from his water bottle.

Tomoyo slapped his back enthusiastically, but her face scrunched up when she noticed her hand was wet and grimy from his sweat, "I'm gonna be a doctor!" she said with a goofy smile plastered on her face, while wiping off the nasty fluid on her jeans.

"What happened to being your father's company's president thingy?" He raised a brow, "Oh! Is it because of that Eriol kid your dad is training?"

Tomoyo's eyes widen, she never told anybody about Eriol (if she started talking about him, then she might never stop), "How'd you know?"

Syaoran sighed, "I've said this before and I'll say it again. I'm rich. I have my resources." He rolled his eyes, slightly angry that she never listens to him.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna be a doctor." Tomoyo kicked her legs up in glee. Finding out, for sure, what you want to do with your life felt like a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders.

Tomoyo lifted her legs down, as she noticed Syaoran's sad smile. She figured he must have been thinking about his own career future.

"I'm sorry." She paused and asked softly, "Are you still willing to take over your parents' company?"

Syaoran had trouble accepting the future he was forced to live. His parents would lecture him about the slightest mistakes he ever did, from getting a B to doing stupid pranks because they wanted him to be the best man they could make him out to be to take over their company, which collapsed into debt after his irresponsible uncle took over. He knew his parents didn't want him to turn out like his uncle, but he couldn't relax from the stress that was straining down on him. He was currently living with his parents again, which Syaoran wasn't too happy about, but Tomoyo took note of his slight eye bags that seemed to disappear lately.

"I've been fighting against it for years, but I really have no choice." Syaoran sighed and kicked the grass with his cleats.

"Syaoran?" Sakura called to him, while walking their way, "Why the long face?"

Syaoran grinned, and shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Don't worry about it." Sakura smiled, "They just believe that you'll excel the most in being the heir."

Syaoran blushed, "Thanks, Sakura." He ran back to the field as the coach called him, just in time for Sakura to miss his reddened face.

"He told you?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, as she joined her on the bench.

"About the company?" Sakura turned to Tomoyo, who nodded at Sakura's question, "Yeah.", she continued.

Tomoyo smiled mischievously. The only people she knew that knew of Syaoran's situation were her and Syaoran, and finally Sakura. Tomoyo concluded that he wasn't the type to go around telling people he barely knew about his business, nevertheless a girl.

"You must be someone special to him, Sakura." She grinned, as Sakura tilted her head.

"To Syaoran?" Sakura asked, pointing her thumb at Syaoran, who was concentrating on the game, but trying to get hints from Tomoyo's and Sakura's conversation. He missed the ball he attempted to kick and slipped on the grass to land on his back, which, lucky for him, Sakura didn't see.

Tomoyo giggled and stood up, noticing the time, "Who else would I be talking about?" She walked away, leaving Sakura blushing.

Tomoyo walked across the school parking lot to find Eriol leaning against his car, rubbing his hands for warmth in the cold, near-December weather.

"Are you cold?" Tomoyo asked sympathetically.

"Not really." Eriol grinned as he lied and opened the passenger door for her. He went around, opening the driver's side.

"Just bearing it out like a man?" Tomoyo asked as he turned on the ignition and she turned on the heater for him.

"Definitely." He smirked and tuned to a radio station.

"It seems like you're off the hook?" Tomoyo asked, referring to their night which they were caught "cuddling" on the rooftop.

"Yeah, I guess my dad called your dad to clear it up or something." Eriol pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He didn't really know what his father and Tomoyo's father talked about this morning, but when he heard his dad talking on the phone with Takao in the kitchen, they were laughing about "old man" jokes, like "corduroy is making headlines", which he concluded to himself that they were over about the incident their children were caught in. Even though their night together was spent by telling each other everything about their life, he wasn't intending on telling Tomoyo his feelings or what her father said to him that day he caught him sneaking into her room.

Tomoyo smiled as she leaned her head on the passengers' seat. She wasn't ready to tell Eriol about her father's acceptance of him or her feelings just yet. She was just satisfied being by his side.

"Tomoyo!" Takao rushed out of the study room after he heard the front door opening.

"Yes, dad?" Tomoyo said worriedly, he had a look of concern over his face.

"What are you doing? Are you okay? Did you really think you'd be able to survive after doing something so drastic?" Her father bombarded her with questions, while she slowly realized what he was talking about.

"Don't worry. I'm alive! I had training before. Even though my CPR card is expired, it doesn't mean I'm not qualified for such a thing!" Tomoyo retorted.

Eriol wanted to know what was going on, but decided against it. Interrupting a father-daughter conversation was not something to interfere with.

"I just don't want you doing stuff like that again." Takao's face was streaked with wrinkles as he retreated to his study room and Tomoyo and Eriol went to the kitchen. Teenage girls were hard work.

"What happened?" Eriol sipped a juice box he had taken from the fridge.

"I, uh, I saved a drowning girl." She stuttered, hoping she didn't sound too full of herself even though she did feel pretty proud about it.

Eriol choked on his juice, "Is she okay? Did you do CPR?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Tomoyo said, embarrassed. She felt her chest lighten and confirmed to herself that Eriol was a thoughtful guy as she heard his first question was about the Hana's well-being.

"So, you did CPR?" Eriol yelled unconsciously. Tomoyo nodded weakly.

"You really are something, Daidouji." He complimented her with a grin and hid his blush as he left the kitchen for the study room. Can she be anymore overly perfect for him?

* * *

I was gonna put like some whole conflict about Tomoyo trying to find out what career she should take, but then I'm like, screw it, cause I'm not good at building up tension...eek.

I'm gonna listen to some JRAquino.

BYE.


	10. Cue the Increase in Popularity

Thank you for my reviewers and "favoriters" and "story-alerters"!

I swear, I thought I already put a Jesse Barrera song on here but whatever.

_You pick me up_  
_You turn it up_  
_We roll the windows down _  
_And that's just enough_

_You look at me_  
_Sunglasses on_  
_You see any ride with you is never too long_

_You could be the one that ch-ch-changes_  
_Changes everything._  
_..._  
_Anything to make this last_  
_..._  
_I'm going on a whim_  
_I'm shaking off the butterflies_  
_You got me tangled up in_

Anything to Make This Last - Jesse Barrera

* * *

"Hey," Hotaka plopped down on the chair next to Tomoyo, "The talent show is this Saturday. You excited?"

"Yeah, can't wait." Tomoyo said lazily, her eyes still gazing over her computer screen, checking for any grammar mistakes in her essay. Her English AP teacher decided to pull up a surprise essay right before Talent Show night, which made Tomoyo rush in doing her paper to have time left over to practice her act with Eriol.

"Doesn't seem like it." Hotaka leaned back in his chair as he watched Tomoyo glare and type at her mistake of spelling a common word wrong.

She sighed, and leaned back on her chair, "I'm just busy. I hate having to do an essay when I have a talent show to worry about."

Tomoyo lied. She wasn't really worried about the talent show, but rather, her father coming to watch her sing. Her relationship with her father was going well, but singing in front of him was something nerve-racking to her, like slapping a cold, raw fish on Ebenezer Scrooge's face right after he decided to repent of his ways, you don't know what reaction you're going to get. But then again, this was her father, and she knew him best, well, second to her aunt; he might give her a slight pat on the back or criticize after congratulating her, he wasn't one to praise another so easily without giving it some balance.

Another thing that was racking up Tomoyo's head was Hotaka. He seemed to talk to her more often in the halls, in the classroom, or whenever he was around, it seemed like he would find a chance to talk to her. Tomoyo didn't mind, but she was unconsciously comparing him to Eriol whenever she found herself talking to him. She noticed that talking to Hotaka was like talking to somebody new, you'd always have to force out a subject just to talk to him or else there would be an awkward silence, but talking to Eriol came easy to her, like there was always something to talk about, but never enough time.

And another thing, whenever it came to Eriol, Tomoyo seemed to find herself always thinking about him, making sure her feelings weren't a result of being a hormonal freak, like with Hotaka, and she kept thinking to herself, was she willing to take a chance of being in a relationship with Eriol? And was he even thinking of her the same way? Those were the questions that always seemed to find her way back to her as she went around in a circle of her thoughts.

"Tomoyo," Hotaka's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Your paper is out of the printer."

He pointed to her right, where her paper was laid neatly in front of the printer.

"Thanks." She mumbled and got up from her chair to pay the librarian ten cents for using up the library printer's ink. She stuffed the paper in her folder, and gathered her things to leave the library.

"Hey, wait up!" Hotaka threw his backpack over his shoulder and followed after Tomoyo, who was holding open the door for him and smirked as the library glared at his shouting, which he didn't notice. Tomoyo thought it was inconvenient for him to be around. It was both of their free periods, but he was bothering her, nevertheless she politely conversed with him. She knew he had other things to do during his free period, like planning student council meetings, but every time she reminded him, he shrugged it off saying he'd rather prefer her company then he would follow it up with his smile that would make any other girl swoon, but instead it made Tomoyo roll her eyes and tell him to stop procrastinating.

"You should eat lunch at my table." Hotaka said, walking side-by-side with Tomoyo. She fidgeted with her backpack strap as students stared at them, in admiration rather than what Tomoyo was used to: glares from her "anal" personality. She'd been getting these looks since the homecoming and CPR incidents, it had been a week since then, but she still wasn't used to it. People she didn't know would smile at her, and the more "well-known" or "popular" kids would ask her to hang out or talk to her like they'd been friends since forever. She would respond with a 'No, thanks, I'm working' or 'Hey…you', since she didn't know what most of their names were. They would stare at her bewildered, like they never heard of a high school student having a job, and they wouldn't mind when she forgot their names. It seemed acknowledgement from her was just enough to make them satisfied.

"No, thanks, I'm eating with Sakura and them." Tomoyo rushed past Hotaka, avoiding the conversation, knowing he would just keep pushing her to sit with him, and entered into the cafeteria, making a beeline for Sakura, Naoko, Syaoran and Rika.

"Are you ready, Tomoyo?" Rika asked, referring to the talent show. She was getting tired of hearing the same question over and over again, from the student council and Chiharu, who glared at her whenever Hana greeted her during passing periods.

She sighed, "Yeah, yeah."

"You seem tired. Is it 'cause your popularity is sky-rocketing and you're tired of having to greet the hundreds of people that say hi to you every day?" Naoko asked with a smirk in a more friendly way than sarcastic. Nevertheless, it was sarcastic.

"Popular?" Tomoyo's ears perked up. If anyone was getting popular at her table, it was Syaoran, who rejected girls left and right just to hang out with Sakura.

"Yeah, you didn't notice it yourself?" Rika added.

"What are you talking about?" She thought they were crazy. Nobody liked an "anal" person, no matter how pretty or rich they are.

"Everybody likes you, Tomoyo." Sakura said, trying to confirm Rika and Naoko's accusations.

"Ever since the CPR thing, people think you're so cool and everything. It's nasty and annoying hearing the guys talk about you in the locker room." Syaoran picked at his food, which his butler probably made. Tomoyo could tell Syaoran was starting to get used to Sakura's homemade lunches, which wasn't made today due to her tardiness.

"They talk about her in the locker room? What do they say?" Rika leaned forward.

Syaoran scrunched his face in disgust, "Something about her not having big boobs, but her figure makes up for it." He groaned and abandoned his fork to smack his forehead, "Can we not talk about it? It's like talking about my sisters."

"I see what he's talking about. Guys give you looks all the time." Naoko nodded.

Tomoyo followed Syaoran's lead and also scrunched her face in disgust as she thought back to the looks she was getting often in the hallways, "Do they think I'm a piece of meat or something?"

"Throw them a bone." Naoko added, while everybody laughed. Tomoyo shook her head with a smile then stood up from her spot at her lunch table to throw away her juice carton, and bumped into a girl.

"Who the hell-", the girl turned around to face Tomoyo, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Tomoyo checked herself out, she was fine, but responded, "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

The girl blushed, "Yeah, thanks." The girl walked backed to her former table. While Tomoyo threw away her carton, she saw the girl she bumped into talking with her friends in what seemed to be excited chatter. Tomoyo flinched slightly, as she heard them squeal excitedly, sneaking peeks in her direction.

"What's up with them?" Tomoyo pointed her thumb at direction of the girl she bumped into.

"Well, it's not every day a beautiful, popular person bumps into them." Rika said, as she slurped her noodles.

"I'm tired of this." Tomoyo said, frustrated, she couldn't see the influence she had over the school's population, "I'm not popular-"

"You are." Naoko confirmed, "It's because you've got the looks and your personality is what keeps them hooked."

Syaoran chuckled, "You got what you've been avoiding."

Syaoran was right. The popularity she was avoiding was coming back, but it didn't seem to bother her as much as it did at St. Augustine. There wasn't any drama that came along with it. But, even though, Tomoyo knew to keep her guard up. And it came handy when she walked her way to Eriol's car that afternoon.

"Tomoyo!" Chiharu ran up to her in her sports bra and booty shorts from cheerleading practice, "Hey. Just wanted to wish you good luck on Friday."

"Uh." Tomoyo raised a brow, "Thanks. You should get back inside."

"Huh?" Chiharu cocked her head to the side.

"Aren't you cold?" Tomoyo already knew she was since it was showing through her sports bra, which passer-bys couldn't get enough of.

"Okay." Chiharu shrugged and skipped back to the gym, which again passer-bys couldn't get enough of. Chiharu didn't seem to mind. As long as people watched her being nice to the now-popular Tomoyo, then people wouldn't turn her back on her.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and shook her head, knowing her encounter with Chiharu was just a publicity stunt. She turned around to make her way to Eriol. How can somebody like attention like that?

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked, tilting his head to try and get a better look of her face. She looked up and grinned at his concerned attention over her.

"I'm fine." She replied and grinned wider noticing he didn't even ask who the "hot" girl she was talking to.

"I've been really busy this week, so I don't think we have time to practice together for the talent show." Eriol said, while driving to Tomoyo's house. Eriol felt that picking up Tomoyo and driving her back home seemed to be routine and coming back to his own house seem to feel nostalgic.

"Ah." She replied weakly, disappointed at her limit with spending time with him, "With training, I know. As long as you know your part and I know mine then I'm sure we'll be okay."

"You're really confident, Daidouji." He smirked, with his eyes on the road.

"I'm confident in both of our abilities." Tomoyo replied with a big grin; the rides home with Eriol were short, but satisfying nonetheless.

* * *

Yeah. I know.

This chapter is pretty boring, but I'll be posting up chapter 11.

This chapter is basically something to show the development of how the majority sees Tomoyo now.


	11. Cue Accomplishments and Upcoming Schemes

Yo.  
I ain't even gonna bother with the opening song cause, honestly, two songs are enough for one chapter.

OPEN **YOUTUBE** IN ANOTHER WINDOW OR TAB AND SEARCH:  
'I CAN GET USED TO THIS david choi' AND  
'MEANT TO BE melissa polinar'

It's good to start the songs at least, a paragraph before the lyrics.

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Tiki Tiki Tembo and Starbucks.

* * *

"Knock 'em dead." Tomoyo slapped Syaoran's quivering back, knowing it was bad luck to say good luck from past middle school performances and the nuns at St. Augustine's thought it was taboo to say 'good luck' since it was considered witchcraft.

The days before the talent show rushed by, and before you can finish saying Tiki Tiki Tembo Nosa Rembo Chari Bari Ruchi Pip Perri Pembo, it was already time. Tomoyo shifted nervously on her feet backstage while Eriol continuously reassured her. She knew they were going to be fine, but she felt her teeth chattering with excitement. The feeling of singing from the top of your lungs with all your energy, hoping the audience can feel the rush you can feel, was something familiar to Tomoyo, but she felt if she didn't get up on that stage soon, her jittering body was going to make her explode inside out.

After many talentless and talented contestants performed (one kid performed a sad, stand-up comedy, and then a group called, Bossa Nova Beats, performed a tricky breakdance), it was time for Syaoran's turn. The student audience whispered amongst themselves about what his voice might sound like or how excited they are to see Syaoran in a new light instead of a hot soccer player, rich heir, and ace student. Syaoran's hands sweat with anxiety as he wasn't used to performing in front of a big crowd even though he's always the center of attention wherever he goes considering his good looks and quick wit, and he was also nervous about performing in front of his family along with Sakura.

Sakura met Syaoran's family before the show started. His four older sisters enveloped Sakura in hugs and praises about her cuteness while his father slapped his son's back in appreciation for his good taste and his mother patted his head in his new change of personality and respect that seemed to emerge since he became friends with Sakura.

Syaoran ruffled his already messy hair in frustration from his nervousness, and headed to the spotlight on the theatre stage. While the principal, who was the M.C. for the night, announced Syaoran's performance, he searched the crowd for his family, who waved excitedly, and for Sakura, who made a quick thumbs-up at him.

"And he'll be singing a cover of 'I Can Get Used to This', originally by David Choi!" The M.C. finished while Syaoran caught sight of Sakura's gesture. He smiled and nodded slightly at her, while the crowd excitedly cheered.

Syaoran sighed, and plucked the first few notes, while the techies started the background soundtrack at the right time.

_I kept all of my feelings locked inside of me  
Finally found someone to trust with everything  
Oh, I try so hard, always to be a man, but right now I just, I can't understand  
How I can't control, I think loves got a hold on me._

_Such a foreign feeling but you know_  
_I can get used to this_  
_I can get used to this_  
_I can get used to this now_

_Comfortable and feels so real  
I can get used to this  
Stuck in this happiness  
I Can Get Used to This now, yeah…_

The crowd cheered as he finished the first part of his performance. Tomoyo smiled knowing Syaoran was one to keep his intentions to himself, even though it seemed so obvious to everyone except the one who mattered the most.

_I think this is the first time I've ever felt like this  
and found someone that I would never want to miss.  
I feel like a child  
I get butterflies  
Sorry, this is the only way to describe.  
Think I'll let it go, let this love get a hold on me._

_Such a foreign feeling but you know_  
_I can get used to this_  
_I can get used to this_  
_I can get used to this now_

_Comfortable and feels so real  
I can get used to this  
Stuck in this happiness  
I Can Get Used to This now_

_Love feels so good_  
_Better than I thought it would_

The crowd cheered again. Syaoran smiled swiftly at Sakura, before catching sight of her blush and going back to the microphone.

_Such a foreign feeling but you know  
I can get used to this  
I can get used to this  
I can get used to this now_

_Comfortable and feels so real  
I can get used to this  
Stuck in this happiness  
I Can Get Used to This now_

Syaoran strummed the last few chords, and finished with a lasting strum of his guitar and a hum of his voice. He beamed at Sakura, as she cheered with the crowd, who was giving him a standing ovation. He hoped his feelings somehow reached Sakura with this song, but he was also hoping it wouldn't, scared of the rejection he might face if she found out his feelings.

"Good job, Syaoran." Tomoyo high-fived her buddy as he left the stage. Chiharu also congratulated him with a praise followed by a wink while her and her posse strutted their way to the spotlight in bright colored dresses with a sweetheart neckline. Syaoran ignored her, and told Tomoyo to break a leg, then made his way to a secluded corner to calm himself down after such a successful performance. Chiharu also winked at Eriol, who was standing beside Tomoyo waiting for their turn. Tomoyo smiled inside as she caught sight of Eriol's lame reply of staring blankly and not even checking out Chiharu's flattering attire, betraying Tomoyo's thought of him being like a regular guy, who would drool all over Chiharu's dress.

She scoffed at Chiharu's predictable dance performance to Katy Perry's latest single. Then Chiharu openly scoffed with a smirk at Tomoyo as she left the stage in pride of their provocative performance that shocked the parents in the audience.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, while Eriol laughed at Chiharu out of earshot, "Who does that? It's like she's trying to copy Mean Girls or something."

Tomoyo giggled, "I know! It's so cliché!"

"Please give a warm welcome for our vice president of our student council, Tomoyo Daidouji!" The M.C. announced into the microphone, while Tomoyo whipped her head around at the sound of her name. The audience clapped politely, while whispering and wondering what their vice president is going to perform.

"She'll be singing a number for us! 'Meant to Be'! By Melissa Polinar!" The M.C. waved his hand to stage left as a kid in the audience retorted, "She can sing?" making the student body of the audience snicker while parents and visitors looked around for the rude voice. Tomoyo smacked her head with both of her palms, as Chiharu snickered.

"Let's go." Eriol touched Tomoyo's back comforting and urging her to walk ahead while he trailed behind making his way to the piano. She silently thanked herself at her preparation of wearing a sleeveless dress and deodorant as she could feel sweat forming in her arm pits.

She nodded at Eriol, who began the intro on the piano. Tomoyo adjusted the microphone to her level, and breathed in then out as she looked up to see her father simply staring at her from the audience. He leaned forward waiting to hear his daughter sing, while she smeared the sweat off of her hands behind her gray, chiffon dress and clamped onto the microphone stand.

_I was down,  
broken by the wind's blow  
lookin' to a shadow  
for a place to hide._

_You were there_  
_offering a warm hand_  
_helped me to understand_  
_that you were on my side._

_and though I'd dream us clear onto forever_  
_for I'd come running if ever you should call_  
_As seasons bring new songs to sing,_  
_new hearts to hold on to_  
_I'll trust true Love can weather all we put her through._

_Tomorrow I'll let go as you go free  
and pray your Love will lead you back to me._

Tomoyo shifted her feet as she noticed the audience didn't clap for her into the second verse, unlike Syaoran's performance. She inhaled to momentarily forget the silence in the audience and then exhaled to sing after the instrumentals.

_We were young,  
willing, though unable  
to think of Love as stable,  
too proud to compromise._

_Though in time,_  
_we found our way together,_  
_never to surrender_  
_that love would soon arise._

_Still somehow you're left wondering and wanting_  
_you'll seek the best, the rest you'll criticize._  
_Just when you decide you're through_  
_you'll hear me call your name_  
_and realize your heart just doesn't ache the same._

_Tomorrow I'll let go as you go free_  
_and pray your Love will lead you back to me._

She licked her lips from her dry mouth and shifted her weight on her feet, as she noticed the tension from the audience as they shifted in their seats. She hoped her voice wasn't going to crack from nervousness as the last part of the song came around.

_As seasons bring new songs to sing,  
new hearts to hold on to,  
I'll trust true Love can weather all we put her through._

_I'll be there when you're done being free_  
_and trust our Love will lead you back to me._

_Promise you'll always come back to me..._

As Eriol finished the last notes of the song, Tomoyo jerked her head up as the audience roared across the theatre in a standing ovation. She clasped her hands behind her back and wiped the sweat behind her dress once again before she bowed. Eriol touched her arm with a gleaming smile as he came up behind her to escort her off stage.

She skipped backstage and wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck thanking him for accompanying her on the piano.

"You're welcome, Tomoyo." He grinned and hugged her waist. She grinned back and laid her head on his shoulder, squeezing him tight.

"Very emotional song, Tomoyo." Chiharu said, with her hands on her hips as Tomoyo turned around from her hug with Eriol. They scowled to themselves at the loss of warmth from each other's bodies.

"You did really great, Tomoyo!" Hotaka appeared backstage with a bouquet of flowers, which he handed to Tomoyo.

"Thanks, Hotaka!" She smiled, taking notice of his blush as he stuffed his hands down his pockets boyishly, while she accepted his bouquet.

Chiharu grimaced at the exchange, "As I was saying, that was a very emotional song, Tomoyo. It sounded like it was meant for a certain somebody," she hummed and tapped her index finger to her chin, "namely, Hotaka?"

Her eyes widened as she realized the verses seemed to fit her past with Hotaka perfectly. He stayed by her side, although his girlfriends kept urging him to stay away, and she seemed to keep hanging on even after he stopped talking to her after her secret of her crush on him spread around the school.

Her eyes glazed over Hotaka, who she caught staring as he looked down to his shoes when he blushed again. She stared at Eriol, who seemed hurt as he turned away from her and gazed at the stage. She turned her direction to Chiharu, who was smirking in accomplishment. She had to give Chiharu kudos on this one, even though she knew how to prove the song wasn't about Hotaka.

"The song wasn't about Hotaka, at all. I just really liked the melody and it seemed like I could reach the notes okay, so I sang it for the talent show." Tomoyo spoke the truth and shrugged as she smelled her bouquet of flowers and gazed back at Chiharu, who glared and pouted.

"Would all of our contestants please make their way to the stage? The judges have compiled their scores and it is time to announce our three winners!" The M.C. juggled the envelope in his hand with his microphone.

Tomoyo turned to Hotaka, "Thanks again for the flowers, but can you hold them for me?"

Hotaka nodded as he stared at Tomoyo's retreating figure. Eriol rubbed the back his neck, slightly relieved the song wasn't about Hotaka, but slightly angry he had to share a room with him while he waited for Tomoyo. Hotaka wasn't too happy either, considering his glare at Eriol from the corner of his eye. Eriol grimaced as he noticed the glare; he shifted the weight on his feet away from Hotaka and ignored him to watch Tomoyo on stage.

"Our night was filled with many wonderful talents, but only three will have a place tonight!"

The audience cheered for the contestants, "Our three winners are Syaoran Li, as third place!"

Syaoran waved as he received his blue ribbon. He reddened as Sakura and his family hollered louder than the booming audience.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, in second place!"

Tomoyo smiled as she was handed her green ribbon and as the audience roared for her again. She beamed and waved at her father as he waved at her with a grin so wide it seemed to make his eyes disappear.

"And everybody's favorite! Bossa Nova Beats!" The audience cheered, as the M.C. held the first place trophy high. Bossa Nova Beats, the dance group that break-danced their way to first place, skipped, jumped, and whooped their way across the stage to receive their golden, marble-patterned trophy. With all the cheering for Bossa Nova Beats, barely anybody seemed to notice Chiharu stomping her way backstage with her minions trailing behind her with words of comfort. Eriol and Hotaka sidestepped out of her way as she stomped past them. The other contestants clapped politely, and laughed as one of the members kissed and hugged the principal, who reddened as took he hold of the kid's head and locked him in a playful noogie.

After being encompassed in praises, Tomoyo's and Syaoran's families held a celebration at his house for their achievements with their friends and families as the only ones attending. The adults of the party stayed in the kitchen, living room, and dining room with the little children of Syaoran's sisters and Nakuru's baby, leaving the teenagers to dwell in the den with the exception of Tomoyo's aunt Hiromi, who was having a conversation with Eriol.

"Was that your plan, Tomoyo? Making sure Chiharu doesn't win a place in the talent show?" Rika asked, holding a cup of punch carefully while sitting on the suede couch.

"Obviously." Naoko joined them on the couch with a small plate of cake.

"Where'd you get that cake from?" Sakura asked, turning her head away from her conversation with Syaoran, who pouted at the lack of attention, but brightened slightly as he noticed the cake.

"Auntie Yelan came back with it." Tomoyo added, "You want some Eriol?" She asked him, patting his thigh to get his attention from his conversation about washing machines and energy with Tomoyo's aunt Hiromi.

Eriol reddened from the contact, "Yes, please."

"Would you like one, Oba-san?" Tomoyo asked, addressing her aunt.

"Oh, yes, dear. Thank you." Hiromi smiled.

Tomoyo left with her friends and Naoko who tagged along to help them get cake.

Hiromi suddenly laughed heartily, "Oh, that's so obvious! I'm thirty years your senior and even I know you have something for my niece."

Eriol reddened again, knowing full well what Hiromi said, "Pardon?"

"Don't do that, sweetie. Pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about." She patted his arm sympathetically. Eriol lowered his head to cover his embarrassment, and because he didn't know what else to say.

"Just go for it." She smiled, as he lifted his head in awe. What was this old lady telling him?

"I've never seen Tomoyo act so girly around a guy before. Usually, she keeps her guard up 'cause she takes her father's advice seriously. You know? All teenage boys are reincarnations of the devil." She impersonated her brother and continued, after Eriol nodded, he heard her father lecture to Tomoyo before, "But she smiles more often, and whenever she's working at the daycare, the kids seem happier just 'cause she's happier. But my point is, whatever you're doing, keep it up."

She ruffled his hair, and stood up from her chair to talk to another adult in the corridor. He watched Tomoyo hand her aunt a portion of the cake, and he blushed while she smiled when she noticed him staring and made her way over with his portion.

She handed him the cake, and he noticed she didn't grab herself a slice, "You don't want any cake?"

She sat next to him on the couch, "I'll get one later. There's quite a crowd of Syaoran's niece's and nephew's. Man, those kids are cute, but a kid from each of those four sisters." Tomoyo shook her head as Eriol chuckled and replied, "They're definitely a handful. Is the cake good?"

"I haven't eaten it, yet. You can have some of mine." He held a fork-full of cake near her mouth, while she shook her head.

"I can wait. Sakura can maybe give me some of her leftovers 'cause she eats like a bird."

"Not tonight." Eriol bobbed his head in a direction behind Tomoyo. She turned around to see Sakura feeding her leftover cake to a blushing Syaoran who willingly accepted it.

"I can wai-", Tomoyo turned her attention away from the lovebirds, while Eriol swiftly stuffed his fork in Tomoyo's mouth.

"Now, close." He instructed her to close her mouth, to which she obeyed. He pulled the fork out of her mouth slowly, as she blushed and chewed. Her friends giggled at them, which made her glare at them but blush even more.

"Good, right?" He cut himself a piece and stuffed it in his mouth using the same fork. She nodded, while Eriol kept feeding her pieces of cake 'till it was gone. Tomoyo prayed she wouldn't let this cake-feeding from Eriol go to her head.

"What did your father say?" Eriol said, slightly embarrassed at feeding Tomoyo, especially in front of her friends, who were gesturing kissy-faces at him, unknown by Tomoyo. They laughed as he ignored them.

"Oh," She covered her mouth to chew, and continued, "He said I did well and that I have a nice voice."

She smiled as she remembered. Her father simply nodded and told her she did a good job and she had a nice voice that seemed to get the notes right. Tomoyo accepted it with satisfaction knowing it's the most her father would be able to get out of himself.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He smiled, knowing the only thing she worried about was being able to sing in front of her father.

"No, it wasn't." She smiled back, hoping she didn't have any cake frosting in her teeth, "Thanks again for accompanying me."

"No problem." Eriol nodded.

Chiharu sat up from her bed to hover over Yamazaki, her long-time friend who was good at computers and hacking. Miki, Hana, Chiharu, and Yamazaki were at Chiharu's house helping her with her plan after the talent show, but the girls were only giving each other manicures and pedicures, while Yamazaki did all the work, but Chiharu checked up on him from time to time.

"Did you find anything, yet?"

"Yeah, but it's not really something to blackmail her with." Yamazaki said, clicking through tabs of social networking sites, like, Myspace, Facebook, and Tumblr. Tomoyo didn't seem to have her own social networking profile, but other people, who seemed to be her friends, posted pictures of her with other people in what seemed to be clubs.

"Who cares? We're not blackmailing her." Miki filed her toenails. She didn't know why Chiharu would pick some loser like Yamazaki to do her dirty work. She could have at least taken the effort to find someone who was a little more pleasant to look at. This Yamazaki kid had eyes so slanty he barely had an eyelid fold, so it looked like he didn't even have any eyes. But this was the kid Chiharu seemed to trust so well with computers since her and Hana didn't have any special abilities except looking pretty, which didn't bother Miki much. It was less work for her compared to working with computers.

"Are sure we should blackmail her? I mean, she's nice and all." Hana said, considering the time when Tomoyo saved her when she was drowning. She knew Chiharu disapproved it every time she waved at Tomoyo in the halls, but she couldn't help herself. Tomoyo was so nice. The "anal" vice president sacrificed her dress for something that would stain forever, and that's something she knew Miki or Chiharu would ever have the guts to do.

"It's not blackmail!" Miki and Chiharu cried. Yamazaki winced, but kept his focus on the work in front of him.

"So, you found something, right, Yamazaki?" Chiharu hovered over him once again.

He tried not to smell her perfume. He hoped Chiharu couldn't tell of the slight crush he had on her. She had been a family friend of Yamazaki's family and helped her with her dirty work even though he knew himself that hacking was not justifiable, but he couldn't help himself. This was the only way he could get closer to her, even though they lost their virginity to each other. They used to be best friends, until Chiharu lost her interest in video games and comics. He didn't get her at all. She came crying to him after her first boyfriend dumped her in eighth grade, and that summer they lost their virginity to each other, but she changed into a whole, new person and avoided him once freshman year started like he was a dusty, old Sega Dreamcast, yet no matter how hard he had tried to pry her away from his mind, his feelings for her somehow found their way back to him. He knew Chiharu had her soft spots. She volunteered at the animal shelter and worked at the makeup counter at a department store because she liked making people happy in her own way and she loved animals.

"Yes. But it's not really something to be proud of." All he found were pictures of Tomoyo partying with other beautiful people. Beautiful people. Somebody he could never surround himself with, with the exception of Syaoran who cracked jokes with him in the locker room but everybody knows Syaoran was not one to ever leave somebody alone, and Chiharu, but she only used him. Yamazaki mostly hung out with his friends who were nameless to the student body population, but they seemed to actually like the fake stories he would tell. Stories about the origins of dirt to the vibrations of farts. Chiharu would scold him every time he told one of his lies, but she got a laugh out of it sometimes.

"That's fine." Chiharu didn't care what he found. She was desperate for anything. "Make sure you have it up over winter break."

She was planning on using whatever Yamazaki found to be put on the school's website, which was being worked on by the Commercial Design students (which Yamazaki was one of them), and to be premiered after winter break to the whole school. After she got snubbed from the talent show, which she usually earned first or second place, she knew something had to be done. And what better way to hit her where it hurts? Every teenage girl had a reputation that, no matter how much they say they don't care, they really do, and it was something that could ruin or build you. All that mattered was pride and Tomoyo had enough of that in her "anal" vice president reputation. She knew Tomoyo's past of being nerdy and humiliated, and it could ruin her now since she was a totally changed person, compared to her past "nerdiness".

"About that," Yamazaki finished putting what he found on a USB drive, as Chiharu looked up at him from her manicure, "winter bre-"

"Oh my God! Winter break! There's gonna be cute boys snowboarding! I'm gonna be driving up at the mountains! I need Starbucks for the ride up!" Miki rambled quickly as she remembered her winter break plans with her friends. Yamazaki hunched his back and made his way to the door. He was hoping to get a word in about spending some time with Chiharu over winter break since she never took the time to talk to him in school, but it was hopeless, three's a crowd, but four was an audience and he didn't have the guts to get rejected in front of her and her friends.

"We have to pack!" Hana jumped on the bed, almost spilling nail polish bottles but Chiharu caught them in time and screwed on the lid.

"Oh my God! It's only two days away! I have to go shopping!" Chiharu waved her hands frantically to let the paint on her nails dry.

"Let's go tomorrow! I'll drive!" Miki suggested.

Yamazaki sighed and quietly closed the door behind him.

He could never win against snowboarders.

* * *

Ooh La La.

We get some more character Point of Views, huh?

I thought it was about time to _really_ thank you.

Thanks to my reviewers:

cheng  
Nanita  
joxxmarie  
Polaris-Sakura  
James Birdsong  
Pianohands  
13opals

I would search my inbox for people who story-alerted and favorited my story, but my inbox is crazy.

Haha, screw it.

Shout-outs to you guys who didn't review but made my story a favorite or put it on their alert list:

Kaoru-Astria321  
kawaiiangel212  
EllaLewis  
belle391  
louise122  
Zylette  
B.A.K11  
and "Roza" - Document Manager wouldn't let me put your proper pen name.

All y'all are super cool.

And shout-outs to the ones who are reading cause you're bored or have been following the storyline...I do that, too, don't worry.

and if you like ExT, I suggest: All in the Game of Love by Mysteriol  
That has, like, 1,165 reviews and it's my favorite ExT story.

Word.


	12. Cue her Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own Twitter, Blackberry, or Dooney&Burke.

_You don't know how long, I've been sitting here_  
_Writing these long love songs when you disappeared_  
_And you don't know this time, if we could rekindle everything_  
_All these feelings we disguised_

_Are you my number one? Can't you see I'm the one?_  
_Baby, please don't hold back anything cause lately_  
_Legs go weak, heart goes numb.  
Can't you see you're the one?_  
_Who changed my world around  
__I wish I could freeze time cause..._

Back With You - Sarah B.

* * *

It was only the third day of winter break, but Tomoyo was exhausted. She worked at the daycare all day long, but the kids seemed more hyper whenever a candy cane was within their reach. Eriol spent all day long at Tomoyo's house either training or doing his winter break homework. The only time Takao let him off the hook was when he picked up Tomoyo after work. They would go to the mall and walk around to finish their slurpees since December weather was harsh on victims of brain freeze. Today, they were finishing their slurpees in the food court.

"I think Pikachu would feel better to cuddle with. He doesn't have Patamon's lightning ears." Tomoyo said, as she pulled her slurpee straw in and out of her cup.

"But Patamon doesn't have Pikachu's lightning tale, so Patamon's better." Eriol retorted, sipping on his slurpee, but slapped his forehead in pain as another wave as brain freeze engulfed him.

Tomoyo giggled at Eriol rubbing his forehead, "That's true, but my Pikachu plushie has the tail sewn onto its body. The only thing that gets in the way is his ears."

Eriol nodded, getting over his brain freeze. His eyes glazed over the food court, but stopped as he saw Hotaka making his way over with a smirk on his face. Eriol quickly went back to his slurpee, pretending he didn't see him.

"Hey, Tomoyo." Hotaka smiled sweetly at Tomoyo, as she smiled back, "Eriol." He nodded at his direction, at which he nodded back with his lips still pretending to be busy with his slurpee.

Yamazaki was talking to a friend, while passing by their table, "The difference between men and women is that women seek comfort and sympathy for their problems, whilst men will seek a solution to the problem."

Hotaka laughed, "What do you know?"

Yamazaki and his friend turned around, and he meekly replied and shrugged, "I just read it in a book."

"Well, how about actually going out in the real world and testing out what you read?" Hotaka smirked, as Yamazaki walked away awkwardly with his friend. Tomoyo caught the glare Yamazaki gave Hotaka behind his back.

"That kid is such a geek." Hotaka said, turning to Tomoyo. Eriol glared at Hotaka, hoping Tomoyo might tell him off since telling him off himself wouldn't seem very "gentlemanly" especially if he did it himself.

"Geez, you sound like my dad. 'If you watch TV so much, then go out and do what you learned.'" Tomoyo said, imitating her father. She hoped Hotaka would go away soon; she didn't want to tell him off so early in her winter break.

"I haven't seen your dad in a while." Hotaka said, obviously trying to strike up more conversations with her.

"Yeah, since homecoming, which was only like a week ago." Tomoyo stood up from her chair, with Eriol following her lead.

"How about I come over your house sometime?"

"Aw, well, there really isn't anything to do at my house. That reminds me, I gotta get home right now." Tomoyo left Hotaka standing there without a bye, while Eriol trailed behind.

"That guy is such a jerk." Eriol scoffed at Hotaka, once he was out of earshot.

"Yeah, well, it's kinda true. Yamazaki should just go out and try to talk to girls." She shrugged. She shivered as Eriol opened the door for her. Eriol felt like lending her his jacket, but he was too angry with that Hotaka guy.

"He shouldn't just laugh in his face. Or give him "advice" then call him a geek behind his back." Eriol scowled, and walked briskly to his car, while Tomoyo tried to keep up with his long strides.

"That's just Hotaka." Tomoyo retorted, ducking her head into the car. Eriol drove out of the parking lot slightly over the speed limit.

"Why are you defending him?" Eriol snapped. Hotaka was a jerk, and Tomoyo was so smart, yet why couldn't she see that?

"Because he's my friend!" Tomoyo yelled back. Hotaka wasn't much but he was still her friend and she was going to defend him just the same.

Eriol slammed his car door, once he reached Tomoyo's house. She was shocked at his behavior, but angry that he was getting so worked up over her defending a friend.

He opened the door, "Are you blind?"

"No! I'm not! I just don't see why you're so hung up over it!" She cried as she slammed the door behind her.

"Ooh, fiesty." A British-accented, female voice added to their argument. Tomoyo and Eriol jerked their head in the direction of a gorgeous brunette with her hair in glamorous curls, and clothes that fit the warmth to cover her for December weather, yet still stylish with all the layers.

"Georgina?" Tomoyo scrunched her face. What was her St. Augustine bestie doing in Tomoeda?

"Well, come on." Georgina opened her arms, "This isn't Madame Tussauds'. I'm not gonna stay like this forever."

"Georgina!" Tomoyo squeezed her friend, as she took in the familiar scent of Chanel No. 5 mixed with hair spray.

"Aw, what about me?" A male raised his arms and wiggled his fingers like spirit fingers, cheekily.

"Of course, Billy." She hugged him, as she heard another voice.

"God! Leaving me hanging?" A posh voice found her way to Tomoyo as she turned around.

Tomoyo smiled forcefully as she saw a strawberry blonde in hot pants tucked into Uggs with a tunic and a belt. She hugged the familiar figure, and felt the tiny pats of acrylic nails on her back.

"It's nice to see you again, Charlotte." Tomoyo said, as she let go. Charlotte flipped her straightened hair and giggled, "I know." Her eyes gazed at something behind Tomoyo. She turned around and found Eriol standing near the door sheepishly with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, this is my friend, Eriol."

"Didn't sound like it." Billy laughed, while shaking hands with Eriol, who smiled politely trying to forget that somebody witnessed the first fight he had with Tomoyo. He introduced himself to the said Georgina.

"Yeah, didn't sound like it." Charlotte mumbled as she made her way to Eriol, she smiled flirtatiously, "Any friend of Tomoyo is a friend of mine! Give me a hug!"

Charlotte threw her arms around Eriol's neck as he smiled and patted her back awkwardly. Tomoyo hid her grimace and pushed past them, "What are we doing in the foyer? Let's head to the living room."

"What are you guys doing here?" Tomoyo said, after her friends settled onto a seat in the living room. Eriol left to the kitchen to get some refreshments for them.

"We said we'd visit you." Georgina rolled her eyes, as Billy wrapped his arm around her and she settled comfortably in his embrace.

"Ah, I see you finally had the guts to go out with Georgina." Tomoyo stated and leaned back in her chair with a smile. The last time she talked to Billy, he was trying to get Georgina's number, but she told him to get it himself. He might come off as a little stalker-ish if he suddenly had her number without her permission.

"I know! Did anybody else throw up at their PDA? Oh, wait, you haven't seen nothing yet." Charlotte retorted.

"Shut up, Charlotte." Georgina snuggled herself deeper into Billy's chest.

"I had to sit across from them in first class!" She complained, "And you know what they did? They had their tongue down each other's throat the entire time!"

"Oh, shut up, Charlotte." Billy said, as Eriol came in and set down a tray full of pre-made baklava, "I know you can see yourself doing the same thing with Eriol here."

Tomoyo fumed while Eriol reddened. She reached for a baklava and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Oh, well, see?" Charlotte giggled, "I'm not the only one with that vision."

"So, where are you staying?" Tomoyo asked, avoiding Charlotte's comment and downing the baklava with a glass of water. Eriol ignored Charlotte, and excused himself to the study room.

"That posh hotel that Maria's father owns. He named this chain of hotels after his supposedly fifth wife, Nanette. But you remember Maria? She has another nose." Georgina responded, while Tomoyo nodded, knowing the new chain of five-star hotels, called Nanette, that opened last year and Maria's obsession with her looks, especially her nose that went from a horse to…a nose.

"Antione is trying to score with her." Billy said, ignoring his girlfriend's comment at Maria's nose.

"She's a bitch." Charlotte added, while checking her cuticles. Billy snickered at Charlotte's straight-forwardness, while Georgina fake-gasped.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and shrugged, "What? She's not here."

Georgina replied, "You just talked to her, like, a day before we left. You told her she had a nice nose!"

"Oh, come on! Everybody's been saying that! They're lying, of course! Her nose looks like Liza Minnelli's!"

"Liza Minnelli has a nice nose." Tomoyo added, while Billy nodded.

"Yeah, when she was, like, twenty, she's like fifty now."

"You're so full of bullshit, Charlotte!" Georgina laughed. Georgina and Charlotte were best friends, even though Charlotte blew up on Tomoyo, Georgina still stood by her, but they had their fair share of rough times, too. When Georgina's bunny died, Charlotte simply told her to buy a new one, but Georgina yelled at her and stopped talking to her for a week. But only for a week, because Charlotte stuck on to Georgina like a leech trying to get her back, when the whole school put her on "probation" like she was invisible. That was the power Georgina and her group held at St. Augustine's and getting herself involved with that group, Tomoyo will never know.

"I think she's sixty." Billy scoffed at Charlotte's ignorance.

"How would you know?" Charlotte scoffed back.

"She was at my cousin's debut last month, stupid!" Billy retorted. Celebrities at a birthday bash of a St. Augustine or of the brother school of a St. Augustine student was nothing new. These kids were VIP with all their fame and money or rather, fame bought with money.

"Shut up, Billy." Charlotte took out her compact mirror and checked her foundation.

Tomoyo smiled and shook her head at the familiarity of it all.

Once the girls got settled in Tomoyo's house, Billy left to visit some relatives of his that were living in the neighboring city of Tomoeda.

"You don't like that Eriol guy, do you, Tomoyo?" Charlotte said, in front of Tomoyo's vanity mirror, playing with Tomoyo's jewelry.

"Um, no." She lied. Charlotte wasn't too bright with academics, but she had street-smarts. She could sense a liar a mile away, even though she was one herself.

"You liar." Charlotte said, still checking herself out in Tomoyo's jewelry.

"You're such a slut, Charlotte." Georgina shouted from Tomoyo's walk-in closet.

Charlotte gasped. If it was anybody else, Charlotte would've slapped them around like there was no tomorrow, but Georgina was somebody who seemed to have the force field around her that had a bonus power of making people grovel to the ground.

"She's only sixteen! She's not even legal to be a slut." Tomoyo muttered. Georgina and Charlotte cackled.

"Oh, I love that! I need to put that on my Twitter." Georgina plopped down and joined Tomoyo on her bed. She pulled out her Blackberry from her Dooney & Burke wrist-purse.

"That reminds me! Did you post up those pictures from ICE?" Charlotte plopped down next to Georgina, who was typing away.

"A club?" Tomoyo asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep. And I still have those pictures when you were still clubbing. You know? Pre-expulsion and all." Georgina's thumbs rolled across her blackberry.

Tomoyo remembered it like it was yesterday. She was getting the worst lecture from the nuns and her father, while Charlotte was there to witness it all. Tomoyo grinned at Charlotte's hypocrisy. She was still here; even after all she put Tomoyo through but she figured that's what "frenemies" are for.

Takao popped his head in the door of his daughter's room, "Billy's here, girls."

"Thank you, sir." Georgina said, politely and got off of Tomoyo's bed and headed downstairs.

"Where's that Eriol kid?" Charlotte said to no one in particular, while getting off of Tomoyo's bed.

"He left an hour ago." Takao answered before going down the stairs himself.

"I thought he was your friend, Tomoyo." Charlotte pouted.

"I thought he was, too." Tomoyo muttered and left Charlotte standing at the top of the stairs, while she walked down herself.

She walked Georgina and Charlotte out her front door, while she waved at Billy who waved back, patiently waiting for Georgina since Charlotte already seated herself in the rent-a-car, shivering from Tomoeda's weather. She nagged Billy to turn on the heater.

Georgina took Tomoyo's hands and apologized, "I'm sorry, I brought her with me. I had to get her out of St. Augustine or else she was gonna ruin other girls' winter break. You know how she is. Always in trouble, getting herself into more trouble and never getting out of it."

"I understand." Tomoyo nodded.

"We'll be out of your hair, soon. So then, you can fix things up with your beau." Georgina winked and skipped her way to her boyfriend's rent-a-car to avoid Tomoyo's response and flushed face.

Tomoyo sighed as she watched the car drive out of her driveway. She wanted to spend time with Eriol over the whole winter break, but she couldn't do that with Charlotte around, and it didn't help the fact with that she just got into an argument with him.

* * *

I think I might end this story with 26 or 27 chapters.

I just finished chapter 22 right now, and I really wanna finish this story up 'cause I wanna start a new one or just take a break to have time to read books..

I read The Hunger Games. SO GOOD. I can't wait for the movie! AND KIMI NI TODOKE. I can't wait for that movie, too.

KEEP IN MIND: I'm trying to make this story as realistic as I can so there's obviously gonna be SLOW ROMANCE. I should put that on my profile... And I'm not sure if I said this, but HAVE FAITH IN CHIHARU. and Hotaka, too.  
There's a bit of humanity in enemies, you know?

And she _does_ have pigtails by the way (RoZa) hahaahah

AND AUGH! i can't wait till part 2 (which starts after my valentine's day chapter), those were my favorite chapters to write.

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts!

And did anybody hear about kerligurl13 (jessi slaughter)? ahaha it's ridicoulous how much of a poser she is and she's only 11


	13. Cue the Computer Whiz's Rager

Sorry, I put a crazy amount of brands in here.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own:  
iPod  
Edward and the Magnetic Zeros  
Myspace  
Facebook  
MapQuest  
Chromeo  
MGMT  
Halo  
Streetfighter  
Usher  
Mustang  
Corvette  
Lexus  
Buick  
Rolex

_I'd like to see our roles reversed_  
_To watch you hang on every word_  
_I'd like to see you have your way_  
_I keep my grammar well rehearsed_  
_Correct each stutter, every slur_  
_Come on and have your way with me_

_Now tell me that you're better_  
_And you rather just forget that_  
_Things have gone so far_

Sink Into Me - Taking Back Sunday

* * *

Tomoyo stuffed a fresh, glazed donut in her mouth and flipped her iPod playlist to 'Top 25 Most Played'. While 'Home' by Edward & The Magnetic Zeros burst through the iPod speakers in the kitchen, she grabbed the phone off of its charger, but she stopped herself before dialing Eriol's number.

Her father left this morning to go to a business trip in Thailand, so he left her all alone in the house. He told her no parties, no friends, and no burning the house on fire. She clicked the roof of her mouth, and tsked_, like that'll ever happen_. She planned on calling up Eriol to come up with some plans or maybe help her finish the donuts she bought using the Lexus she drove to the donut shop, but she remembered they were still unofficially not talking to each other.

She chewed on her donut sadly, and leaned on the counter still staring at the phone that was in her hand. All she had to do was apologize, but would Eriol still want to talk to her?

_Ring Ring!_

She leaped and juggled with the phone as it suddenly rang in her hand.

Without checking the caller ID, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Tomoyo." Syaoran said lazily on the other line.

"Syaoran! I was just about to call you!" Tomoyo smirked as she squished another donut into her mouth.

"Yeah," He ignored her, "I heard uncle Takao is out of town on a business trip."

"No parties, you know that." She gulped a pint of milk straight from the carton.

"Yeah, no parties at _your_ house, but I meant at somebody else's."

"Who?" She raised a brow, and wiped her milk mustache with her wrist.

"Yamazaki. He has this huge mansion, and he's throwing a rager tonight. It's to start off second semester. He posted a bulletin on Myspace and I updated his Facebook status. I was just at his house; it's almost bigger than mine. Perfect for a rager."

"Yamazaki? The one with black hair, and really slanty eyes?" Tomoyo opened the donut box, and licked her lips at the custard-filled donut, "I didn't know he held ragers."

Syaoran chuckled, "This is his first one. I'm helping him plan it. I'm at the grocery store getting food right now. So, how 'bout it? Sakura is bringing Naoko and Rika."

Tomoyo shrugged, even though Syaoran couldn't see it, "Ragers aren't my thing."

"Ragers and clubbing are really nothing different. You just know more people at ragers than clubs."

Tomoyo sighed, tired of Syaoran trying to convince her, she'd rather stay home and read a book, but Syaoran continued, "Just go. I know you probably finished your winter break homework by now, so I know you don't have anything better to do."

"Eh." Tomoyo shrugged again, he was right, she finished her all her homework on the first week of winter break just to get it over with, "Where is it?"

Syaoran laughed and Tomoyo could almost see him raising his fist in the air triumphantly, "It's near your neighborhood, but it's a gated community."

"There's only one gated community in Tomoeda."

"Then just go to it. The code is 8394."

"What time?"

"It starts at eight, and ends 'till whenever."

"Then I'll be there whenever."

"Cool. See ya." Syaoran hung up, without giving Tomoyo a chance to say bye. But it didn't matter since the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Tomoyo answered again, deciding three donuts in five minutes was enough, just until she was hungry again, anyways. _The perks of being a teenager, eat a thousand calories in a thirty seconds_, Tomoyo thought to herself.

"I'm bored." Charlotte yawned on the other line, "I wanna do something."

"Well, there's a party later tonight."

Charlotte hummed, "A Tomoeda party. I guess that's good enough. GEORGINA!"

Charlotte called her friend in the background, while Tomoyo winced and held the phone speaker away from her ear, "There's a party tonight! Let's go!"

"Where is it?" Georgina called faintly from the background.

"Where is it?" Charlotte repeated.

"At East Heights. The code is 8394, to get into the gate."

Charlotte repeated what Tomoyo said to Georgina, while Billy took hold of the phone, "Is there gonna be booze?"

"Aren't you the designated driver, Billy?"

Billy cursed under his breath, while Georgina took the phone, "I can just Map-quest it. We'll be there!"

"I'll drive you back home, if you'd like."

"Oh! Billy would love that! Thank you, Tomoyo!"

"You're welcome." Tomoyo said, as Georgina said farewell. She could hear Charlotte raking through a closet full of clothes before she hung up.

Tomoyo stared at the phone again, wondering if she should call Eriol about the rager. But were ragers really his thing? The thought of wondering if he even wanted to talk to her, circled through her head. Tomoyo never thought about a guy so much in her life. She had enough of thinking about something so unrelated to school, and headed to the den to fall asleep while watching TV.

It was hot and pounding in Yamazaki's mansion.

Tomoyo bobbed her head as she walked through the French doors. Yamazaki's mansion was full of people she saw around school and then some. The bass pounded in her chest as a familiar remix of Chromeo's song Fancy Footwork blasted through the speakers. It was hot, loud, and pounding everywhere she went. She ignored the looks that everybody seemed to give her as they looked her up-and-down, as she walked around to try and find somebody she could talk to.

"Hey!"

She turned around as somebody unfamiliar touched her arm, "You're Tomoyo, right?"

The kid was holding a plastic, red cup, which she assumed was filled with alcohol as the kid kept talking, rudely breathing misty alcoholic breath on her face, "The VP?"

"Yeah." She shouted back and moved away roughly to get out of the kid's grip. She was grabbed by her arm, again and glared as she turned around but relaxed as it was only Billy.

"This party is cool." Billy sipped his beer and looked around.

"He's on his fourth cup." Georgina appeared in a halter dress and hot pants. Tomoyo wasn't surprised; Billy always seemed to hold in his liquor.

"It's okay." Charlotte shrugged and put her hands on her hips as she looked around in a corset tank top with a see-through cardigan and hot pants. She left, holding onto a guy's arm as he escorted her away after he gave her a look down.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Georgina put her hand sympathetically on Tomoyo's arm as she looked at her friend's plain white t-shirt, grey cardigan, with faded jeans and sneakers, "You look so…sad."

"I look fine." Tomoyo yelled over the music, tugging on the hem of her shirt. The December weather would make anybody wear six or more layers, but the mansion was pumping with heat, either made by the people or the heater blasting through the vents. She was relieved to be only wearing two layers.

"You look sad!" Georgina said, she tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve, "Tell her she looks sad!"

"She looks fine, Georgina!" He turned to Tomoyo, "You look fine."

"Why don't you wear the dresses that you use to make in Fashion & Design class back at St. Augustine's? Those dresses won you awards!" Georgina pouted.

"I gave it to the school. In case a girl doesn't have a dress for one of the dances."

Georgina 'oohed', "Like a scholarship, but with dresses!"

"Right." Tomoyo grinned and nodded, she had a point in a way. She, herself, was lent a dress by a nun who saved a dress made by a former student. She used the dress to attend her first dance at St. Augustine's, even though the bust size was too big for Tomoyo's barely-there chest. She decided to give the dresses she made in class to the school with a stretchy fabric and adjustable straps for the bust and waist, so it can fit any girl.

"Oh. I love this song." Tomoyo muttered to herself, as an MGMT remix of 'Time to Pretend' blasted through the speakers. Not many MGMT remixes did MGMT justice, but this one was just too good to say it was by MGMT.

"Then let's dance!" Georgina pulled her through the crowd and onto the dance floor. Tomoyo smiled and felt conscious of herself, but remembered she put on fresh deodorant before she came and she didn't want to leave Georgina dancing by herself, even though she seemed just fine. Tomoyo danced slowly with Georgina, but her energy grew and she found herself taking Georgina's hands and thrashing her head around. She swung her whole body and jumped to the beat. She sang along with the separated verses and chorus, and bobbed her head with the catchy familiar beat. She threw her hands up in the air with Georgina and spun around, not caring about hitting random people around her. Billy joined them and placed himself in a dance sandwich between them. They danced together with sweaty smiles through the bass beat. They pounded their arms in the air perfectly and sang along 'till the end.

Chiharu walked through the crowd in Yamazaki's house, which was usually neat and tidy and not full of so many hormonal teenagers. She almost didn't recognize Yamazaki who was being hit on by a girl. Yamazaki was in a button-down shirt and jeans, which showed off his decent figure, compared to the baggy hand-me-downs he usually wore, but the biggest change was his smile. His posture was usually so stiff, and his facial expressions were so awkward, it made Chiharu look away, but tonight his posture was upright, but relaxed and his smile showed off his straight-teeth from years of braces.

"What's up with the party, Yamazaki?" Chiharu yelled over the music, ignoring the girl that was glaring at her. The girl rolled her eyes and left to flirt with the D.J.

"Syaoran helped me." He nudged his head at Syaoran, who was talking animatedly with Sakura, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Danette mountain?"

"We came back early because Miki's mom wanted to use the car. You held a party and you didn't tell me?" Chiharu shouted over the music, frustrated.

"I didn't know you wanted to come to any of my parties. You stopped coming to my birthday parties when I was nine!"

"Those were birthday parties!"

"They're still parties! What difference does it make?"

"There wasn't any ladybug piñatas!"

Yamazaki blushed, the only reason he had ladybug piñatas was because Chiharu liked them, "But why didn't you go to my other parties? Like last year? My parents ask me about your whereabouts every year during the dinner parties they invite you to! But you never go to any of them!"

Chiharu rolled her eyes. This was one of the reasons why she stopped hanging out with Yamazaki, because he said lame words like "whereabouts". She put her hand in front of his face and left to hang out with Miki and Hana, the only ones who wanted to talk about what _she_ wanted to talk about instead of Halo and Streetfighter. Yamazaki rolled her eyes at her immature gesture, and continued talking to his random guests he didn't know he invited. He just hoped they weren't going to break anything that would cost him a lot while his parents are away.

Tomoyo wagged her head to try and get the sweat off of her, but it just made her hair stick to her face, as she moved to the edge of the dance floor to get some room to breathe while Billy and Georgina continued dancing through the next song. She hadn't dance so much since her last clubbing outing at St. Augustine's. She thought she wouldn't miss it, but it felt good to let out all the energy she didn't know she had.

"Tomoyo!" Rika enveloped her in a hug, "That was so good!"

"Yeah!" Naoko added, yelling through the music, "Even though you were dancing with that guy, it wasn't provocative at all!"

"It looked like you had a lot of fun!" Sakura said, hanging onto a sweaty Syaoran by the arm.

"You picked the music, didn't you?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran and he replied with a wink and bobbed his head to the left. Syaoran dragged Sakura to the dance floor, while Tomoyo turned her head to her left and found Eriol walking through the crowd, trying to find out what to do. He was dressed casually, in a plaid open button-down with a shirt under it, and jeans, compared to his usual suit or uniform.

Tomoyo's breath caught in her throat as she waved her friends bye and made her way to him. Just watching Eriol made her drown out her friends' giggles.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, who spun around surprised at Tomoyo's presence.

"Syaoran invited me." Eriol yelled over the music. She took him by his wrist and dragged him outside to Yamazaki's backyard. It was a little quieter and less people were there as they shivered in the cold and went back inside to watch a beer pong game. Tomoyo blushed, wondering how she got so gutsy, taking him by his wrist. It must've been the party atmosphere she had missed, which gave her so much energy.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol asked her, like she was somewhere she didn't belong.

Tomoyo glared slightly and crossed her arms at the attitude he was giving her, "I was invited, too." But she remembered what she dragged him outside for and softened her glare into an apologetic look, "I'm sor-"

"Eriol!" Charlotte hugged Eriol from behind his waist, "I didn't know you were gonna be here."

The guy that was once escorting her stuffed his hands in his pockets, and went back inside embarrassed.

"Yeah," Eriol said awkwardly, "Same here."

"Thanks for keeping him company for me, Tomoyo." Charlotte winked at her, and took Eriol by the arm and pulled him inside. Tomoyo was left standing there, gaping at what just happened. She glared and sighed, knowing she couldn't go back in there. Once Charlotte had a guy, she had him, except for Syaoran, who totally freaked at her obsession over him.

She brushed her hair back, and sat on the porch swing. She leaned her head back and stretched her arms across the swing to feel the sudden cold breeze that welcomed her sweaty skin. She sighed again, as 'OMG' by Usher was faintly heard inside. She wondered if Syaoran had seen Charlotte or vice versa. He probably felt his "Syaoran" senses tingling and avoided her at the right times, dragging Sakura with him.

"Don't worry about her." Georgina said, standing over Tomoyo, "She has him now, but you'll have him once she's gone by tomorrow."

Tomoyo lifted her head and smiled as her friend walked around from behind the swing and sat next to her, "Thanks, Georgina, for coming here and everything."

"No problem." Georgina smiled her gorgeous, white, straight-toothed smile and hugged her, "I'm gonna take Billy and Charlotte back to the hotel."

"You're in the condition to drive?"

Georgina slapped Tomoyo's upper arm, "I'm sober. And we need to wake up early, so I can give them some time to get over their hangovers."

"Charlotte seemed okay."

"Charlotte's been drinking since she was, like what? Twelve? That girl knows how to hold her liquor." Georgina pulled her hair in a ponytail, and let it fall over her shoulders. She sighed sadly and squeezed Tomoyo tight, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah." She muttered in Georgina's hair. She let go, and smiled sadly.

"''Till summer vacation, anyways." Georgina shrugged and smiled reassuringly.

"Do you need help dragging Charlotte to the car?" Tomoyo asked concerned, knowing Charlotte was ten times more stubborn drunk than sober.

Georgina waved her suggestion away, "I can do it myself. I've had experience."

Tomoyo walked Georgina to the rent-a-car as she gathered a swaying Billy and a frisky Charlotte outside. She had to hand it to her; Georgina seemed like a slinky girl with a model figure but when she held onto her drunken companions without any help, she could see a little bit of muscle bulging out of her upper arms. _I guess experience can be exercise_, Tomoyo smirked at the thought as she waved goodbye at the retreating car. She shivered at the winter weather and turned around, but jumped back abruptly as she found Hotaka swaying behind her with a drunken smirk.

"Whoa, scared me there." She said, as she suddenly caught Hotaka, who fell onto her shoulder face-forward.

She laid him down on the front porch swing, as he mumbled and took her arm when she tried to go back inside, "Thanks, Tomoyo."

"You're welcome." She tried to head back to the door that was only two feet away, but Hotaka pulled her back roughly and she landed on his lap. He hugged her, and sniffed her hair then exhaled. Tomoyo coughed at his alcoholic breath.

"Come on, Tomoyo." He slurred as she struggled in his arms, "You smell good. What shampoo do you use?"

"Something a guy shouldn't use." Tomoyo said, as she struggled in his bear hug that seemed to be getting tighter as she struggled more. She looked around helplessly, but nobody was outside, except for empty cars along the driveway. She bit her lip, regretting coming to the party.

"You're so cute. I saw you dancing, and it looked like you danced before. You should dance for me sometime." He slurred again, and laid his head on Tomoyo's chest. She pushed his head away, and he looked up glaring, "Stop it, Tomoyo."

"Me?" Tomoyo yelled, "You're telling me to stop? Let go of me, you drunken bas-"

She stopped herself; she couldn't believe the irony. She defended this guy but here he was, squeezing her on his lap, like a drunkard.

"A drunken what?" Hotaka glared, and held her tighter as she struggled, "A drunken what? A drunken bastard?" He spat as he slurred his final words.

"Ugh!" Tomoyo wiped the spit off of her face, but blood soon found its way, flying toward her. She ducked as blood hit the floor, and she dropped to the ground as Hotaka's grip on her loosened. She looked up to see a raging, red-face Eriol with a curled fist, and Hotaka perfectly knocked out on the porch swing.

She stood up and wiped the spit she wiped off of her face onto her thigh. She looked up at Eriol, relieved, but scared. She'd never seen him so angry, compared to his usual calm façade. He was breathing heavily and grinding his teeth as he glared at the knocked out Hotaka.

"Eriol." She said quietly. He jerked his head at her direction out of his trance, as she winced. He softened as he took regard of Tomoyo's shivering and scared figure.

He felt like holding her, but she spoke softly, "We should clean him up."

"Oh." Eriol said, looking back at the sleeping Hotaka, who had blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He reached over and slung Hotaka over his shoulder with ease, but groaned as he felt the weight coming down on him.

"You got him?" Tomoyo opened the French doors for him.

"Yep." Eriol groaned, and adjusted Hotaka over his shoulder, while he walked inside. People stared at them confused, but went back to their partying and drinking, while Tomoyo guided him upstairs and opened a door to a bedroom. He dropped Hotaka on the bed roughly, on his back, knowing it was what he deserved and more. Tomoyo went into the jointed bathroom, and came back with an antiseptic, cotton balls, and band-aids, which she placed on the bed side table. He watched her as she sat on the bed and gently lifted Hotaka's head upright.

"Do you need any help?" Eriol asked, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

But she kept her focus on Hotaka while she mumbled, "Unconscious, but breathing." She addressed Eriol, "Can you put some antiseptic on a cotton ball? And hand me a dry one, too."

"He's just knocked out from a couple of beers." She continued, as she waited patiently for cotton balls from Eriol, "I don't think you hurt his head much, except for his mouth. His teeth seemed to scrape the inside of his mouth and his nose bleeding." She said, as she squeezed his cheeks lightly to look into his mouth. Eriol handed her a clean cotton ball, and waited to give her the next cotton ball with antiseptic as she gently wiped the excess blood from Hotaka's nose, mouth and chin. She laid his head on his side, and pushed his shoulder gently to try and wake him up before she placed the antiseptic on his face but to no avail. She patted the wet cotton ball on the cut on his mouth, and threw away the bloodied cotton ball in the trash near the bedside. Eriol admired how calmly she handled Hotaka after he just harassed her. She turned her attention away from the knocked-out, but taken care of Hotaka and sat quietly on the bed, noting her first awkward silence with Eriol.

"I didn't know he was gonna end up sleeping." Eriol said quietly, standing over Tomoyo.

"He'll be fine. It's been a long night." She smiled slightly, "Thanks for earlier. I owe you one."

"Will you be the one knocking out the next girl that harasses me?" Eriol chuckled.

"Maybe. In times like these, a person can find strength they knew they never had." Tomoyo bit her lip, trying to hold her tears, "And I'm sorry about before. I know Hotaka is a jerk-"

"No, I'm sorry. He's your friend and you were just defending him." Eriol said, trying not to let the sarcasm escape from his throat as he noticed her chin trembling. She stood up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back, as he felt her hot tears on his neck. She sobbed quietly, as the party raged outside the bedroom. How could somebody change so quickly? She remembered Hotaka being the nicest kid around, but he changed into somebody everybody else would admire him to be instead of the "nicest kid around".

Eriol let go of her after a moment, "I'll take you home."

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and shook her head, hoping the snot dripping from her nose wasn't too obvious, but it was since he wiped it himself with a tissue from the bedside table, making her blush.

"I drove the Lexus here." She replied, with her voice cracking. He rubbed her back.

"Then drive the Lexus back to your house and I'll follow you in my car."

"That's not necessary. "

"You're really in no condition to drive, and what if you get into an accident? I'll be there right behind you!" Eriol urged.

She giggled, "Yeah, you'll be right behind me. Getting me into an accident by your tail-gating."

"I don't tail-gate!" He smiled, happy that Tomoyo was back to herself.

"I've been in the car while you drive, Eriol! You tail-gate like a dog sniffing another new dog's butt!" Tomoyo opened the door for him; she closed the door quietly behind her, knowing Hotaka was fast asleep. They headed downstairs arguing happily and unknowingly as people stared at Tomoyo, whose eyes were red with dried tears on her cheeks, and the unknown guy that was beside her, making her smile.

She turned the key to start the ignition and parallel-parked out of a space between a Mustang and a Corvette. She smiled as she watched Eriol's car in her rear-view mirror. Although her relationship with Hotaka may have changed for the worst that night, Eriol's concern for her made her smile endlessly. She pushed the button on her remote to open the gate of her mansion and wondered how long she'll be able to stand being just friends with Eriol.

Driving into the six-car garage, she parked the car and opened the driver's door to watch the blue Buick pull into the garage.

"Did you have fun?" She asked Eriol after he made his way over to her, while she leaned on her car.

"Not really." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned on her car next to her.

"Well, did you at least have fun with Charlotte?" Tomoyo bit her lip, hoping her slight jealously wasn't obvious.

Eriol smirked, "Are you gonna knock her out?"

"It depends." She shrugged, "Did she harass you?" Tomoyo tilted her head to stare at Eriol, who grinned.

"Yeah," He smiled wider as he watched Tomoyo bite the inside of her cheek angrily, "Just emotionally traumatized. She kept touching me and stared at Syaoran the whole night. I think she was jealous 'cause it seemed like he was purposely avoiding her. He dodged her through the crowd and kept dragging Sakura everywhere."

Tomoyo leaned her head back and laughed, "I knew she would! Charlotte's always had some weird obsession over Syaoran!"

"Was she the one who told the nuns about your nightly outings?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

Eriol shook his head, "She kept talking smack about you. 'Tomoyo does this and that. She's such a wanker. She never let me smoke around her.' "

Tomoyo laughed heartily as he attempted to copy Charlotte's posh voice and waved his hand around, like he was flinging a purse. She knew Charlotte talked about her behind her back, but nobody ever believed her since it could be proven to be wrong. The only problem was, nobody ever dared to stand up to her, until Charlotte threw Tomoyo into a catfight, and Tomoyo responded with a handy south paw to her face that redeemed her from Charlotte's scratching and hair pulling. Tomoyo agreed with the nuns that fighting was not the way to go, but at least it changed something in St. Augustine. According to IM's with Georgina, Charlotte's drama is still present, but it dwindled down and Charlotte's been slightly tame since then.

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked gently, his brows furrowing together in concern, referring to her incident with Hotaka.

She smiled, "I'll be fine, Eriol. In fact, better than ever."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Why's that?"

"Because you're a boob." Tomoyo bit her lip, trying to hide her cheeky smile as she watched Eriol's face redden with confusion.

"You're the one closet to my heart." She held her hand over her heart and smiled at the cheesy joke. Eriol laughed and shook his head, making his bangs fall over his face, hoping to hide his blush. Tomoyo felt her heart happily ache at her sudden comment. She heard her father say that to her mother plenty of times, but she wondered if Eriol felt the same way she did just standing next to him. They leaned on Tomoyo's black Lexus silently, with smiles plastered on their faces, going over tonight's various events in their head.

"I have to get home." Eriol said quietly, after a moment of comfortable silence.

"So soon?" Tomoyo pouted.

Eriol chuckled at her "cuteness" and looked at his Rolex, "It's three in the morning."

Confusion struck Tomoyo's face, "No way.", she said, grabbing Eriol's wrist to check his watch, at which he blushed at, unnoticed by her. The hour hand was placed perfectly on the three. The "tight-ass" vice president had spent five hours at a rager, and what a rager that was.

* * *

TRUTHFULLY, I really dislike that last sentence. haha poo.

13opals - I think I kinda get what you're saying about the generic popularism about Hotaka. You mean, the generic popularism that's usually found in that golden boy in fanfics, right?  
I'm trying to make it that way, for now, but I like to make the characters deeper, if you know what I'm saying. Like, character development.  
And HARRY POTTER! I read the first book and watched the first movie and snippets of the other movies. I liked it! But I'm not really a fan, though. But I really wanna watch the movies, but it's not streaming anywhere online. And I don't feel like spending money on movies...except for INCEPTION. I wanna watch that sooo bad! Mmmhmmm...Joseph Gordon-Levitt ahahah  
But it's funny you bring that up, 'cause there's gonna be a Harry Potter reference in a later chapter!  
And thanks!

I feel like watching Laguna Beach. Only the first season, though, 'cause the rest sucked.

BTW, whenever I post a new chapter, it means I've already written the latest chapter. Like, right now, I have chapter 13 up, but I just finished chapter 23.  
AND Y'ALLS KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, it's almost done!  
I really wanna start a new story. Kinda like a mix between "Rosie and Skate" and "The Clique" two words: GOOGLE IT. that's the answer for everything. haha like when am i gonna die? GOOGLE IT.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA. I just need to type up three or four more chaptersssssss.

But first, Ima go read.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND ALERTING AND FAVORITING! I love caps lock...


	14. Cue the Scandal

I ain't gonna bother with the intro song, 'cause there's already a song I squeezed inn near the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own:  
iPhone  
CSI: Miami  
Electric Company  
PBS

* * *

Tomoyo walked through the halls keeping her calm façade, but inside she was smiling like she just got a year's supply of Hershey's Hugs. She felt so giddy that she didn't bother to tell a girl to pull up her cami to cover the cleavage spilling out of her v-neck sweater or lecture that guy about the dangers of ripped jeans.

She worried about how she was going to face Hotaka during classes or student council meetings, and she hoped the best thing to do was ignore him but the thoughts of Hotaka had melted away from her mind constantly as Tomoyo remembered her winter break that she spent with Eriol most of the time.

While her father was away, they found time together to hang out at each other's house and talk all night long on her roof top or on Eriol's pier. She taught him how to make lemon meringue pie, which together, they found out cinnamon was his mother's secret ingredient, and he bore through the nauseatingly, tedious chore of going Christmas shopping for their families. They spent Christmas together with a dinner party, and Tomoyo was able to give Eriol a hand-knit scarf she made, while he gave her a Swarovski swan necklace, which she wore, tucked beneath her t-shirt, this very moment. She told him how much she regretted getting him such a cheap gift, compared to the necklace he gave her, but he told her he felt the same way with Tomoyo's hand-made scarf, which she took the time to make. They spent New Year's Eve together on her roof, with permission from her father and endless teasing from Eriol's sister, and Tomoyo was glad she was the first to give Eriol her smile and she was the first to receive his smile for the beginning of the year.

She felt giddy every time she saw Eriol wearing the scarf she made when he visited her every morning before going off to Seijou High School, since his winter break started earlier thus ending earlier than hers. But the student body greatly contrasted to the giddy feeling their vice president held inside. She didn't notice the whispers and looks of shock and envy as she fumbled with her locker combination.

She bit her lip and pouted, wondering why her locker wasn't opening. She tried the fifth time, but the black lock didn't budge.

"Tomoyo."

She turned to her left abruptly and found Syaoran; his lips were in a thin line, and his brows furrowed in concern.

"Are you alright?" He continued.

"No." Tomoyo pouted again, "I can't get my lock to open." She fumbled with her combination again, and sighed.

Rika came up to her right and meekly said, "That's not your locker, Tomoyo."

She stared at Rika, who also looked at her concerned, then stared back at the locker that supposedly wasn't hers. The locker number said G1028, but her locker was G1209. Tomoyo brought her index finger to her temple, and chuckled. She moved to the locker on her left, and tried the combination again. She giggled as her locker opened, "Thanks, Rika." She said.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" Rika said, as Naoko appeared next to her with her brows furrowed together in concern along with Rika. Sakura walked up next to Naoko and bit her lip with worry.

"Yeah," Tomoyo raised her brow, "I just forgot my locker for a sec." Cautiously, she grabbed her books she needed for her morning classes, contemplating why her friends seemed so worried. She noticed the tension in the corridor as her friends nervously shifted their weight on their feet and exchange looks of worry. She turned around slowly, finally noticing the chatter between random students as they passed by her, and the faces they were giving her as they looked her up and down, and turned away, embarrassed, as she noticed the looks and eyed them with suspicion. She'd never cared about what the student body thought of her, but she couldn't help but worry. What could she have done to make them look at her like she was some person they've never seen before?

"What's going on?" She asked her friends softly. Sakura turned to Rika and Naoko for help on what to say, but they looked at each other gaping and closing their mouths.

"Some-," Syaoran paused, and hesitated, "Some stuff-you know the school's website that premiered just yesterday by the Commercial Design students?"

Tomoyo nodded. The premiering of the school's website seemed to be a really big tradition considering the Commercial Design students were always really talented and creative with the new designs they come up with every year and the school's website was a website for the student body population rather than the parents or anybody who wanted information about the school (that kind of information was reserved for another website). The school's website usually had the latest events, latest pictures of the students taken by the yearbook committee, and there were polls, like which "well-known"(in the site's terms) student has the best baby pictures, who had the best outfit that week, or who had the best smile, etc. The former principle came up with the idea; a separate school website for students would make them more involved, and it did, but everybody knew it was all just some popularity contest, yet being on the World Wide Web made it even more addicting. Tomoyo never gave it a second thought to not look on the website, knowing all it would ever say was about her being mean and "anal", which didn't really matter to her, as long as students kept their drama away from her.

"Well, there have been pictures that have somehow made its way to the website." Sakura said softly, gripping her books in front of her chest nervously.

"And we guessed it's from your St. Augustine 'days'." Naoko said, making quotations with the word 'days'.

"Or rather," Rika said meekly, "everybody guessed."

"My St. Augustine days?" Tomoyo said, the sentence barely escaping for her throat. She hoped what they were saying wasn't what she was thinking, but her heart started sinking anyways.

"It's from our partying days, Tomoyo." Syaoran said, telling it like it is, straight-forwardly.

"What? You mean, like, clubbing? With-" Tomoyo pried from Syaoran.

"With your St. Augustine friends, Georgina and them." Syaoran nodded slowly, as he felt regret from telling Tomoyo. It was like slow motion as it dawned on her; her eyes were wide as she watched everybody who passed by her, gossiping, and staring at her like she was a new person, not the "anal", "tight-ass" vice president. She remembered those pictures; pictures of having her arm around different guys, holding virgin cocktails in tight dresses, and her hair swaying all over her head on the dance floor. She thought she escaped that stupid side of her.

"I'm not sure what this situation might mean to you, Tomoyo, but I know it's bad. Just know that we're there for you." Sakura said, with a small, yet assuring smile, but she'll never know what it's like to build your reputation into a serious student, who usually doesn't bother with the partying portion of high school life, from being a popular, well-liked, rich, party girl from St. Augustine's and have it all come crashing down with a click sending the student body into her past.

"Thanks." Tomoyo said feebly to her friends. She made her way to her class, knowing the morning bell would ring soon, without giving her friends a farewell.

She bit her lip, on the verge of tears. She knew she didn't care what the student body thought of her now. She built her reputation at Tomoeda Academy intricately to make her dad proud after her St. Augustine past, but what if the principal or the school staff gets a hold of these pictures? Will they suspend her or place her in detention, ruining her already cracked, but refurbished reputation? Her father had already seen the worst of those pictures, thanks to Charlotte, but will he burst all over again like he did when Tomoyo came back to Tomoeda, jet-lagged from her flight from England?

Tomoyo remembered the vein clearly popping out of her father's temple as he threw placemats, a table blanket, and a soup spoon across the dining room; she remembered wincing as her father threw a plastic bowl at her arm in the kitchen and ducking to her room as he attempted to throw her heavy, St. Augustine messenger bag her way, but it landed on her safely locked door instead. She remembered crying heavily and trembling scared as her father banged on her door, yelling unfathomable curse words and phrases. She knew her father had a temper; her mother would scold her every time she did something bad as a child, telling her that her father would blow up on her if she ever did something bad again. She stayed in her room for a day, without food or water, and left her brief prison, with a promise to be the best she can be, after her father flew to another foreign land for another business trip.

Tomoyo walked into her government class with her chin up, and slightly proud that she ignored the cat calls thrown at her once she entered. She wasn't going to break the promise she made to herself that day just because some stupid pictures of her were spread on the World Wide Web. She listened to her teacher's lessons, gripping her pencil determined to prove herself even more. She had nothing to hide from anybody now, and they can't blame her for anything. She cleaned up her act; she'd been studying vigorously for the SATs, ACTs and whatever test thrown at her since that fateful day, three months before junior year of her summer started, and her recent, first semester report card proved it.

It's not easy making your way to the library when everywhere you look there's a student just waiting to see you, and gossip to their friends or give you dirty or bewildered looks; in fact, it wasn't easy for Tomoyo to make her way to every class that morning.

Ignoring the cliché whispers from the tables and the shushing of the librarian, Tomoyo pushed the start button and pushed herself closer to the computer desktop. She told her friends to go without her during lunch, knowing some kind of commotion would start if she was present. They agreed, aware of her plan; if they, Tomoyo's dear group of friends, sat in the cafeteria without Tomoyo, like nothing ever happened then her situation might dwindled down. They knew not to push any farther if anybody asked them about Tomoyo's pictures.

She clicked through the web browser and clicked on the link of the student school website. Immediately, her pictures with her St. Augustine friends: Georgina, Charlotte, Billy, Antoine, etc. were posted on the home page. Pictures of her dancing in the club, hugging different guys, drinking virgin cocktails, along with Syaoran, were found as she scrolled down. She knew Syaoran couldn't care less if people found pictures of him, but she knew he cared for her well-being.

She could feel her heart ache with regret as she saw the pictures that Charlotte had shown to Takao, the nuns, and the headmaster. The digital picture had shown her arm around Antoine, a guy who always flirted with Tomoyo, while he held a beer and had his arm wrapped around Tomoyo's waist, which was decked out in a cinched purple dress that showed off her curves. She found another shameful picture of her kissing the cheek of her friend, Fred, with his face squished and her arm around his neck affectionately.

She clicked through to find pictures that made her smile. It was Tomoyo, wearing a black, one-shoulder, bandage dress and Georgina wearing her powermesh tuck dress, which they made together in Fashion & Design class, and they were dancing in a rave. Another picture was Tomoyo smiling in a park in a blue, butterfly-patterned, v-neck pinafore dress that Georgina had lent Tomoyo for a photo shoot they volunteered to do for Georgina's aunt who was a photographer for a clothing boutique. The picture didn't make her look bad, but different from her usual attire. Was that the plan of whoever posted these pictures? To make her look different from her "anal" vice president behavior?

She clicked through the whole website and noted that all of the pictures of her past weren't there, only the ones that made her look bad or different. Tomoyo leaned her chin on the palm of her hand as she looked through the pictures again. She had a hunch that it was Chiharu, but how could she have gotten the pictures? Although Tomoyo didn't have a social networking profile herself, she knew Georgina and her friends that posted the pictures on their own social networking profiles had their profiles set on private. They were smart enough not to make it public, in case, the nuns or school staff found out about it. Tomoyo concluded that it could've been a hacker, somebody who hacked through social networking profiles, but she was aware Chiharu wasn't very good with computers, considering most technology she touched, broke into tiny little pieces (resulting in a new kind of insurance for people like Chiharu) except for her precious iPhone, which, amazingly, seemed durable under her possession. Miki and Hana didn't seem too bright, considering the use of computers during class to look at clothes online. It must've been somebody whom Chiharu trusted with computers, but who?

Tomoyo trudged through the halls to brave her next class, English AP, and the looks and whispering connecting her were starting to feel numb. The thought of wondering who the hacker is kept racking through her mind so much that she didn't even notice Arata, the notorious playboy, address her until he roughly grabbed her wrist while making her way to her seat in class.

"Hey! I was talking to you." Arata said, annoyed.

Tomoyo grimaced, "Uh, yeah?"

"I _said_," He rolled his eyes, "How about we go out sometime? You can show me some of those moves and we can have a little drink," he winked, making Tomoyo vomit slightly in her throat, "in my bedroom." Arata smirked proudly, as cat calls and whistles were heard from his peers.

Tomoyo laughed freely, "Did you really think _that_ was gonna work? Or did you _really_ believe that was original? You're not the only who's said that to me." She shook her head, and sat in her seat, once his grip on her wrist loosened. Humiliated, Arata sat in his own seat on the other side of the room, ignoring the snickers from his peers.

She smirked, and muttered to herself, "You'd think being a student in some rich 'academy' would create some originality. I swear, it's like nobody's ever heard of creativity."

Tomoyo heard a quiet snicker from the seat behind her left shoulder. She turned around, wondering if her comment wasn't too loud, to find Yamazaki shake his head and smile beneath his bangs. She saw that he was wearing a graphic tee and a peacoat that seemed to fit him well compared to the baggy clothes he usually wore that made him look like a string bean. She turned to her front and contemplated on what would've made the sudden change in Yamazaki? It could've been Syaoran since he helped him with the winter break party, he must've helped him with his attire, too.

The teacher returned with a satisfied look on his face, and briefly told the class his "whimsical" adventures in the potty, while his students made a chorus of groans in disgust. Oh, the joys of an English teacher.

"Tomoyo, psst." Hotaka uttered mid-way into the weary lesson. Tomoyo stiffened remembering the night with Hotaka during Yamazaki's party; carefully, she turned her head towards him. He seemed apologetic, with his eyes full of worry and his infamous puppy pout. Instantly, her thoughts went back to Eriol when she dragged him around the mall against his will, thinking back to his puppy pout which was ten times better than Hotaka's.

"Can we talk? You know, after school?" Hotaka pleaded.

"After class." Tomoyo said, briefly after the teacher paused during his lecture to glare at them.

"I can't, my next class is on the other side of the building. I promise I won't be long." Hotaka pleaded once again. She nodded once to end the conversation, since the teacher kept glaring and pausing during his lecture

A folded note landed softly on her desk that read, 'Meet on the rooftop', in chicken scratch. Tomoyo bit her cheek, annoyed that she has to postpone at least five minutes of her after-school time with Eriol for Hotaka. _So much for ignoring him_, she thought to herself.

She walked towards the edge of the roof top of the school and leaned her hands on the fence that prevented her from feeling the strong force of gravity. She heaved a sigh, while watching the soccer team practice vigorously. It seemed fate wanted her take her time to talk to Hotaka, considering the fact that Eriol texted her earlier during her free period saying he'll be two hours late picking up Tomoyo, since he has soccer practice at Seijou High himself.

"Hey." Hotaka said, as Tomoyo spun around to find him smiling relieved, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." she shrugged, while he joined her to lean his back on the fence.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I wanted to apologize. I get a bit frisky when I'm drunk-"

"And aggressive." Tomoyo interrupted with a scowl.

"Right, and aggressive, but I know that's no excuse. I'm sorry for hurting you like that, Tomoyo." Hotaka pleaded with her.

"Are you okay?" She brought her index finger to her nose to brush it slightly, indicating his nose injury at the party.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, that kid packs a punch." Hotaka said, glaring at nothing in particular.

"I'm sorry about that. He was just-you know," Tomoyo hesitated and blushed slightly, "protecting me."

Hotaka grunted, ignoring her comment, "Where'd you learn to dance like that? And who were those people you were dancing with? And there was this girl that kept hanging around that Eriol guy and she just bad-talked about you the whole night."

"Dancing just comes natural. And those were just old friends."

"Even that girl that bad-talked you?"

Tomoyo nodded, aware he was talking about Charlotte.

"You've really changed, Tomoyo. I didn't know you had friends like that." Hotaka said softly, looking up at the sky. Tomoyo snorted. Who did he think he was?

"I've changed?" she said incredulously, "You're the one making friends with jerks! Thanks to them, everybody calls me 'anal', but now they're hitting on me? And you're one to talk! You make fun of Yamazaki, but show up at his party? The only one that treats him fairly decent is Chiharu!"

Hotaka scoffed, "Me? You're the one with all those slutty pictures! Flirting with different guys, and dressing like a slut! Maybe you were the one who put up those pictures! So you can get the attention you used to get at your old school!"

"A slut?" Tomoyo hissed, "Is that what you think I am? The most I've ever done with a guy is a hug and a kiss on the cheek! You're calling me the slut? When everybody knows you lost your virginity to Chiharu, who lost her virginity way before you came along!" Which was true. Before Chiharu hated Tomoyo like how she hated seeing a girl wearing Burberry when it was out of style, Chiharu told her everything including her first time with Yamazaki whom she used to call by his first name, Takashi, until she, too, pretended like he didn't exist. Tomoyo catches, once in a while, Chiharu and Yamazaki talking in the halls when they thought no one was around, and it seemed like they were on friendly terms, but then again, all they ever seem to talk about is the next family get-together.

Hotaka's face broke out in surprise then hurt. How could he call Tomoyo a slut when she is such a dear friend? She was the only one who actually left a voicemail wishing him a happy birthday instead of the dinky texts from his so-called friends, who didn't even bother talking to him until word went out that he did it with Chiharu, even though, she only let him grope her here and there, nothing less, nothing more. And how could he call her a slut when he liked her so much?

He breathed a sigh and combed his fingers through his hair, "Look, I'm sorry, Tomoyo. About everything. About treating you this way. I'm sorry for not being there when your mother died. About totally dissing you in freshman year. About what I did to you in that party. I'm sorry for calling you a slut. I'm sorry about those pictures even though I have no idea who did it." He slid down on the fence, holding his head in between his knees. Tomoyo knew that he may be an idiot, but he knows when he really screws up. Her face softened from Hotaka's confession. She could tell he really was hurt instead of the fake pouts he plasters on to get girls to forgive him whenever he forgets something they tell him or when they tease him.

"That's okay." She patted his hunched back, while he lifted head to rest his chin on his knees and he watched as Tomoyo sat down with him. She leaned her arm and her head on his shoulder, while they sat in silence with soccer practice still bustling from afar.

"Where did those pictures come from?" Hotaka inquired quietly.

"I don't know. I wish I knew." Tomoyo replied, shaking her head sadly.

"No, I meant, where? Like were you in a club?" Hotaka asked, while Tomoyo took her arm and head off of his shoulder and laughed.

"Yeah. I went to a private school in London during sophomore year, and I made some new friends. And being the all-girls school that it is, we were tempted to go out and meet boys." Tomoyo chuckled at how boy-crazy she used to be, "So, we did, but they weren't random guys, like forty year old men or something." She assured Hotaka when he stared at her like she went hunting for sugar daddies, "We met up with guys from the brother school of St. Augustine's, and we would meet up at dances, too." Tomoyo sighed and placed her arms behind her head, reminiscing the fun she had with her group of friends that seemed to be the center of attention during school games or dances. They were popular, drama queens, and snobby, but some of them were some pretty genuine friends.

Hotaka felt betrayed. Tomoyo had this kind of past, and she didn't bother to tell him, but then again he hasn't exactly been the friend he ought to be. He wanted to know everything about her to make up for all the time he had lost.

"What about that Eriol kid? Where'd you meet him?" Hotaka asked. If he wanted to know everything about her, then he was going to start with the first thing that popped up into his mind, that annoying, Eriol guy that always seemed to be with her.

Tomoyo went flustered and laughed nervously, "What's with all these questions? Geez, are you planning to be some CSI: Miami detective when you grow up?"

"Tell me." Hotaka demanded, ignoring the blush creeping onto her cheeks and ears. How did Eriol have the power to do that when he wasn't even near?

"He's this guy," she said, bowing her head to hide her blush, and pulled a stray thread from her sneakers, "he's gonna take over my dad's company and he comes over a lot to train for it, you know? It's no surprise we've become friends." Tomoyo shrugged, smiling shyly.

He heaved a sigh, again. Just friends, meaning he still had a chance, unless, "Do you like him?" He held his breath, waiting for her reply. Tomoyo eyes widen, still staring at the stubborn, stray thread from her sneakers. Hotaka was her friend, so it would be alright to tell him. But then she hadn't even told Sakura, Rika, Naoko, or Syaoran. But they must've guessed she had something for him, taking note of the fact that they witnessed the moment she shared with Eriol concerning cake from a certain Talent Show celebration party.

She glanced at her watch, which told her she had thirty minutes to kill until Eriol got here. She shrugged and stood, hoping Hotaka wouldn't pry unnecessary information from her anymore. If she hadn't told her closest friends about her crush, then she wasn't going to tell Hotaka. She brushed the dirt off of her jeans, and helped Hotaka from his sitting position, in which he accepted her hand.

He mimicked Tomoyo's shrug, "What's that?" He mimicked her again in frustration.

She walked to the exit door and turned the knob, while Hotaka followed, "Tell me!" He whined.

She chuckled and shook her head, "It's exactly what it means." She raced down the steps of the staircase and made it all the way to the bottom before Hotaka. She ran outside to the soccer field, out of breath, she swiftly passed by Sakura, who was watching Syaoran practice, from a bench.

"Where are you going, Tomoyo?" Sakura said frantically, as Tomoyo turned around and walked back to Sakura.

"I'm just going to the parking lot, you know, since school is over and all." Tomoyo panted. She needed to get out more.

"Ah, Eriol's here to pick you up?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shrugged, and said maybe, repeating what she said to Hotaka, while Sakura cocked her head to the side, completely confused.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked worried, referring to the pictures.

Tomoyo waved her worry away with a 'pfft', "I'm fine. I can handle a little bit of gossip."

"Well, if you need me, or Rika, or Naoko, or Syaoran," Sakura listed her friends, "Then call us and we'll be right by your side." Sakura giggled, "Like the Electric Company! You know? 'Hey, you guys!' " She mimicked the show that has recently been remade on PBS.

Tomoyo giggled, "Right. Thank you, Sakura. And if anyone asks," she said, spotting Hotaka walking out in his soccer uniform from the boys' locker room, catching sight of her and began walking her way, "tell them I left." Tomoyo said briefly, before running to the parking lot, leaving Sakura in her dust without a bye.

She slowed her pace once she saw Eriol in the parking lot, leaning against his Buick, holding his cell phone to his ear. She giggled when she answered her phone that rang in her pocket of her jeans.

"Hello?" She answered, making her way to his car.

"Hey. Practice ended early, 'cause coach gave us a hard time on Saturday's practice. I'm at the parking lo-"

"Boo." Tomoyo exclaimed with a smirk, as Eriol jumped and juggled his phone in his hand.

He blushed and chuckled, "Let's go." He walked past her to open to the passenger door.

"Ah, such a gentleman." Tomoyo ducked her head into the car, while Eriol made his way to the driver's side, shaking his head.

A familiar song blasted through his radio, which made her jump from its volume.

Eriol chuckled at the unintentional revenge and turned the volume down, "Sorry."

_She's my smile when I'm feelin' blue,  
She's my midnight sleep when the day is through  
Let me tell you what she means to me,  
Kind of like the feelin' after your first kiss_

"You listen to Passion, too?" Tomoyo asked, waiting for Eriol's reply but instead, he sang along dramatically with the chorus.

_She's soothing like,  
the ocean rushing on the sand  
She takes care of me_

Tomoyo tilted her head back and laughed at how wonderfully in tune he was. She thought it must've been from the many years of playing piano. She sang along with him for the rest of the short-lived song.

_And she helps me to be a better man  
She's so beautiful,  
sometimes I stop to close my eyes  
She's exactly what I need…_

* * *

FINISHED CHAPTER 24. We're almost there, you guys!

I'm almost done! I wanna finish this story so baaaaaaad!

I wanna start typing up a new story before school starts! But I don't think I'd have the time once school starts. But whatever, I'm gonna hang out on tumblr now.

BTW, song is called **Lemonade - Passion**. Love that song.

Thanks for your reviews and alerts!

You guys are cool.


	15. Cue Monsieur Sincere

Disclaimer: I don't own:  
Harry Potter  
Haduken  
Darth Vader  
Voldemort  
Jar Jar Binks  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Sega  
Star Wars  
Tumblr

_I'm feeling like I'm famous,_  
_The talk of the town_  
_They say I've gone mad_  
_Yeah_  
_I've gone mad_  
_But they don't know what I know_

_Cause when the_  
_sun goes down_  
_someone's talking back_

Talking to the Moon - Bruno Mars

* * *

"So, this person posted up pictures of when you were in St. Augustine? And you don't know who it is?" Eriol said, sipping his juice. He was just as pissed as Tomoyo, who was currently pacing back and forth across the kitchen, but it wasn't really the same reason as hers. He was pissed that somebody got to see pictures of her without her permission, and whoever it was, got to it before he did. He scowled to himself, wishing he could've seen Tomoyo in her St. Augustine uniform before anybody did.

He was worried Tomoyo wouldn't be able to defend herself against ravaging wolves, but this was Tomoyo, and she seemed to be holding herself well. Except for all the pacing. But overall, he was proud that she was able to hold her head high.

She nodded still pacing back and forth with her hand behind her back and the other tapping her chin. It must've been somebody close to Chiharu obviously, but who?

The ring of her doorbell brought her out of her thoughts. She excused herself from the kitchen and opened the large mahogany door to find Syaoran and Sakura standing on the steps, holding textbooks and looking worn out with bags under their eyes. Syaoran walked past Tomoyo and into her living room, as Sakura briefly greeted and thanked Tomoyo before entering. Syaoran threw his history textbook on the couch and slumped on the loveseat while Sakura joined him and sat up straight, gently laying her history textbook on the coffee table in front of her. Tomoyo rolled her eyes at Syaoran's impoliteness.

Syaoran sighed with relief as Tomoyo closed her front door and entered the living room with Eriol, who greeted Sakura with a polite nod and Syaoran with a fist-pump and a "guy handshake".

"What are you guys doing here?" Tomoyo asked, settling in a leather recliner and Eriol in the suede watchman's chair.

"Just kicking back." He replied, taking his arms behind his head and resting his feet on the ottoman in front of him. Tomoyo frowned and made a mental note to clean the leather ottoman later. The good thing about Syaoran's sloppiness was that it made her mentally alert.

"That's it?" Tomoyo complained. Although she had her homework done, she didn't want anybody bothering her while she tried to figure out who posted those pictures and she'd rather spend her scarce time with Eriol alone.

"Well, we wanted to know if you were alright and Syaoran's car broke down yesterday so we had to walk home, but I insisted for him not to walk me home since my house is pretty far, but he said no. So we're resting here a bit 'till Syaoran catches his breath." Sakura informed, as Syaoran huffed at Sakura's comment, not bothering to correct her.

Tomoyo excused herself and provided her guests with drinks and snacks, while Syaoran in turn provided her with the latest bits of gossip, including Yamazaki's transformation.

"Did you see him? He looked great, didn't he?" Syaoran said, with a mouthful of biscotti, "That was all my doing." He nodded proudly and jugged down orange soda.

"I was wondering what was up with the new look." Tomoyo said with her index finger on her chin, "But anyways, I was thinking Chiharu is behind the whole picture overload, you know? 'Cause Syaoran and I and Nova Bossa Beats won the talent show without leaving her a place."

"I saw Chiharu talking to him, well, at least trying to." Sakura said, daintily biting into her biscotti, "He gave her the cold shoulder. Maybe he knows who posted the pictures."

"What was she trying to talk to him about?" Eriol said, jumping into the conversation.

Sakura shrugged and mumbled an 'I don't know', "It was in the hallway and I was on the other side. It was after lunch, so it was crowded."

Syaoran responded, taking out his cell phone, "I could ask him."

Tomoyo knew Yamazaki could possibly know some information since he and Chiharu used to be good friends, but their relationship seemed a little rocky, or on and off, considering the fact that Chiharu only seemed to talk to him in private.

"Wait a minute, Syaoran," Tomoyo halted his thumb-typing, "Yamazaki's elective is Commercial & Design, right?"

"Yeah?" Syaoran said, with a brow raised, like 'what did it matter?'.

"And he's old friends with Chiharu!" Tomoyo exclaimed on the edge of her recliner, implying Yamazaki was the culprit. It was so obvious! Nerdy Yamazaki had a cliché crush on the popular Chiharu and he stupidly believes that if he can do Chiharu's dirty work, then he might somehow be in her favor.

"It kinda makes sense, but he doesn't seem like the type to do that kind of stuff." Sakura said, uneasy.

"Yeah, he's my friend; I know he's not like that." Syaoran added, glaring slightly at Tomoyo and her accusation.

"But I know something you don't." Tomoyo smirked, already having in mind Chiharu and Yamazaki's past together.

The next day, Tomoyo walked with confidence, at her information of her newfound suspect, into the cafeteria, ignoring the usual chattering and cat calls towards her, and made her way to her friends' table until a familiar face stopped her by patting her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" Naomi, the gorgeous, popular senior asked concerned, which Tomoyo replied she was alright, then Naomi continued in a whisper, "I think I know who did it. It was Chiharu! I mean, duh! After you got in the way at homecoming, and the CPR thing, and the talent show, everybody loves you! They aren't even scared of you catching them for dress code! So, she posted up those pictures, trying to make you look bad, but really, everybody is just amazed! I mean, who knew you could dress so good? 'Cause no offense, you hide that bubble butt and tiny waist with the bland clothes you always wear."

"None taken." Tomoyo said, amused at Naomi's rambling. But she frowned a little at students not feeling threatened by Tomoyo as much.

"And the dancing at that party? I didn't know you had it in you! And all those guys you were hanging out with in those pictures are freakin' gorgeous!" Naomi continued, "And who was that guy you were going down the stairs with at the rager? Your boyfriend? 'Cause he's completely gorgeous, too! And you guys are so cute together!"

Tomoyo blushed, "Uh, thanks. But we're not together."

"Well, you need to get with him fast, or else somebody who doesn't deserve him might steal him away." Naomi slapped Tomoyo's arm fondly, "And keep him away from that Chiharu girl. Gosh, I swear! I dislike her so much."

"Well, thanks, Naomi, but I have it all under control. I'll see you around." Tomoyo patted her arm, in which Naomi replied with a smile and left to her table, waving back.

"Naomi is so pretty, and she always wears the cutest shoes." Rika gushed and Naoko nodded in agreement, once Tomoyo was at their table.

"What'd she talk to you about?" Sakura asked, rolling a nectarine back and forth.

"She said she thinks it was Chiharu. And I'm guessing, if Naomi thinks it's her, then everybody does." Tomoyo concluded.

"I think you're right. Chiharu and her friends aren't even at their usual table." Syaoran nodded his chin toward the "popular" table, who were talking animatedly, not even noticing Chiharu and her minions weren't at their usual seats.

"I don't think she's even in the cafeteria." Naoko said, swinging her neck around, while everybody joined her, noting that Chiharu and her friends weren't present in the cafeteria.

Tomoyo shrugged and stole a tater tot from Rika, who slapped her hand when she caught her trying to steal another.

"Syaoran." Tomoyo said. He grunted in response, while concentrating on squeezing the last of his ketchup packet on his tater tots.

"You have any idea where Yamazaki is right now?"

He looked toward a table across the cafeteria, near the condiments that was filled with some guys in plain polo shirts, glasses, or khaki pants that didn't match, but their most notable trait was their lack of girls at their table, and awkward, stiff posture every time a girl passed by their table just to grab a napkin or a condiment.

"He's not at his usual spot," Syaoran shrugged, while running his fork across his smothered tater tots to smear the ketchup over it, so his plate looked like it was just full of ketchup instead of tater tots, "You're not gonna do anything to him, are you?" He eyed Tomoyo with suspicion, while Rika's face morphed into disgust staring at his plate and Naoko ducked her head in her latest mystery novel with her ears perked up.

"Nothing, Syaoran, don't worry," Tomoyo shook her head and smiled. She caught Sakura's hand abruptly before she brought it to her mouth to gnaw at her nails and start her bad habit whenever she's nervous, "And I've got Sakura here to make sure I don't do anything that disturbs you, right, Sakura?" She smiled at Sakura, secretly persuading her to go with it, while Sakura tilted her head and stared at a suspicious Syaoran, then nodded fiercely after Tomoyo gripped her hand.

Syaoran sighed, while Tomoyo smiled mischievously in triumph and Rika and Naoko giggled, Sakura was their secret weapon against Syaoran, "He might be in the library, finishing up homework, or playing around with the computers."

Tomoyo lit up, and promptly stood up to head for the door, "Thanks, Syaoran! See ya in class, Rika! And I'll give you back that book tomorrow, Naoko!"

She rushed towards the library, dragging a whimpering Sakura along the way.

"Um, Tomoyo?" Sakura said after they got to the library, while Tomoyo stood on her tippy toes to look through the narrow window of the library.

She slapped her thigh in achievement, like some old time hick, ignoring Sakura, "Aha! He's here! He's playing on one of the computers!"

Sakura bit her lip, then shifted her weight on her feet, she whimpered for the fifth time in three minutes, "Tomoyo," she continued pleaing once her friend turned her attention away from the window, "what are you going to do?"

"Aw," Tomoyo gently squeezed her friend's shoulder, "I'm just gonna talk to him. I said, don't worry about it."

When she saw Sakura's shoulders drop and breathe a sigh in relief, she grabbed her hand, again roughly, and pushed opened the doors of the library. Tomoyo sashayed her way over to Yamazaki with Sakura being dragged against her will, biting her lip nervously.

Yamazaki heaved a sigh, as he blindly tapped the spacebar, arrow, and shift keys making Harry Potter pull a Haduken with his magic wand, which made Darth Vader levitate in the air, who quivered in horror as his companion, Voldemort, got his arm sliced off by a light saber attack from Jar Jar Binks. Yamazaki could feel his stomach grumble as his daily pill from the nurses' office settled in his stomach. He sure looked normal now, with a vintage peacoat and graphic t-shirt that was a nice change, compared to his usual hand-me-downs from his older cousins, but he sure didn't feel normal; considering the fact that he still had to take medications for the inconveniences with his health, his friends started to act awkward around him ever since he threw a rager without inviting them, he spent his lunches in the library, and he still didn't have the guts to tell Chiharu he didn't feel right about hacking into the school's website to post up Tomoyo's pictures. The only thing that made him fit in was the fact that he was avoiding Chiharu, just like the rest of the school was. Everybody knew Chiharu was a part of the picture scandal. It was so apparent, but he understood Chiharu's actions. He would be kind of mad, too. Getting snubbed in a talent show you practiced for days on end, losing the hearts of Tomoeda Academy after you tried so hard to win at least half of the population in two years, and then some noob comes along and takes it all away in a duration of four months; something like that would make anybody feel pissed. But it made Chiharu even more pissed that the pictures of Tomoyo actually upped her reputation instead of bringing it down a notch, and that everybody had gone against Chiharu instead of for her.

Yamazaki sighed again, as a window popped up on his browser recognizing him as the high score of today. He'd rather be playing Sonic the Hedgehog on an old Sega video game console with his friends than getting the high score of some knock off, crossover game with Harry Potter and Star Wars characters all alone in the library.

"Hey, Yamazaki," Tomoyo said, as he jumped a feet into the air from his chair, "Cool party over winter break, but the beer pong was a bit too much. The bathrooms were always occupied with people vomiting, you know?" She paused to breathe in her rambling, as Yamazaki started breathing heavily, "But anyways, I just got this Tumblr, you know, just something to keep up with my friends and I don't wanna use the themes they already have. I want something original, so I was thinking about using CCS or HTML, but I have no idea how-"

Yamazaki paused in his hyperventilating to spill out his confession. His words were jumbled with spit, but it came out nonetheless. He began to hyperventilate again and Sakura and Tomoyo rubbed his back along with soothing words and demands to put his head in between his knees to cease his panic attack.

"Well, that was easy." Tomoyo mumbled, and Sakura pinched Tomoyo's shoulder, still rubbing Yamazaki's back as his head was in between his knees.

He still felt unease in the comfort of his own home, taking in mind two girls he barely ever talked to before were in his living room. He sipped his green tea with honey that Syaoran provided for him in his kitchen. Sipping the tea helped calm his nerves a little, but it didn't hide his sweaty, trembling hands.

Tomoyo took a quick glance around the living room. She had to give him kudos for cleaning it up well, since the last time she was here. The rager was a mess, but his house seemed squeaky clean, with maybe a few antiques gone. Maybe a vase?

"Why'd you do it, Yamazaki?" Sakura asked gently, resulting in Yamazaki's stiff posture to relax. Tomoyo and Syaoran smiled inside. Sakura was a miracle worker.

"Chiharu asked me, so I did it. 'Cause, you know," Yamazaki placed his tea on his coffee table and began to fidget in his antique recliner, "I like her and everything," he mumbled.

Tomoyo sighed and slapped the loveseat's armrest in trivial frustration, "Yeah, yeah, I know that part, but did you hack into the school's website? I know for sure the server was locked over winter break because Commercial & Design finalized their finishing touches at least a day before winter break started." The Commercial & Design teacher sent an e-mail to the student council's inbox a day before winter break began, saying the students finished the website.

Yamazaki nodded slowly, as Syaoran slumped in his seat, slightly disappointed in his friend.

"But for Chiharu? A girl? You gotta have some pride in yourself." Syaoran muttered the last part and shook his stooped head.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I haven't been talking to Chiharu lately, in fact, I've been avoiding her." Yamazaki sighed and leaned back on his recliner.

"Why's that?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"I'm really disappointed in her. Ever since, those pictures went up, all she ever does is complain to me about why everybody is mad at her, and it's annoying. I'm always there for her, but I hate the person she is now. She has her good points, like visiting her grandma in the hospital every weekend morning and finding homes for abandoned pets at the pound, but it's just not enough with this entire obsession with popularity."

"Yeah, she does have her good points," Tomoyo smiled distantly, "But I just wish she wouldn't get caught up in all this high school stuff. It's only gonna last for four years…Well, a year and a half now. Since we're almost done with Junior year." She sighed, and shook her head, changing the subject, "Is it possible to take those pictures down?"

Tomoyo knew it was too late, everybody knew about those pictures, even the school staff, who tried to take it down, but the password for accessing the website was changed, by Chiharu's orders for Yamazaki. The principal called Tomoyo and Syaoran into the office that morning and proceeded to go into a long lecture about the dangers of drugs and alcohol, but Tomoyo stopped him, telling him they obviously changed and won't go into a life like that again. The school staff and Commercial & Design teacher apologized about the pictures, and they've been interviewing Commercial & Design students like CSI detectives, playing good cop and bad cop, but Yamazaki hadn't confessed, even though Tomoyo easily got it out of him.

Yamazaki muttered and his face grew pale, "Well, yeah-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Just take the pictures off and change the password to what it was before, can you do that?" Tomoyo asked gingerly, like how she asked the toddlers in her aunt's daycare to put the toys away or to stop hitting that kid.

"Yes," Yamazaki replied, "You really aren't gonna tell? I feel even guiltier." He looked darkly at his hands in his lap.

Tomoyo took her hand and placed it on his shoulder; she squatted on the floor next to the recliner, which brought Yamazaki to look her square in the eye. Tomoyo noted that his guilty face seemed so sincere. No wonder Chiharu liked him so much. His sincerity seemed to be a breath of fresh air for Chiharu in an atmosphere of chirpy, but smoggy façade of friends.

"We can talk it over with the principal tomorrow and I can probably get him to negotiate a day in detention." Tomoyo smiled up, assuring him.

"Uh," Syaoran said, standing to his feet with a finger in the air, "But isn't hacking illegal?"

Yamazaki grew even paler and carried his head in his hands.

"Well, whatever." Tomoyo said, determined to make this situation lighten, especially since SATs were right around the corner. She couldn't worry about SATs if this kind of drama was going to be in her life. She placed her hand on her hip and threw her hair over her shoulder. Syaoran and Sakura recognized this stance as her determined stance; it seemed to make her look like a model strutting fiercely on the runway. Syaoran stepped back, and Sakura bit her nails, sensing the familiar 'Daidouji-off-top-of-the-head plans'. The ones that made Syaoran and Tomoyo tag teams in pranks in St. Augustine and dragged a kiddie Sakura into trouble by attempting to get a cookie from the cookie jar with a fishing line.

Tomoyo continued, even though Yamazaki still had his head in his hands.

"Yamazaki, meet me in front of the office, 6:45 sharp, tomorrow. We'll improvise. The principal, Mr. Matsuda, is a good guy and you're a good kid. You're on the honor roll every year, you help out with the lights and scenery in every school play and nothing's varnished your reputation. Mr. Matsuda wouldn't let something as stupid as this ruin you. Remember that, Yamazaki." Tomoyo resolved seriously, like a general assuring his army into the next battle.

Syaoran and Sakura shared a sigh of relief. Tomoyo's spontaneous, improvised plans never changed, but they got practical as time went by. She walked over to the door with Sakura and Syaoran on her trail, and paused in her step before holding the knob, "And don't give up on Chiharu. She needs a guy like you." She said, promptly after Syaoran and Sakura said their goodbyes' and wished him luck.

Yamazaki heard the door close and watched them drive away in a Lexus from his window. He decided to suck it up as best as he can. If Tomoyo, a girl sent into a whirlwind of gossip and deceit, can do it, then so can he.

* * *

13opals - You're smart! I totally should have made that part of the plan! But darn. And yeah, people are scary 'cause you never know what they're really like.

ARGH.  
I'm writing the end of REPUTATION, and I feel stupidly cliche for ending it on Prom night.  
But, somehow, that's what it came down to.

HAHAH. WHOOPS. Did I just give you a spoiler?

Anypoo, CHECK IT OUT.

**ADAPTING** by joxxmarie -from profile summary-  
_He's tall, handsome, and a great soccer player. Sakura was helpless but to fall victim to the new student's charm. But then, her long-time rival has taken an interest in him as well. Sakura thought that boy trouble was hard enough to deal with. Right before his arrival to Tomeoda, Sakura begins having these nightmares that leave her screaming out into the night and waking the members of her household. What's worse is that even though she can't remember them, she can't shake he feelings that they strike within her. Fear. There's so much of it. She's sure that something bad is coming. Her brother, Touya, isn't sure what to make of it all, but is truly concerned for his sister. He'd learned to trust her strange feelings years before. Now the tiny cheerleader is racing against time to figure out her dreams before the inevitable occurs._

_Adapting centers around seventeen year-old, Sakura Kinomoto, though also takes a peek at the lives of her friends. Includes Syaoran/Sakura & Eriol/Tomoyo pairings - as well as many other favorite couples._

_joxxmarie _is a cool cat reviewer and author.  
I urge you to read Adapting. A very well written story.

Oh yeah, school is soon. Like, in a week for me.  
Jank, man.

Wish me luck in writing the ending of **REPUTATION**!  
And maybe, a new story?


	16. Cue her AllSmiles Facade

Disclaimer: I don't own:  
Chiclets  
Shaq  
Kate Moss  
Gemma Ward

_I was shootin for stars_  
_On a Saturday night_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_

Don't Let Me Fall - B.o.B.

* * *

Tomoyo panted as she lazily made her way to the principal's office. Waking up a little late is good exercise, but Tomoyo was definitely not a morning person- yet you have to at least fake it, since student council meetings start early. She acknowledged the frequent compliments on her clothing from girls she passed by in the hallway, even though they dressed way better,-with their flirty, flowing skirts, and flowery clothing, hair, and accessories to represent the upcoming springtime and to lighten the winter mood-but all the springy apparel did was remind Tomoyo of the upcoming SATs.

"Hey, Yamazaki. Thanks for being here." Tomoyo said with a reassuring smile, which brought his hunched-over back into a straighter, more confident posture.

"I just want you to remember," Tomoyo continued and placed her hands on his shoulders, "that you _are_ a good kid. You realized it was stupid to do things for some girl and that you deserve a punishment for this, but just for realizing this, I promise you that we'll make Mr. Matsuda an easy punishment for you, okay?"

She was never really mad at Yamazaki-just at the situation he put her through. But the situation seemed to fill her with a new confidence and renew her self-made promise. And she was able to make a new friend because of it. She realized-maybe this whole ordeal was about time for her to make amends with old friends, like a person very dear to Yamazaki.

"Okay, thanks, Tomoyo." Yamazaki replied graciously with a dazzling, straight-toothed smiled that would make any girl fall to her knees, but instead filled Tomoyo with envy. It seems now she had a reason to be mad at him. She had straight teeth, but it wasn't like Yamazaki's or Georgina's whose looked like perfect Chiclets, instead hers had pointy fangs parallel on each side, which she only noticed whenever people pointed it out to her. Her father always liked to kid around with her about her "fangs", telling her to go easy on the tomato juice.

"Lucky kid." She muttered under her breath, opening the principal's office door for Yamazaki.

"Oh, hello, Tomoyo," the principal's secretary, Mrs. Hayashi, said, looking up from her monitor, "you said you had an appointment with Mr. Matsuda early in the morning?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tomoyo replied, "Yamazaki and I, actually."

Mrs. Hayashi smiled, making Yamazaki fuss a little less with the strings of hoodie, "He's waiting for you, so you two can walk right in."

Tomoyo and Yamazaki briefly said their thank you's and entered into Mr. Matsuda's office, who was currently shuffling papers on his desk.

Mr. Matsuda smiled, acknowledging their presence and telling them to sit down on the leather chairs in front of his desk, "Ah, Tomoyo, Yamazaki. You wanted to negotiate a consequence?"

Yamazaki widen his eyes and turned to Tomoyo, who laughed nervously, "I called him last night."

"Right," Yamazaki nodded and turned to Mr. Matsuda, who was still smiling comfortably with his hands folded on his desk, "I'm not sure if Tomoyo told you already, well obviously she did, but um," he paused to stop himself from rambling even more, "I'm the one who hacked into the school's server and posted up those pictures of Tomoyo and Syaoran."

Mr. Matsuda nodded knowingly, "I called your parents earlier, Yamazaki, and I informed them of a punishment I found right for you."

"What's the punishment?" Tomoyo asked before Yamazaki could, who was bouncing his leg nervously, which was starting to annoy her. His tension was making the atmosphere tenser than it needed to be.

"It's the one you suggested to me, Tomoyo, but with slight variations." Mr. Matsuda turned to Yamazaki, "You'll have detention for a week, and community service consisting of sweeping the floor and wiping the table down in the cafeteria after school for two weeks. Your friend, Tomoyo, mentioned to me of your distinguishable record and your apology towards the posting of her pictures and also for realizing your crime of hacking into the school's network. She suggested at least a three-day detention."

Yamazaki turned to Tomoyo and smiled, which she returned with a nod as Mr. Matsuda continued, "But what I need for you to do is show me your skills, Yamazaki."

"My skills?" Yamazaki's voice cracked as he reached for his strings on his hoodie, fumbling them once again.

"Yes, your skills in hacking. I'll need you to hack into the school's server to delete Tomoyo's pictures, but the password will have to be changed again. I called your Commercial & Design teacher and also informed her and she forgave you but she wanted to change the password to something more suitable to put her mind at ease." Mr. Matsuda patted his computer desktop, and smiled.

"Yes, sir!" Yamazaki replied on the edge of his seat, seemingly proud to show his skills in hacking or rather, his relief over a lack of a harsh punishment.

"I'll have you do it, right now, Yamazaki, so I'll excuse you from class that has started about five minutes ago, but Tomoyo," Mr. Matsuda said, acknowledging Tomoyo while he wrote on a post-it note, "I'll send you to your first period class, but I'll excuse your tardy for you, alright?"

He handed her a written note, which she received and replied, "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Tomoyo grinned and patted Yamazaki's shoulder before exiting the principal's office. She hated it whenever people acted nervous in situations. There was never any reason to fear or show your fear for the matter. What's fear going to help you with?

Walking down the empty hall with classroom enclosed, Tomoyo took her time making her way to class. Happily, she hummed a tune, remembering to study an hour for SATs after school before watching the latest blockbuster movie with Eriol, even though she studied for the SATs since last year, around the same time in the spring.

Watching a movie with Eriol, and just Eriol, was the only thing that surfaced it's way to her mind every minute.

"Yo," Hotaka appeared beside her and walked with her on her way to class, "What are you doing out of class?"

"I was in the principal's office," she briefly held up her excuse note, "what are _you_ doing out of class?"

He grinned and held up a small watering can that Tomoyo recognized as Mr. Takeuchi's bathroom pass. Losing bathroom passes was a common problem-probably in every school- but Mr. Takeuchi solved that problem by a slightly rusty, size-of-Shaq's-arm watering can as a bathroom pass. It was noticeable whenever left around, so it would always be returned to him. He was always picky about not losing things, and the watering can was a good idea. But no other teachers picked up on the idea. Good thing for that, because it's hard enough to find a space to place a watering can while your peeing.

"We're having our final game against Seiju High in a couple of weeks and if we win then we get to go to regionals." Hotaka said, referring to the upcoming soccer game next weekend.

"Seiju High?" Tomoyo asked, knowing full well Seiju High was Eriol's high school, in which he also played soccer for.

"Yeah, they're undefeated. We lost the last time we played against them, but I know we'll win for sure. We have some good additions this year. " Hotaka chuckled and brushed invisible dirt on each of his shoulders, "But anyways, _when_ we get to regional's, I want you to be there cheering me on." He flashed his signature smile, which didn't affect Tomoyo much compared to other girls who blushed easily at his gimmick.

Tomoyo chuckled, "You mean, us? As in cheering, not only for you?" She smirked at his conceitedness, while he blushed, "Yeah, I'll cheer for Tomoeda."

"Yeah, yeah," Hotaka waved away her correction, "But when we get to regional's, I wanna see your pretty face there." He swiped his finger swiftly under Tomoyo's chin and flashed another smile before entering his classroom.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and went up the staircase, pushing Hotaka's latest tactic to the back of her mind.

The rest of Tomoyo's day was fairly normal; she went to class, finished her homework in her less productive classes, told off a kid about the distractions of platform Goth boots, and wrinkled her nose with her friends at the usual overflow of cologne as they passed by the boys' locker room on their way to lunch.

She spotted a pink bracelet on the floor in what she thought to be the shape of a tooth on her way to the cafeteria and promptly picked it up with a few annoyances from the lunch crowd as they bumped into her as she stopped in the middle of rush hour to the lunch doors.

"What is that?" Rika asked in curiosity as she stopped next to Tomoyo.

"I think it's those new animal bracelets. We give them out to the kids in the daycare sometimes." Tomoyo replied, opening the cafeteria door for her friends. She passed by rows of tables to head to the lunch window, and stood in line with Sakura as Rika and Naoko went to another line that was slightly less crowded than theirs.

"Oh no!" A faint voice was heard in front of the line, and Tomoyo bended her head to find a worried Hana holding her wrist in deep concern, "I think I lost one of my bracelets!"

"Well, if it's not on your arm, then, duh, you lost it." Miki rolled her eyes, and checked her hair for split ends.

"Are you talking about those bracelets that snap into some shape when you take them off?" Chiharu asked, as Hana nodded and swayed left and right toward the ground, "Why do you wear those? You're not eleven, anymore."

Hana bit her lip and tried her best to ignore her as she bent down to search on the ground, leaving her place in the lunch line. Any other person would've blushed in embarrassment as their friend crawled on the dirty ground to find a dumb bracelet, but not Chiharu and Miki.

"Ugh, why do we even hang out with you?" Miki flipped her hair, and ignored Hana's searching to order her lunch from the lunch window. Chiharu leaned on the metal railing with her arms crossed and glared at Hana, then ordered her lunch after Miki.

Once Hana wiggled her way near Tomoyo and Sakura, Tomoyo took the chance to stretch out her arm over the metal railing with the pink bracelet in her hand and asked, "Is this yours?"

The blonde looked up doe-eyed, and smiled brightly taking the pink bracelet and rolling it onto her wrist, "Thanks, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo replied with a smile and leaned on the railing, "You can cut me in the line if you want. Chiharu already ordered her lunch." She nodded towards the front of the line and Hana watched as her friends strutted to their table with trays full of salad, ignoring the chatter as they passed by the tables. It's been a while since anyone's seen Chiharu and her friends in the cafeteria, but Tomoyo noted that they seemed to be doing well ignoring the hate comments all around them. Hana bent down and dodged the railing to stand in line with Tomoyo and Sakura and spun the numerous bracelets on her wrist, biting her lip, disappointed.

"Is it a tooth?" Sakura asked referring to the bracelet, and jerking Hana's head out of her trance.

"Um, no," Hana replied embarrassed and rolled the pink bracelet out of her wrist, "It's a cat, like the Halloween ones."

"Really? I thought it was a jagged tooth, but that's too weird." Tomoyo replied, regarding the pink bracelet that snapped into a scared cat, with its tail scared straight.

"But then, again, they _are_ bracelets that snap into animals when you take them off." Sakura concluded, and noticed Hana's flushed face, "But they _are_ cool." Sakura added with a smile that Hana received and returned shyly.

"I have a couple," Tomoyo said, rolling up her sleeve to show orange and yellow rubber bands on her wrist, "The orange one is a pear and the yellow one is an owl."

"Wow!" Hana exclaimed, "I thought I was the only one!"

Tomoyo giggled and winked, "I steal them once in a while."

"Yeah, from your aunt's daycare! Goodness, depriving toddlers of snappy bracelets." Sakura replied, shaking her head, and ordered her lunch when they reached the front of the line. Hana giggled and ordered her lunch with them. They walked to their separate tables and Tomoyo winked again once Hana reached her table with Chiharu and Miki. Chiharu caught the wink directed at Hana, who giggled quietly as she sat. She pushed a fork into a salad, poking a hole through the Styrofoam. She hated how Tomoyo took her place in the throne of popularity so easily, and there was nothing she could really do. She was defeated, and Yamazaki wasn't even bothering to cheer her up. He wasn't calling her nasty names or hate comments, but he was avoiding her. And that hurt more than being defeated.

"Tomoyo!" A cheerful, loud-mouthed sophomore waved to Sakura and Tomoyo at her table. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances, and shrugged, but made their way over to stand in front of the sophomore's table, which was full of cheerleaders and jocks. Tomoyo recognized her as a varsity cheerleader from the prep rally's she's forced to attend since she's a member of student council.

"Can I ask you for advice?" The petite, varsity cheerleader asked leaning forward eagerly, while her friends followed her lead.

"Yeah, sure." Tomoyo shrugged.

"What do you do about haters? Cause, you know, there must be some jealous girls, like Chiharu. And there's this one girl that talks smack about me and her friends are doing it, too." She informed.

Tomoyo scrunched her face in what seemed to be disbelief and disappointment, "Is this one of your biggest worries?"

"Well, yeah!" She flipped her hair, and daintily slammed her petite hand on the lunch table, "I can't have other girls talking smack about me! My friend told me I should do something about it, and she said I should fight her, you know? But I want your advice before I go up to her."

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head, "The only reason why those girls are talking smack about you is because they have nothing better to do. So just ignore them and find better things to worry about because you _do not _need to waste your time on them and they need to _stop_ _wasting_ their time."

A round of applause exploded in the cafeteria, and Tomoyo jumped startled. She didn't notice it was silent in the cafeteria while she was listening to this cheerleader's problems. Her face grew red, as whoops and hollers were thrown at her. Sakura laughed heartily at Tomoyo's embarrassment and dragged her away to their table. One by one, students passed by her, complimenting and congratulating her on random acts she hadn't known she'd done, like picking up trash, telling a kid off for wearing ugly Bermuda shorts (that Tomoyo found to be against the dress code since it was ripped, but others thought it was the ugliest shorts since booty shorts on guys in the 70s), ignoring the usual cat calls when walking down the hallway, and for just being plain confident in herself compared to the insecurities found in others.

Chiharu didn't even bother to eat her lunch. Debri of Styrofoam found their way into her salad with each fork-punching.

Tomoyo found herself smiling for the rest of her school day, as numerous students greeted and briefly congratulated or told her stories about their own problems to which she humbly provided advice that they found to be useful, yet after school, she found herself trying to conceal the tears escaping from her eyes as she came to the end of a movie and two characters who have never met hug, briefly reuniting two organs given to them by a familiar donor.

They stayed in their seats watching the credits roll up the large, wide screen. Tomoyo leaned her head on her chair, wiping the slightly dried tears from her face and sighed, wishing the ending wasn't so perfectly beautiful.

"Good movie." Eriol said, munching into the last of the extra large popcorn tub. Tomoyo turned to him and smiled as she saw red eyes through his glasses.

"You cried, too?" Tomoyo asked, leaning over the armrest to catch a sight of Eriol's face, in which he grinned cheekily and stubbornly turned the other way.

"I said it was a good movie." He replied, while Tomoyo took the popcorn tub away from him and chewed on the remaining popcorn kernels.

"Aw," Tomoyo giggled, "Real men cry, Eriol. Like Shane from 'A Walk to Remember'."

He sipped the extra-large drink he and Tomoyo shared to cut the cost of their spending and also to have something to share with Tomoyo, "I watched that movie before."

"Really?" Tomoyo tilted her head to the side eagerly.

"Yeah, when Nakuru was in high school and I was eight or so. I was young, so I didn't get what was going on, but I remember sleeping through it." Eriol shrugged and scowled as he looked in the popcorn tub to find it empty.

"We should watch it together some time." Tomoyo suggested, ignoring his scowl.

"Maybe, after SATs are over with." Eriol said.

"You're worrying about it, too? Mine starts pretty early-in a week."

"Wow, that _is_ early. Mine starts in a month." Eriol said, getting up from his seat as the lights in the theatre grew brighter with Tomoyo following, "Nakuru got me a tutor for it, too. More like a study buddy."

"Really? Does it help?" Tomoyo asked and suggested, "Let's get a free refill for the popcorn before we leave."

Eriol followed her to the snack counter and waited patiently, "Not really. My "tutor" doesn't even want to study. She tries anything just to get out of studying."

"She?" Tomoyo asked, munching into the warm and slightly fresh popcorn.

"Katsumi. A girl that goes to my school that Nakuru heard from a teacher that she's the top of my class." Eriol informed, opening the door to the outside for Tomoyo and taking a handful of popcorn.

Tomoyo wasn't big on names since the meaning usually never described a person very well, but 'Katsumi' took her interest. "Victorious beauty?" She muttered to herself, but Eriol caught it as well.

Eriol hummed, "Well, it does fit her."

Tomoyo followed him to her parking spot, "What does she look like?"

Eriol hummed again, "Not too tall, just about two inches shorter than you maybe, but I guess you can call her something close to Kate Moss or more like Gemma Ward."

"Like a supermodel?"

"Yeah, she has some kind of look about her, that's similar to one. Her height isn't like a supermodel, like I said, she's two inches shorter, but she's definitely pretty like one." Eriol said, leaning on Tomoyo's car after they walked across the parking lot.

"Gemma Ward?" Tomoyo questioned, leaning on the driver's side of her Lexus, "So, she looks like a doll?"

"Yeah! That's it!" Eriol said, chuckling and shaking his head, "She really does look like a doll when you think about it. Her big blue eyes and dainty facial features. And she's, like, all the way to my elbows so it makes her even cuter." Eriol rambled, sitting inside Tomoyo's car, while she ignited the engine.

Tomoyo frowned and felt her heart ache as she drove to Eriol's house. A girl who is at the top of her class, but tries to get out of studying; a girl who's doll-like, which is the complete opposite of Tomoyo, who was fairly tall. And a girl that Eriol called 'cute'. Cute shouldn't be much anyways, since he called Tomoyo 'stunning' on the night of Homecoming. But that was ages ago. Feeling change, don't they?

"You say she tries to get out of studying?" Tomoyo asked, turning a corner.

"We study for thirty minutes, then she says she's bored, and she tries to get me to play video games or put on a movie." Eriol shrugged, looking out the window.

"So, what do you do?" She pulled into Eriol's driveway.

Eriol chuckled, "What do you care?"

"Just wanted to know what the great Eriol would do."

"Oh, you flatter me," He sarcastically remarked and opened the passenger door, once Tomoyo parked outside his house, "I'll see ya, later."

"Oh, wait!" Tomoyo said, leaning onto the now empty, passenger seat, "Are you playing against Tomoeda Academy in a few weeks?"

"Yeah, an away game, will you be there?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo giggled, "Of course, I'm obligated to, really."

Although she was all smiles and giggles, Tomoyo _did_ have something to fear. And that was the fear of losing somebody she never got a chance to even confess her feelings to. She felt rejection even when he wasn't hers in the first place. And it felt pathetic, most of all.

* * *

Didn't finish the ending, but I just felt like posting a chapter.

Maybe I'll finish the ending tonight.

ahahah YAY. We're almost at the end of part one and heading into part two by chapter 19!


	17. Cue Happy Beginning for Two

Whooooooo! UPDATE.

Okay then!

Disclaimer: I don't own:  
Harry Potter  
Lord of the Rings

_Cover it up in the bathroom_  
_While you curse the mirror on the wall_  
_You can change anything that you want to_  
_But your hand is shaking when the teacher calls_

_One desk away, I am aching to say_  
_"What are you so scared of?"_

_You're putting on makeup_  
_You don't believe in love_  
_What are you so scared of?_

Make-Up - Everybody Else

* * *

Chiharu thought it was weird how empty the hallways were in Tomoeda Academy after school. In all the silence, she could clearly hear the ringing in her ears after cheering at the top of her lungs in cheer practice. But that wasn't the only aspect she found weird. She was used to walking down the halls, getting checked out, or ignoring glares from jealous girls, but now she had to get used to glares from everybody. Nobody was no longer striving to be better than her, by wearing the latest styles from the most expensive stores-even though they looked absolutely horrid in them-because they already knew they were better than her. Everybody seemed to be more comfortable in their own skin since Tomoyo suddenly rose to the top.

Chiharu scowled and unconsciously started walking faster down the hallways with clenched fists. How can a girl with no fashion sense and one who could care less what all this high school drama is all about make it to the top? Chiharu stupidly smirked to herself; she could answer her own question. Being best friends with Tomoyo for two years taught her something. Tomoyo was one who didn't bother if her friends didn't want to be friends anymore because she knew she could find other people to hang out with and if she couldn't find other people then she could concentrate her fullest on schoolwork. And Chiharu picked that up from her. She didn't care if the whole school seemed against her; she'd have Miki and Hana, her most loyal friends and Yamazaki would always be there for her.

She felt her chest squeeze and she walked a slower pace. Would Yamazaki really be there for her? He was always so kind-hearted-even when she went back on her promise to love him forever-he always came running to her whenever dumb guys would treat her the way she didn't want to be treated. Yamazaki would always treat her the way she wanted, but she didn't treat him the way he wanted. It's true that he was always kind-hearted, and she knew he felt guilty for taking part in Tomoyo's pictures scandal, but that's what she admired about him.

He seemed happier not being by her side, considering the fact that he dressed better so the crowd received him well, but he still hung out with his dorky Star Trek friends. And now everybody is following his example, or rather, he's following Tomoyo's example. Why be popular and hang out with the nerds? Why not?, seemed to be Tomoyo's motto.

_Speak of the devil_, Chiharu thought to herself as she looked through the narrow window of the cafeteria to find Tomoyo and Yamazaki conversing. She knew she'd find Yamazaki here. She spotted him wiping tables and sweeping in the cafeteria on her way home from cheer practice, and she knew she'd find Tomoyo here sooner or later. Tomoyo was one who couldn't leave somebody alone, just like Syaoran, who helped give Yamazaki his confidence boost and his new clothes.

She grimaced as she saw them talking fondly about whatever it was that seemed interesting. She decided she had enough and burst into the cafeteria.

Tomoyo glanced at her. "Ah, Chiharu," She acknowledged, "what brings you here?"

Yamazaki shot his head up from wiping a table but looked down again and started wiping harder with furrowed brows.

"Uh," Chiharu stammered, how stupid could she be? It seems whenever it comes to Yamazaki, she loses her cool, "Well, I-" ,She brushed off her nervousness; she knew she can do better, "I just wanted to see what's up." She shrugged and sat on the nearest tabletop.

"Just helping Yamazaki with his punishment." Tomoyo said, wiping down the table Chiharu was sitting on.

"Punish-" Chiharu tilted her head and stared at Yamazaki, who started sweeping with his back facing her, "Ah, so you know?"

"Well, everybody does, really." Tomoyo grinned politely and shrugged. She moved on to wipe down the next table as Chiharu glared behind her back. She hated how Tomoyo was so menacingly polite. But she knew Yamazaki was easily going to give in to tell the truth, that's just the way he was. Yet even at the time the plan of Tomoyo's photo scandal formulated in her head, she still depended on Yamazaki.

Chiharu couldn't find anything else to talk about, but she knew she wanted to stay, so she decided to endure the awkward moment of silence, while Tomoyo mindlessly wiped and Yamazaki hastily swept. She thought it was pretty amazing how easily she found it to talk to Tomoyo after ditching her years ago for other people and posting all those pictures. But Tomoyo seemed to recover quickly from all the sudden attention.

"Did you just finish cheer practice?" Tomoyo asked, breaking the silence.

Chiharu looked down at her apparel, which were a grey sports bra and black bike shorts, "Yeah." She shrugged.

"It's February. A little cold, isn't it?" Tomoyo snickered and raised a brow. Chiharu rolled her eyes and bounced off of the table, "Practice was in the gym."

"Speaking of February, SATs are this Saturday. Are you prepared, Yamazaki?" Tomoyo asked, completing her task and leaned on the nearest table to take a break.

Yamazaki wiped his brow and leaned his chin over his hands on the top of the broom, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Tomoyo threw the rag onto the condiments table and turned to Chiharu, "What about you?" Tomoyo grinned, "Have you studied?"

Chiharu smirked and put her hand on her hip, "I'm not stupid, Tomoyo, you know that." Of course, Tomoyo would make fun of her. When they were friends, Chiharu was always the prettiest and more athletic, but Tomoyo excelled in academics and that was her only moment of glory, until she became pretty and all, but whatever.

Tomoyo laughed heartily, the most sincere laugh she'd heard from her since forever, "I didn't ask you about your intelligence. I just asked if you studied."

Chiharu felt a smile forming at the old familiarity between her and Tomoyo, and rolled her eyes to hide it. She watched Yamazaki quietly place the broom in its proper place but when he turned around, he caught sight of her staring at which she quickly looked the other way.

"I studied over winter break." Chiharu crossed her arms and leaned on the nearest table to match Tomoyo's stance, "Have you?"

"Since-" She paused, looked to the ceiling and tapped her index finger on her chin, "-around this time last year."

Yamazaki choked on the water he was gulping, and coughed.

"You okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Since February last year? Are you insane?" Yamazaki spat.

Tomoyo rubbed her hands together and bounced on her feet, "Yeah, and I'm still scared." She looked at her wrist watch, "Well, I'm driving home, today." She grabbed her backpack near the cafeteria doors, "See ya.", and left Chiharu and Yamazaki alone.

Yamazaki sighed and ruffled his hair. He walked past Chiharu to grab his backpack, "Wait," Chiharu exclaimed.

He turned around, while she continued, "Yamazaki, I'm really sorry." She sighed, how did she become so weak so quickly?

"You shouldn't be doing this." She shifted her weight on her feet, "I should."

Yamazaki turned around to grab his backpack then faced her again, "It's fine. I already told the principal, and Tomoyo and I convinced him that we'd handle it ourselves."

Chiharu scowled when he said 'Tomoyo and I' but stopped, "You told the principal?"

Yamazaki shrugged, "He was pretty cool with it. He said something like 'you kids better fix this yourselves, I've got a daughter who just started her menstrual cycle, so the house is filled with two monsters instead of the usual one'. But thanks for apologizing and all." Chiharu caught his blush as he bent his head down to hide it, and kicked the floor with his heel, "But I'm sorry. I shouldn't have avoided you like that. The truth is, I miss you."

Chiharu could feel herself being uplifted and blushing like crazy, but she didn't care if he noticed because she knew Yamazaki wouldn't care. She found herself hugging him and smelling the collar of his jacket.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and slightly frowned at the loss of his smell she'd been missing for a while, French vanilla, the smell of incense his mother burns in the kitchen (with a hint of bleach, but she didn't care). She hadn't hugged Yamazaki for a while, "I missed you, too, Takashi." She whispered, taking note of the blush deepening on his cheeks. She thought it was amazing how she could miss somebody who was always there physically-wherever she went-but were in totally different worlds at the same time.

He wrapped his arms on her waist with his blush clearly seen by her flushing face, "What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chiharu tilted her head and stared at his concerned face.

Yamazaki rubbed his thumb on the small of her back, "Are you willing to stay with me?" He asked as Chiharu nodded fiercely, "Even in public?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chiharu scowled, ready to pull him by his ear, like she used to whenever he spouted nonsense.

"Well," he mumbled, "What about all those guys you were with?"

Yamazaki could clearly remember Chiharu's disappointment whenever a guy treated her badly and she would come running to him. He clearly remembered spending what he thought to be endless nights with her, until the next guy came along. Rejection hurt. He might as well get it over with now.

Chiharu glared, she had enough, and she had her fair share of stupid relationships. Being friends with Tomoyo wasn't for nothing, and that taught her to be against the grain. She could always feel Tomoyo's sense of being different: of not caring what other people thought and just going by what you feel is right because you are your own person and you can decide your morals. In the past, Tomoyo's sense of going against the grain was always envied by Chiharu, so she decided she wasn't going to follow her, but she was going for her own high school debut and she was leaving anybody behind who didn't like it. But she had enough, she found herself to be growing _with_ what is normal instead of going against it. Chiharu knew right then and there that she was going to fix everything, not just for her, but for whoever wanted to benefit from it.

"Forget them, Takashi." She kissed him flat on the lips, and watched him blush as she pulled away, "You're with me," and dragged him outside, but he stopped her.

"Chiharu, its cold," Yamazaki frowned and dragged her the opposite way, in front of the girls' locker room, "In February, if you don't have you jacket on, the goblins attack."

"Goblins?" Chiharu sighed, "Stop reading Harry Potter, Takashi. Witchcraft rots your brain." She rolled her eyes and headed into the locker room.

She smiled as she heard Yamazaki yelling faintly from the outside, "Harry Potter might rot your brain, but not Lord of the Rings! There's theological symbolism in it!"

* * *

YAY! Finally an update, huh?

Check on my profile if you wanna know what's going on, but yeah I have some time this weekend to update.

I'm gonna try and post all the chapter left in one day and I'm finishing up the final chapter now!  
Hahah trying to finish strong!

And yeaaaah, I might just start on my new story...I dunno. I gotta outline stuff first.


	18. Cue the Troopers

_In 365 you make me 360_  
_I look alive when you look at me_  
_took a dive in my soul, its beyond my control_  
_to shine a little hazel now_

Hazel - Ryan Bandong

* * *

Tomoyo felt slightly depressed as she drove to the soccer game between Seijou High and Tomoeda Academy. She just finished her SATs yesterday with hopes of flying colors, but Valentine's day was tomorrow and it seemed everybody has somebody.

She heaved a sigh as she remembered last Friday, seeing Chiharu and Yamazaki happily holding hands in the hallway and felt herself go into a deeper depression when she witnessed Syaoran's and Sakura's moment in one of their classes.

She was in history class, her most boring and unproductive class ever, although Syaoran and Sakura shared the same class with her, the teacher had some evil eye or ear in the back of his head, so he easily caught anybody who even squeaked. Tomoyo just finished her class work, and was about to doze off, but she couldn't help but hearing Sakura's hysteric, but slightly quiet squealing on the other side of the classroom. She turned and found her cousin squirming in her seat. She thought Sakura was just daydreaming about pancakes again, but there are two types of squealing: (1) the excited type of squealing, when you see your favorite idol on TV or when you see a whole butt load of pancakes (in Sakura's case), or (2) the scared type of squealing, like a pig whose about to get electric shock therapy followed by a gigantic slicer. And that was number two for Sakura and that was when Tomoyo saw _it_. The most humungous fly she'd ever seen. When it stopped flying, and crawled on the wall, it looked like a spider. Sakura hates flies with a passion, ever since she'd found three in her room one, bright morning when she was eight. Tomoyo figured she'd hate flies as much as Sakura, especially when three flies are crowded around your alarm clock button (since she left an open piece of sour candy on her alarm) , and you find fly guts all over you're the palm of your hand. The fly was basically a double threat to Sakura, who had a phobia of flies, and hated spiders like any other girl.

A movie about the American Revolution droned on in the front of the classroom, but Tomoyo was too busy concentrating on the humungous fly that reached her side of the classroom away from Sakura. She gripped her binder, and was about to pounce, but it was too fast and flew to the other side of the room. Sakura started squirming and squealing once again when she saw it was near her, but the teacher was too busy to notice since the movie ended and he was currently placing it back in its DVD container. Tomoyo prayed the fly would come back to her side of the classroom again, because she couldn't bear the look on Sakura's face, it hurt too much, even for somebody who didn't hate flies.

The fly zoomed past Sakura and landed on a desk of a student who was sleeping.

_WHAM_!

Everybody jumped, even more awake than they were before. Syaoran's binder was placed perfectly on the corner of the desk, right over the humungous fly. The student groaned, "Wha- Where am I?"

The teacher stomped his way over to the scene, in which Syaoran glared determinedly at his binder that was still placed on the desk and the sleepy kid who tried to straighten himself out as the teacher made his way over.

"I thank you, Mr. Li, for waking up your peer, but I disapprove of your methods." The teacher with a not-so-subtle comb-over stated with his arms crossed.

Syaoran took his binder off of the desk next to him and a string of fly guts and blood connected to the desk and his binder. The fly goop jiggled and finally retreated to the desk.

"Aw, gross, what the hell is that?" The student next to Syaoran groaned, along with the many others who witnessed the string of fly guts.

"There was a fly, and it was a distraction," Syaoran shrugged, and placed his binder on his own desk with the fly guts on top, "Kind of like how Tomoyo lectured this kid on his pointy Mohawk this morning. It was seriously pointy, like weapon level."

"A distraction?" the teacher questioned himself, as he watched Syaoran nod, "Right. Well, grab a tissue and some hand sanitizer then wipe it off, both of you."

Syaoran and the student next to him lazily stood and grabbed the hand sanitizer and box of tissue on the teacher's desk. The student scrunched his face in disgust as he popped out a fresh glob of hand sanitizer on his desk and Syaoran's binder.

The teacher's comb-over slightly flew up, then back down as he swiftly turned around to grab a stack of papers on his desk, "Your Unit seven packet will be due next Wednesday. Twenty pages," he paused to hear the students groan, "so, I suggest you get busy."

Students groaned once again, as they watched Syaoran wipe fly guts off of his binder and the desk next to him. Tomoyo caught the glance Syaoran gave Sakura as she nodded in assurance of her new found calm, in which he returned with a slight nod. Tomoyo could feel herself hunch over and frown. She could've easily killed that fly and made Sakura calm in an instance. How could her cousin be stolen away from her so fast? But she shrugged, Syaoran was a good guy, he just had to grab the chance to let Sakura know he had feelings for her.

Tomoyo heaved another sigh as she turned the corner into the student parking lot. She really didn't want to be at school on a Sunday afternoon. She just got back from an early service at church and she didn't want to face the new couples like Yamazaki and Chiharu (who she purposely left alone the other day, and seemed to be doing well), and maybe Syaoran and Sakura, who were "just friends" for now, but they, too, would obviously be celebrating Valentine's Day tomorrow.

She suddenly heard her father mimic her sighing, "You know that's a sign of rebellion?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, but didn't bother arguing, "Yes, daddy." It was bad enough that he was in the car.

She parked the car and put on the emergency brake then stepped out. She walked toward the bleachers, letting her dad catch up with her.

"Ah, Tomoyo, don't we have to pay?" Takao asked, walking past Tomoeda Academy's student council secretary, who was selling tickets to get into the game.

"No, daddy. I'm on student council." Tomoyo informed, and waved at her friends who were shivering on the bleachers. She looked around and found Eriol's family sitting in the bleacher section right next to her friends. She grabbed her father's arm and dragged him to Eriol's family. Takao never went to any parent-school socials. The only reason her father was here for the soccer game was because the Hiiragizawa family was here; he had people to socialize with.

"Good afternoon." Tomoyo greeted with a bright smile on her face. She loved Eriol's family.

"Hello, Tomoyo." Kei, Eriol's father, greeted her and scooted over to give room for Takao to sit next to him.

"Hi!" Ama greeted chirpily, making Tomoyo smile even brighter.

"Wow! Hello, there!" Tomoyo addressed Ama, and turned to Nakuru, "Talking already? She's fast!"

"You betcha." Nakuru said, bouncing Ama on her knee, "She walks around everywhere. And she poses whenever there's a camera around!"

"How cute!" Tomoyo exclaimed, she turned around to wave back at her friends, "It was good to see you! But my friends are-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kei laughed, "Go be a teenager."

"Just don't blow anything up." Takao added.

"It's not July, yet, but okay." Tomoyo shrugged and hopped away to her friends.

Tomoyo wiggled her way in the row for a seat in between Rika and Naoko. They bounced their knees, and their teeth chattered.

"Man, its cold." Tomoyo asserted, rubbing her hands together for warmth.

"Totally," Rika said, "But they're selling shaved ice." She nodded her chin to a guy going up and down the stands selling shaved ice.

"Oh," Naoko groaned in a nasally voice, "don't talk about shaved ice. If I even see anything that can make my allergies worse, then it _will_ get worse." Sakura provided Naoko with a tissue and heat packet.

"Actually," Tomoyo said, "I want some right now."

"It's February, Tomoyo! It's 60 degrees out, and you want _shaved_ ice?" Sakura chattered her teeth.

"I woke up late for church-"

"Like you always do." Naoko added.

"Right," Tomoyo giggled, "And I didn't have breakfast."

"Just get a hot dog." Rika rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, a hot dog is good, too." Tomoyo said, entranced, and got up from her seat and hopped down the bleachers.

Her friends giggled as they saw her coming up the stands without a hot dog, "Me and my dad didn't bring enough money. Man, it's expensive here."

Rika sighed and stood from her seat, "I'll buy you something."

Tomoyo brightened up then her excitement died down as Rika went down the steps, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have to be on my feet, anyways." Rika added, making their way together to the snack stand.

"Oh, yearbook committee?" Tomoyo inquired, eyeing the camera around Rika's neck.

"Definitely." Rika patted her camera and, ordered Tomoyo's hot dog, "You owe me six bucks."

"But the hot dog was three? Which is pretty overpriced, if you ask me."

"You're forgetting that you owe me three bucks for lending you money for the movie we watched two weeks ago." Rika shook her head and grinned.

Tomoyo slapped her knee, "I thought you'd forgotten about that by now."

Hunger was definitely not a factor for anybody as the middle of the match dawned on them. It was five to four with Tomoeda Academy in the lead. But Tomoyo didn't really care, she was just worried about whether or not Eriol was just as cold as she was. He was the striker and scored the last three goals for Seijou High. She loved watching him play, but she also hated it. She had to fight the urge to stand up and cheer whenever he scored a goal. She hated seeing his disappointed face as Tomoeda scored again, keeping the opposing team, in Eriol's case, in the lead.

Seijou High scored a point, almost closing the small gap. Tomoyo stood on the sidelines with Rika, who was taking pictures and frequently stuffing her hands in her pockets to fight the numbing cold in her fingers. Tomoyo smiled as she watched Eriol give a high-five to his closest teammate, and shot his fist in the air. She hated how she was supposed to cheer for Tomoeda Academy when she felt like cheering for Seijou High, so she decided to cheer silently to herself. She watched Eriol sprint to the ball that was flying his way then she witnessed a flash of orange and Hotaka tripping Eriol, who fell to the ground face first. He shook it off after his teammates helped him up and Syaoran patted his back, while Hotaka striked his arms down in anger as the referee declared Seijou High a penalty kick, earning Seijou High another point.

"He's alright, Tomoyo." Rika smiled, breaking Tomoyo out of her unconscious glaring at Hotaka. Tomoyo bit her lip nervously, and slightly embarrassed to be caught staring at Eriol.

By the end of the game, she found herself smiling sadly in the midst of cheering students from Tomoeda Academy. The game ended in a six point lead with Tomoeda Academy as the winners and qualifiers for the upcoming regionals.

She patted Syaoran on the back for a job well done. He smirked, "You know, Tomoeda's students won't be mad at you for cheering up Seijou High." he chuckled and pointed out the crowd of Tomoeda teenagers happily surrounding the soccer team in praises, then bobbed his head to the other side of the field where Seijou High students were laughing and shrugging off their defeat with their parents and friends. Her eyes immediately darted toward Eriol, who had a grin plastered on his face and was talking with his family and her father. She looked back at Tomoeda Academy's crowd, who were scattered about, reliving their victory, and she caught sight of Syaoran winking at her before accepting a water bottle from Sakura. Tomoyo's eyes darted back and forth at the winner's crowd in a conflict to make sure she wouldn't look to obvious going over to the defeated side.

She spotted Eriol, who was walking his way over to a bench, and then she skipped half-way and jogged the rest. She hoped she didn't look like a loser, skipping and jogging all the way across the empty field. She curled her hands into fists inside her coat pockets, and made her way to Eriol, who was sitting on a bench, looking through his duffle bag.

"Great game," she said as Eriol looked up and smiled, "Pretty intense. Are you okay?"

He stood and waved his hand, "Yeah, I'm fine. With Syaoran on that team, I had a premonition that we might face defeat."

Tomoyo giggled and bit her lip, "Well, that's good, but I meant the fall you took earlier."

He blushed and shook his head, wiping the sweat off his brow, "I'm fine," he chuckled, "Didn't you see me keep playing after I took the fall?"

Nodding, she brought her hand to her mouth, making it seem like she was warming her hand, but she muttered, "I saw everything, really."

"Huh?" Eriol said, taking his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing." She shrugged, and grinned cheekily, "I heard Auntie Yelan will be throwing a celebration party at her house. Are you going?"

"A celebration party to rub in my defeat? Yeah, I'll go." He shrugged, and grinned as Tomoyo giggled.

"Speaking of celebration, do you mind going over," she pointed her thumb behind her back at Tomoeda Academy's crowd, "and celebrating your defeat with them?"

He laughed, "Sure."

Tomoyo wrapped her hands behind her neck as they walked together across the open soccer field and hoped Eriol wasn't too close to her or else her friends might tease her. She could feel her neck burning up, even though it was 65 degrees outside. She took the time to notice his tall, almost lanky figure that towered over her, and she blushed, noticing her height was just at his shoulder. She remembered hugging him at the Talent Show and the party at Yamazaki's house, and having to stand on her tip-toes to be eye-level with him. She lowered her head down and rubbed her forehead, hoping to erase these thoughts before her friends even assumed she was thinking them.

"Hey, Eriol!" Syaoran stretch his arms out, and spun around like a male model on a catwalk, ignoring Tomoyo's wrinkle of her nose as she saw the sweat pools on his underarms, "What do you think?"

Eriol grinned and rolled his eyes, "What do I think about what?"

Syaoran shouted, "What do you think about the victory I'm wearing instead you?" he laughed hysterically, causing Sakura to smack her forehead at Syaoran's arrogance and Rika and Naoko shaking their heads in embarrassment.

"Very funny. Just pray you'll be saying the same thing at Regionals." Eriol crossed his arms, and grinned. Tomoyo shook her head, and was about to roll her eyes, but stopped herself as she saw a blur of black and white heading their way. Assuming the soccer ball was heading directly in Eriol's direction, she tried to push her way towards it, but bumped shoulders with Syaoran instead, who cried out with an "oof".

Syaoran groaned and held his eye in pain. Sakura rushed over to him and held his shoulder, "Are you okay? Where are you hurt? Is it your eye?" she asked urgently.

Tomoyo panted at the sudden panic attack that seemed to engulf her and jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She found Rika smiling slightly with assurance and walked past them. Tomoyo didn't know why Rika was leaving instead of tending to Syaoran's injury but she felt her heart flutter at the small gesture of kindness.

"We need to get you some ice." Eriol said, touching Syaoran's shoulder.

"I'll get it!" Naoko rushed to the snack stand.

Tomoyo stopped her, "We'll be at the nurses' office." And excused Naoko.

"Come on, Syaoran." Tomoyo led them inside, while Eriol excused himself to inform Syaoran's family of his condition.

Rika searched frantically for the suspect of Syaoran's injury. She saw the ball clearly hit from a distance a little earlier and watched him walk away in a hurry with his hands stuffed in his pockets heading to the boys' locker room.

"Hotaka." She stated, just loud enough for him to hear her in the empty hall toward the locker room. He stopped to turn around surprised then glared at Rika, who he recognized as a member of the yearbook committee while she seemed to nervously fumble with the camera around her neck.

"What do you want?" He asked. He was nervous, too but he wasn't about to show it to Tomoyo's friend, who he had a hunch, witnessed him kicking the soccer ball that he aimed at Eriol, but hit his own teammate, Syaoran, instead.

She breathed in deep, then stepped forward with her new found courage and looked him straight in the eye, "You like Tomoyo an awful lot, I know. But your efforts are useless. You're only making things worse." She turned around and swiftly headed out of the locker room hallway.

Hotaka's face scrunched in confusion then turned into a glare. Who did she think she was to just go and blame him like that? He felt that he had an excuse for his behavior; he's a teenager, and had an excuse to act aggressive once in a while. In a huff, he stomped his way into the locker room.

Syaoran winced as Sakura gently placed a cotton ball dampened with antiseptic on his cheekbone. She gave Syaoran the ice pack that Naoko handed to her, and plopped down on the health office bed next to Syaoran with a sigh.

"Are you okay, Syaoran?" She asked.

He laughed, "Aw, don't worry about me. I'm a trooper, right Tomoyo?" He lightly knocked his fist on Tomoyo's shoulder, making her wince in pain.

Chiharu, dressed in sweats instead of her cheer uniform she was adorning earlier, popped into the health office where Naoko, Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo were lounging around and asked, witnessing Tomoyo's pain, "What was that for?"

"What's she doing here?" Syaoran glared which didn't seem like much of a threat with the ice pack on his eye.

Yamazaki appeared beside her, "We saw you get hit with the ball and I wanted to see if you were okay."

Syaoran kept his eye on Chiharu as she stepped inside and stood by Naoko, "That doesn't explain why she's here."

Chiharu crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Takashi and I are an item now, so we follow each other around, you know," she said, making Yamazaki blush, "and Tomoyo and I are," she paused and pulled imaginary lint from her hoodie sweater, "somewhat friends."

Tomoyo brightened, but rubbed her upper arm from the pain she found when Syaoran lightly punched her.

"Yeah," Tomoyo nodded, "We better be friends, since I'm the one that brought you two together."

Chiharu glared, "We were _already_ together, we just," she shrugged, "didn't realize till-"

"Until I left you two alone in the cafeteria last week." Tomoyo finished her sentence and smiled proudly making Chiharu and Yamazaki blush.

Chiharu rolled her eyes, "Anyways, what's up with your arm?" she asked, pointing out Tomoyo still rubbing her shoulder. Tomoyo rolled her sleeve up and revealed a bruise on her upper arm. She felt the bruise pulsating all the way up to her shoulder.

"I knew it!" Syaoran exclaimed, punching the air, while Sakura and Naoko asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, but I wonder where I got it from." Tomoyo said, examining her bruise and wincing when she touched it lightly.

Chiharu cleared her throat getting everyone's attention and stepped forward, "I perceive Tomoyo received her bruise on her upper arm when she pursued to safeguard her dear friend, Eriol, from the soccer ball that was about to strike him, but she collided into Syaoran who blocked the ball for Eriol instead of her."

Naoko clapped lightly, and Sakura and Syaoran joined her. Chiharu giggled and shrugged, while Yamazaki informed them, "She wants to be a lawyer." , making them 'ooh' and 'ah'.

"But how'd you know?" Tomoyo asked, blushing slightly at her friend's awareness of her feelings toward Eriol.

"Please," Chiharu flipped her hair over her shoulder, "if a guy like Syaoran can get it, then everybody can."

Syaoran huffed and muttered, "I get straight A's."

Tomoyo blushed, and pleaded with her friends that they wouldn't tell anybody-especially Eriol- that she tried to protect him from the ball. They agreed, and she felt her heart lighten as her friends were already aware of her feelings for Eriol and also because she didn't have to necessarily say anything to them.

The blissfulness Tomoyo experienced from her friends couldn't compare to the feeling she felt with Eriol. Just standing next to him made her ecstatic and she hoped it was just the delicious dinner they just had from the celebration party for Tomoeda Academy's success.

She spun the marshmallow on her stick over the bonfire in Syaoran's backyard filled with friends and families while Eriol nudged her arm, "You know that music school that I attend a couple of times a month?"

She nodded, already enlightened of his music school that he recently enrolled in to get in touch with his piano niche.

"I have a piano recital." He muttered, and blew the fire on his marshmallow to put it out.

"That's great!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as she watched his face force a smile.

"But it's during Regionals." He bit his burnt marshmallow slowly.

"Regionals? You mean, when Tomoeda-" She asked, but stopped herself when he nodded fiercely while he chewed.

She sighed, remembering her obligation to Hotaka, "I already promised," she mumbled, "Hotaka, that I would go."

He bent his head down, heaved a sigh, then brought his head up and shrugged, "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Ah," he nudged her elbow again, "your marshmallow is a goner."

She swung her stick away from the fire and hurriedly put it out, while Eriol chuckled.

"I'm sorry." She replied, too sad to bite into her marshmallow, "I would've loved to hear you play." She'd rather go to a piano recital than a soccer game any day, unless Eriol was playing in the soccer game, then she'd ditch the recital.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" He asked.

"Not really. I just finished SATs so teachers have been going easy on the homework, and it's Staff Development Day tomorrow, so there's no school for me." She hummed to pause her rambling, "But I think I have to do the laundry."

Syaoran smacked her back, which made her turn around and glare, "Doing the laundry on Valentine's day? What a loser." He laughed heartily, while Sakura pinched his arm, making him smirk at her lame attempt of pain.

"Well, Shiner, what are _you_ doing for Valentine's Day?" she asserted, laughing to herself at his black eye.

He rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Fo' yo' info' mation," he snapped his fingers and swiveled his neck around to give it extra effect, "I don't know really." He concluded, causing Tomoyo to smack her head and Eriol to chuckle.

"Well, you reminded me, actually," he turned to Sakura, "would you like to spend Valentine's Day with me tomorrow?"

"Oh, uh" Sakura blushed and stammered, "I was planning on baking a cake for my brother since he's leaving on Wednesday morning and me and my dad won't be able to celebrate his birthday on the twenty-ninth, but you're welcome to join me if you'd like." She suggested, as Syaoran gaped his mouth, making Tomoyo snicker.

"Your brother?" He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of another encounter with her seemingly overprotective brother, as he watched Sakura nod. He shrugged; her brother was leaving in two days, and he might as well get used to his presence since he was his future brother-in-law, which Sakura is unaware of.

"Okay, then." He shrugged again with a small blush and walked to the hammock in the corner with Sakura trailing behind, talking about her conflict between yellow or chocolate cake.

Eriol coughed to get Tomoyo's attention after she smiled fondly at the maybe-soon-to-be couple, "It's staff development day at my school, too. So, you're only doing the laundry?" he asked. She nodded in response, secretly hoping he was going to ask her to do something on Valentine's day, but also hoping he was going to help her plan out a scheme to ditch Regional's and go to his recital instead.

"What did one oar say to the other?" He asked her, poking a new marshmallow onto each of their skewers. He took her wrist to place her stick over the bonfire to join his, while she tried to contemplate on what he was asking and tried not to concentrate on his hand holding onto her wrist.

"Um, pardon?" she squeaked, while he let go of her wrist to balance his marshmallow skewer.

"What did one oar say to the other?" He repeated, staring at the bonfire, while she tilted her head.

"I don't know." She squeaked again, hoping her answer was suitable.

"He said, can I interest you in a little row-mance?" He concluded with a smile.

She laughed at the pun, but stopped herself, "Uh, um-what?" she stammered, did that mean what she thought it meant?

He chuckled, "I'd be happy to play the piece I'm playing at the recital for you tomorrow," he bent his head down, hoping to hide his blush, but it was clearly seen by Tomoyo, who figured it was from the bonfire brewing in front of them, "that's if you'd wanna spend Valentine's day with me."

She giggled, feeling uplifted than she ever had before. She held his wrist to bring his skewer with his marshmallow from out of the fire pit, "Cheers to love, the fire that has no insurance!"

They looked at each other and laughed. She felt giddy as she held a conversation with Eriol that seemed to be flirting to her. She decided she was going in over her head, well, at least until tomorrow.


	19. Cue the Rowmance

Disclaimer: I do not own:  
Mozart

_Please be patient _  
_Hesitation aside _  
_We're almost where we need to be_

Something Special - Usher

* * *

"Hey." Syaoran mumbled lazily into his cell phone. Tomoyo stretched her neck while heading into the kitchen, hoping to wake her up from the early morning of seven o' clock. She hated having to wake up early on a day off from school, but her father woke up to get her turn off her alarm clock that kept ringing since she slept through it and he didn't know how to turn it off himself.

"Hey, " Tomoyo yawned and scratched her ribs, "why'd you call?"

"Aw, can't I just call my best friend?"

"No." Tomoyo crossed her arms, and then uncrossed them to open the refrigerator, but closed it when leftover lasagna didn't seem to interest her. Her father placed his dishes in the sink and asked her who was on the phone, and she replied it was Syaoran.

"Tell him I said hi." Her father said, before leaving the kitchen to go to his study room and get his things ready for work.

Syaoran sighed, "Alright, fine. I just wanted to know what you're gonna do today since you're hanging out with Eriol."

"Oh, my father said hi" She replied hastily and continued, "You're with Sakura, aren't you?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, she has flour on her cheeks. It's so cute."

Tomoyo smiled, "Yeah, she is."

"Back off, Tomoyo. She's mine." He huffed over the phone.

"Whatever." She smirked, "I've been with her longer."

She laughed hysterically as she heard a beep from the other line, indicating Syaoran hung up on her. She wiped the tears from her eyes, waking her out of her morning trance.

"Tomoyo," her father called from the foyer, while she stepped out of the kitchen, "I wanna see the dish rack and the sink empty when I get home."

"Okay." She shrugged.

"And I wanna see this place clean." He sat on a stool to tie his shoes.

"Right," she waited for him to leave so she can lock the door after him, "Wait a minute. Is today the day I'm supposed to do all the chores?"

"Yeah, I've been telling you since last week, when your auntie left Tomoeda to visit some in-laws, so she can't help out around here till next month." He adjusted his tie, while Tomoyo gaped her mouth in disbelief.

She was supposed to do _all_ the chores on Valentine's Day? She bit her lip, knowing full well that it was impossible to get even half of the chores done before ten o' clock when Eriol would get to her house. She mentally smacked her head, regretting living in a mcmansion. She started panicking as her father was about ready to leave and head out the door, but he paused and patted his pockets, wondering where his cell phone was. She dragged her feet into the dining room to fetch his phone, and began to brainstorm ideas to keep her from doing the chores till tomorrow. But it made sense to do the chores today, when there was no school. She felt regret, knowing that it was the perfect day to do chores when she didn't have homework, but why did she have to have plans on Valentine's Day? But would her father scold her, if she suggested putting off the chores to hang out with Eriol? Or would he take sympathy if she said she had plans with Eriol today and let her off the hook?

"Um, dad?" she said, handing him his cell phone.

He paused from taking hold of the doorknob and scowled, "What, Tomoyo? I have to leave."

"Well, uh," she stammered as her father's scowl became deeper, "I had plans to hang out with Eriol today."

He blinked and gaped his mouth, indicating he was unsure of what to say. He tilted his head in what seemed to be confusion to Tomoyo and opened the door. She jumped back, startled to see somebody on the other side of the door, so early in the morning.

"Oh, uh" Eriol smiled sheepishly, with his finger hovering over the doorbell, "Good morning, Mr. Daidouji." He caught sight of Tomoyo and hastily placed his hand to his side, "Morning."

"Oh, good morning," her father replied, while Tomoyo mumbled her greeting, "Are you here for Tomoyo?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if I had any training today, but nobody was answering the phone, so Nakuru suggested I drive here, since I'd be here later, anyways." Eriol informed.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but there's no training today." Takao replied with a polite smile, while stepping out onto the porch. Tomoyo held the door open before her father could close it. She figured her father's lack of reply from her suggestion earlier meant she had no choice but to do the chores.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Eriol. I know I promised but I have to do the chores today."

She tried to avoid Eriol's downfallen face, but instead he insisted, "I can help you if you'd like."

"That's not necessary, Eriol." Takao and Tomoyo declined, with a look of uncertainty.

"But I'm busy for the rest of the week, sir, and today is really the only time I have to hang out with Tomoyo," he pleaded, causing Tomoyo to blush, unnoticed by her father and Eriol, "and I don't mind helping out. Nakuru has me running around the house all the time."

Takao asserted, "Well, if you insist-"

Tomoyo was surprised at her father's response, are house chores part of Eriol's training? She caught herself, "No, that's really unnecessary."

Takao sighed, "It's up to you two." Tomoyo watched helplessly as her father rode off to work in his Lexus.

"Look, Tomoyo," he retaliated, "I don't mind helping out. And you have that piano in the living room," he paused while she nodded slowly, wondering where this was going, "I can play my piece for the recital for you. Then we can be off in no time. See? It all works out."

She bit her lip and bent her head down to try to hide her smile and opened the door wider for him to enter.

Tomoyo never thought she'd see the day when she'd actually like sweeping her father's bathroom, but today, the stray hairs on the floor from daily shaving didn't seem to bother her too much, especially when there's a sixteen year-old boy outside the bedroom window cleaning out the gutters. She lifted the double-hung window and stuck her head out, bearing the February cold.

"How are holding up?" She asked. Eriol turned away from the gutters and looked down at Tomoyo.

He smiled and wiped the sweat off of his brow with his shoulder, "Doing good. The cold air feels nice."

Tomoyo perched her elbow and laid her chin on the palm of her hand. She watched Eriol go back to cleaning out the gutters and smiled.

He looked down at her and caught her smile, "Laughing at my sweaty armpits?"

"Wha-", she stammered, turning red, "No! I mean, I didn't even know! Well, now I do-"

"Just kidding," he laughed, "I don't mind if you laugh at my sweaty armpits." He paused, while Tomoyo pouted, "But would you mind if I laughed at your beet, red face right now?"

"Yes!" She huffed and slammed the window. She felt her face heating up as she heard his faint hysterical laughter as she headed down the stairs to vacuum the living room and den.

Tomoyo bit her cheek as she stared at the vertical piano in front of her. She'd completed her share of the chores: washing dishes, vacuuming, sweeping, wiping down coffee tables, and doing six loads of laundry. She felt guilty, like she could've helped him clean out the gutters, but when he heard she'd never cleaned out the gutters and her dad was the one who usually did the job, he insisted he'd do it. Cleaning out the gutters was the only job that seemed to last all day, so Tomoyo took the responsibility for rest of the chores. She thought doing the rest of the chores would equal to the same amount of work Eriol was doing, yet she was waiting patiently for him.

She played a fond tune on the old piano to attempt to keep herself busy while she waited. She played the piano since she was seven, but it was always an on-and-off habit for her. She'd get bored with the piano and move on, then go back to it whenever it caught her interest. It was easy to go back to playing the piano for her. She knew all the notes and chords that existed, but she'd always admire musicians that played a piece beautifully with their own interpretation. She wondered what piece Eriol was going to play for her. She wondered why Eriol always seemed to be popping up in her thoughts and if her feelings were really true and not just a result of being a teenage girl. She glared at the piano in confusion, wondering why she could play this tune so easily, but she had no idea what the name of it was except for the tune.

"You like Usher?" Eriol asked. She jumped for the second time that day and halted the tune she was playing.

"That was Usher?" She replied, taking note of the amused smile of his face from seeing her jump.

He chuckled, "Yeah, 'Something Special', isn't it?"

"Oh! Right! It is!" She turned to the piano and played the repeated chords again, finally taking in the song. Eriol joined her on the piano bench while she finished.

"You play well." He said.

"Aw, not as well as Horowitz." She replied, grazing her finger along a key.

"Just because a tune isn't classical, doesn't mean the person playing it can't have their own interpretation of the song." He stated with a fond smile toward the piano, placing his fingers over the keys.

She didn't bother with a retort since he began playing Rondo in D Major by Mozart, making the old piano play to its fullest extent and getting his intended sound of the piano piece. She closed her eyes, gripping the edges of the piano bench, hoping to find out what Eriol's interpretation of the piece was. Pure, child-like, gentle, whimsical: was all Tomoyo got out of the piece, but she was so sure there was something missing, an emotion that was held back while he was playing.

She opened her eyes, "It was beautiful, Eriol." She smiled, as he mumbled a 'thank you', "I really wish I could be in the audience when you're playing Rondo in your recital."

"No need," he remarked with a kind smile, "When I play it in the recital, it's meant for the audience-for my family-but today, this piece was only meant for you."

Tomoyo giggled nervously, and scratched the bridge of her nose to hide her blush. She wished her stupid giggle didn't sound so girly. Eriol turned away with a smile and beet, red ears, and grazed his fingers over the keys. She contemplated if what he said was somehow a hint towards his feelings for her, but she shook the thought from her, trying to not let it go to her head. But he invited her to spend Valentine's Day with him, which should be enough evidence for her to have the confidence to confess her feelings. But is it really necessary to have a relationship in high school that most statistics say wouldn't last? She wished she would grow up already and not have to go through the stupid troubles of high school.

"Are you hungry?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Definitely! I don't know how I even had the energy to do six loads of laundry when I didn't have breakfast." She chuckled and laughed harder when Eriol laughed with her, not noticing her lie. If her friends were here, they'd call her out on her lie in a heartbeat. _Hormones are a very powerful force-powerful enough to do six loads of laundry_, she thought to herself, watching snow beginning fall from the sky from her bedroom window.


	20. Part 2: It depends

Part 2 and on was my favorite chapters to write.

_So Darlin', what do you say?_  
_Does that sound like a plan to you?_  
_We can build our own little world_  
_where nobody else can come through_

Just You and Me - Zee Avi

* * *

Now, going to a burger place wasn't exactly Rika's idea of a Valentine's Day date; she'd rather prefer a nice, candle-lit restaurant as she sat across from her special someone, but she didn't have that special someone and she wasn't here for a date.

She sighed with her chin resting on the palm of her hand and her elbow on the table. She looked through the menu on the table to try and ignore the cute couples and families bunched together to keep each other warm after entering the restaurant from the February weather that was making Rika feel a little lonely. She knew she looked pathetic sitting in a four-person booth with nobody across or next to her. She would have Naoko with her to enjoy a single-ladies' Valentine's Day, but Naoko was busy helping her grandmother and Rika had important business to attend to.

She smirked, important business in a burger place?

"Hey." Hotaka greeted, sliding into the seat across from her, causing her to look up from the menu she was reading.

She closed the menu as he continued, "What'd you call me out here for?"

A waitress came over and Rika handed her the menu, "We'll have two City Burgers. And a root beer for me."

The waitress jotted down the order and turned to Hotaka, "Drink, sir?"

"Root beer." He stated, and continued with a hint of confusion and frustration once the waitress left, "Why'd you order for me?"

Rika shrugged, "Why not? The City Burger is good." If she was going to waste her time with Hotaka, the person she disliked the most-since he attempted to hurt Tomoyo's special someone-then she was going to make the most of it by ordering the best burger in the restaurant.

"I've never been here before, but I could've ordered myself. What if what you ordered has stuff I'm allergic to?" He glared, leaning back on the cushioned booth, and crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes. "What are you allergic to?"

He shrugged, telling her that he really didn't have anything he was allergic to. How could a sixteen year-old be so immature? She was used to going out with older, more mature guys. But she wasn't sitting across from Hotaka on a date. She shook the thought from her mind.

"It's your everyday burger. The only difference is there are fried eggs, a special sauce, and an egg bun." She said.

"Ew, fried eggs?" He scowled as she nodded. He leaned his elbows on the table and asked curiously, "What's an egg bun?"

She furrowed her brows and bit her cheek in slight frustration. His presence seemed to irritate her compared to the presence of other guys, and she thought he could've at least pretended like he knew what an egg bun was.

"It's just a hamburger bun, but it's in one piece." She put her hands in front of her face to make an oval, "It doesn't have to separate buns, so it kinda sticks together, like a hot dog bun."

He chuckled, "Bun."

She sighed at his seemingly "that's what she said" joke, and turned the other way to find the waitress from before holding a tray of food above her head.

"Here ya go! Enjoy!" The waitress chirped.

"Thanks. You, too." Rika said and smacked her head, aware of her mistake, "My bad, I just meant thanks."

The waitress laughed and waved her hand, "Don't worry, sweetie. I say the same thing to ushers in movie theaters."

Rika giggled, watching the waitress leave. She heard Hotaka laugh and mock her with a poor impersonation.

"Shut up and eat." She demanded, taking her burger. He followed her lead, taking a bite and wiped the excess sauce from the corners of his mouth with his fingers. She grimaced as she watched him lick the sauce from his fingers. She prayed she would have the strength to ignore his lack of manners.

"So, what'd you call me here for?" He asked again with his mouth full.

She held back the vomit riding up her throat and bit a French fry, "You heard me before. Your efforts are useless and I suggest not going after her anymore."

He stopped chewing and glared, "Hey, this only between me and Tomoyo." He deepened his glare and bit into his burger.

She finally took the chance to bite into her own burger, savoring the taste, causing the anger to melt away before she continued, "It didn't seem like it to me. The ball seemed to be making a bee-line for Eriol."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not eat with your mouth full?" He scolded her, sipping his root beer.

She didn't notice she was eating with her mouth full, but he caught her. She sighed with an empty mouth, "You were doing it, too!"

He smirked and said in a "eureka!" type-of-voice, "Aha! Imitation is the best form of flattery!"

She jerked her neck back and stared at him in confusion and anger. She shook her head and continued eating, while looking out the window. She suddenly remembered an article she read about Oprah copying the accents of her guests and the article continued to say that 'studies suggest mimicry increases empathy, liking, and rapport'. _Liking_? She thought to herself, _a liking for Hotaka and rapport? A mutual understanding for Hotaka? Impossible._ She always had a thing for older guys, and she knew, even though, her past relationships with older guys didn't end well, she knew she still had an attraction for older guys. But Hotaka was her age, and he has a major crush on Tomoyo, so it was against all odds for them to even be together. She could feel her face redden and hoped it was from the heater of the restaurant. She looked towards the ceiling and the ground to find the heater vent near the kitchen, which was far from their booth and on the far side of the restaurant-anywhere other than the person sitting across from her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, also stretching his neck around to try and find what seemed so interesting to her.

"Nothing." She shook her head, "But anyways, I really believe that going for Tomoyo is useless."

He rolled his eyes, "I bet you're only saying that 'cause you wanna go out with me."

She could feel her ears getting red and thanked God it was covered by her pastel pink knit-beret, "No, that's not what I meant-"

"So, what are you saying?" He asked softly, leaning forward with authentic interest and what seemed to be genuine puppy-dog eyes instead of the stupid ones he always puts to gain sympathy or something.

She turned away towards the window to ignore his puppy-dog look and said, "I don't think she likes you that way."

The silence between them made her want to look over at him, but he continued, "Or maybe, you're saying that she's been taken in by somebody else."

She abruptly turned towards him. Tomoyo's crush on Eriol was so obvious, but she had no idea Hotaka could see it, too. She thought he was too blinded by "love" to see it right before his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" She asked softly, considering the absolute aura of sadness that seemed to befall him. His back was hunched and his head was stooped so low that his shoulders could touch his ears.

"I've held up my position as student council president for this long, so I'm not dumb."

She replied, "I wasn't saying that."

He ignored her, "I like her. Like, genuinely _like_ her, so you can't blame a guy for at least trying right?" He looked up at Rika with a hopeful smile, which she returned.

She patted his arm sympathetically, "You're a good guy and she knows it, too. You care about her an awful lot, but-"

He leaned back, fixing his posture and sighed, "I know, I know. I'm pretty much hopeless with that Eriol guy around."

"But you really are a good guy. And you can still care for her in other ways than attempting to injure Eriol." She giggled, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. He smirked, biting into the fries that were starting to get cold. The waitress came over, took their trash, then left after Rika paid their check.

"So, you're not gonna try and do anything drastic, anymore?" She asked.

He looked out the window with a smirk, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" she exclaimed, "I didn't just spend twenty-five bucks for a maybe!"

He laughed, and turned his attention away from the window to her, "I'm sorry. I meant, it depends."

"On what?" She asked suspiciously. This was her first real conversation with this kid, so she didn't know much, but if he was clever enough to attempt to hit Eriol with a soccer ball from a long distance, then this kid was a threat.

"Well," he wiped his hands on a napkin then bobbed his head towards the window, "It's pretty nice out there and-"

"Nice?" She didn't even have to look out the window to know that it was snowing; she bore through the snow just to fix an obstacle for her friend at a restaurant that was half-a-mile away from her house.

Hotaka chuckled, "This is the perfect weather for couples 'cause they keep close for warmth, you know?"

Rika leaned back and crossed her arms as he continued, "And it's Valentine's Day, so I was thinking-"

"What?" She asked, yelling in her head that he would just spit it out already.

"I was thinking that you'd keep me company." He smiled charmingly. She hated herself for blushing at some stupid, teenage boy's charm.

"What kind of company?"

"You know, just hanging out at the mall or whatever." He shrugged and sipped his soda.

"Are you hitting on me?" She wasn't one to beat around the bush.

He chuckled, "I think you're cool. You just spent twenty-five bucks just so you could get me to back off of your friend."

She retorted, "Half of that twenty-five bucks was spent on me, okay?"

"Right, right, but just hang out with me, anyways." He leaned forward, half-a-foot to closing the gap in between them, "It's Valentine's Day, I'm lonely and I just gave up on the girl of my dreams. Well, of course, you could be the next one in my dreams."

"If I threw your head against this table, then your prediction would be correct. I'd be the girl of your nightmares." She grabbed her purse and stood up. Hotaka trailed behind her, out the door, and shivered at the harsh cold he didn't want to be welcomed by.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked, making her turned around with snowflakes on her eyelashes. She walked toward him slowly, making him hate her slow advancement that caused him to rub his arms for warmth.

"It depends." She grinned, repeating the statement he said earlier.

He laughed, "Hmm, imitation really is the best form of flattery."

She giggled, "It depends if wherever we're going, it better be in _your_ car 'cause I _do not_ want to walk home in this weather."

* * *

BLAAAAAAAAARGH.

Got a chem. test on thursday...poo. But I ain't gonna study just yet.


	21. Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own:  
edward cullen  
my melody  
hello kitty  
standford

_I would promise to love you now_  
_But I would lovingly let you down_

_Oh, I have the hardest time resisting you_  
_And oh, __If you feel the same way  
__then how can we be friends_  
_He's right you know, we can't go on like this_  
_And oh, I try to give you everything_  
_And if I fail, well then I failed_  
_But at least I gave you something_

If I Fail - Cartel

* * *

Tomoyo was glad she changed her outfit before leaving her house to go to a restaurant with Eriol. But she hated how underdressed she felt. She knew full well that sweat pants and a hoodie wouldn't do well in a crowd like this and her dark grey, silken lines and pleated seams dress with a yellow belt and frilly, white cardigan was more appropriate, but seeing all the red-carpet-qualified outfits around her, made her wish she had the ability to shrink or be invisible, so at least she could steal some food before running out the door crying.

"Don't worry. You look fine." Eriol said after tucking in Tomoyo's chair and sitting in his own seat, across from her.

She stopped her fidgeting, and smiled, "Thanks, Eriol. But this place is really expensive; we didn't really have to go here."

"No, I like it here, and we're already seated." He replied, handing her a menu, "I don't mind spoiling you."

She giggled, looking through the menu. All this kindness and assumed-love confession on Valentine's Day made her head feel like exploding. She wished the food she had ordered would come quick or else there might be some serious health problems up in this crib. She grimaced in disgust as she imagined blood and guts on everybody's food and pretty attire.

Eriol chuckled, noticing her grimace as she stared at nothing, "What's up with you? Is it the escargot?"

"Huh?" She shook her head and laughed, "It's nothing. Just me in my own little world. And I actually did order the escargot."

"Have you ever eaten escargot?"

"Nope."

"Well, then why'd you get it? What if you don't like it, and I wasted seventeen bucks on you?" He grinned through his fake anger towards her.

She shrugged, "I've never tried it before, and I've always wanted to. Don't worry, I'll finish it. You know what they say, hunger is the best seasoning!"

She could feel her stomach eat itself as she watched the waiter make their way towards them with their food. Her stomach had her going through roller coasters of addicting tastes of escargot and butterflies. Not that she ate butterflies, but she figured eating across from Eriol felt like the silent moment after everybody stops talking when the food in front of them is really good: the food is satisfying, but there's a strong need for conversation.

"How's the escargot?" he asked with a hint of a smirk on his face, holding his fork full of salmon above his plate and bringing it to his mouth.

Tomoyo hummed, "Like buttery-garlic."

He coughed at the soda he was sipping at and placed a fist over his chest, "Oh, really?" he laughed, "Guess you won't have a problem with Edward Cullen appearing at your window tonight."

She giggled, "I was thinking the same thing! It's about time he stopped stalking me at night."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've gladly thrown him off of your roof for you!" he smiled, making the candle-light accentuate his charming facial features.

"Aw, too inconvenient and I wanted to try escargot-method, first." She replied, reflecting his bright smile, "Now, I can cross snails off my list and move on to eating horses and rabbits."

He chuckled, wiping the edges of his mouth on a napkin, then placing it on his lap to lean back and rest until the waiter came to take away his empty plate, "You have a list?"

She nodded, doing the same with her napkin, and resting her chin on the palm of her hands. She hoped he didn't mind her elbows on the table as bad manners-even though she knew it was-but it was Eriol, after all, and she can't do anything except be herself.

"Have you tried birds' nest soup?" He asked with a challenging stare.

She smirked, "Syaoran's sisters make it all the time. Have you?"

He replied with a nod, then continued, "Balut?"

"From the Philippines? I ate that like crazy when I was six, but it's not good to have too much or you'll vomit," she blushed and muttered, "like me."

He chuckled, shaking his head, "Do you still eat it?"

"Not anymore. The smell makes me sick, now, but I ate it already so it's crossed off my list of strange delicacies. Do you like balut?"

He hummed and shrugged, "Doesn't taste great, but doesn't taste bad. I can tolerate it." He hummed again, "Um, octopus?"

"Yup."

"Live octopus?"

She furrowed her brows together, "No, have you?"

He grinned, "You gotta chew it well, or else their suction cups stick to the inside of your mouth or your throat."

She widened her eyes in amazement then lowered their level to comfort and smirked, "Sounds dangerous."

"It's good, though." He shrugged, "How about-" he lowered his head with a smile, "No, never mind-"

"What?" She was on the edge of her seat, leaning forward with so much eagerness her hair dangled near the lit candle.

"I know you've never eaten it before." He shook his head with the same smile.

She tapped her knuckles lightly on the table with an eager smile and curious, bright eyes like a child wanting to know a secret, but then being told they'll know when they're older, "Tell me."

He leaned his cheek on his knuckles and shook his head once again, as if to apologize, "I can't."

"Why not?" She hunched her back with a pout.

"Alright." He leaned back on his chair with his hands in surrender, making Tomoyo sit on the edge of her chair again, "Fried tarantulas?"

She unconsciously leaned back and shivered, the excitement gone from her and replaced with a fearful and discouraged grimace. She squeaked, "There is such a thing?"

He smiled sympathetically, but reassuringly, causing Tomoyo to secretly thank God for unexpected moments like these to make one of Eriol's best smiles come out and make her feel better. "In Cambodia." He replied.

She left him hanging by staring at him with slight disgust and disbelief, resulting in him to continue after a near minute, "They're pretty big." He bobbed his head in a nod.

"Oh, that's sick." She leaned back crossing her arms and glaring at the disgusting thought of dead, humungous fried spiders, making Eriol feel a bit relieved at her response after her moment as a statue, "Have _you_ tried it?" she asked with small nausea in her sentence.

He frowned at her emphasis of the pronoun, "No, I've seen them in Cambodia. But if I did, would your perspective of me change?"

She knew it wouldn't make a difference. He knew how much she hated spiders and she unknowingly trusted him enough to not drag her to a showcase of fried spiders. She knew for sure he would never let her near one, and if he ate a spider, she just hoped it wasn't recently or if he was planning on it, then she hoped it wasn't anywhere near her. If Eriol ate a spider, she wouldn't think of him any less but as more of the person she's wanted to know.

She leaned forward, reaching for his arm, "You know I-"

"Eriol?"

Tomoyo ceased her hand mid-way from Eriol's arm and blinked at the newcomer in front of their table. A petite, blue doe-eyed, sunny blonde with a champagne and white colored dress with layered-ruffles smiled fondly at Eriol. She had a white-toothed smile, accentuating her tanned skin, and her dress did just what it was supposed to: emphasize her petite, girly, doll-like figure, which made her look just her age with a hint of darling, innocent sophistication. Her arms were relaxed to her sides and her weight was shifted on her heel, causing her to lean back and take a swift look at Eriol just to make sure it was him. Envy filled Tomoyo's being; every move this cliché-seemingly-"California" girl made her seem so graceful and model-like, almost ready for a picture at any moment.

"Katsumi! It's good to see you!" Eriol replied enthusiastically. Tomoyo thought he would be the usual gentleman and stand up to greet Katsumi, but he stayed flat in his seat, like he was expecting the newcomer to leave in a little while.

Tomoyo felt stupid with her hand limply hanging in the air and decided to wave pathetically, as if hoping to catch her attention, but Eriol added, "This is Tomoyo."

She stopped her pathetic waving and shook hands with Katsumi's weak grip, while Tomoyo held her hand firmly. She hoped her firm grip was welcoming instead of dominating. Somehow, Katsumi made Tomoyo feel like she was too rough with her movements compared to Katsumi's gentle and timid ones. She seemed to smile at Tomoyo like a housewife meeting her child's new friend: warm smile but inspecting gaze.

"Nice to meet you, Katsumi." Tomoyo said with a polite smile, which caused Katsumi's face to brighten in child-like joy.

"It's nice to meet you, Tomoyo!" She smiled enthusiastically, letting go of Tomoyo's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol asked with a polite smile.

She grinned and looked over to her left where a couple was smiling, laughing, and eating comfortably, "I'm spending Valentine's Day with my parents."

"I'll go and say hi," He stood from his chair, but Katsumi put her hands up.

"Oh, you can't!" she waved her hands, "I'd be interrupting your little get-together!"

_You already are_, Tomoyo thought. She suddenly felt convicted at feeling anger at such a cute girl, but her feelings mixed with confusion as she recalled Eriol's comments about Katsumi the other day. Tomoyo had a hard time believing such a cute and polite girl would ever try to get out of studying or want to play video games. She joined Eriol to her feet, not wanting to be impolite to such a cute girl, "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Eriol and Katsumi asked in unison, but Katsumi seemed to have a hopeful response with her palms glued together while Eriol had a look of uncertainty.

She grinned and shrugged, "It's no biggie."

"Oh!" Katsumi clapped her hands together, "Come with me!"

They followed Katsumi, leaving behind their table and walked over to the older couple's table. Katsumi greeted Eriol and introduced Tomoyo to her parents, while they curved their lips upward warmly. Katsumi's parents carried themselves with sophistication and pride of their age in a tuxedo and a dress with a vintage wrap, unlike the other older members of the restaurant who had extravagant attire to illusion themselves into making them look young. The genuine warmth of their greetings and compliments made Tomoyo's heart flutter at their cheesy, but real kindness, like 'What a beautiful girl', or 'How wonderful, you look very cute in that dress'. They joined Katsumi's family in small talk with Tomoyo sitting in between Katsumi and Eriol and, taking their check from their abandoned table to their new one.

"Were you planning on doing anything after this? Since it's Valentine's Day?" Katsumi asked the younger couple.

Eriol nodded, "Some dessert."

"Dessert?" Katsumi asked, with Tomoyo almost about to say the same thing but stopping herself.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Some ice cream, maybe."

Katsumi looked to the distance and whispered to herself, "Ice cream…"

Even though Tomoyo felt like she was so inferior to Katsumi in the area of daintiness, she fought the urge to squeal at her cuteness. Her voice was as cute as that My Melody character from Hello Kitty, if My Melody had a voice.

"Katsumi loves ice cream." Her father added.

She snapped out of her trance with a tiny shake of her head, "Where will you be going?"

Eriol was looking out the window with his cheek leaning on the palm of his hand and turned his attention to Katsumi in the corner of his eye, he hummed, "That place by the shore."

"Near the beach?" she exclaimed, "Can I go?" she looked down and put her finger to her bottom lip, as if shushing herself, "I mean-"

"Katsumi-" her mother scolded with her coffee half-way to her mouth.

"I don't mind." Tomoyo butted in.

"You don't?" Eriol and Katsumi exclaimed in unison.

"You don't have to, Tomoyo." Katsumi's father insisted.

Tomoyo hands fidgeted in her lap, she turned away, trying to avoid Katsumi's doe-eyed hopeful gaze, and turned to Eriol, "I don't mind if you don't mind."

He shrugged again, "I'm fine with it."

Katsumi gasped, making Tomoyo turn to her direction. She hugged Tomoyo's arm, "Is it really okay?"

"Y-yeah." Tomoyo blushed at her lame stutter as Katsumi squeezed her arm tighter, but weak like a little kid from her aunt's daycare that tries to lift Tomoyo to her feet when she's too exhausted to play. Tomoyo felt herself fill with a strange, but wonderful burden to be able to look over such a petite girl. She figured this girl had some super cuteness power, but she didn't mind. _No wonder guys like girls like her. It must make them feel masculine to be depended on by such a cute girl._ Tomoyo sipped her melted ice and prayed no one saw her blush from her thoughts.

Tomoyo blinked and rubbed her eyes as she felt Eriol's Buick slow down in front of her mansion.

"Psst." Katsumi whispered from the front seat, "Are you awake?"

Tomoyo groaned and sat up straight from the back seat. She'd never sat in the backseat of Eriol's car before, but somehow Katsumi convinced her that Tomoyo was tired and needed the rest before they went to the ice cream shop together. According to Katsumi, she said she had the tendency to get sick in a car, so her parents' always let her get shotgun because it seemed to make her feel better.

Tomoyo sighed, and drowsily reached for the door handle, but Eriol opened it before she did. "I'll walk you to your door." ,he insisted, giving her his hand, which she gladly accepted with a sleepy grin, and mumbled a thank you.

"Bye-bye, Tomoyo!" Katsumi waved bye with her head out the window, and Tomoyo returned it with a sluggish wave.

Eriol stopped at the top steps of her porch, not letting go of her hand. Tomoyo could've sworn holding Eriol's hand was a dream but he snapped her out of her assumption as he spoke, "I'm sorry. I planned today to be for just the two of us, but I didn't mean for Katsumi to-"

"It's fine." She replied softly and grinned lethargically. Hanging out with Katsumi didn't bother her, but giving Katsumi the attention that seemed fit didn't give her enough time to talk to Eriol, even though he was always no less than three feet away that night. He seemed to be out of it that night and Tomoyo figured she'd just address him about it later, since Katsumi had been hanging on her arm and talking to her like crazy.

Eriol gaped like he was about to say something, but grinned instead. The type of grin where you already know it's unnecessary to apologize or even communicate in that moment.

"Tomoyo! You forgot your purse!" Katsumi chirped, handing Tomoyo her purse with a little skip in her step.

"Thank you." She took her purse, letting go of Eriol's hand, "I'll see you later." She added, searching for her keys.

"Right, later." Eriol waved along with Katsumi before Tomoyo entered into her house. She leaned on her closed door and sighed, exhausted from the extreme sociability of Katsumi, satisfied that she'd be able to say she spent Valentine's Day with Eriol, and disappointed Katsumi was the last one to have a ride in Eriol's car, instead of her. She shook her head and headed for her room. Maybe, she was overreacting; maybe, she just needed to chill.

"How was your day with Eriol?" her father asked from the living room in his recliner with a coffe mug in his grip, causing her to halt in climbing up the steps.

She headed to the living room and perched on the arch with a reply of, "Good.", then left to her room. She stripped off her dress and mini-wedges, and then snuggled into her loosely-fit sweater, not concerning herself to wear any pajama bottoms, and snuggled into her blanket on her bed. She rubbed her head against her pillow, grateful for the warmth after walking around in February weather.

She frowned, remembering her day with Eriol that ended up with a new friend. Katsumi was one who talked and talked with no end, so she was probably talking to Eriol with no end in his car as she was thinking her very thought. She sighed and closed her eyes; feelings concerning crushes were useless anyway. What use were they with the upcoming ACTs next year? She was determined; she wasn't going to pursue Eriol or even continue her feelings for him. She hated worrying about something as insignificant to her life as of now, and she hated how cliché she was being; a teenage girl worrying her ass off over a damn crush? That wasn't Tomoyo Daidouji.

She yawned, knowing sleep would fall over her once again in less than five minutes, but she groaned as her ringtone rang on her bedside table. She scowled and flung her arm to her bedside table, perfectly grabbing her phone and flipping it open to her ear, not bothering to check caller-id.

"Hello?" she answered.

She heard somebody clear their throat, "Tomoyo?"

"Naoko?" Tomoyo sat up with confusion written across her face. Naoko barely ever called or texted, unless it was for informative reasons and not just for small talk.

"Yeah." Naoko replied, her voice cracking.

"What's up?"

"You know how I'm graduating this year? Since I got most of my credits from sophomore year and I completed them this year by attending AP classes?" Naoko asked, while Tomoyo nodded absentmindedly, already knowing Naoko was graduating. Although they were taking pretty much the same AP classes for junior year, Naoko was graduating early since she took an AP class last year, causing her acquire all her credits and leave the leftovers for college credit.

"Yeah?"

"I- It's-Can you come here?" She stuttered.

"Yeah," Tomoyo turned to her clock, reading it to be five minutes till nine o' clock, "Are you home?"

Naoko muttered a "Yeah", and Tomoyo assured her that she'll be there in ten minutes before hanging up. She flung her blanket off and reached for her closet. She hastily bounced into her cargo shorts that were too cold to wear for February, but she figured knee-high socks would help fight the cold, along with her comfy Audrina jacket.

"Where are you going?" Takao asked, coming out of the kitchen when he heard Tomoyo stomping down the stairs.

"Can I head to Naoko's really quick?" Tomoyo asked, hoping to sound casual, like her urgency didn't exist.

"What for?" he asked with disbelief.

"She's got my textbook for first period and I forgot to do homework for that period, so I can't fit time to do homework early tomorrow unless I get it now." She rambled, fighting the urge to slip on her Keds that were three feet away.

"Uh," he shrugged and headed to the den, "Do what you want, but don't use the car. I forgot to put some gas and I need the littlest bit left so I can reach the gas station tomorrow."

"Alright." She hastily slipped on her Keds, and swung the door open and closed it with a slam. She ran in the cold, with the wind biting her cheeks and bare, purple knees and shooing her hair from her face along with Eriol and Katsumi slipping away from her mind. In half-a-mile and eight minutes, Tomoyo reached Naoko, who was sitting on the steps of her front porch, with her elbows on her thighs and her hands holding her droopy frown. She stood up as Tomoyo panted her way towards her and joined her on her front steps.

"What's up?" Tomoyo repeated, sitting on a step and leaning her hands back, trying to adjust her lungs.

"I'm sorry for making you run here." Naoko replied, sitting down herself.

"It's cool. I need the exercise." Tomoyo grinned.

"Thanks," Naoko returned the grin momentarily, but was replaced with her brows furrowed in distress, "-but you know how my parents want me to stay home for college?"

Tomoyo nodded, as Naoko reached into her jacket and pulled out a long, manila, catalog-type envelope. She held it to her chest, "It's from Stanford." She whispered.

Tomoyo gasped and sat up straight, "Have you opened it?"

She nodded, and bit her lip as a tear escaped, "What am I gonna tell them?" she sobbed and took off her glasses to wipe her eyes.

Tomoyo scooted closer to her friend and wrapped an arm around her to pat her back, "It's Stanford." She whispered, unsure of what to say, but she didn't know what crazy parent wouldn't let their kid go to one of the most prestigious and diverse universities with a transfer class of about thirty each year, with their very own child as the acceptance.

"I know, but my parents already got the Tomoeda Local College acceptance letter and they're completely set on me going there." Naoko sobbed quietly, as Tomoyo rubbed her arm, "I just can't," Naoko paused and continued, "I know I should do what my parents tell me to do, but I don't think they know what I'm capable of."

"You feel like you're suffocating by staying here? Need to have the opportunity to at least stretch your wings?" Tomoyo said, already having a little taste of what Naoko was feeling.

Tomoyo hated Tomoeda Academy with a passion. She felt it was too restricting-even though Tomoeda Academy's school programs are many-she felt like the teachers, and even the students couldn't hold up their effort into working hard. She loved St. Augustine; there were students smarter than her and challenging her in every way, and although the challenges in academics and sports seemed so tiring, that was what Tomoyo lived for: the deep satisfaction of at least having an opportunity to take part in a challenge. She knew Naoko was destined for better things; staying in Tomoeda would make her a gem, definitely, but Naoko wouldn't live up to her full potential if she stayed here. Naoko would be a gem in dirt. Staying in Tomoeda would just make her ingenuity rot without even having the chance of being worn out to perfection.

Naoko nodded, resting her head on Tomoyo's shoulder, wiping her tears and silently stopping her sobbing.

"You what they always say in those kiddie shows?" Tomoyo asked, remembering the kiddie shows her aunt would always play on the television while working in the daycare.

"Like Barney?" Naoko croaked with a small smile and a hint of curiosity, but not the least bit surprised at her friend's seemingly purposeless question.

"Remember how they always say or imply-," Tomoyo did her best Barney impression with a deep, dopey voice, "Do the right thing boys and girls!"

Naoko cackled, wiggling herself out of Tomoyo's grip and facing her friend with a fresh smile. Tomoyo laughed, "Barney's right. The only thing really left to do is tell them."

Naoko stared up at the night sky and sighed. She nodded, "When I'm ready."

"When you're ready, or rather, when your _parents_ are ready?" Tomoyo inquired.

Naoko stood up, and patted dust from her bottom, "In any case," she turned to Tomoyo with a grin, as if saying, 'there's no need to worry'. "Ready as any of us will ever be."


	22. Different Universe

Disclaimer: I don't own:  
lexus  
avatar  
pokemon  
edward cullen  
bella swan

_They say you've got to lose a couple fights to win_  
_It's hard to tell from where I'm sitting_  
_They say that this is where the fun begins_  
_I guess it's time that I was quitting_

_A slight figure of speech_  
_I cut my chest wide open_  
_They come and watch us bleed_  
_Is it art like I was hoping now?_

Slight Figure of Speech - The Avett Brothers

* * *

Tomoyo heaved a sigh as she stood on the curb with her arms crossed, and looking around for somebody to talk to. No matter how many times her friends told her she was or how many random people greeted her on a daily basis, she didn't feel like she was popular. There was nobody she knew enough to talk to in awkward fire drills. She shifted on her feet, looking around and watching students talk happily about how cool it is that they have to opportunity to skip class and not get in trouble, and also how high their soul jumped out of their bodies when the bell suddenly rang across campus. She kicked a rock and wondered if Naoko told her parents about her Stanford admission.

"Boo."

Tomoyo swiftly turned and found Arata bouncing next to her with his hands stuffed in his pockets, trying to fight the cold. The last time she ever talked to him was when she told him off after hitting on her. She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not, but if he was, then she was thankful he didn't make look like such a loser with nobody to talk to her. But then she felt stupid for actually caring what other people thought.

"Um, hey." She responded.

"You looked lonely." He said, looking at every direction except her.

She prayed he wasn't going to hit on her, or else she'd be stuck talking to him in awkward silence or have no choice but to try and find someone else to talk to. And right now, everybody in her line of sight seemed too busy talking in their own groups. Would it be rude to pop up in their group and say "What's up? I don't wanna talk to that dude over there, so I'll just hang out with you to occupy my time."?

"You don't have anybody else to talk to?" She replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't wanna talk to me?" He placed his hands over his heart and pouted in fake disappointed. She rolled her eyes, as he continued, "There are girls to hit on-if that's what you're implying-but there isn't any to have a normal conversation with."

She laughed, "We've never had a normal conversation to begin with!"

"Hey, you smiled." He said, staring straight into her eyes with a fascinated grin, "It's cute."

"Okay, then," she raised a brow and smirked, "I thought we were gonna try and have a normal conversation here."

"It is normal!" He said, shrugging.

"For you, maybe!" she replied and they chuckled together. She never knew Arata, the infamous playboy, was actually a person that can compliment somebody so genuinely. Well, it seemed genuine. It could've just been really good acting, but she didn't care; she knew she was never going to give in to his "charms", but she enjoyed his company anyway.

"What? You've never had a guy compliment you on your smile before? Are you possibly falling for me?" He smirked, and she rolled her eyes and replied, "You wish."

"Yeah!" Hotaka appeared behind her, and she jumped which Arata chuckled at.

"Well, that's a good way to make a girl's heart skip a beat." Arata playfully punched Hotaka's arm, "I'll take that advice next time."

"Me? Make Tomoyo's heart skip a beat?" Hotaka pointed at himself, and then crossed his arms, "Impossible."

"Impossible?" Arata scoffed, taking Tomoyo by the arm and dragging her to his side, with an arm around her, "Everybody knows you like her!"

"Eh?" Hotaka replied dumbly, and stared at Tomoyo, who blushed at the unwanted attention. Students were beginning to pull themselves out of their group conversation into Tomoyo's current one.

"Well, that's true." He answered and rubbed the back of his neck with a blush, "_Was_ true. Past tense."

Tomoyo didn't know what to say, even though Hotaka wasn't exactly answering to her, but Arata. But she _did_ feel it was kind of obvious, considering the encounter at Yamazaki's party, and the compliments here and there. She looked around trying to pry her attention away from this conversation and found Rika and Chiharu walking their way across the parking lot to her.

"Ah, Rika!" Tomoyo wiggled herself out of Arata's arm and waved. Students forming around Tomoyo's conversation began to disperse. Chiharu smiled and Rika waved, but ceased her waving after a guy past behind her. Her mouth was agape in shock, and then turned to disgust, along with Chiharu and Tomoyo, as they watched the culprit walk away with a smirk directed towards his victim. They glared at him and Chiharu dragged Rika away by the arm.

"What a jerk!" Rika exclaimed with a glare at no one in particular, except for her thoughts.

"An idiot, more like it." Tomoyo added, even though she agreed he should be called a jerk, including every bad word ever known, especially after groping her best friend's butt, "Isn't he repeating his senior year right now?"

"Doesn't matter what he's doing right now. The only thing matters is that karma gets him." Chiharu flipped her hair and placed her hand on her hip.

"Who was that?" Hotaka asked, stretching his neck to try and get a better look at the culprit.

Tomoyo and Chiharu shared a look, unsure if they should answer, but Rika did it for them, "My ex."

"You never told me you had a boyfriend before." Hotaka muttered.

"You never asked." Rika replied with a shrug.

"I saw him wink at Miki before he went over to you," Chiharu said, and cocked her head to the side, then asked innocently, "Should we bitch-slap him?"

"Tatsuya? He used to be your boyfriend?"Arata tapped his index finger on his chin, and snapped his fingers, "I'm playing in his band to fill in for his drummer and I heard he wins Battle of the Bands every year. " Hotaka stated he had no idea Arata played the drums and he replied, "I only do it for the ladies. Drummers get the girls, mostly."

Chiharu and Tomoyo gasped and shared a look once again, then Rika held her hand up, "Don't."

"What?" Chiharu, Tomoyo, Hotaka, and Arata asked in unison. Arata and Hotaka shared a look and shrugged, ignorant to what's going on.

Rika ignored the guys, and answered Chiharu and Tomoyo, "There's only four months of school left. If we don't bother, then he'll go away eventually."

"Aw, come on, Rika." Tomoyo pleaded.

Chiharu added with a wave of her hand, "He's graduating anyway."

The bell rang signaling the end of the fire drill and the start of a passing period. Teachers herded students inside, and Rika walked away, ignoring her friends' pleas and somehow getting the last word.

Tomoyo groaned in frustration and Arata asked, "Were you planning on doing something to that guy?"

They walked together towards the school building, as Chiharu answered, "It's obvious. You know what Tomoyo did to me at that Talent Show? Taking first place? She can just do the same thing for Battle of the Bands."

"Whoa," Arata announced, "Multi-talented much, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo laughed, "Not me. But I have connections."

"Like Syaoran?" Hotaka asked, remembering Syaoran winning a place in the Talent Show.

"He's one of them," Chiharu replied, "And Yamazaki's another one." She grinned and walked ahead of them to catch up with Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki?" Arata raised a brow, "The kid who plays with computers?"

"Tomoyo!" Naomi waved excitedly and caught up to them, "How was your Valentine's Day?" She asked, as Arata asked cluelessly and aloud if it was Valentine's Day yesterday. Who knew a playboy would be so ignorant of Valentine's Day?

"Oh," Tomoyo's satisfied façade faded into slight disappointment, "It was good."

She linked her arm with Tomoyo and continued, "I bet you spent it with your beau, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Hotaka answered for her.

"How'd you know?" Tomoyo asked, not bothering to correct Naomi on the term "beau", referring to Eriol.

"Syaoran told me." He shrugged as Arata asked who Tomoyo's beau was, but he ignored him and waved bye to Tomoyo, while Arata trailed behind him with nagging of who Tomoyo's 'beau' was.

"What'd you do?" Naomi asked, squeezing Tomoyo's arm excitedly, then she suddenly remembered Katsumi's same gesture, which made her fall deeper into her insignificant depression.

"What happened?" Naomi asked urgently, taking notice of Tomoyo's sad face, "Didn't go too well?" She said, after Tomoyo didn't answer, except with a nod. She directed Tomoyo into the building and Naomi walked Tomoyo to her next class, filling her in on her own past Valentine's Days that didn't end well, making Tomoyo feel better that Naomi-a pretty, confident, natural-born leader-was able to confide in her.

Although Tomoyo was able to feel a slightly better about her Valentine's Day with Eriol and Katsumi, she couldn't help but rack her mind about what Eriol is doing right now. Her father told her to drive the Lexus to school and work at her aunt's daycare because Eriol will be busy. _Busy with what?_ She thought to herself. She figured he was busy with SAT studying, but then her mind brought her back to Katsumi and the possible idea of the doe-eyed blonde and Eriol being together.

She sighed and banged her head on her desk loudly. She had better things to worry about like, Battle of the Bands, the English test tomorrow, Syaoran's lack of guts to tell Sakura how he really feels (since he ruined his chances by making fun of Sakura's brother's friend about his excessive eating habits, causing him to be thrown out by Sakura), and Naoko's admission to Stanford.

"Ahem," Michio, the student council secretary, cleared his throat, and then continued when Tomoyo lifted her spotted-forehead from the desk, "The car wash last week raised $274. And we'll be setting up for Battle of the Bands the first week of March."

"Did the auditions for Battle of the Bands end already?" Tomoyo asked, secretly coming up with a plan in her head if auditions already ended.

"No, they're actually starting this Saturday. Any more questions?" Michio looked around at the student council and they shook their heads, but Tomoyo raised her hand.

"And today is Tuesday, right?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded with a brow raised, like 'You don't know?'.

She stood from her chair, and replaced Michio, "Any more questions?" she paused, "Alright, then. February 15, 2010 3:14." She tapped the bell, signaling the end of their meeting.

Hotaka caught up with her in the hall, "Are you really gonna go for Battle of the Bands?"

She nodded, as Chiharu popped up with Yamazaki asking, "Really? The plan is final?" She asked, and Tomoyo nodded with a chuckle, "Alright! Then Yamazaki's in!"

"What?" Hotaka asked, hating the feeling of being left out and Yamazaki looked back and forth, wondering what his girlfriend got him into.

Tomoyo replied, "He plays the drums."

"Oh, cool." Hotaka nodded, "But if there's anything I can help with-"

"You can try and convince Rika to approve of our plan," she smirked, "since you spent Valentine's Day with her." She held a hand in his face as he gaped, "Rika told me this morning. Not everything, though. Just about how you were lonely and all."

Hotaka blushed, as Chiharu hooted, "Rika? She's quite the catch! But anyways, I think the best thing to do is try to not let her find out about it. And if she does, then we'll handle it."

Hotaka nodded firmly, and waved as Chiharu and Yamazaki left to ride in Tomoyo's Lexus. Chiharu filled Yamazaki in with their plan and he agreed to play drums for them, after Syaoran came up beside them and said he was going along with it, too.

"Augh! A Lexus?" Chiharu scoffed, "Your car is old, girl!"

"This is model is only two years old!," Tomoyo unlocked her car's doors, "Don't pretend like we live in different worlds; this isn't Avatar."

"Different worlds? More like an alternate universe!" Chiharu exclaimed, taking shotgun as Yamazaki and Syaoran sat themselves in the backseat.

Tomoyo grinned, settling into the driver's side, "If we live in an alternate universes, then how are you talking to me right now? Riding in my car?"

Chiharu hummed, trying to think of a comeback, "Touché."

Tomoyo laughed, but Yamazaki retorted, "The eleventh dimension!"

"There's such a thing?" Syaoran asked with full gullibility as Tomoyo drove to Chiharu's place to discuss their plan.

"Yeah, a dimension where everybody gets everything they ever wanted!" Yamzaki replied as Syaoran became doe-eyed with fascination.

"So, in the eleventh dimension, I could be surrounded by all the Pokémon ever made up and they could be serving me in the meadow where Edward Cullen and Bella Swan hung out?" Chiharu giggled and Syaoran turned disappointed, yet a little smile was on his face from Chiharu's ridicule.

Tomoyo added, "And there could be a twelve year-old kid in a hot tub surrounded by naked models?"

They cackled and Yamazaki replied, "And maybe there's a universe where Chiharu and I have twelve kids together."

"No way!" Chiharu exclaimed, "I can work in a coal mine, but my ovaries are not up to that much labor!"

"Sorry, Chi. My imagination likes to defy anything humanly possible." Yamazaki seemingly apologized as Chiharu rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Tomoyo laughed at Chiharu's lame, seemingly "Dr. Phil" metaphor, Syaoran scrunched his face into confusion and disgust, and Yamazaki smiled at his own little eleventh dimension.

8:37 P.M. and Tomoyo found herself walking to Naoko's house. She hadn't seen or had any contact with her friend all day on any updates and figured Naoko would just tell her when she felt it was right to. But she couldn't take it anymore and texted Naoko to tell her she'd be there in ten minutes. Even as she walked up the steps of her porch, there was no text or call in response from her friend and it was driving her crazy.

She stood in front of the door for a second to catch any possible signs of fighting or rejoicing, but there was nothing to be heard, except for the television rambling in the background which Tomoyo could see the light peeking through from their front window.

She puffed air into her cheeks, and then blew out noisily with her finger poised, ready to ring the doorbell. The door swung open with Naoko on the other side and Tomoyo shrieking in fright.

"Goodness, don't scare me like that." Tomoyo said, placing her hand over her heart, as Naoko mumbled a sorry.

"Who's there, sweetie?" Naoko's mother called from somewhere in the house, and her daughter answered that it was Tomoyo, then stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"I just read your text." Naoko said, as they sat on her front porch steps together.

"Just now?" Tomoyo asked incredulously.

She nodded, "I was eating dinner.", and threw her hood from her jacket over her head, making her look like a turtle with glasses. Her behavior didn't surprise Tomoyo; her friend was calm on the outside, but she was just as nervous as any teenage girl on the inside. She closed the edges of her hood to her cheeks and turned to Tomoyo nervously.

"Where have you been? You weren't even at lunch." Tomoyo asked.

Her mouth formed an 'o' as in 'whoops' and she began, "I was on the school roof, just contemplating, you know? Getting myself prepared for rejection. Sorry for not telling you."

"S'okay." Tomoyo mumbled with a frown.

"I was pacing around in my room." Naoko said, "I should've gotten to that Local college acceptance letter before them and hid it. So, they'll think I got rejected or got on the wait list, then they'll have to let me go to Stanford."

"But they found it already." Tomoyo said softly with empathy.

Naoko exhaled from her nose, "I know."

They say outside in the cold, wondering what to do, and the thought hit Tomoyo. Her friend was leaving for college, starting on a new chapter. The fact that her friend was graduating before anybody in their group was always in her head, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and she felt regret. Regret for not spending enough time with her, and anger that she was leaving them behind.

After a moment of silence, Naoko looked to the starless sky and was the first to speak, "If you had one wish, what would you use it on?"

Tomoyo sighed, knowing for sure if she was to ask Naoko the same question, it would be to go to Stanford, and she hoped her own reply didn't sound so stupid, "I would use it on…" she hummed, "You know, if I become a doctor, and my loved ones don't support my occupation, then I would just want to make a big impact on the people I treat, even if my loved ones aren't proud."

Naoko nodded, and wiped the tears that escaped.

"I'll go." Naoko said firmly, gripping the edges of her hoodie. She stood and flipped her hoodie out of her face as Tomoyo joined her. They stared into the distance of Naoko's neighborhood with their hands on their hips, feeling like super heroes ready to take on chaos.

"Naoko? Tomoyo? Would you like something to eat?" Naoko's mother suggested, popping her head from the door then stepping out slowly to adjust to the cold, "We're having dessert right now. Apple pie with vanilla ice cream on the side." She tried to sound like the motherly-type, but her voice was too contrasting with her powersuit and the wrinkles of stress around her eyes and forehead.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Yanagisawa." Tomoyo answered politely, with a slight bow of her head, and turned to Naoko, who widen her eyes, hoping for a good luck, but Tomoyo just smiled, "We'll go shopping for your graduation dress next week."

Naoko smiled and waved, making her way inside her house as Tomoyo left down their walking path, "Wait!" she called, and Naoko turned around, ready to step inside, "I'm gonna need you for Battle of the Bands!"

Tomoyo ran down the sidewalk, avoiding Naoko's stutter and disbelief.

Later, Tomoyo looked around her own neighborhood to check if anyone was outside, then she threw her arms up in the air, and laughed with whooping hollers. Naoko played the electric guitar like no other and with Naoko practicing with them the whole week, then she'd be able to remember them when she leaves for college.

_College…_Tomoyo thought to herself and her arms went down slowly. She'd suddenly notice the February weather and stuffed her hands down her pockets. She shivered, not from the weather, but from Naoko's parents. They were warm, friendly, and loving, according to Naoko, but Naoko hated to disappoint her parents and she knew if her parents wanted her to do something for them, she had to obey them. But it was Stanford-what parents wouldn't be proud of their child if they got accepted into a prestigious university? But then, Tomoyo knew Naoko applying for Stanford was either against her parents' wishes or unexpected of Naoko to apply for such a college. The chance of Naoko going to Stanford or Tomoeda's Local College were fifty/fifty.

She lifted her head to the sky and reached to unlock the gate of her mansion, but it was already open and there was a car driving down the circular driveway.

Eriol's Buick. She hadn't seen him all day, since she was out at Chiharu's and Naoko's, but he'd been training with her father in the study room when she'd briefly dropped off her stuff before going to Naoko's. And here he was, driving down the driveway, with Tomoyo feeling like it's been forever since she'd last spoke to him, even though they hung out last night. Would he greet her then say goodbye or ignore her? He was in his car, after all; it should be easy to ignore a pedestrian in a black hoodie that seemed to camouflage with the night. But the street light was just blaring at the ends of the gate where she was standing. He had to see her, right?

She turned to her gate keypad, and formed her lips into a thin line as the dark blue Buick briefly paused as she saw, in the corner of her eye, the driver look both ways before passing by her with just the faint sound of the rumble of his engine traveling down the street and into the night.

* * *

I actually like proofreading my stories. It's like I'm the reader now since I haven't written or proofread my story since the middle of summer.


	23. Nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own:  
justin nozuka  
fresh prince of bel-air  
sailor moon  
jersey shore

_Go ahead blame the moon and sun,_  
_Then deny, because thats what makes this fun._

_You're just a symptom_

A Symptom - You, Me, And Everyone We Know

* * *

"It's official." Naoko exclaimed with a humungous smile on her face and her arms stretched out on both sides of her. She stood in front of their lunch table and Tomoyo joined her in a tight hug.

"You're really going to Stanford?" Sakura asked, standing up to grab a hug from Naoko. Naoko went around the table to give hugs and squeals to everybody. She received congratulations and pats on the back all around the table.

"I showed them the letter last night," she breathed a sigh of relief with a beaming smile and sat next to Tomoyo, "I was scared to death because they said they'll think about it, then they just left to go to their room. When I woke up, they were at work and mom called me just now, saying she'll let me go, and dad said congrats."

"I'm so happy for you," Tomoyo leaned her head on Naoko's shoulder, "But it's so far away," she said almost inaudibly, then suddenly perked her façade and lifted her head off her friend's shoulder to face her, "You know what that means?"

Naoko grinned knowingly and raised a brow, "We have to make the most of it?"

"Yes!" Tomoyo smacked her hands on the table, making everybody jump.

Syaoran saved his apple from falling into the ground and managed to ask, "You play the electric guitar, Naoko?" she nodded and he responded, "Are you in?"

"Oh, gosh!" Rika had her turn to slam the table and bended her body to stare at Tomoyo in a threatening glare, "You're not really doing what I think you are, are you?"

Naoko giggled, already informed about the revenge towards Rika's ex for Battle of the Bands, "Secret's out." She turned to Syaoran, "And yes, I'm in."

Tomoyo snapped her fingers and threw her fist across her body, in a "golly gee" sort-of-way, "Darn that Hotaka." She said sarcastically.

They sat with grumblings from Rika, knowing full well she can't stop them no matter what she does, and side-tracked themselves to talk about Naoko's plans for the summer and her major, which is an English major.

"When are you leaving?" Sakura asked.

"Last week of August, just to get myself settled." Naoko happily replied.

Sakura beamed, "Then we'll have all the time in the world to be together!"

Tomoyo added, "Not without ending your high school career with a bang!", which earned a scoff from Rika.

"What song will you be doing?" Naoko asked, picking at her biscotti, too excited for everything to eat.

Syaoran responded, "We were thinkin-"

He was interrupted by a harsh sound of a tray full of food and utensils falling to the ground. They turned around and found Chiharu, in middle of the cafeteria, in full view of everybody, with the tray in front of her and food spilled around her. Miki, her former friend, was standing right in front of her with her weight shifted on one foot, her arms crossed in defense, paired with a challenging glare towards Chiharu. Chiharu had her mouth gaped in a "Oh no, you did _not_" way and shifted her weight on one foot, reflecting Miki. Hana stood behind Miki, wondering if she should pretend like this sudden fight was happening or choose sides between, Chiharu, the newly formed creature, or good ole' Miki. Tomoyo circled her eyes around the cafeteria and took note of the absence of chaperones. As whoops and hollers grew from defending teams for Miki and Chiharu, Tomoyo hastily stood up from her chair, trying to come up with something to stop any future damage.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Chiharu waved her hand in the air, as if waving away whatever Miki said.

"You heard me," Miki smirked, "You're more fake than your nose."

Chiharu laughed and her demeanor turned serious and challenging, "It's true. I've had plastic surgery before," her voice was a low whisper and grew a notch louder with every word, "but it was because _you_ were too pussy to fight, so I had to go in between two whores, including you, and get my nose screwed up!" She was basically screaming from the top of her lungs by the end of her sentence and Miki was shifting her weight on her feet, awaiting for a comeback to pop in her head while pushing away the cheers for Chiharu.

She continued, "You're such a kiss-ass, too. The only reason you were ever friends with me was because you knew if you hung out with me, people wouldn't bother to make fun of a poser, like you!"

Miki chuckled nervously and stepped forward with her voice cracking, "Who knew Jersey Shore could be so educational?" Tomoyo saw Miki's right fist clenching. Tomoyo turned to Syaoran helplessly and he caught her stare.

"The Situation said, it only takes nine pounds of pressure to break a nose and if it's yours it should be easier." Miki smirked, positioning her shaky fist.

"Stop!" Syaoran shouted with a screech from his chair and he stood with his hands in the air along with heads turning to his direction. Miki and Chiharu looked towards him, shocked. Chiharu caught Miki's raised fist and stepped back, but Miki stared with straight shock at Syaoran. Once he assured himself that all eyes were on him, he climbed on top of the table, and cleared his throat.

He looked around the cafeteria fiercely and-courteousy to years of martial arts-he shouted from the top of his lungs, "Sakura Kinomoto!" He gestured toward Sakura's direction and she jumped at the sudden shout. She turned helplessly to Tomoyo and she replied with a hasty nod. Sakura took his hand and he led her to her feet.

He turned to the audience once again and exclaimed with a determined look in his eyes, "I LOVE SAKURA KINOMOTO!"

Gasps waved across the cafeteria, and Syaoran looked down at Sakura. He held her hand firmly, but softly, and went down bended-knee on top of the table, making himself eye-level with his beloved. Sakura muttered a 'Hoe?' and reddened to the tips of her ears.

"Sakura, I love you," he said softly, and Rika and Naoko squealed, Tomoyo chuckled softly with a shake of her head, "Will you-"

Syaoran was interrupted by a swift wind of air from the double doors of the cafeteria that swung open with Principal Matsuda on the other side. His face was a blotchy red from anger, and probably a fast exercise from making his way to the cafeteria from his office on the other side of the school.

"What is going on here?" He bellowed and marched into the cafeteria with a cluster of school staff behind him.

His eyes gazed over the cafeteria and spotted Chiharu and Miki, the only ones standing along with Tomoyo, and Syaoran, who was on the table, still holding Sakura's hand with both of their mouths limply open from surprise.

"You, you, you, you," he pointed to Syaoran first, then Sakura, then Chiharu, and Miki, "And you." He pointed to Tomoyo last, since she was standing, just as the students he pointed to file out, one-by-one.

"I don't know who you kids think you are," Principal Matsuda lectured as he led them down the hall to their office, with his entourage behind the students, ",but Tomoeda Academy does not stand for violence and disturbance in all of its 48 years."

Tomoyo was pissed.

Chiharu had to spend the next two days cleaning the cafeteria after school along with Miki and now Syaoran had to sweep the halls after school. So, her two players in her plan were out of the picture currently, so it was just her, and Yamazaki sitting in the music room (and Naoko had to leave to see her visiting relatives, who were celebrating her new chapter in life). Tomoyo sat on a guitar amplifier, while Yamazaki sat where the drums were, both wondering how they were going to squeeze in band practice for everybody with their tight schedules that seemed to be getting tighter as the school year flew by.

On a lighter note, Tomoyo and Sakura were let off the hook, since they explained that Sakura was just pulled into Syaoran's "nonsense" (as described by the principal), and Tomoyo was just an innocent by-stander in an argument of her own morals: to go in between a cat fight, or get somebody else to go in between them for safety of her own being.

"So, Chiharu is out for today and tomorrow, Syaoran isn't off the hook till tomorrow, and Naoko…" Yamazaki trailed his sentence, unsure.

"She said she'll be making time for us tomorrow." Tomoyo finished for him.

"Okay, then. Saturday is when we're supposed to have everything together for auditions and next Friday is when we're supposed to be up and ready. What do we do?" Yamazaki asked, expertly twirling a drum stick between his fingers.

"I dunno." She mumbled and shrugged, "Is that easy to do?" She asked, going up to him and making a gesture for him to hand her a drum stick. He handed it to her and informed her to twirl it without the use of her thumb.

"I feel like Sailor Moon." She giggled, getting it right after a few times.

"Moon Prism Power!" Yamazaki exclaimed, halting his twirling and tapping his drum stick on a cymbal, "So, what are we gonna do?" he asked again.

She tapped the drum stick on her palm, like nuns with rulers at St. Augustine, and smirked, "It's so simple!" she laughed, "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"What?" Yamazaki asked.

"We'll just get everybody to study their parts separately and we'll practice together on Thursday and Friday!" Tomoyo tapped the drum stick to her head, like she was her own fairy godmother.

"Two days?" His eyebrows rose and his forehead wrinkled, "Two days to practice? Are you crazy?"

"Look," she waved her hands as if waving away his worry, "There aren't a lot of bands auditioning. I checked the list this morning. We just have to at least _sound_ like a band by Saturday and we'll have everyday till next week to practice together!"

"I don't think we'll get in for sure." He muttered, scratching the stick on his head.

"The maximum participants are ten. There are six bands listed right now. And we'll be the seventh to get in." she gathered her things, and Yamazaki followed her out the door, "The drum beat is fairly easy. Can you write down notes from the song by ear?"

He shook his head and she continued, "That's fine. I'll just tell Syaoran to write up half of Naoko's part, since she's busy and all and I'll write up the rest."

She nodded once in confirmation at her plan and asked, noticing Yamazaki following her, "What are you doing?"

"I thought we were gonna head home. Well, I was gonna wait for Chiharu, but I didn't want to be alone in that music room. Naoko's a better story-teller than I am." He shivered, remembering Naoko's little fables of the 100 year-old ghost in school.

"Well, get over your fear and get in that music room!" She pointed down the hall, "You need a drum piece to make!"

"What about you?" he accused, "You're leaving, aren't you? You're supposed to be doing Naoko's and your part!"

"I'm going home to think. It's easier for me that way." She smirked, "Now go on, lover boy. Wait for your beloved in the music room."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You really think it's gonna work?"

"Definitely. If we have a plan in our head and improvise a little on the day of, then we'll be fine." She shrugged, "I mean, it worked for Sailor Moon."

"Psh!," he scoffed, "She just got lucky."

She laughed, "So, what _do_ _we_ have?"

He blinked, "I guess," he shrugged, "faith. Excuse the cheesiness, but faith on each other, I guess."

Tomoyo gaped at him with awe and managed to come out with, "Who knew Mr. Yamazaki could speak so eloquently?"

"Eloquently?" he scoffed, "Girrrl!" he started speaking in a "ghetto-fabulous" way, like The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, "I speak elo-que-ent-lay all the time! How do you think I get Syaoran to believe in every word I say?"

"Speaking of Syaoran!" She held pointed her index finger in the air, "I gotta find him!"

Yamazaki nodded knowingly, "About Sakura? Fill me in about it tomorrow." He began walking his way to the cafeteria, "Tell him I said, Hi."

Tomoyo strutted down the hall, noticing the watch on her wrist said five minutes before three, indicating Syaoran and Chiharu were just about done with their punishments. The empty hallway with the windows on one side of the wall and light streaming with nobody outside made Tomoyo feel open. She strutted down the hall with long strides, then went into a slow bounce that grew into some kind of pimp-walk. She bobbed her head like she was nodding in acknowledgement to all her "hoes".

She stopped in her step as she heard a giggle, "What are you doing?" Chiharu stepped out from the darkness behind her with an I-caught-you smirk and the old, friendly, heartwarming gleam in her eye that Tomoyo was always welcomed by.

"Just pimping out the hallway." Tomoyo shrugged and kicked her legs like she was trying to keep up her imaginary saggy pants, "Aw, you know, girl."

Chiharu giggled again and waved her hand towards herself. Tomoyo made her way to Chiharu and she replied with a finger to her lips, shushing the both of them. They rounded the corner and stopped harshly, making Tomoyo bump into Chiharu. It felt like old times again, and it filled Tomoyo's being with a light, fluffy feeling, the kind when you reminisce about old times except she didn't have to reminisce, because Chiharu was just two inches away from her in reality.

She ignored the bump and gestured to Syaoran and Sakura in front of the janitor's closet, where it seemed Syaoran just finished putting away the push broom he used. He tried to hide his smile as he bent his head down with Sakura reflecting Syaoran's same stance with her school binder held shyly in front of her. They exchanged a few more words and it wasn't long till Tomoyo and Chiharu found themselves holding in their squeals by squeezing each other's arms as Syaoran leaned in to kiss Sakura forehead. His smile grew wider as he watched Sakura's face turn bright red, which Tomoyo thought was a good revenge after all the blushes and flusters she put him through.

The couple rounded a corner to the outside courtyard and their two stalkers found the right opportunity to trail a long 'awwwww'.

"Awww!"

They jumped and shrieked as a male's voice mimicked from behind them.

"Takashi!" Chiharu slapped his arm playfully.

"Naw, I'm serious! That was actually pretty cute." Yamazaki rubbed his arm, "I was looking for you." He said with a pout, acknowledging Chiharu and she responded by saying she was looking for him, but she got sidetracked by the new couple.

Tomoyo felt like the third wheel by just watching them converse with each other. She said her byes and walked down the hall without the silly pimp-walk.

Driving to work, she couldn't help but feel happy for her friends. They had each other and all that was left in her circle of friends seemed to be Rika and Hotaka. She wasn't stupid; she smirked at Hotaka whenever she caught him staring at Rika from afar and vice versa with Rika.

She spaced out plenty while working at the daycare. She almost spilled a child's milk, stumbled over another child on the playground, and tripped flat on her face trying to avoid stepping on a toy telephone. Where has her poise gone?

_It left when I decided to stop talking to Eriol_, she thought to herself, brushing herself off and waving away her aunt's worry after she tripped. Tomoyo grimaced _, Nonsense_, she argued with herself, The lack of Eriol isn't what was making her lose it. _The envy of all the lovey-dovey that's been hanging around lately_, she concluded.

The Battle of the Bands competition was exactly what she needed to take her mind off of hormonal feelings and Eriol. She didn't need any of that worthless stuff. It was useless to her. What does "love" and some spectacled kid have to do with her becoming a doctor?

She swiftly breezed through her steam-cleaning job of sanitizing the toys.

_Nothing_ is what she concluded to herself after coming home from work and walking past the busy study room, containing her father and Eriol, to complete Naoko's second part of her guitar music sheet in her room.

Falling asleep to the sounds of the quiet musician, Justin Nozuka, playing in the stereo below her bed, she snored with the half-finished piano music sheet falling to the floor by her limply hanging arm. Battle of the Bands was the only thing that was worthy of her worry right now.


	24. Pints of Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own:  
Hannah Montana  
Ms. Vanna White  
Wheel of Fortune  
Winnie-the-Pooh

_And suddenly it's all unclear; yeah suddenly it's all unclear._  
_Yeah this probably was a bad idea; yeah this probably was a bad idea._

_'Cause I don't want to fall in love with you again_  
_I'm so afraid I'm capable of it._  
_And after time I can't accept you're still the song on my breath._  
_You're not easy to forget._

Don't Want to Fall - The Narrative

* * *

_Oh, crap. What do I do now? _Tomoyo worried to herself, as she spotted Katsumi and Eriol, across the mall, in their Seijou High uniforms. She regretted the feeling of envy that filled her as she watched them chat happily like they've been friends since forever. She bit her lip in worry; they seemed to complement each other so well, even though they have matching uniforms. Katsumi skipped next to Eriol, easily keeping up with his long strides. Eriol's tall stature perfectly complemented Katsumi's small one, and his midnight-black, straight hair reaching just below his earlobes and her long, sunny blonde hair accompanied each other entirely.

They were perfect.

If Tomoyo had spoken to Eriol, at least, two days before, she could've had the guts to go up to them and ask them 'what's up' or hang out with them, anything to get the picture they had going on. She knew she had no reason to hide behind the clothes rack, since they were already making their way up the escalator.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. After feeling the shock and envy of seeing those two together, she felt dog tired. It was Friday; the day before the Battle of the Bands audition and she was doing what most teens do on a weekend: hang out at the mall. It was absolutely necessary to be practicing with the group: Syaoran, Naoko, Yamazaki, and herself, that was spontaneously named, "I Bid Adieu, Hannah", which was named after Chiharu's, their self-proclaimed manager's, joy for the series finale of the "utterly vomitrocious" show, Hannah Montana. But Chiharu suggested they take a break; apparently, they sounded "amazing enough", but they were aware she just wanted an excuse to fill her longing to go shopping after a two-week hiatus.

She felt Rika squeezed her hand gently, and she turned to see her empathic smile that made Tomoyo's heart flutter unconsciously from her friend's insight.

"Come on. Let's go." Rika said, tugging on her hand.

"Where?" Chiharu asked-before Tomoyo did-popping out from behind a clothes rack and holding up a v-neck shirt in front of Yamazaki, at which he frowned at, disliking his girlfriend's taste.

"We're gonna go to the fountain." Rika replied, as Tomoyo's face brightened at Rika's idea of going to their familiar spot at the fountain, where they had the usual routine of throwing a coin in the water for good luck.

"Okay," Chiharu shrugged, "But if you see Naoko anywhere, tell her I found the perfect top for her to wear tomorrow and she can't refuse to wear it or else I'll kill her."

"Right." Rika chuckled and dragged Tomoyo away before catching Yamazaki mutter to Chiharu that Naoko can sue her for verbal abuse.

"You got any quarters?" Rika asked as they swung their intertwined-hands together, while making their way to the fountain.

"I think so." Tomoyo uttered as she felt nostalgia from looking at the fountain from afar. The mall's fountain was located in the middle of everything, near the entrance of the mall. It wasn't a fancy, baroque-type of fountain with curly-haired cherubs or vines carved every which way; it was a modern contemporary fountain with blue tiles and metallic rectangles hoisted in every corner with perfect symmetry. Rika and Tomoyo made it a mission to throw a coin in the fountain whenever they went to the mall together, and the best part was that it was just "their thing". Nobody did it but them and Naoko, Chiharu and Sakura fully understood the connection they had with the fountain. Everything happened there; Rika's break-ups, Tomoyo's goodbye to leave for England, and times of sharing ice cream together since they were too broke to buy one for each of them. Tomoyo felt that standing in front of the fountain felt like marveling in front of your favorite seesaw at the playground you haven't played at since you were eight. You couldn't wait to feel the breeze in your arm pits as you gripped the handles and went to the sky and back to the earth. In Tomoyo's case, she couldn't wait to close her eyes, make a wish, and flip the coin high above the water, then open her eyes in anticipation for the wish to come true. Usually, their wishes were something minor like wishing for money to buy that pretzel, to find that other shoe you lost that morning, or for a premonition to find out when that next pop quiz is coming. Major issues were saved for prayers.

Rika clapped her hands as they stood in front of the fountain, "You go first."

"So demanding." Tomoyo smirked and reached into her coin purse. She held up a quarter and examined it, wondering what she should wish for. Was wishing for the chance to find an opportunity or the guts to talk to Eriol and ruining her concentration for the things worth worrying for-worth it? But then again, like her previous wishes, was wishing for your father to make better pancakes like Sakura worth it?

Tomoyo sighed and closed her eyes. She shook her head to dismiss her previous wish. She flipped the coin into the water, which made a quiet plop during the rustling of shopping bags and chatter.

"You're stupid." Rika crossed her arms and glared at Tomoyo in a diva stance.

"Wha- Why?" Tomoyo shrugged in a what-did-I-do way, even though she knew exactly what she did.

Rika rolled her eyes and turned to the water below her in the fountain. She mumbled, "_I_ was going to wish for Battle of the Bands."

"One should be enough." Tomoyo said, holding up a quarter in front of her friend, acknowledging it was her turn.

"Oh, well." Rika took the quarter, "Two is better than one, ain't it?" She closed her eyes for a moment, and in a swift move, the quarter found itself safe at home.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Tomoyo and Rika shrieked, holding each other's arms to make sure they don't fall in the fountain. They found Hotaka and Arata laughing and slapping their thighs.

Arata smirked with his hands in his pockets, ignoring their glares, and then turned wide-eyed, "Are you really doing Battle of the Bands?"

"I don't know." Rika made a diva stance again, "Why don't you check it out tomorrow?"

"Oh, of course." he assured with a seemingly challenging tone.

Hotaka filled them in, "He's auditioning, too."

Tomoyo could see a tint of sky-blue in the corner of her eye, and her intuition told her it was exactly who she was avoiding. She ignored their upcoming appearance near the fountain and asked, "What band?"

"Psychometric Minor," Arata said, "Tatsuya's band."

Rika scoffed at the mention of her ex, Tatsuya, "What a stupid name."

"Not as stupid as 'I Bid Adieu, Hannah'." Arata scoffed in reply, "A whole freakin' sentence as a title? It sounds so 'douche-baggy'."

"Not as 'douche-baggy' as Tatsuya." Tomoyo smirked, "He's a poser. He drags that dumb, ripped notebook around on purpose, so chicks can see his 'sensitive' side."

Hotaka shrugged, "I gotta hand it to the guy. He rips the cover of that notebook just enough so people can see that he writes poems and songs. I had no idea it was a gimmick until I snuck into his P.E. locker and saw that only the first seven pages were written with nonsense and the rest were empty."

They laughed at the douche-bag's gimmick, even Arata. He knew full well Tatsuya was a faker, but he had to give him kudos for his cleverness.

"Hi, Tomoyo!" Katsumi chirped with a bright smile that blinded Tomoyo into grinding out a forced smile.

"Hello." She responded politely, making her smile brighter. She nodded to Eriol and he nodded back, unaffected by the lack of greeting from her.

"Oh," Tomoyo continued, "This is Arata, Hotaka and Rika." She introduced each of her friends with a wave of her hand, like Ms. Vanna White from the Wheel of Fortune.

"Hi!" Katsumi waved her hand, like a little kid, opening and closing her fingers into her palm. They responded with polite greetings and Tomoyo carried on, "And this is Katsumi and Eriol." She stretched the animal bracelets on her wrist, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh," Katsumi waved her hand with a 'pfft', "We studied for two hours and it's Friday, you know? Why not go out and get some fresh air?" She paused and patted Eriol's back, and he stared at her blankly, but expectantly, "And Eriol here, said, 'If you want fresh air, then go outside.' And he meant the backyard, but I said, 'Silly, let's go to the mall.' So, here we are." She stretched her arms with a beam of a smile and retreated her arms back to their original position.

"Ah, that's cool." Arata nodded absentmindedly, "So, have got a boyfriend, Katsumi?"

She laughed and it immediately reminded Tomoyo of wind chimes. Rika nudged Tomoyo's elbow and asked, "Isn't that Naoko?" She pointed to Naoko and Sakura with interlocking arms, walking to the food court upstairs, and Syaoran miserably following them with shopping bags balanced on each arm, "Weren't we supposed to…?"

Rika trailed on, and Tomoyo caught her implication, "Ah, that's right." She smiled politely at the Seijou High students in front of her, "We have to catch up with her, so…See ya!" They briefly waved to Hotaka and Arata, and then walked away briskly to the escalator.

Rika giggled as they stepped off the escalator onto the second floor, "You think Katsumi would fall for Arata?"

Tomoyo looked down towards the foursome shortly. Katsumi had her arm lightly hooked onto Eriol's and he didn't seem to mind, but Arata's eye twitched as he seemed to try and convince Katsumi into whatever it was. Hotaka caught Tomoyo staring and waved with an awkward smile, like he felt left out in Arata's conversation with Katsumi. Tomoyo and Rika ducked into the store Naoko and Sakura were in before the rest of them caught up to them staring.

"Naoko!" Rika sang, getting Naoko's attention from the shoes she was trying on, "Chiharu's gonna kill you."

"If?" she asked as Rika sat beside her. Tomoyo stood in front of them and laughed as she caught sight of Syaoran sitting lazily on a chair just outside the shoe store.

Rika continued, swinging her legs so her heels kicked the carpet, "If you don't wear the top she bought you."

Naoko sighed and sat up from adjusting the strappy shoes on her feet, "That girl really knows how to shop."

Sakura came out from an aisle with a shoebox in hand and popped into the conversation, "She really knows her way around sales."

They left the shoe store after paying and the worn out feeling Tomoyo felt earlier was replaced with comfort and relief until the next time she was worn out. Eating at the food court with her friends (without Katsumi and Eriol), Tomoyo realized being with her friends was all she really needed. There was no need to feel the urge to be in a relationship with Eriol.

_Although it would be nice. _Tomoyo mused to herself, as she watched Rika and Hotaka ride away in his car by the end of the night.

….

_Winnie-the-Pooh. Rumbly in my Tummy_. Tomoyo shook the thoughts from her head, _I should've eaten breakfast._

She waited patiently for the result of their audition. She figured they played well for the third time of playing as a group. A little mistakes here and there, but if they made it and played together till next week, they'd be perfect. The other bands seemed so nervous, considering the fact that they were awfully quiet with bits of chatter, nail-biting, bouncing knees, and pacing every time she turned her head to see them. But "I Bid Adieu, Hannah" were calm with a tiny pint of nervousness. _Calm isn't the right word,_ Tomoyo corrected. If anyone was calm in the hallway, it definitely wasn't them. They were the loudest, considering all the laughing, and friendly insults thrown at each other. Tomoyo figured it was something to disguise their uneasiness, but it was plain genuine how they enjoyed each other's company in a time of anxiety.

Her stomach kept growling uncontrollably and her teammates giggled at every odd number it growled. They sat in a circle on the ground in the hallway right outside the choir room, along with the other participants.

Looking around the hallway at the other participants, "I Bid Adieu, Hannah" seemed to be the most diverse in members. The other bands either wore all black, or something to make themselves seem "hardcore" or "scene", but "I Bid Adieu, Hannah" didn't seem to take it in. Tomoyo was dressed in cargo shorts, paired with Keds and her Audrina jacket that seemed to make her look like some "punk-ish" tomboy, according to Chiharu. Syaoran was in a polo shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath and rolled up to his elbows that made him seem "preppy with an edge". Yamazaki had a button down shirt with a cardigan over it that made him look like a "trendy hipster". Naoko was in a raglan shirt with a flowery cami layered over it that made her look "plain, with a touch of style". Chiharu was decked in a cropped tee and a blazer paired with a high-waisted knit skirt and doc martens, making her look "chic with a hint of punk". Overall, Tomoyo didn't think they looked like they belonged in a band, but seeing the interaction with each other, she couldn't help but feel at home.

_Growl_

"Augh." Tomoyo knocked the back of her head on the locker behind her after. The pain on the back of her head seemed to numb her nervousness, the sound of her friends' cackles, and her hunger. "Why must you make so much noise?" She hissed at her stomach, patting it, like it needed to be disciplined.

"You should eat." Yamazaki stated, "Your stomach is eating yourself right now."

"Really?" Syaoran leaned forward with complete interest.

"Yeah, it-" Yamazaki was cut off when Mr. Takeuchi exited the choir room and placed himself dead-center in the hallway. He caught the attention of everyone except one.

_Growl_

Chiharu tried to hush her snort as Tomoyo's stomach growled loudly so it could be heard at least five bands away. Her snort grew into laughter as everybody in the hallway joined in. Tomoyo laughed with shaking shoulders and rocked her reddened face in her hands.

"Phew," the usual dry humor, straight-faced, but now blotchy-red, Mr. Takeuchi sighed with a smile, "Let's get down to business, shall we?" He flipped a page on his clipboard then sighed again and brought his clipboard from away from his face and down to his side.

"Basically," he threw his arms in the air, "Break a leg everybody!"

The bands high-fived and whooped but nobody whooped louder and longer than Syaoran, which made the hallway go into a hushed silence again as they stared at him and he replied with a weak laugh.

Taking note of Syaoran's well-used diaphragm, Tomoyo knew they were ready.


	25. Internal Battle

Disclaime: I do not own:  
All Time Low  
Rihanna

Song in Chapter: 'Just a Friend - Tally Hall'

* * *

Naoko and Tomoyo shared an eye-roll as Arata came backstage from his performance with "Psychometric Minor". They played the All Time Low, punk-version of Rihanna's song Umbrella. Overall, it was better than All Time Low's version, but they weren't the only one who sounded like All Time Low or any other indie band. In fact, all the indie, punk, emo, scream, alternative bands played during The Battle of the Bands seemed…outplayed.

Arata wagged his head like a dog, trying to wiggle out the excess sweat and hollered obnoxiously as he passed by "I Bid Adieu, Hannah".

"Everybody seems to like all the bands." Syaoran muttered to their group.

Yamazaki joined in and mumbled, "Do we really have a chance winning a place with those bands out there?"

"Oh, please," Chiharu waved her hand, "They all sound the same! There's, like, literally no diversity! It's all alternative bands out there!"

"Well, then. What are we?" Naoko fidgeted with the hem of her baby-doll top. Everybody had the same style they had at the auditions. They weren't as decked out as everybody else, but Tomoyo felt it gave them an advantage for the audience to notice them and their very own diversity.

"We're…" Tomoyo began and exhaled, "…different. But not too different, I guess. It's hard to explain, but I know for sure we'll do fine."

Syaoran groaned and smacked his head. His voice grew loud as the audience cheered for the next band, but "I Bid Adieu, Hannah" could tell the audience was getting tired and couldn't wait for the last band to finish.

"You always say that!" Syaoran cried. Tomoyo caught the smirk from Arata across the room, as she knew he heard their grumblings. She crossed her arms and glared at their rival.

Tomoyo sighed and mumbled, "This is why I like working in smaller groups. I hate all this negativity."

"Shut up!" Chiharu shouted, "Everybody! Come on! We're up!"

She swatted them like flies up the stage with the curtains closed and the audience mumbling on the other side. Meanwhile, "I Bid Adieu, Hannah" set up their instruments in the dim lighting, tested out their microphones, and fiddled with their instruments for some last-minute tuning.

"Testing, testing." Syaoran mumbled into the microphone with one hand on the mic and the other on the neck of his electric guitar, "I've always wanted to do that."

Tomoyo felt the atmosphere between their band lighten up, "How's your lips, Naoko?"

She called from the other side of the stage, "Dry, but, eh, good enough."

They nodded to each other and nodded to the rest of the band. When they reached Chiharu's gaze, she gave them a hearty thumbs-up.

Tomoyo couldn't keep in her excited jittering any longer, and she knew her friends couldn't either. Ever since their audition last Saturday, they practiced their one-song performance until the very end.

Friday. Today.

It was hard to hold back the feeling of pride that had been welling up inside of her since every one of their practices sounded like they had a sure chance of winning a place and getting "seemingly unintentional" revenge on Rika's ex. But getting revenge didn't really matter by the end of their last practice together; getting out and performing what they worked so hard on was what really mattered.

Earlier on her way to the theater, it was hard to hold back the feeling of surety of winning-since she felt she might jinx it if she didn't-but it didn't matter if they won or not. Just as long as they were able to give the audience what they feel. She wagged her head the same way Arata did, but to shake out the shakiness building up in her knees and her teeth.

The sound of the M.C. announcing them and the audience's welcoming cheer was drowned out and went fully gone as everything quieted down to a couple of coughs in the audience and shuffling from the stage. The curtain rolled to the sides.

Syaoran began with Naoko following up by beatboxing.

_Have you ever met a girl that you tried to date  
But a year to make love she wanted you to wait?_

_Well, Let me tell you a story of my situation  
I was talkin' to this girl from the U.S. nation  
The way that I met her was on tour at a concert  
She had long hair and a short miniskirt  
I just got onstage drippin', pourin' with sweat  
I was walkin' through the crowd and guess who I met_

_I whispered in her ear, "Come to the picture booth  
So I can ask you some questions  
To see if you are a hundred proof"  
I asked her, her name, she said blah-blah-blah  
She had 9/10 pants and a very big bra  
I took a couple of flicks and she was enthused  
I said, "How do you like the show?"  
She said, "I was very amused."_

_I started throwin' bass  
__She started throwin' back mid-range  
__But when I sprung the question  
__She acted kind of strange  
__Then when I asked, "Do ya have a man?"  
__She tried to pretend  
__She said, "No I don't, I only have a...friend."  
__Psh, Come on!  
__  
Oh, baby!_

_You, you got what I need_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_And you say he's just a friend_

By the middle of the chorus, Naoko ended her beatboxing momentarily, but everybody was in full swing of their instruments. This brought the audience into a mellow, but dancing type-of-mood. They bobbed their heads, absorbing the refreshing sound compared to the electric guitar, drums, or vocal slaying combinations or slow ballads they heard previously.

_So I took blah-blah's word for it at this time  
__I thought havin' a friend couldn't be no crime  
__Cause I got friends and that's a fact  
__Like Agnes, Agatha, Germaine, and Jacq  
__B-but forget about that, let's go into the story  
__About a girl named blah-blah-blah that adored me  
__So we started talkin', getting' familiar  
__Spendin' a lot of time so we can build up  
__A relationship or some understanding  
__How it's gonna be in the future we was plannin'  
__Everything sounded so dandy and sweet  
__I had no idea I was in for a treat_

_After this was established, everything was cool  
__The tour was over and she went back to school  
__I called every day to see how she was doin'  
__Every time that I called her it seemed something was brewin'  
__I called her on my dime, picked up, and then I called again  
__"Yo, who was that?"  
__"Oh, he's just a friend"_

_Oh, Baby!_

_You, you got what I need_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_And you say he's just a friend, _

_Oh baby_

_You, you got what I need_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_But you say he's just a friend, _

_Oh baby_

_You, you got what I need_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_But you say he's just a friend_

By this time, "I Bid Adieu, Hannah" had the audience in the palm of their hands. They squeezed them into their grip so hard that the audience almost forgot about how stupid their name sounded. From Tomoyo's view, she could see the audience with people scarcely jumping in their spot, swaying bodies, head bobbing, and she could hear them clapping, trying to keep up with the beat. But most of all, she could see the beaming smiles directed towards them.

_So I came to her college on a surprise visit  
__To see my girl that was so exquisite  
__It was a school day, I knew she was there  
__The first semester of the school year  
__I went to the gate to ask where was her dorm  
__This guy made me fill out a visitor's form  
__So I did and I was on my way  
__To see my baby girl, I was happy to say  
__I rolled up to her dormitory  
__"Yo, could you tell me where is door three?"  
__He told me where it was and for the moment  
__I didn't know I was in for such an event  
__I went to her room, I opened the door  
__Oh, snap! Guess what I saw?  
__A fella tongue-kissin' my girl in the mouth!  
__I was so in shock my heart went down south  
__So please listen to the message that I say  
__Don't ever talk to a girl  
__Who says she just has a friend _

_Oh baby_

_You, you got what I need_

_Doo-Wah_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_Oh, baby, you_

The audience happily sang along at the ending chorus and bellowed from what seemed to be the top of their lungs when they trailed beats and harmonies on their instruments. They left the audience cheering as they skipped, jumped, and fist-pumped their way offstage, passing by "Psychometric Minor". 'I Bid Adieu, Hannah' had the turn to laugh obnoxiously in their own corner with other bands and passer-bys congratulating them. Tomoyo could easily feel herself smirk as she saw Tatsuya sputter nonsense, trying to make sense of what just happened. He smirked and his face grew into anger then smirked again and shook his head in disbelief. Arata left his band and made his way over to 'I Bid Adieu, Hannah', twirling his drum stick between his fingers.

Arata smiled genuinely, making his charms stand out even more, "Mr. Takeuchi must've saved the best for last."

Chiharu fake-gasped, "Is that a compliment?"

"Aw, come on," he stopped twirling, "Just 'cause I'm competing against you guys while I'm in another band doesn't mean I hate you or anything."

Naoko pushed her glasses and smiled knowingly, "We know, Arata."

Tomoyo cocked her head to the side as Naoko and Arata locked their gazes at each other. Arata stared, with a smile and fascinated gleam in his eyes as if Naoko was a new, wonderful person that he was trying so hard to figure out. Naoko stared back with her usual polite grin and blinked twice, "Something the matter, Arata?"

Arata stumbled with his words, coming out of his trance. The voice of the M.C. of the night, blaring into the microphone, saved him from anymore embarrassment.

"…'I Bid Adieu, Hannah'!" is all that Tomoyo caught when she paid her attention to the stage. Tomoyo muttered to Chiharu, asking what he just said, but Chiharu shooed her away, waiting for him to continue. The M.C. paused after a long applause and continued, "Let's give them another warm welcome as they make the stage for an encore!"

"Huh? What?" Tomoyo fussed, staring at her teammates for some information. They laughed and joined their arms together, then ran to the stage, grabbing their instruments along.

"We won? We won, right?" Tomoyo asked, but Chiharu rolled her eyes and shouted 'yes'. She swatted Tomoyo's butt toward the stage with a Battle of the Bands program. "I Bid Adieu, Hannah" converted the audience into speaker-blasting, fist-pumping, head-swaying, bits of inappropriate mosh pits with bustling energy.

'I Bid Adieu, Hannah' laughed uncontrollably as they bounced and sauntered out the parking lot after their encore. They stayed for an entire hour signing autographs and collecting praises. The other bands gracefully praised them with hints of sorrow for their loss, but overall, there were no hard feelings between anybody.

"Should we use it now?" Syaoran asked, holding the glossy fast food coupon under the streetlight. It was one of their prizes: a fast food coupon, a hundred dollar check split for each of them, and separate, little trophies. It wasn't as glamorous as the Talent Show trophies, but their prizes tonight meant the world to them.

"You should use it tomorrow," Hotaka added, following behind 'I Bid Adieu, Hannah', Rika, and Sakura into the empty parking lot, "I think Arata works a shift there tomorrow, so we can rub it in his face or something."

Naoko giggled, "Sounds good."

"Oof," Tomoyo grunted as she saw a flash of blonde that she bumped into. The flash of blonde turned into Hana as she stepped into the nearest streetlight, "Hana?"

Hana brightened under the streetlight, "Hi, Tomoyo! You did really great tonight!" she pouted, then stammered, "I, uh, hmm"

Chiharu stepped forward, noticing Hana glazing over her more than once, "Hana? What's the matter?"

"Miki- She, uh, I came here with Miki and then she went backstage to look for Tatsuya, I guess, and he and Miki were kinda arguing when I saw them backstage. But they always do that. But I'm worried 'cause I don't know where they are now." Hana fidgeted with the animal bracelets on her wrist and bit her lip.

"Miki and Tatsuya?" Chiharu asked as Hana nodded, "Gah! I hate him!"

"What about it, Chiharu?" Yamazaki placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rika stepped in, "Tatsuya seems like he's some gentle, sensitive guy, but he's pretty competitive. He gets heated when he loses sometimes."

"Heated? Like how?" Tomoyo asked, getting more concerned by the minute. Her eyes were darting back and forth around the parking lot, searching for a hint of Miki and Tatsuya.

"You know," Rika muttered, "He punches walls and stuff. Or he breaks things," she waved her hands quickly, "But never a human being. Well, when I was with him, he never hit me but I got pretty scared when he drove over the speed limit after an argument."

"We have to find him!" Chiharu placed her hands on Hana's shoulder urgently, "Do you have any idea where they are? When was the last time you saw them?"

Hana's mouth was agape at Chiharu's sudden urgency. Hana's eyes darted over Chiharu's shoulder and Chiharu caught her gaze. The group followed Chiharu's gaze and found Tatsuya with a firm grip on Miki's upper arm. She was struggling behind his brisk steps and trying to tug herself out of his grip. Tomoyo squinted as Miki and Tatsuya were walking, getting further across the parking lot, but she saw Miki holding Tatsuya back from wherever it was they were going. Tomoyo matched Tatsuya's steps from earlier and walked briskly. She marched her way across the parking lot ignoring her friends' cries and her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Tatsuya's gaze did a double-take between Miki and Tomoyo as she was standing firmly in between them. He scrunched his face in anger and confusion, and muttered a 'What the hell?' before Tomoyo used all her strength in an attempt to break his nose. Miki stepped back and panted heavily in panic as her former friends, Chiharu and Hana, went to her side.

He groaned and cradled his nose in both of his hands momentarily, then glared. Tomoyo gulped as she noticed he recovered fairly quickly, since her punch didn't do so well. But she waved her hand back and forth to try and ease the pain. He squeezed her shoulders and Tomoyo gasped and winced under the pressure. She never knew the lanky Tatsuya had enough muscle within him to give Tomoyo bruises on her shoulders that very moment.

"You bitch." He stated with a fire in his eyes. He formed a fist and halted his upcoming loogie in the middle of his throat for good measure. Tomoyo drowned out Miki, Chiharu, and Hana behind her as they cried out in horror and Hotaka and Syaoran's attempt to calm him down from a distance. At first, she prayed for a way out, but her feet was planted on the ground, not planning to fly her anywhere, and then she prayed he would just punch her instead of the spitting the upcoming, germ-filled loogie lodged in his throat. She closed her eyes tightly ready for the impact and prayed he would swallow the loogie.

She felt like gasping but she couldn't breathe. Her pounding heart drowned out anything audible.

Before she knew it, Tatsuya had his face planted into the ground with Eriol kneeing his back to pin him down. Tomoyo gasped, finding the sudden oxygen and taking it into her lungs. A panic attack was forming in her lungs and she bent down to touch the ground. She held her chest and gasped desperately.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura dropped to her knees beside her, locking her in a tight embrace. Tomoyo looked up as her breathing was becoming normal and found a concerned Katsumi holding her hand out. Tomoyo grabbed it and stood up with Sakura's arm around her. Syaoran and Hotaka were guarding a dusty Tatsuya on the ground. He groaned as he tried to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Katsumi spoke softly, and Tomoyo was agape. _What_ _was Katsumi doing here? What's Eriol doing here?_

"Tomoyo!" Eriol grabbed her sides and shook her slightly, "You- what the hell?"

"I-" Tomoyo croaked weakly, but Eriol had his teeth clenched and a vein popping out from his forehead. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. And Tomoyo felt her nostrils flaring with the need to cry.

"You can't do this kind of stuff! It's dangerous!" He yelled, harshly gripping her shoulders, but she was so in shock, she didn't feel the pain, "Don't ever do that, again! You hear me!"

"Eriol-" Katsumi tried to reason.

"No! It's dangerous!" he shook her, "Never again!"

Tomoyo found the palm of her hand over her mouth and numbly, she cried. She sobbed, and she didn't care who it was that was patting her shoulder now that Eriol had released her. She just hated crying, in front of anybody, but it didn't matter. She just didn't want to feel this way again. She didn't want Eriol yelling at her. She didn't want him feeling this way.

"Look, I-" Eriol stuttered and in between her blurry vision, she could make out Syaoran gripping his shoulder and shaking his head. She rubbed her eyes and craned her neck to find Miki staring at her with empathy and patting her back. Tomoyo hated it. Miki was the one in danger, but things took a turn and now she was the one that was crying. But in her vulnerability, Tomoyo found herself quickly warming up to her.

"I-" Eriol started again, and Tomoyo shakily held her chin up high, not caring if he saw her crying or not, everybody was, anyways, "I-" he sighed and bent his head down. Finally, he firmly held his gaze, "I get that you wanna give the guy a good beating, but you need to know your limits," he continued softly and stretched his arms out, "But sky's the limit, if you wanna give me a good beating."

He was good. But it didn't fool Chiharu, "Great!" she stepped forward with fists clenched, "I'll start first!" but Yamazaki held her back by her shoulders.

"We should do this another time," Sakura patted Tomoyo's arm.

"Yeah, the situation here doesn't look too good." Syaoran stuffed his hands in his pockets while looking at the mess. A gang of girls surrounded Tomoyo, Hotaka was trying to steady a groaning Tatsuya on his feet, and Eriol was in the middle of it all. Just like he always seemed to be in Tomoyo's life.


	26. Stalker of the Year

Disclaimer: I do not own:  
Raiders of the Lost Ark

_Nothing ever really got to me_  
_I could always turn the other cheek_  
_could it be those days are gone?_  
_could've sworn that I was strong_

_at least stronger than these emotions_  
_that are taking over me_  
_I swear I'm stronger than these emotions_  
_but they're taking over me_

Stronger Than - Gabe Bondoc

* * *

_BAM!_

Eriol slammed his hands on his desk. SATs were done and over with, but not Katsumi. There was no point in driving her to his house after school, but he found her happily sitting in his dining room with a cup of tea. It was hard to escape her. She acknowledged him every chance she got at school; Eriol thought he had enough, but he'd rather see her around school than everywhere he went.

He escaped to his bedroom, saying he had a headache, and ignored the rounds of 'are you okay?' from Katsumi and his sister. He double-checked to see if he door was locked and flopped on his bed. He ignored Nakuru's apologizing mumbles to Katsumi as he heard that she was escorted out the door.

He could easily see through Katsumi. She was a pretty, little, innocent girl, and no one would have ever known she'd be going after Eriol, considering all her cute protests when her friends convinced her that they would make a cute couple. It was a scheme to have some encouragement and support for her, well, "scheme". A cute and dainty petite girl; the complete opposite of Tomoyo from head to toe. Tomoyo towered over Katsumi's short height, Katsumi's hair was a pretty sandy blonde, while Tomoyo's was a deep, shiny black tone, and Katsumi's skin was an even tan, and Tomoyo had a healthy glow of pale skin. Katsumi easily used her squeaky voice, her baby doll-like facial features, and affectionate touching to her advantage. He saw it on Valentine's Day and Tomoyo was handily taken in by Katsumi's charms. He'd been attacked by Katsumi more than once-in fact, every time she was around-but he was too taken in by Tomoyo-even when she wasn't there-to be drowned by Katsumi.

_Argh._

Speaking of Tomoyo, he hadn't had the chance to talk to her or have a decent conversation since Battle of the Bands at Tomoeda Academy and that was three weeks ago. He didn't even see her around at her own house; her father said she was either working, still at school, or at somebody else's house. Was she avoiding him? If she was, then she had a good reason. Blowing up on her like that; he hated it. Her tear-stained face, all those girls comforting around her like she was a victim, and he, himself, with a blood-stained fist. If anybody saw that scene, they would get the wrong idea. Kind of funny when you think about it.

Geez, all these mood swings was turning him into a woman. His father said it was just called being a teenager. _Great_, he thought to himself before closing his worn-out eyelids into a euphoric sleep, _all these mood swings right before my birthday._

Was it even possible? Was it possible to feel so strongly about someone? Someone you've known for not even a year?

All these thoughts spiraled in Tomoyo's head as she looked up at the bright, full moon that gave the illusion that it was daylight for a second. She felt like a total stalker. Standing at the edge of the Hiiragizawa's pier, looking out at their lake near midnight, yes, this was definitely stalker material. But it was for Eriol's birthday, which was to begin in exactly seven minutes, according to Tomoyo's wrist watch. Her birthday present for Eriol was totally lame, and what better way to make it grand by making a quick visit right on the mark of midnight? Before she knew it, she was already sneaking into their backyard. She smacked her head over her own seemingly desperate attempt to make him notice her into something more than just a friend. But she really did owe it to him; he saved her plenty of times, but she hadn't thanked him. She hadn't thanked him enough. But she hadn't spoken a word to him since Battle of the Bands which was ages ago, but it gave her time to think. She hoped he didn't have any hard feelings for avoiding him lately, but her time off from him gave her time to answer the questions that hasn't been able to answer herself. Like, what's up with all the punching-the-lights-out-of-dudes? Could he be protecting her? Did he love, or feel, some way to protect her so valiantly? Well, it seemed valiant to her. What was he? Her knight in shining armor?

She shook her head. How ridiculous.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrieked and jumped around sharply. She chuckled inside seeing her supposed, "knight in shining armor"-Eriol, dressed in sweats and a hoodie, like he getting ready for bed or like he just woke up since his hair was flying out in odd angles.

Yep, knight in shining armor indeed.

She held her chest and hunched over, "Geez, don't scare me like that."

She heard that familiar chuckle as she stood straight. He was smiling that smile that seemed like it was just for her. _Snap out of it_, Tomoyo said in her head. She turned to her wrist and it said 11:58.

"I was going to call you, so you could meet me out here," she held out the plastic bag to him sheepishly, "But I guess there's no need for that."

"For me?" he asked with disbelief.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" she swung the plastic bag, back and forth, in front of him. He took the bag and smiled cautiously.

He brightened, but she stopped him before he was about to say anything, "You're my dear friend, Eriol, but- I," She stammered, "I got you Raiders of the Lost Ark."

"On DVD." He added, holding it up with a bright smile.

"Goes well with that big, plasma screen TV in your living room, huh?"

"It'd be even better with you there." He smiled lazily, making Tomoyo scrunch her face into an interrogating way.

"We can watch it right now." She walked past him, planning to make her way inside his house, but he grabbed her hand. She spun around.

"Isn't it a school night?"

"Yeah, and I'm wishing you a Happy Birthday at midnight, right now, but who's stopping me?"

He chuckled, "Are you planning on going home anytime soon?"

Tomoyo ignored his hand that held hers for what seemed to be the longest time ever to her, "I don't mind staying here for a while." She shrugged. He smiled and led her to the edge of the pier. He let go of her hand and laid down at the edge, as Tomoyo joined him. She knew she should be heading home by now, since it was Wednesday, and her father had no idea she was out. She chatted and spent her time with Eriol. She heard traveling at light-speed would result in time stopping. She prayed maybe someday she and Eriol could travel at light-speed someday, but she'd rather travel at light-speed this very moment. Her watch was telling her that time was nearing four o' clock in the morning. The moon was still shining brightly, but sunrise was in probably two hours. Eriol's hand in front of the waning moon brought her out of her thoughts of conflict of finding the right time to leave.

Eriol's ring on his ring finger twinkled and Tomoyo took note of him smiling fondly and moving his hand gingerly to catch the small twinkle of the ring. In a sudden, gutsy manner, so sudden that it surprised Tomoyo, she held his up-raised hand, "Nice ring."

He grinned and adjusted his hand to be over hers, "It was my mom's. Thanks…for everything."

She didn't know exactly what he meant, but she figured it could've been for complimenting his ring, being a friend, or wishing him a happy birthday. It didn't matter, just as long as he enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed his. Maybe he did enjoy her company, but just not in the same way she did.

Around 6 o' clock, the sun would be rising in thirty minutes or so. She watched Eriol sleep for two hours. Yeah, she definitely earned a certificate for Stalker of the Year. Her eyelids were heavy, but it didn't stop her from contemplating whether or not what she was feeling was real. Was it a result of hormones? She still felt his hand holding hers, even as he was asleep.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

She couldn't imagine him drifting away from her and vice versa. She knew people grew up, so their views change and conflicts could arise between young couples causing them to break apart. She couldn't imagine being apart from him in a way that would cause them to not be the same way with each other. Or rather she couldn't imagine the pain.

Slowly, she leaned over him and planted a small peck on his lips. Soft, a little cold, but so right.

And so wrong. He's fast asleep, after all.

She lay flat on her back again. Heaving a sigh and staring at the stars, she prayed for many things. She prayed Eriol didn't feel a thing from her little freebie, for her pounding heart to do whatever it wants as long as it doesn't wake up her "dear friend", and for her hand under Eriol's hand to stop shaking. She prayed her first kiss won't be the last.

Eriol shifted his legs in his light sleep and sneezed, finally bringing himself out of his lethargic state. He groaned, from the sudden sneeze and hoped the remains of his sneeze didn't fly on Tomoyo. But then he registered the loss of warmth gone from his hand.

He swiftly turned to where to Tomoyo had once been and looked around, turning his head every direction.

He was left alone with the sunrise and nobody to share it with.

He remembered clearly; Tomoyo holding his hand, encouraging to him get some sleep, and suddenly he felt the pull of gravity, heavy on his eyelids. He could've sworn Tomoyo had kissed him in his dream, but he shook his head, no matter how real the dream felt, it was most likely a result of his damn hormones and crazy love for her.

Even as he's awake with swirls of red and orange in the sky, the time he spent with her on the stroke of midnight was like a dream.

* * *

Whoa, okay.  
You're probably wondering why I'm updating so much.  
It's 'cause I have all the chapters typed up and school takes up soo much of my time, so I don't know when's the next time I'd be able to update.

And I'm thinking about a new story...

BUT YEAH. If you got this far ahead, THANKS...:

To the reviewers out there!:

cheng  
Nanita  
joxxmarie  
polaris-sakura  
james birdsong  
pianohands  
13opals  
roza  
B.A.K11  
Wish chan fan  
Musette Fujiwara  
Kero-chan 3 waffles  
x3-LiL-Miss-Klutzy-x3  
gamma-rae-star

And to the lurkers!:

kawaiiangel1212  
EllaLewis  
belle391  
louise122  
Zylette  
Hazeru beauty  
Forever Angelic  
Kagome Echizen Fan  
Oncinlity  
ThebloodyDevina  
applegreentea  
shinigamiotaku  
.PYT  
Saku Maku  
0jaz0  
Demented Symphony  
prilly55

Hahaha I've said this before, but don't worry, I totally lurk fanfics too.

Oh yeah! And if you're planning on reviewing, do you mind answering this question for me?:  
**Do any of you guys actually search up the songs I post in the chapters?  
**'Cause that'd be cool.


	27. They Were Like a Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own:  
fantasy island  
rondo

_We should celebrate_  
_and appreciate_  
_that you and me found something pretty neat_  
_and I know some say this day is arbitrary_

_but it's a good excuse to put our love to use_  
_baby I know what to do, baby I will love you_  
_I'll love you, I'll love you._

Valentine - Kina Grannis

* * *

Being late was not a good way to start a Regional soccer game.

Tomoyo missed out on all the intensity in the first half of the game. Although everybody was getting into it, she'd rather have a Fantasy Island marathon than sit on cold bleachers and cheer for Tomoeda Academy in such a delayed fashion.

She huffed her breath to blow a stray strand of hair away from her face as she didn't even bother standing up and hollering as Tomoeda Academy won-yet another-goal. Why make herself feel worse by being the only one cheering two minutes later?

"What do you think, Naoko?" Rika stretched on the other side of Tomoyo.

Naoko stretched over Tomoyo to respond, "He's pretty good."

Sakura giggled, "Just admit, Naoko. You think he's _really_ good. Better than swell! Better than everybody on both of those teams!"

After Tomoyo suspected to the girls that Arata might have some kind of romantic interest in Naoko, they dragged Naoko to the Regional soccer game and forced her to watch Arata play. They agreed he's a bit of a douchebag , but with time, he can be tamed. Old habits die hard, but you have to be realistic. Tomoyo heard Touya, Sakura's older brother, that all he wanted to do in college was take a nap, but there never seemed to be any time for it. How could Arata keep up such a playboy lifestyle in college? With all the twenty-page deadlines, and lack of sleep?

"How can you say that when your own boyfriend is on our team?" Rika asked.

Sakura smiled brightly, "_I_ think Syaoran is better than anybody else on both of those teams-" she paused as the other team scored a goal, excusing them from cheering for Tomoeda, "But it's mostly because I really like him that I see it that way." She smiled distantly, but fondly.

"Ah," Chiharu nodded, turning around from her seat in front of their row, "In other words, Naoko is in denial."

Naoko clenched her fists, "I'm not!"

Yamazaki glanced at the girls and shared a smirk with Chiharu as she said, "Don't fight the truth, baby.

"Wha-, I-" Naoko turned to Tomoyo helplessly, but she just shrugged in a daze and stretched the edges of her lips into a Can't-help-it, or I-don't-really-care-so-I'll-just-not-say-a-word-then-maybe-they'll-back-off smile.

"What's the matter, Tomoyo?" Naoko inquired softly, concern replaced her former annoyance. Tomoyo blushed a little, remembering the kiss she planted on Eriol. How could she lose her control like that? She wasn't some animal, like Aunt Hiromi's Chihuahua, who got another fellow dog pregnant.

Tomoyo shrugged away her thoughts. Chiharu flopped her head back, letting her pigtails dangle into the row behind her, "Loverboy is getting his groove on with the piano as of right now." She lifted her head and turned her attention to the game.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. He wasn't "getting his groove on the piano right now". The recital started in an hour, so he was probably getting himself ready right now. But she didn't bother to correct her. The thought of missing him perform Rondo, and giving his all in his performance, was already harshly engraved on her mind.

Hotaka was happy to see her there, but not as happy as when he saw Rika in the stands. Rika was pretty much the only thing on his mind nowadays. He droned on with facts about Rika that Tomoyo already knew about, but she nodded her head and pretended to pay attention to him, anyways. And it was a relief that he wasn't crushing on Tomoyo anymore. Now she could concentrate on more important matters, like how to get out of this soccer game in this stupidly, cold April weather.

She could get out of the stadium, go to the sports store across the street, and buy a bow and arrow to shoot down that blimp hovering over the stadium. And the deflated blimp would fall under the stadium causing people to evacuate, and leave her to catch Eriol perform Rondo. But if a hot dog and a small drink in the stadium cost an outrageous five dollars, then what would a bow and arrow across the street cost? And a deflated blimp? Senior year was coming up; she's too busy to handle lawsuits.

"It's not impossible for you to catch a snippet of him playing, right? Since he's the last one and it ends in three hours, after all." Naoko suggested.

Tomoyo sat up straight and shook her head, "I promised to be here for the soccer game first. And maybe the party, if we win."

"The score's eight to two." Rika nibbled on her bottom lip, excited but nervous.

Sakura tapped her chin, "A celebration party is highly possible."

Yamazaki threw an index finger in the air, "Correction to Tomoyo's statement!" He turned around, "Promise is just another word for obligation. We won't hold you back from Loverboy's recital, since it's implied that this soccer game is an obligation."

"But I'd feel bad if I went." Tomoyo whined.

Chiharu turned around and rolled her eyes, "And we already feel bad for you just being here in the miserable cold without Loverboy to cuddle with."

Sakura stretched over to catch her attention, "And going to the recital isn't a selfish thing, Tomoyo. You'd be there for Eriol."

Tomoyo sighed and slouched in her seat again as the crowd around her cheered for Tomoeda's ninth goal and another dejected idea to get out of the soccer game in Tomoyo's head.

Eriol rubbed the back of his neck, easing the tiny amounts of stress building up inside of him. He wasn't nervous about the recital. He wasn't nervous about messing up his piece he practiced for three months on end. He wasn't nervous about the almost full, 700-something, audience seated just a wall away. Okay. Maybe he was nervous about the stuffy audience, but it wasn't much compared to his nervousness over what Tomoyo could be doing right now. Guys left and right could be lodging stupid pick-up lines down her throat and she'd be forced to smile and chuckle just because she was nice like that. Or a soccer ball could fly right in her path and some stupid prince charming could save her from the impact. Or some guy could take advantage of her anguish and steal her away, leaving her to soak up the stranger's kindness and drown into his arms. Or she could be sulking in the stands, watching the soccer game, breaking his heart with her sad, but cute pout because she won't be able to see him play Rondo even though he played it just for her on Valentine's Day. Or even worse, she could be having the time of her life with the thought of 'Eriol…who?', making Eriol happy that she's happy, but heart-broken that she'd forgotten all about him. He liked the second to last theory better.

"Eriooool!"

He didn't bother to whip his head around; instead he raised a brow, wondering if the squealing, nauseating-chirpy voice was who he thought it was.

He could see the shiny, blinding sunny blonde now.

_Whoops._

He heaved a sigh of relief, "Hey, Nakuru." Nakuru's hair flowing behind her, messing up her blow-dried do, and her matching, goofy grin with Ama was comforting. Without the lack of teeth, of course.

Ama waved and trailed a long 'heeeeey' before showing off her two-teethed smile again.

Eriol took Ama in his arms and asked Nakuru, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the audience? I thought you were in the middle of the row?"

"We wanted to wish you good luck." She raised a brow and tried to hover over him like she used to in high school, but it was no use since her baby brother's nine-inch summer last year, "What are talking about? In the middle of the row?"

"I know you, Nakuru." He smirked as Ama giggled like she knew what he was thinking, "Walking through the row, interrupting all the people you had to pass by, interrupting the recital, tripping over feet or nonexistent things." She was the reason why he hated going to the movies with her. Even if they seated themselves on the edge of a row, there was still a big chance of her tripping on the stairs.

"Hey." She snapped and swirled her neck, like a diva, "There was a break. Some kind of intermission, so I didn't disturb anybody…this time." She looked crest-fallen for a second, but hyped up again, "You know what? I'm taking back my good luck from you."

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged, "Ama's good luck is enough for me." Nakuru rolled her eyes, and huffed a 'whatever' before Eriol continued again, "Where's dad?"

Nakuru replied, "He's entertaining Katsumi's parents."

Eriol cocked his head in a she-better-not-be-here, sort-of-way, and Nakuru read it clearly, "She's not here. I'm not sure if she will be here, though. But I'll keep a look-out."

He nodded. He gaped his mouth like he was about to say something, and then shook his head slightly and avoided Nakuru's gaze.

"Tomoyo's dad is still here, but no sign of Tomoyo." She gave him a pity smile.

He shrugged again and handed Ama back, "They could be starting up again, soon."

She adjusted Ama on her hip, "Relax, Eriol. You played for her, already. There's a hint that she knows how you feel."

"I don't really want her to know how I feel." He heaved a sigh again, "It's kind of like-"

"Ruining a good friendship?" She finished in unison with him.

"And I'm not expecting her to be here anyway. She's not the type of girl to ditch promises like that."

She smirked, "But you'd expect some kind of miracle would be pulled and she'd be in the audience somewhere, right?"

He gaped at how she read his mind so perfectly, and she continued, "I figured she was a pretty special girl, ever since that cheesecake she brought when I first met her."

The audience clapped on the other side of the backstage area.

"Aw, damn." Nakuru cursed. Ama copied her and Eriol chuckled as he could imagine Nakuru mentally smacking herself on her forehead, "I really gotta go, Eriol. Good luck."

Eriol smiled, watching his sister and Ama bounce in her grip as they pushed through the crowd of musical students.

Nakuru was a type of miracle, too. The nervousness he felt an hour ago was almost gone, and Nakuru and Ama replaced it a few minutes before he was signaled near the open stage. Playing in front of a crowd was definitely an exhilarating, but long-missed experience. How could he be so stupid to give into peer pressure and give up piano so many years ago? Another reason Tomoyo was some kind of miracle; she was the one who brought him back to the piano. Her voice was like some angel that went well with the piano or anything. Even alone.

He grimaced as somebody signaled him to finally enter the open stage; _no time to be thinking about her, now. Snap out of it, you idiot._

He walked to the stage, mentally prepared. He sat on the piano chair and scooted it forward. His fingers hovered over the board and touched the keys lightly.

Playing Rondo, on Valentine's Day. For Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.

Spending the first few hours of his birthday with her.

The vivid dream of her lips on his.

Her warm, soft lips that would've sent shivers down his spine if he was awake.

Man, was he perverted.

"Dammit." He cursed.

Cue the scattered gasps, and then he chose that time to whip his head high. He reddened to his ears.

_Dammit_, he cursed mentally this time. He noted the kids in the audience.

How long had his fingers been hovering over the keys?

Good thing Tomoyo wasn't here to watch.

He shook his head, trying to shake away his blush and sighed, not caring if the audience saw him like this. They had already seen, and heard him humiliate himself.

He sat straight, and let his fingers fly over the keyboard. One hand played a repetitious melody, and the other added bits of whimsical notes. He concentrated and soaked in the harmony. His reddened face faded away as he entered his comfort zone in front of the audience. His pride swelled a little as his right hand stroked the same notes he practiced for three months.

And he ignored the yawn in the front row because whoever it was, didn't know real music when they heard it. Whoever it was could drown in the notes that he played louder then softer by his feet thumping the pedals.

And they can suck it up for another five minutes. They should be thankful that he gave them a show in the first place.

His fingers paced dramatically slow, then fast, and the piano held 'Rondo in Major K485' in his control. And just like he wanted, his left hand and feet played the low notes quietly and his right hand finished repetitiously and ended softly.

And just like he expected, the audience roared at his interpretation of Rondo. He stood and smiled. He bowed and entered backstage. Students gathered around him, congratulating him with flowers from their own bouquet after their own performance. He smiled smugly around his friends from the music academy and high-fived them.

"Hey, man." His friend smiled and gave him a firm grip after high-fiving, "Good job. But your girl is even better."

"My girl?" He shouted over the crowd on the other side that was leaving the auditorium. Could it be Tomoyo? Did she make it? Did she really find time for him?

"Yeah, man! She asked me to find you." He patted his shoulder, "She's really cute. Cuter than cute. Hella cute." Eriol had to roll his eyes as his friend gushed, "She's out in the hall." His friend winked and shoved him near the exit. He swung the door open, dashing through it, and not even bothering to scold his friend for shoving him.

His pulse quickened and he didn't bother to stop the goofy grin that was getting wider with every step he took. He dashed straight, turned right, and swerved left before nearly pounding into a sight for sore eyes.

It was ridiculous what a sight for sore eyes she was.

Her smile was a blinding white and her hair was shinier than it usual was. Her sky-blue dress matched her eyes. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes, but she wasn't what he was hoping for. His heart sunk along with his grin.

"Eriooool! You were really wonderful out there!"

"Thank you…Katsumi."

She took a step forward and he took a step back.

"And you were really sharp out there. Your tux looks great." Her smile turned into the familiar sly one he was never going to get used to. The one that she directed at him whenever they were alone together. No matter how cute or dainty or lady-like she looked, she was never going to look the same after she whipped out her sly smile.

"Thanks…a lot." He took a step back again, just to be safe.

"Heeeeey!" He side-stepped from Katsumi before she could pounce. He threw a hand in the air and waved like a madman as he saw his family, Katsumi's family, and Tomoyo's father walking down the hall.

"Outstanding, Eriol!" "Wonderful performance!" Katsumi's parents congratulated him.

"Good job!" His father brightened and Tomoyo's father made eye contact and nodded in congrats.

Nakuru slapped her thigh, "Can't congratulate you without repeating it from them." She pointed her thumb at the older adults, "But I guess Ama and I's good luck really does wonders, huh? Except for the beginning part, I didn't mean to take back some of that good luck."

"Yeah." He trailed his reply and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He finally brooded over his moment and smacked his forehead, "I didn't know- I didn't mean for that thing…to happen."

Takao laughed deafeningly, causing Eriol to wince a bit, "Way to stick it to the man!"

Eriol's father, Kei, smacked his comrade's chest, "Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"Are you ready, Eriol?" Katsumi gingerly touched his arm. He wondered how many washes it takes for Katsumi's tanning self-tanning lotion and perfume to wash off.

"For the dinner party?" He looked to the adults and they nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty much all set."

He began to trudge down the hall with his hands down the pocket, not even bothering to ask Takao if Tomoyo was going to be at the dinner party. His hopes had been trodden down enough today. He was so pessimistic that he didn't give any thought for the person that bumped into him as he made a turn down the hall, except for _dammit._

He scowled as he was about to grudgingly hold his hand out for the fallen figure. He paused and stiffened into a statue. She was like a miracle.

"My cheesecake." Tomoyo pouted, holding her cheesecake-filled pan in front of her. Her real life pout was a thousand times better than imagining it in all his sulking.

She brightened into a smile and reached out for Eriol's hand, but Katsumi beat Eriol to it. The sunny blonde in her puffy sky-blue dress pulled the rugged brunette in her heavy hoodie and jeans to her feet. She mumbled a thank you and breathed a sigh after checking her cheesecake.

"A-okay!" She grinned at everybody with flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. She happily held the cheesecake like a trophy.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol stood on his feet and didn't mind the crowd of families listening in.

"This place is, like, a total maze. Took me forever to find you guys. Anyways, I took a taxi, but if I knew it was a forty-minute drive then I would've taken the bullet train." She straightened out her wrinkled clothes in a shy manner, making Eriol smile and feel light-hearted, "Traffic is crazy in the late aft-"

He took her by the hand and jerked her away from their families. Her cheesecake flew out of her hands and into Katsumi's shaken arms. He tugged Tomoyo into the auditorium with a scarce amount of people and slowed down the aisle.

He stopped and turned around with a goofy smile on his face which she couldn't help but return it.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Why?" she shrugged, and looked down then blushed at their joined hands, which made her think back to holding his hand on his birthday and then the kiss. She turned away from their joined hands and his gaze before her face went maroon, "Because I want to."

"What about the soccer game?"

"My friends didn't mind. Oh yeah, they said congrats."

He chuckled, "Tell 'em I said thanks. Who won?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and threw her disheveled hair over her shoulder in a fake-obnoxious way, "Tomoeda Academy. Who else?"

"How long have you been here?" He turned back around and dragged her down the aisle, and into the orchestra pit, hiding them from view of people in the higher level.

"Since-" she hummed a tune from Rondo.

"That's pretty much the whole thing." He grinned.

"Yeah, Mozart and repetition go together quite well. But I heard about your little 'bout in the beginning. Something about a certain cuss word." She lifted a brow and smirked.

"Where'd you hear that?" His brows furrowed together in slight panic.

"At the end of your performance, I walked around, trying to find everybody, and I kept hearing your name and the word 'dammit'. Some people said it was inappropriate, but most thought it was funny. Some of the younger ones said something like sticking it to the man." Her eyes wandered, wondering what they meant by 'sticking it to the man'.

"We have some mentors in the music academy that work the students to the bone. But I guess, my little shout-out may have caused an uprising."

She giggled, "What a rebel."

"You know it." They locked gazes and chuckled. They looked away as silence between them sneaked its way into their conversation and chatter from the higher level seeped into the orchestra pit. Tomoyo fidgeted with the hem of her hoodie and Eriol stuffed his hands in his pockets.

She poked her finger through a hole she'd never noticed before, while Eriol lightly kicked a drum set and broke the silence, "So, student council members are required to go to prom, right?"

"Hmm?" she eyed the hole one last time, "Yeah. More money for those fancy stores and limousine companies."

He smiled shyly, "Well, thanks for being here, Tomoyo." He brought his hands around her waist, and Tomoyo panicked inside. Was he going to return the kiss?

Her head was just in front of his shoulder and she brought her arms around him. She gently rested his head on his shoulder, hoping he didn't mind her sweat from running to the auditorium in time. But it should have dried off by now.

He had a hint of cologne and vanilla. She squeezed his waist, knowing vanilla and whatever cologne he was wearing was going to remind her of him whenever she smelled it from now on.

Eriol rubbed his thumbs along the ends of her hair, praying that he didn't seem like he had a fetish for hair or anything. He pulled away before he'd never let go, but he rested his hands on the small of her back, noticing her shiver.

Well, so much for never letting go. Because he was already diving for her lips. He pecked her lips and pulled away to meet her eyes, but to his surprise, she kissed him back. She tugged on his tuxedo blazer and finally had no reason to deny the feeling of fireworks that was told to her by her friends. It was real. Warm lips welcomed her after running in cold, nearing-warm April weather.

She kissed him back.

She _kissed_ him back.

He didn't have to dream anymore.

They pulled away at the same time to catch their breath and Eriol rested his forehead lightly on hers. He replaced the spot he laid his forehead, with a kiss. He locked his eyes with hers, and she fluttered her eyes in a daze. Her reddened lips and flushed cheeks made him want to do it all over again, but he had to get down to business.

He sputtered, "Will you go to the prom with me?"

She gaped, "Huh? Uh, Seijou High's prom?"

He nodded, and watched her bite her lip. She hummed and brought her index finger to her face to tap her cheek, "It depends."

"On another kiss? Cause I don't mind." He smirked as she flirt-smacked his shoulder.

"It depends," she paused dramatically and smiled coyly, "If you'll go to Tomoeda's prom with me-"

He was about to respond, but she raised a finger in the air, "-and give me a ride home."

"Alright, but you have to be by my side at the dinner party tonight." He chuckled.

"Deal. I'll do my best to keep you away from Katsumi." She held out her smallest finger, "Pinky promise."

"Deal." He kissed her again before they interlocked pinkies and walked into the parking lot and a crowd of gushing family members. And a slightly cross Katsumi, but what's one fussy girl-who finally didn't get her way-against the newly-formed tag team of Tomoyo and Eriol?

* * *

YAY! THE END? maybe. yeah.

I know I'm a bit fussy, but nobody darned answered my question from the last chapter!

aww but thats aight, I got reviews anyway.

THANKS Y'ALLS.

ahah I should really get going on my 300-page reading assignment...kinda due after this weekend is over. Whoops!


	28. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own:  
dougie  
jerk  
reject  
cupid shuffle  
Jersey Shore

_I was not looking for arty farty love_  
_I wanted someone to love completely_  
_someone more than weekly_

_I was looking for a decent boy_  
_for a tender glance_  
_Whoa-oh-oh_  
_for a safety dance_  
_Whoa-oh-oh_

_the Wuthering Heights_  
_and the stormy nights_

_You give me ten thousand nights of thunder_  
_but I will give them all back to you_

10000 Nights of Thunder - Alphabeat

* * *

Katsumi re-curled a sandy blond strand of hair with her finger. Her hair was perfectly teased and placed in a half up-do, and her strapless, pale yellow dress was poofy at the skirt to her liking. She'd rather wear a formal, elegant maxi dress, but it would cover her best weapon. Her legs. Bronzed, and tanned to perfection. It wasn't a fake spray tan and it wasn't a result from being sporty in the sun. It was simply a result of lounging in the sun on the chaise lounge chair in her backyard.

She didn't work hard for a slim, petite body. She never worked hard for anything. Outstanding grades and a good fashion sense came naturally. Although, she had to work a little harder with make-up. But not too hard-she didn't have many facial flaws, but she highlighted her excellent features to outshine her flaws. Everything seemed to come naturally, but the hardest thing for her was personality.

Everything was handed to her on a silver spoon, and when the time was right, her parents let her attend a school with other children at elementary age. No more private tutors in the study room. At the time, she just knew she was going to be the center of attention. And she was right. Everybody was drawn to how cute and rich she was. Except for the fact that she wasn't the center of attention once they found out how manipulative she was.

There was a lot of trial-and-error over time in her younger years, but she learned to be more discreet in her manipulative ways and her motives. She could get people to do what she wanted by her innocent looks and her chirpy, cute, childish ways. At first, she hated how small and childish she looked and was treated. But her goldilocks-hair, petite nose and mouth, and small stature came handy for doing whatever she wanted people to do for her. Whether it be getting that new, limited edition handbag from her parents, gaining the recognition of doing charity (when other people actually did it for her), or just plain sucking up to others to build her reputation-a little pout, eye-batting, and sweet nothings did the trick.

She sighed satisfied at her reflection. She was cute. Beyond cute. She was a-freakin'-dorable.

The only problem was, why couldn't Eriol see that?

She clumped a handful of her skirt into fists, wondering why Tomoyo was chosen over her. Yeah, Tomoyo was pretty, but she wasn't gorgeous, unlike Katsumi or even Eriol. She wasn't even up-to-date with fashion or hair for that matter. Who has hair down to the small of their back nowadays? It was so two years ago! Eriol had a good sense of fashion, but why would he want to pair up with someone so outdated?

Good sense? Actually, he had the best sense of fashion. Even seeing him with the proper uniform-unlike others sloppy, and seemingly rebellious style of wearing the school uniform-she noticed how well and laid-back he carried himself. Normally, any guy would look nerdy with their full-buttoned blazer, but he maneuvered it well, like it didn't bother his broad shoulders and fairly muscular arms. And when she was called to tutor him, she was blown away and hooked right back in. He wore cardigans, polos, flannel shirts, pullovers, slightly baggy jeans, and oxfords, like he didn't have a care in the world how good he looked. And he knew how to layer well. She had to respect him for that. Not many guys wore ¾ sleeved shirts under v-necks. She didn't even know guys wore ¾ sleeved shirts under v-necks until Eriol came into her vision.

But most of all, he played with her games, and won every time. Nobody knew she even played any games of manipulation until it was too late to even get revenge on her. But Eriol smiled and played along well enough to hide that fact to his family and display that she was still a good kid. She knew she got on his nerves by how clingy she was being, and it discouraged her how hard she had to work just to catch his attention-but him being the only person to not ever be deceived by her ways and see past them just kept her going after him.

A touch of lip gloss and a quick look in the mirror, she was flying out the door in super speed. Not even a farewell to her parents for the heartbreak she was about to face.

And after a long time of plastering masks, she frowned. Not a pout. Not a shiny lip-glossed pout. But a real one. One that held actual, genuine emotion, compared to the façades she usually fabricated.

Because, first of all, right as she stepped in the ballroom Seijou High rented out, some freshie gave her the look down and scoffed. But Katsumi openly scoffed right back. In situations like this, she'd usually plaster a pout and some guy would ask her what's wrong to catch her attention, and then she make her move with a bit of pity upon herself and the guy would end up in her opponent's face. If he came back, she'd be nowhere to be found and off to conquer others.

But she had nobody to lean on now.

But Tomoyo had Eriol to lean on. And there she was, laughing away without a care in the world along with faces Katsumi recognized, but didn't care for. Some brown-haired guys and gals, and one really slanty-eyed guy who just got his foot pounded on by his brunette girlfriend's heel. But her 20/20 vision fixed on Eriol. Classic three-piece tux with the teal-colored vest to match Tomoyo's floor-length dress. He wore his contacts which showed off his blue eyes. But what she hated most of all is how Tomoyo's teal dress obnoxiously matched Eriol's eyes, enhancing his most precious feature and how great they looked together and how hideous Katsumi's yellow dress would look paired up with his eyes.

Another thing totally obnoxious were Tomoyo's friends. Obvious prom-crashers. They burped, cackled, and demonstrated obnoxious dance moves copied from music videos, like the dougie, the jerk, the reject, and the cupid shuffle. And they were totally horrible at it. But everybody witnessing their little group seemed envious. Tomoyo's group had the aurora of come-one-come-all, but they were just too happy and fun-loving that made coming up to them so intimidating, like us-four-no-more, or rather us-nine-no-time, in Tomoyo's case. Her group talked to the chaperones, the nerds hanging back on the walls, each of the DJ's that went on break, etc. And Katsumi witnessed, over the terrace of the ballroom, within fifteen minutes, whenever Tomoyo's group walked a lap around the spacious ballroom, they were easily recognizable by name.

Katsumi felt the wood she scraped off the wood-railing curl into her nails, but she didn't care. She hated how easily Tomoyo's group established their reputation within fifteen minutes, and Katsumi established her's within three years. The worst part is that they didn't even attend Seijou High!

She scoffed and whirled around to head downstairs as Tomoyo and Eriol shyly walked to the dance floor in signal for a slow song.

Minutes felt like hours as Katsumi occupied her time chatting with random guys and drank punch-sip after sip-to wallow in her defeat.

Prom sucked.

Katsumi aimlessly headed to the punch bowl that started to taste bitter after five minutes ago. She was feeling light-headed, like somebody must've spiked the punch. _Pfft_, she thought, _like it mattered._

10:00 P.M. One more half hour left and she'll be off. One more half hour and she'll be avoiding her parents' questions of 'how was it?', 'did you see Eriol and Tomoyo?', or 'were they not just lovely together that day?'. One more half hour and she'll be crying in her bedroom after witnessing the happy couple's embrace and innocent gazes at each other. One more half hour and hopefully that German chocolate cake from last night would still be there waiting for her. One more half hour and she'll be ditching her pre-summer diet for a perfect flat stomach. One more half hour a re-run of Jersey Shore will be waiting for her to turn on her flat-screen T.V. One more half hour and-

_Bam_!

"Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you." Eriol smiled, and Katsumi's mouth opened and closed, rambling her mind to find something to say.

"Well, I _did_ mean to bump into you, but not in the literal sense." He shrugged. She didn't get it.

"Uh, okay-what?" Katsumi finally managed. Eriol sighed and lifted her drink from her hand and placed it on the nearest table.

"Let's start over, okay? I was wondering if you wanted to dance." He held his hand out, in a gentlemanly manner-with one hand behind his back and his other asking for her hand with a slight bow. She suddenly felt like the perfect princess-even if yellow totally didn't match with teal.

"What about Tomoyo?" _What about Tomoyo? What are you talking about?_ Katsumi scolded herself, _This is your time!_

"She's occupied." He gestured to Tomoyo accompanying a disabled student in a wheel chair with card tricks, "So, how 'bout it?"

She shyly smiled like a little schoolgirl and gingerly placed her hand in his. He pulled her to the dance floor as another slow song adjusted to the crowds' liking.

Dimmed lighting, settling atmosphere, warm hands, and just her and Eriol. The moment was everything she imagined it to be, but he wasn't hers. Katsumi glanced at Tomoyo demonstrating her card trick to the small crowd of chaperones that gathered. Eriol was never hers.

"Where'd she get the cards?" Katsumi muttered to break the silence between them.

"Hm?" He glanced at Tomoyo with his eyes smiling, "She keeps a deck in her purse just to entertain people."

"That's weird."

"That's Tomoyo."

Katsumi glanced at her yellow sling-backs, and muttered to herself, "_Your_ Tomoyo."

He chuckled, and Katsumi jerked her head, startled that he heard her, "You think so?"

He was smiling that old-wise smile of his, like he took pity on her, but knew she was going to get over it somehow. That comforting smile that always told her 'everything is going to be fine. Making yourself happy is important, but you'll find other ways to make yourself happy, instead of manipulating people.' But how? One of the reasons Katsumi always clung to Eriol was because of her yearning to find the answer she'd been longing for.

"Yeah, I believe so." She smiled for Eriol. At that moment, he smiled back. Not the grimacing smile as in we're-not-going-to-ditch-study-sessions-just-so-you-can-hit-on-me or the one she witnessed when she interrupted Tomoyo and Eriol's Valentine's Day date as in I-really-wish-you'd-go-but-I'll-be-polite-anyways-since-your-parents-are-near, but instead a real, grateful one. Katsumi's smile grew genuine; as long as Eriol was happy so was she. Katsumi wondered, _Is this what happiness from wishing others happiness feels like? _

_Whooosh_!

Her question was left to answer itself in a later time. A scrappy-looking banner unrolled itself atop the DJ stand, interrupting the slow song and inserting gasps here and there. Confetti flowed to the ground like snowflakes.

'_Things are ruff, but owl be seeing you! – Sincerely Tomoeda Academy'_

"What the hell?" Katsumi whispered in confusion. The mighty wolves were Seijou High's mascot and the noble owls were Tomoeda Academy's mascot. She understood that. But Seijou High's defeat from the last time Tomoeda Academy played against them was still bitter, so it was a total in-your-face moment. But how did Tomoeda Academy sabotage Seijou High's prom like this?

Katsumi jumped as Eriol laughed hysterically, slapping his knee endlessly with tears in his eyes.

He shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Well, gotta go." He patted her shoulder and strutted out of the ballroom. Alone. _But where was Tomoyo?_ She wondered. The disabled student Tomoyo once occupied was joining in the chorus of ridicule of the cheesy puns with the card deck in hand and Tomoyo long gone. The principal shook her head and laughed patting her son's shoulder. _The disabled kid!_ Katsumi concluded, _That's the principal's son! It was all a diversion!_

Katsumi joined in the laughter. Tomoyo's friends were so stupid. The cheesy puns didn't feel like much of a threat, but it made prom better than she ever thought it would be. Just the thought of Tomoyo's friends planning their 'sabotage' just to gain a little laughs made her chuckle. If a scrappy-looking banner could gain riotous laughs from a 200-something audience, then would the result be greater for the pioneers of the prank? The banner of 'sabotage' wasn't made to threaten anybody but instead to gain a bit of happiness for everybody.

_Is this what happiness from wishing others happiness feels like? _

Katsumi caught a piece of confetti, and lifted her head back to let out the laugh that released her old self. A new self was waiting for her, and she started with the raven-haired girl in the terrace of the ballroom overlooking the cheer.

Tomoyo leaned over the railing and shared a round of giggles and high-fives. Confetti flowing to the ground seemed so pretty, but the aftermath consisted of a lot of clean-up. She promised the principal of Seijou High that her group of 'hoodlums' will clean up their 'shenanigans', but they had to escape quickly to witness the 'sabotage' and everybody's faces as they wondered where those 'Tomoeda Academy prom-crashers' went. She leaned her head on Eriol's shoulder taking in his scent, and closed her eyes. She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. Her eyes flew open as the DJ blasted another song to start the prom up and running again.

She smiled fondly, as she watched Katsumi from below catch a piece of confetti and her gaze. They each lifted a hand in the air in unison making a virtual high-five commemorating a newfound love of happiness and a new beginning to create life better than it was before.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR. :D

Trust me, I know. Totally lame ending.

but feel free to send me some pointers for a better one.

In truth, I totally wasn't expecting to finish the story with Katsumi. I don't think I ever put much depth into Katsumi's character, but I've always liked her for some reason. And I like her even more after editing and re-reading this last chapter. I hope you liked this ending of Katsumi, even though some of you guys don't like her...But I do. AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS. haha, just kidding, but I dunno, I'm more fond of Katsumi, now. Actually, I've always been intriguied by those bad guys in stories, like the ones that are enemies of Sakura/Tomoyo/both, 'cause it's like 'I wonder what their story is...Is it tragic? Are they being mean just because they're bored? Do they not have a brain to decide for themselves instead of gaining into negative peer pressure?' I'm so glad to write this chapter and justify the final bad guy-or rather, girl-of the story!

Actually, these kids are teens! They're kids...They have an ounce of innocence in them. So these characters have a good and bad side, but in their depths, they're mostly good...know what I'm saying? I hope you do. **I just really wanted to write a fanfic that justifies the bad characters actions because it seems so unfair that the audience never gets to see their point-of-view, their side of the story, and why they do the things they do.** But yeah, I kinda satisfied with this fanfic's ending. I'm hoping for a better story to sprout in my brain right now.

By the way, I'm starting a new story but it probably won't be uploaded till months later...like next year! Bunches of stuff going on.

Oh yeah...I'm trying super hard to make this next story better. But that's really difficult when I have to read 300-paged books every month. Ugh. And they're like, small font, so it's not one of those easy-reads.

Okay, I'll sum up this possibly-even-better upcoming story:  
_Sakura and Tomoyo. The best of friends. Who would've thought a summer would drift them apart? Their summers drastically change their relationship with each other as Junior year begins. Tomoyo-from normal, stable-lifed teenage girl to intensely-involved church goer-she wishes her relationship with everybody around her would be normal, like it was before her parents' divorce, which drove her into the church life. Sakura-the tomboy girl, spontaneously dragged in between the battle of two popular, ex-best friends when school starts-wonders why Tomoyo evolved and how she can ever restore their friendship, while holding back two polar-opposites-once two peas in a pod-girls from brewing a catfight. They say high school friendships barely last. Is Sakura and Tomoyo's friendship destined to never repair? With Sakura and Tomoyo's determination and mere curiosity to mend their friendship-it's possible._

Okay! Now, that's just a rough idea, but I already have two chapters...But I'm still formulating little conflicts in the story here and there...AND OF COURSE, there's gonna be boys-you know, Eriol and Syaoran-to spice up the story into your everyday teenage-fanfic. Haha, I love romance, actually.

But seriously! THANKS A BUNCHES FOR READING AND THE REVIEWERS AND 'STORY-ALERTERS' AND 'FAVORITORS' FOR JUST CHECKING IT OUT.

Phew. Caps-lock. Teehee.


End file.
